Whirlpool Resurrection
by devilzxknight86
Summary: Failing the graduation exam the third time. Naruto finds a letter left behind in the scroll of seals from his mother telling him her dream. Reading the letter he soon realize his mother village is out there waiting for someone like him to resurrect it. What new adventures will happen when he leaves Konoha to full fill this dream. N
1. I Resign

I do not own Naruto

No Flames

Alright people new Story. I want to thank Phantom for the rush job and this is my present to you guys a new story.

**NO HAREM **Get that out of the way first lol.

Now this story is different so I hope you enjoy it also,

Merry Christmas and Feliz Natal.

Phantom again thank you soo much. This couldnt be possbile with out you.

ENJOY.

Academy

Naruto was in class taking the written test for the graduating exam. It's his third time taking it and if he fails again he will be a civilan and will not be able become a shinobi. Looking at the test paper he wonders where on earth did these questions come from 'What does the Hokage do in the village?' thinking of the answer he writes it down.

As he goes through the written test he comes to another question 'Name all the bloodlines in the village?' thinking how is that possible. The teachers never mentioned what all bloodlines were at the request of the clans in order to keep a sense of anonymity. He just wrote the bloodlines he had heard of in Konoha, which is the two doujutsu.

When Iruka collected the papers he told the class that recess had begun. Watching Naruto leave he hopes he studied for the exam "I hope he did good" if not it would have been a total failure. Even though it just the written part of the exam he can still take the physical part of the exam in a few hours. Mizuki came across Naruto's test paper and placed a genjutsu on it making it look blank.

When Iruka finally finished grading the papers he looked at the blank paper and frowned. Seeing that he graded all the papers and the only paper he didn't see was Naruto's 'What is he doing? He didn't even write his name down. Does he think this is some sort of joke even after two tries?' getting up he went outside.

With Naruto.

He is relaxing against a tree practicing his Bunshin "NARUTO!" shouted Iruka. Naruto who stopped turned around while Iruka held the blank paper in his face, asking him what's this? "A paper" answered Naruto.

"No Naruto. It's your test paper and it's blank. Do you honestly think you can pass without trying? Have you learned nothing?" Iruka was getting annoyed at him.

"I did answer and the test wasn't easy. It asked things like what does the Hokage do in the village? Or name all the bloodlines in the village? I did write down answers." answered Naruto. Iruka hearing the excuses had enough of it. Turning to the blonde who has a real confused face but Iruka ignored it "IN CLASS NOW! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR STUPID EXCUSES! NOW!" screaming. Everyone turns to Naruto wondering what's going on. Not that any of them except for one girl really cared what happened to him. Naruto nodded and walked in front of Iruka "You have to take this seriously at all times even if you aren't entertained. I wonder if your teammates would be better off if you failed" said Iruka angry at him trying to come up with another excuse.

When Naruto heard this he frowned thinking about his dream become Hokage. Seeing that Iruka was always one of the people who tried his best for him but now Naruto is starting to see the truth in front of him. "I did study and I do want to be Hokage some day" mumbled Naruto.

Iruka hearing this mumbling wonders why he has to do this.

When everyone got back to class they all looked at Naruto and whispered saying he should be a civilian. Naruto hearing this frowned, then Iruka walked in with Mizuki giving out the other part of the exam. Naruto waited patiently for his turn and when he was called he walked to the other room. Iruka with his arms still folded sent a stern look to Naruto which shot down his happy mood.

"Bunshin, Henge, and the last Substitution" ordered Iruka. Naruto nodded and performed the Henge perfectly, no flaws whatsoever making Iruka check the box for pass. The substitution also passed seeing he performed it with the log outside the academy so another pass. Now the biggest one is the Bunshin which Naruto focused his chakra "Bunshin" what appeared were three dead clones making Naruto chuckle nervously.

Iruka wasn't laughing as he looked at the box "Failed" shaking his head. He pointed Naruto towards the door while he looked down and left. He didn't even bother returning back to the class, he just sat on the swing and watched everyone get picked up by their parents. Which most of them are talking about him happy that he didn't pass the exam. But what made it more fruitful was this is his third time so now he can't never take the exam to become a shinobi. Now he will be a civilian.

At the swing by himself he looked so lonely and sighed "Naruto" called Mizuki. Turning his attention to the instructor "Me and Iruka are going to give you one more chance. It's an extra credit test to pass the exam today. It's usually a last resort seeing that the Hokage gets involved" smikred Mizuki. Asking what does he have to do, Mizuki smiles seeing how easy this will be.

Hokage tower

Hiruzen was just informed by Iruka that Naruto failed, turning to Minato picture "I don't know what to do Minato. I don't understand why he can't perform the basic of a bunshin." to say that the Kami of Shinobi in Konoha can't figure this out but a jonin who proclaims himself as the green handsome beast of Konoha convinced the Hokage to pass a student who can't even mold chakra because of a deformity.

Walking out of the office he spotted something in the corner of his eye "Naruto?" then it hit him. Naruto used his current trade mark "Oiroke no jutsu" which knocked the perverted Hokage out cold with blood erupting from his nose like a geyser.

"Easy" smiled Naruto.

Getting into the Hokage tower was easy, knocking out the Sandaime was much easier then he thought. Looking around he found the scroll of seals. With it he makes his move towards the area that Mizuki is going to wait for him.

Forest area.

When Naruto got there he looked around and leaned against a giant tree. Opening the scroll he looked around for a jutsu and the first jutsu "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? The only jutsu I can't do and it's the first one" whining he began to read it. Shrugging his shoulders he gives it a try, reading the instructions it says it can only be performed by jonin levels because of their chakra reserves.

Naruto decided to ignore it seeing that he can't perform a single bunshin so how would a kage bunshin appear. To say that fate was involved he performed the "Kage bunshin no jutsu" making a few clones appear. Shocked at this he is stunned how it worked, turning to the scroll he cuts his finger on the edge "Ouch. Paper cut"

That small drip of blood dropped on the scroll making it glow. Naruto dropped it while the clones all dispelled thinking that it was a built in security trap in case someone tries to tamper with the scroll. Watching it glow red a poof appeared with a envelope with his name on it. "What the?" wondering why a scroll would have a envelope with his name on it.

He opened it.

Dear Naruto.

If you are reading this then it means me and your father died sealing Kyuubi inside of you. I know the burden must have not been easy because I myself had Kyuubi sealed inside of me. I don't know what happened, I created a kage bunshin to write and hide this letter in case something happened to us, so you would know where you come from. I am Kushina Uzumaki your mother. I can't tell you your father just yet but know one thing my son you come from a family who is royalty from Uzu and one of the most feared shinobi in the elemental nations. I come from the Uzumaki clan, we are feared for our Fuinjutsu which led to our destruction by our enemies. I know Hiruzen has told you all this when you _became_ an academy student and I'm sorry that we sealed Kyuubi. But we couldn't ask anyone else to do something that we couldn't do ourselves, plus only Uzumaki's like us can handle the power of the fox anyway. Know this Naruto you are loved by me and your father and we did what was best for Konoha.

Behind this letter is a scroll that can seal up a whole house. When you are older perhaps chunin go to Uzushiogakure and collect your inheritance that I left for you to have. That place was once my home, my village that I served before I came to Konoha. One of my dreams was to restore my nation with my family whoever is left out there. When I moved to Konoha I told everyone I was going to be the first female Hokage, I wanted people to see me who I am like back at home. I was respected because of my knowledge in fuinjutsu and also being heiress of the clan and nation.

I didn't trust Konoha's elders, or the civilian council and if Hiruzen is alive he probably doesn't even know about this letter but he promised us to take care of you. Behind the letter is your birthright to claim Uzu no Kuni as the nation from Hi no Kuni, know this my son. The Spiral will always live.

There are also pictures of me and your father and I know you will understand why we choose you.

Love mom.

Kushina Uzumaki

Once Naruto finished reading the letter he looked at the picture to see a beautiful redhead woman being held by a blonde man. Looking closer at the blonde his eyes widened "No" looking at the Hokage monument. He thinks back to his childhood, now seeing why everyone called him demon, hurted him on his birthday. "I have Kyuubi sealed inside of me? My father was the Yondaime and my mother was the previous container? But Jiji told me he doesn't know about my parents. Did he lie? Does he know I have Kyuubi inside of me?" shaking he sits on the ground trying to understand what's going on.

Placing the letter in his pocket he looks at the Hokage monument and thinks how his life has been since he was in Konoha. To say it wasn't all that great but to make it worse. The Hokage, someone who he thought he could trust with his life, lied to him "Why didn't he tell me? If he knows all this why didn't he do something about my horrible life?" Thinking what his mother said about her home nation respecting her being a good fuinjutsu user but also heiress of the clan.

Naruto sat there and thinks about the letter his own mother wrote to him. Feeling the tears from his face he smiles "I know of my kaasan, my tousan" crying he holds his knees to himself and thinks what they meant about Kyuubi. The Yondaime killed the Kyuubi on his birthday but instead "He sealed it inside his son... me. He was the Hokage, he couldn't ask another family to do something that he couldn't." thinking long and hard.

He read the stories in the textbooks about his father eliminating a whole army of Iwa nin by himself. Earning the name Konoha's Yellow Flash and here his son sits on the ground lived a lonely life in Konoha. No one seemed to know he was his son and yet the Sandaime, someone he admired knew all this, his own mother told him leaving a note behind just in case the elders and the _Civilian council_.

The very same people who made his life a nightmare while the Sandaime allowed this to happen. Is he the Hokage of the village or the Civilians? "Civilians" muttered Naruto. "I can't believe he knew and wanted me to become a shinobi to this village who treated me like shit. Well jokes on him I failed the graduation exam because I couldn't perfrom a simple bunshin but no... I CAN PERFORM THE KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU WHICH IS MORE USEFUL!" making the hand seal.

A few clones appeared around the area "Did he know the reason and didn't want to tell me?"

With the clones all sat on the ground they all thought about it for a while until they heard the bush move. Dispelling the clones Naruto looked at Iruka who had an angry face "NARUTO DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID?" shouting at him. Iruka noticed him in deep thought "Yes. I learned a jutsu from the scroll that Mizuki-sensei told me that I can make it up to pass the test. But I'd almost rather not now." answered Naruto.

Iruka is confused, what does Mizuki has to do anything? Thinking he is lying again he looks at Naruto with a stern face "No Naruto, you stole the scroll from the Hokage. Do you know how much trouble you are in?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders thinking about a few things. One why did Iruka come to look for him seeing that earlier today he wasn't all too nice? Two why does he want to help him now of all people? Three he accuses of Naruto lying about the scroll of seals AND of goofing off in the test.

Before Naruto can talk a kunai zoomed by missing the blonde "Naruto give me the scroll" looking at Mizuki. Iruka yelled at him seeing that Naruto apparently spoke the truth. Mizuki just laughed "Ah how sweet, _now_ you care for that demon, well that didn't help you with all the genjutsu placed on his test" Iruka hearing this is shocked while Naruto sent him a sharp glare but Mizuki wasn't done "Naruto, want to know a secret that you can't know nor the younger generation?" smiled Miziku knowing he will have fun with this.

"No you mustn't! It's forbidden!" shouted Iruka.

Mizuki with full blown laughter turned to Naruto "You know about the nine-tailed kitsune that attacked Konoha?" Naruto nodded seeing where this is going. "Well the Yondaime couldn't kill it so instead he sealed it inside an orphan and that orphan is you. You _are_ the nine tailed kitsune in human form" laughed Mizuki.

Iruka is shocked that he told Naruto the biggest secret in Konoha. Turning to Naruto who is thinking 'Kaasan had the fox before me? Meaning they didn't know but she knew' smiling he turns to Mizuki making him stop. "Funny, I guess I learned a few things about Konoha more then you. Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

The whole area was filled with Kage Bunshin. Iruka is looking around, having never seen so many of them in his life 'He learned a much harder jutsu. So does that mean he has more chakra then anyone?' watching the clones all attack Mizuki. Iruka smiled "Naruto" getting the blonde's attention. With all the clones beating on the traitor at the same time he was knocked out on the ground.

"Close your eyes" smiled Iruka. Naruto closed his eyes and felt something around his forehead "Open them" when he did he felt the headband on his head.

"No" in a stern voice. Taking it off "I'm sorry Iruka-san but I can't accept this" replied Naruto.

Iruka hearing this shook his head "Naruto why can't you? I mean it clearly shows he tampered with all of your tests" spoke Iruka. "Naruto you clearly earned this. I mean it's your dream to be Hokage to protect the village. To be a shinobi of this village"

Naruto took a deep breath "Because I decided I don't want to be a shinobi of this village. Maybe a civilian or something more like Kaasan" Naruto whispered the very last part when he thought about his mother's old hidden village. If what she said is true they were once the most feared shinobi in the elemental nations so what happened to them? Feared ninja nations don't disappear overnight.

"What? Naruto please, you earned this" before he can say anything the anbu appeared asking questions. Iruka told them what happened while the anbu turned to Naruto muttering "Demon" underneath his breath. "Let's go to the Hokage" before they left "Naruto. Ramen my treat" smiled Iruka. Naruto for once in his life looked at Iruka "I apologize Iruka-san but I can't associate with you anymore" as they left in a poof.

Iruka just realized he might have had a hand in this.

Hokage Tower.

Hiruzen watched everything from the time when Mizuki confessed sabotaging Naruto's test papers till he made the kage bunshin army. The Sandaime wondered how was that even possbile? He wonders if he has too much chakra compared to a regular child should, he should had asked a Hyuga long time ago but decided not to.

When Naruto appeared he looked at Hiruzen with hurt eyes 'He lied to me. To protect me or does he have another reason?'

"Naruto sit down so we can talk" spoke Hiruzen. Watching him sit he gently placed the scroll on the table "Forgive me Hokage-sama. I didn't know I was tricked into steal the scroll" Hiruzen hearing this raised an eyebrow and waved his hand smiling. "It's quite alright. I am happy to know with the kage bunshin you will become a genin" smiled Hiruzen.

Waiting to hear Naruto jump he tilts his head at Naruto who is in deep thought. "Forgive me Hokage-sama but due to the test at the academy I failed when Iruka brought the blank paper in my face. Saying I didn't study, calling me a liar, saying he would feel for my other teammates lives. No one stood up for me, no one said maybe someone was trying to make me fail. Iruka didn't even consider the possibility I was telling him the truth until Mizuki said otherwise. It's obvious I'm not wanted or trusted and likely never will be so it would be best if I withdrew from Konoha's shinobi program seeing that I failed the third time due to poor chakra control and I quote "I wonder if your teammates would be better off if you failed." In my case of chakra I have too much which makes the low jutsu hard for me to do" answered Naruto.

Hiruzen is shocked and will make a memo to have Iruka speak to Ibiki. But for Naruto to withdraw like this? "What about your dream?" watching Naruto. He noticed his body language is different and he is thinking 'He dropped that mask'. Naruto took a deep breath "I still have a dream to be kage but I don't think this village will ever accept me. So I wish to remain a civilian for the time being in Konoha" smiled Naruto.

Hiruzen couldn't believe this, Naruto just gave up his dream "Naruto please, what about the villagers respecting you and noticing you?" asked Hiruzen. Naruto again was in deep thought "They will never get past their hatred of the nine tails. They've had twelve years to do that and if anything they've only gotten angrier. I must know Hokage-sama how long did you know?" asked Naruto. He didn't expect that and Hiruzen knew this wasn't going where he wanted "Since you were born"

Naruto hearing this confirms what the letter said 'He knew' shaking his head. "Forgive me Hokage-sama but seeing how the village treated me I'd rather be a civilian and try to live in peace" Hiruzen doesn't know how this happened. "Naruto if you do that the civilian council will come after you. I won't be able to protect you and what about your parents clan?" Hiruzen winced from what he said.

Naruto hearing this "Clan? I thought I was a random no-name orphan. You yourself told me this. You know who are my parents, can you tell me about them?" asked Naruto and the next thing answer will seal Konoha's fate. "I am sorry Naruto but I can't tell you for your safety. If word found out about you being their child no doubt all their enemies would come after you. I won't tell you unless you become a chunin or turn sixteen to inherit your inheritance from your father. Your mother left your inheritance somewhere else which I don't know. So unless one of these conditions are met I can't tell you" frowned Hiruzen.

He just felt he lost Naruto for some odd reason. Watching the boy in deep thought he wonders how did this all happen and to make matter worse when they checked the old test papers. Naruto apparently isn't dumb like everyone thinks he is. He isn't the dead last of the academy, he is actually tied in third with Shino who is clan heir from the Aburame clan.

'So he lies about my parents and won't tell me until unless I am a chunin or sixteen years old!' thinking about he stares at the Sandaime "Forgive me Hokage-sama. But why should I believe you really will tell me about my parents when I'm chunin? For that matter, what are the odds of me getting the rank chunin since most of the shinobi and majority of the village hate me? They would keep me in the lowest rank so I would never move up and all the ninja they favor and control could pull rank over me then. I also would like to apologize I don't believe you would last for another three years at best. So no doubt your teammates the elders and civilian council would deny me of my birthright in your absence." Naruto's fist turned white telling Hiruzen the truth.

And when he heard it he winced knowing what Naruto said is very true "Forgive me Naruto but I simply can't tell you and that's that." Watching Naruto get up he bowed "Thank you for your time Hokage-sama." as he walks towards the door the anbu stopped him. "Naruto forgive me but what makes you think the council will let you walk away? I am begging you to take the rank of genin. You are Konoha's jinchuuriki. You play a huge factor in this village's protection. Please if not for me the for your parents who wanted you to protect this village" begged Hiruzen.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama but my parents would want what's best for _me_. Seeing that this village refused to see me for who I am and not the nine tail fox, my parents would want me to live in peace" spoke Naruto.

Hiruzen didn't like this "Very well Naruto, tomorrow I will have to escort you to the academy with the anbu." waving him to go.

Naruto looking at him and now sees where this is going. They see him as a person who needs to protect this village whether he likes it or not, not caring for his needs. They'll treat him like crap for fun yet expect him to obey them at a moment's notice all because of what someone else did to him. "I am sorry Hokage-sama but I am a civilian now. Which grants me the right to come and go" walking out of the hokage office. Hiruzen dropped his head 'What did I do? Minato, Kushina forgive me but he doesn't want to protect Konoha. Minato your dream is gone' frowned Hiruzen.

Naruto's apartment

The walk towards his home made him realize something about his dream. Konoha would never want him to be Hokage but his mother's village Uzushio is out there waiting for someone to resurrect it. 'Then it's official, tonight I leave' walking into the apartment he sees everything all broken into 'Damn it. I guess when the anbu were alerted they decided to trash my place out of spite before actually looking for me. No wonder I had time to learn a high rank jutsu. This is the last time they do this to me' looking around he puts everything he can on the bed. Taking all the money he had 'Equipment. But no one is going to sell it to me. But what if I look like a different person?' smiled Naruto.

The rest of the day Naruto bought everything he needed and surprisingly a lot of people was very friendly to him 'Doublecrossers. Thank Kami I am leaving this place' walking to his favorite stand. He drops the henge and got one bowl of miso. "Thanks for everything guys" smiling they frowned seeing that Naruto is hurting inside but instead it wasn't hurt, more like good bye.

Walking back to the apartment he notices someone following him. Shrugging his shoulders he makes his way home to pack everything in the scroll that his mother left behind.

Near the Gate midnight

Naruto dressed in black anbu pants with a dark blue shirt with mesh armor underneath and a kunai holster on his right leg taped up. Looking at the map he points to Nami no Kuni, hopefully they will have a boat or crew for him to go to Uzu no Kuni. Knowing this is the only gate open for any shinobi to come in because of late missions.

Sticking to the shadows he comes to a hault at the front of the gate "Hinata?" Wondering why of all people she is doing here. He noticed her tear-stained face. "Why? Why are you quiting? It's not like you to quit. It's not" crying. When Hinata heard what happened she broke down thinking this was a joke and that Iruka didn't mean that. But seeing how much his words really hit Naruto she wonders why he is doing this? His dream was to be Hokage of Konoha, doesn't it mean anything to him anymore?

Naruto looks away ashamed but looks back at her with determination "My dream is to be a kage but not to this village. They don't care for me here and would sooner kill me for sport than let me have any respect. They've already tried on multiple occasions. So I am going to resurrect my kaasan's village so I can be Kage there" smiled Naruto.

Hinata hearing this shakes "No you can't leave me here please. I look at you for strength, hope, for everything. Without that I am nothing. Naruto you are the reason why I get up. Please don't leave" crying hysterically. Naruto is shocked to hear all this thinking if she should come but he shakes his head knowing it would be dangerous for her. Walking towards here "Please Naruto-kun you _can_ accomplish your dream here. Your kaasan must have come to Konoha to have a better life" cried Hinata.

Naruto looked at her and lightly smiled. "Yeah, but I have to leave to have a better life." "Please, I love you Naruto-kun. You mean everything to me" dropping on her knees. Naruto walked to her and carried her bridal style while she cries into his chest. Naruto is stunned that she said she loved him "Hinata-chan, you have a family here in Konoha. I don't want you to ruin your life for me and besides when I become Kage I want to see how strong you become" smiled Naruto.

Hinata broke into tears "What about your nindo?"

Naruto hearing this smiles "In a way I still have it. I'm going to continue my kaasan's legacy. Good bye Hinata-chan, maybe someday we will see each other again" kissing her on the lips. Hinata turned bright red and fainted making Naruto chuckle. Taking out his old orange jacket he placed it on top of Hinata so she can stay warm.

As he jumps on the tree to make his way from the sleeping Hyuga heiress he left a picture of Kushina pregnant while Minato holds her and the back of the picture there was one name will make Konoha learn to regret their actions to him "Naruto"

Next Day Academy

Iruka sat in class waiting for everyone to come in. Everyone heard what happened to Naruto, how he beat Mizuki a traitor who was secretly working with Orochimaru. Learned a jonin level jutsu which shocked everyone saying that he had more chakra then a regular jonin. "And he still doesn't want to be a ninja. He tied with Shino being third place in class. Every test he did was all fixed to fail. He wasn't the dead last, Kiba is the dead last of the academy" answered Iruka while the whole class looked at him like he grew a extra head. Even the ones that didn't hate him, all except Hinata, had a hard time believing Naruto could do anything right.

Everyone turned to Kiba who has his jaw on the ground "What?" thinking this is a joke. Iruka confirmed all this "It was my fault. I did this to him and now he doesn't want to be a shinobi" Iruka dropped his head while the students talk.

As if things couldn't get any worse the Hokage walked in with the anbu "Is Naruto here?" turning to Iruka he shook his head while Hiruzen cursed "He isn't at his apartment. I wanted to speak to him but he wasn't there. Everything he owns is gone" Iruka hearing this is stunned asking what's going on?

"He left last night" answered Hinata quietly at the corner. Everyone turned to her wondering what she knows and Hiruzen for one was there in a second "Left last night? Hinata what do you mean?" Hiruzen wanted answers and Hinata looked like her world had ended but she promised Naruto she is going to be strong "He left last night carrying a scroll on his back." answered Hinata.

Sarutobi hearing this asked what happened while Hinata told him the events at the gate. To say everyone was shocked that she confessed to him while Naruto kissed her on the lips which pissed Kiba off. "When I woke up his jacket was on me and I found this." Hinata handed the picture to Hiruzen when he saw it, he dropped on his knees "Oh dear Kami where did he get this? No please tell me he doesn't know" If he does know, then Sarutobi knew he lost any chance of regaining Naruto's respect and trust. Turning to the anbu he tells them to get a party to find Naruto. "Take Iruka to Ibiki for questioning. The teams will wait" Iruka is stunned.

He heard rumors about how crazy sadistic Ibiki is because Anko a kunochi who follows him tells him these stories.

But no one is more stunned what Hinata said towards the Hokage. "So you lied to Naruto-kun. Lied to him his whole life telling him he's a orphan but he isn't is he? Instead everyone here treats him like shit because _you_ hid all this way from him and now he left" taking the picture back. Hinata got up "I resign from the academy and am taking my clan basics to be a genin" walking out of the class room.

Everyone is stunned that Hinata did that.

Hiruzen was still on his knees "Please Naruto come back to Konoha"

Next Day

When Naruto arrived at Nami he was grateful for the man to give him a ride on the boat to make it over the ocean, while riding on the boat he rested seeing he has been running almost a full twenty four hours, quite a feat even for a jounin. Walking towards the center of the village he noticed a huge group of people. Wondering what's going on he notices a man with spiky hair and an x scar or birth mark on his chin, watching closely he notices two men coming at him from behind.

"Shit" running towards them "Move" everyone turned around watching the two men with katanas coming at him "Kage bunshin no jutsu" around the whole area. Naruto's clones appeared shocking everyone, each clone took a kunai and encaged the men "Don't know who you guys are. But attacking him when his back is turned isn't right" having just enough experience from the academy to use the kunai right.

He jumped back making more clones hoping it will give them a opportunity in stopping them. Naruto stood next to the man with the x birthmark on his chin who looks at Naruto "Thanks I owe you one. Name is Kaiza"

"Naruto. So what's going on here?" with all the mercenaries slowly stepping back they wondered where did he come from. Hearing clapping they turned around to see a short men with glasses "Well Kaiza it seems you got help. But having a child using these tricks won't save you" Naruto seeing he is the man in charge and glares at him.

"We won't let you ruin our home Gato. Leave!" shouted Kaiza.

Gato who Naruto watched started to chuckle "Home? When I am done this place will be more like a deserted island. I will make sure all of you die here". Naruto having enough charged towards him while the mercenaries he hired jumped in front "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" the whole army was filled with Naruto's shocking everyone.

"Big mistake and as long I am still breathing you aren't going to win. GET THEM BOYS!" shouted Naruto. All the clones began to move while Kaiza and some of the fishermen charged in to help. Gato was shocked to see this happening and began to get scared "No. This shouldn't be happening" scared he noticed Kaiza next to him while some of the other fishermen grabbed Gato and tied him up. "Take him to the boats. Let him swim with the fishes" said a fisherman.

Gato is scared screaming "Please let me go!" trying to break free. He looks at Naruto "Please I will give you money, anything! Just let me go" Naruto took a deep breath and turned his back on him. He is reminded of the civilian council who flaunt their money and expect it to handle everything for them.

Kaiza walked towards Naruto "Thanks. If you didn't come no doubt they would have killed me or worse cut off my arms"

"No problem. I was just passing by and saw you could use some help" smiled Naruto.

"Yes we sure did. By the way are you a shinobi? Not many shinobi come to Nami so what's your reason?" wondering why a child of his age. He wonders if he is from Konoha seeing that is the closest shinobi village there is. "Yeah I was. But I dropped out. I have duties for my clan that kind of counters orders from Konoha." spoke Naruto.

Not wanting to give the full details out but seeing how true he has duties know to the clan. He wonders what is the first thing he is going to do. Kaiza hearing this smiles "A family man. Not many shinobi like you". Naruto chuckled. "Yeah last of my clan. Pretty much an orphan but not to the degree everyone likes to think. Hopefully I can resurrect my clan"

Kaiza hearing this smiles "Come on no doubt you need a place to rest for your trip. Maybe I can help you"

Naruto bowed "Thanks. Maybe we can help each other"


	2. Uzu and whats left of Family

I do not own Naruto

Oh I also forgot to mention this Second chapter to the new story.

THANK YOU PHANTOM.

No Flames

One Week later

Naruto was on a boat with Kaiza and a few others with him who are helping him manage the ship. When Kaiza got home a week ago his wife Tsunami was relieved to see her husband safe but one person was more relieved as well, his stepson Inari. Tsunami thanked Naruto for saving her husband's life while Naruto just smiled and chuckled saying it wasn't anything.

Tazuna who is a bridge builder heard what happened and rushed back to home. To say he was happy to see his son-in law safe but more shocked to hear a wondering shinobi who is a child helped him stop Gato. To them they owe Naruto a huge life debt seeing that he didn't come on time Kaiza could have been killed and Nami would have got into a really bad economic and moral depression.

When it was dinner time Naruto told them some of his story, also a little he knows about his clan. To which they were shocked to hear that the island up north has a clan heir which they are eating with them right now. Since Uzu merged with Hi no Kuni the Fire Daimyo kept the island closed because of its high resources, to which Naruto was confused.

Kaiza as long as he could have remember tells him about the island with all the maelstroms and whirlpools making it a rich nation. The minerals on the island have such a rich deposit because of the natural occurance of the whirlpools and maelstroms which bring mineral deposits from the sea onto the island, so it has one of the most richest and most abundant metals in the elemental nations.

Naruto never knew about this or would have thought of it. But Kaiza also continued saying not just the metal was rich, the gold and jewels is one of the riches in the elemental nations. Inari his stepson asked how was that even possible while Naruto also asked as well. To Kaiza it was a easy answer living near the ocean and knowing the waters you learn this.

He explains about the maelstroms and whirlpools gathers the minerals from the water to the bottom of the ocean so over thousands of years the island gained a healthy deposit of ore. When the island started to form all those minerals surfaced to the top and made it possible. Naruto hearing this wonders why doesn't the Fire Daimyo open Uzu for trading?

Tazuna hearing this chuckled and told him "If Uzu opens then Hi no Kuni's economy will go down" to say both children are confused. Kaiza explained to Naruto that the Fire Daimyo will have competition which will make it difficult to sell. To say Naruto hearing this asks does all business operate with profit in mind more than anything else, to which the adults chuckles seeing how innocent he thinks.

Hearing this Naruto nodded and asked them how long would it take for someone to reach Uzu by boat. Kaiza hearing this raised an eyebrow. "The most, three days if the wind is on our side. Five at worst. Why?" To Tsunami it was obvious for the reason while Tazuna shivered thinking about those maelstroms. Only an experienced shipper can travel through those maelstroms.

Naruto hearing this nods "How much would a small boat cost me so I can get there?" To everyone's surprise Kaiza chuckled "Don't worry I have a friend who travels to Kiri who has a big ship that can take us there. He owes me a favor but what are you going to do once you get there?" Naruto hearing this sighs he really doesnt know but something in his mother's letter made him wonder.

'The spiral will always live' just thinking about it he wonders what she means. But what did she mean what family she has left that is out there? "Is there anyone living there?" That caught everyone off guard and Tazuna as long as he can remember doesn't know if anyone lives there. He remembers when he was a child about the last Shinobi era war that left that place in ruins so no one knows.

Looking at the island he snaps his head to pay attention "Got to stop day dreaming a bit". Since they left Nami the captain was shocked that they made it in three days but seeing how the wind was on their side. Kaiza gave Naruto a grin seeing that he knows his stuff "Taki. How long?" asked Naruto. The captain looked at Kaiza then to Naruto "How should I know? This is a favor for Tazuna and Kaiza" shouting at them. He took the helm guiding the ship towards the maelstroms "I swear if we live through this you two won't and neither will Tazuna I will haunt that old coot"

Everyone got an anime sweat.

Taki guided the ship through the maelstroms watching them slowly dissipate. Raising an eyebrow he turned to Naruto who shrugged his shoulders 'I wonder what that was about?' thought Naruto. As the ship passes the maelstrom the whirlpools that are spinning about the water stops while all the water falls down to the sea.

To say no one has ever seen this before, even Taki with all of his years of experience looks at Naruto and raises an eyebrow.

Naruto looked at the island his mother came from 'So this is where Kaasan came from?' smiling he lets out a tear thinking about his mother. How would his life be if she was alive or his father? His life would have been much different if everyone knew he was the Yondaime's son. Sasuke-teme wouldn't always have all the attention. Now he thinks about it he chuckles to himself seeing that he and Sasuke are both resurrecting their clans for other reasons.

"We are going to land in an hour. That beach there looks the best to head to shore" spoke Taki. Kaiza nodded and told Naruto to get a small boat ready so they can explore the island "Maybe find a port or whatever is left" said Kaiza.

On the Beach

Naruto looked around and noticed a huge thick forest. From the boat he saw the forest but with the telescope he saw the other side of the island being surrounded or dominated by steep hills and mountains. "We should stick together and not wander too far" spoke Kaiza.

Naruto couldn't agree more to what he said.

With the two moving towards the forest "You guys stay here" said Kaiza. Taki's men nodded wondering what's really going on with the island, they never saw anything like that before. "We should head north" said Kaiza. Hoping to find any ruins of the village, Naruto nods and wonders what surprises his mother's home has in store for him.

Hour later

It's been an hour and both Naruto and Kaiza are taking a break "Nothing. I mean we've been walking and we found nothing" spoke Naruto. Feeling disappointed Kaiza was about to place his hand on his shoulders but stopped when a kunai landed on the ground "What the-?" Naruto looks down then his eyes widened "Shit" grabbing Kaiza.

He jumps as high he can and back while the kunai with the explosive note blows up "Where did that come from?" when they landed on the ground. Naruto looked around "Who's there?" shouting. Naruto hears something to his left and throws a kunai and when the kunai went through the bush it came flying back towards Naruto with much more force and speed.

Kaiza looked around "Any plan?"

"One. Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" making a whole army of clones that all charge towards the forest area "Ha. Take that" with all the clones rushing in the trees. Naruto taking a step stopped and started to shake, Kaiza watching this "What's wrong?" wondering why he stopped.

Naruto doesn't know how to explain it but he looks at Kaiza "My clones, all of them gone, just in a few seconds. I didn't even get a look at the person's face. All I saw was a blade then the sun blinding me" wondering what's going on. He wonders who is out here and are there more of him on Uzu.

They heard noises coming from the left.

"Don't know who you guys are but you made a mistake coming here. I suggest you all leave now"

Hearing the voice to the right, Naruto took out a kunai and got into a stance while Kaiza took whatever fighting stance he knows. More of a brawler then a fighter.

"Sorry not that side. Your other side" spoke the voice.

Then they turned to the left knowing whoever this person is playing a game.

"Sorry, now I am above you"

When Naruto heard that he looked up only to be blinded by the sun "Shit" jumping back and pushing Kaiza on the ground. Naruto just mange to doge the katana blade coming at him "Close" Trying to look at the person who is trying to kill him "Who are you" before Naruto takes a kunai from his pocket, Kaiza charges towards the figure.

The Figure spinning sent Kaiza towards the trees "Your end" catching the kunai in his hand he throws it back towards Naruto who barely dodges it while getting grazed on his arm. Kaiza watched the figure charge towards him with his katana "Naruto watch out!" Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the blow, but it didn't come.

'Naruto? It can't be'. Naruto looked at the figure who is thinking "You can't be alive. No, I was told you died. Everyone died that night. No more family. You didn't survive the sealing. You died a few short hours after the sealing. No you CAN'T BE NARUTO! WHO ARE YOU?" Naruto is grabbed by the collar and slammed against the tree while the blade was held on his neck. The person holding Naruto is looking at him very hard thinking of a ghost that is coming back to haunt him. 'He can't be alive. I saw the bodies. Hiruzen's teammates showed me their bodies. I saw them myself and he even told me later on'

When Naruto saw the person's face he had medium height with a muscular build. His red hair is spiked up, but his eyes are what got Naruto's attention the most for they seemed to glow blue (Think Cloud Strife but with red hair and his eyes are like Mako) not like his but a different blue. He noticed the outfit he is wearing is all black and the blade is really close to his neck.

"I won't repeat myself. Who are you?" Naruto tried to gulp but the blade pressed on his neck prevented him and his dark voice made him shiver. "The scroll, it has something from my Kaasan to prove I am Naruto Uzumaki" watching the figure take the scroll from Naruto's back. Naruto fell on the ground grabbing his neck and shivering. "You need my blood to-".

Naruto just watched him open the scroll with ease "Oh come on it took me forever to learn to open that scroll and learning to seal it and closing it took me hours" whining. He turns to the figure dropping on his knees mumbling something "You're alive? But how? They told me you died, that you didn't survive the sealing. You, Minato and Nee-chan, you three didn't survive. I saw the bodies, her face, his face and yours"

Naruto hearing the mumbling "Nee-chan? Who are you?"

There was a silence between them and Kaiza was thinking the guy wasn't right in the head or deep in denial about something. He went over and helped Naruto while the red head was still on his knees reading the scroll that Kushina left behind for Naruto. "Who are you? Do you know who I am?" asked Naruto. Watching the figure holding the scroll in his hands he just stares at it.

"Yes"

'Well that's a start' thought Naruto.

"They told me you when you were born you died with Nee-chan and Minato the night Kyuubi attacked Konoha"

Naruto again hearing the nee-chan comment looks at the red hair man "Wait are you my Kaasan's ototo?" Putting two and two together and remembering the letter his mother left him behind stating whatever family she left out there.

Naruto watched the man get off his knees and walk to him. Naruto watching him stands in front of him and smiling placing his hand on his head "I guess in a way I'm your uncle. Kasai"

Naruto tried to look up but his hand were in the way "Wait. Uncle? But why are you here? Why didn't you move to Konoha with Kaasan?" things are going to get very complicated. Naruto looked at his face and saw it was a very touchy topic "Never mind" Naruto looked down while Kasai tousled his hair "You deserve to know the truth while I need some answers myself. Let's go to my place"

Kaiza turned to Naruto shrugging his shoulders thinking what's the harm. Seeing that he knows a way and hopefully he might know a place where the ship can actually dock.

"Head east from here around the island about a hour. You can spot the dock or whatever is left but I am pretty sure you will be able to dock" said Kasai. Kaiza didn't want to leave Naruto alone. "Don't worry I will be fine" reassured Naruto.

Kaiza nodded and started to head towards the beach to the ship.

"You came here by boat? Is anyone else from Konoha with you as well? Like Hiruzen for instant or his teammates?" Naruto hearing his uncle grit his teeth when he said Hiruzen's name. "Not really. I left Konoha a while ago. I really don't want to talk about it" said Naruto.

Kasai hearing this raised an eyebrow "Trouble?"

Naruto looked at him and shrugged his shoulders "It's a long story" replied Naruto. Kasai chuckled and when Naruto saw the road "We've got all day and besides I want to know about my nephew" smiled Kasai. Naruto smiled and notices some buildings "Wow" he never saw buildings like this and he saw a river going right through a village "Is that...?"

Kasai chuckled "Yes. What's left of Uzushiogakure"

Naruto looked at the village seeing a river going right through it while there are poles lifting the village off the water. On each side of the village are buildings built on the ground "Amazing". He never saw anything like this. The poles have a swirl design built in and some of the buildings are blue marble like the ocean while others are wooden buildings with beautiful whirlpool designs.

"I thought this place was destroyed" spoke Naruto.

Kasai frowned a bit "Only half the village survived the attack. This is the front of the village. Uzushiogakure was attacked from the sides and behind. We took our last stand in the middle so we pushed them back so we could give everyone time to evacuate" spoke Kasai. Still haunted of the nightmares he has when he was an academy student standing his ground against the enemy.

To Naruto it was the most beautiful place he had ever seen, and he wonders if Hinata would like it. 'Where did that come from? I mean yeah I miss her but she is back at Konoha' thought Naruto.

Naruto followed his uncle to his home "Wow. You live here?" He never saw a home this big before "Yes this was our clan compound" frowned Kasai.

When they got inside Kasai put his blade on the wall wondering why and how is Naruto alive. "Naruto how are you alive? I was told you died with everyone else." thinking of that day when he arrived at Konoha he wondered what is really going on.

Naruto shook his head "No, I lived but who told you I died?" asked Naruto.

"Hiruzen with his former teammates told me you died. I arrived at Konoha a week after Kyuubi attacked. Which I want to know how is that even possible? For Kushina's seal to break and let Kyuubi free, there had to be more, but Hiruzen told me there was birth complications. So I dropped the subject and left Konoha seeing what's left of my family died. At first I couldn't beileve it but when I saw the bodies I couldn't take it, so I left Konoha and returned here. Ever since that day I stayed here all by myself" spoke Kasai.

When Naruto heard Hiruzen's name he gave Kasai a stern look indicating he didn't like Hiruzen or something happened between them. "I see. Well he hasn't been so good to me either lately. He lied about my parents saying I was an orphan and I failed the graduating exam three times before I learned the truth about everything from that letter Kaasan left behind." explained Naruto.

Wondering how did this all happen, it seemed that they were trying to keep Kasai away from Naruto and to keep Naruto in the dark.

Kasai hearing this got angry "Why did he lie to you? Wait you failed the graduating exam? So how do you know the kage bunshin no jutsu?" asked Kasai. Naruto sighed and told him what happened on the graduating exam day. Kasai wasn't happy and when he got to the part about Mizuki telling him about Kyuubi.

"WHAT?" shouted Kasai. "A common shinobi... WAIT! Naruto does Konoha knows that you are a jinchuuriki?" Naruto nodded while Kasai gritted his teeth wondering why would Hiruzen do that. "Why did he tell everyone? I mean Nee-chan was the previous container and no one knew about her status expect Hiruzen and the higher ups. Like his teammates" said Kasai just realizing something was going on.

Naruto nodding "How was Kaasan the container before me?" To Kasai he wonders how he doesnt know and what is Hiruzen doing? He clearly read the letter left from Kushina. Kasai sighs tells him about Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha creating Konoha as a symbol to end there rivilary. "Those two fought to see who would become Hokage. Hashirama Senju won the fight but also gain Kyuubi" Naruto hearing this is shocked about all this.

He never knew this while Kasai nodded and wonders why he doesnt know. As Kasai continues he tells them that the Uzumaki clan are cousins to the Senju clan "Which is kind of one clan now! Mito Uzumaki married Hashirama Senju and she became the first jinchruiki of Kyuubi. She later moved to Konoha to be their jinchruki and wife to Haishirama. When Nee-chan, Kushina your mother she was chosen to be the next container" this shocked Naruto while Kasai rasied his hand telling to wait.

Seeing he was about to jump to conclusions.

"In our clan we are born with specail chakra. Nee-chan was born with a very powerful chakra, she was able to create a golden chain with her chakra. But this chain was soo strong it was able to hold down Kyuubi himself, which Mito choose her from our clan to hold Kyuubi for other reasons as well" smiled Kasai. Naruto hearing this touches his stomach and thinks for a minute from what he heard.

"Then I guess I am the third generation to have Kyuubi" spoke Naruto.

Kasai nodded what Naruto said "Yup he is more like a family heirloom instead of a pet" chuckled Kasai.

Naruto hearing this smiles and laughs at what he said.

"So how was your life in Konoha?" asked Kasai.

Naruto looked nervous and took a gulp.

He begins to tell his uncle about his life at the orphanage which Kasai turned to him with a killing intent. Not directly at Naruto he is just leaking the killing intent. He then began to tell him about his life at the academy which Kasai raised an eyebrow and started to think. "My birthdays weren't all great" said Naruto.

"What happened on your birthday?" asked Kasai.

Naruto looked at away hurt while Kasai decided to drop the subject "Ok back to the academy. So you couldn't perform the bunshin but the kage bunshin you were able to, right?" Naruto nodded while Kasai burst out laughing making Naruto get a tick mark. "Wow this is funny you had the same problem as Nee-chan. She couldn't perform the simplest jutsu but the higher jutsu she was able to pull it off" the tick mark still growing while he laughs.

"Meaning what?" asked Naruto.

"Chakra. You have Kyuubi sealed inside of you making you have chakra reserves of a kage, not a genin. Well most Uzumaki are born with chakra reserves of a jonin or kage level. But why didn't anyone from the academy know this? Or even Hiruzen that old Hokage" wondered Kasai.

He's been Hokage since Kushina moved to Konoha and joined the graduating class during her time? So why wouldn't he know the problem since Kushina also had the same issue.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders saying something about the civilian council also helping the Hokage "Meaning what?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and told him about a few pranks while he got in trouble and sent to the Hokage chambers "Kidding, right? A few pranks and they got the elders, clan heads, the Hokage, AND the civilian council?" stated Kasai.

Naruto nodded.

Kasai burst out laughing "Oh this is rich. If you knew the pranks I did or nee-chan did oh man she would be proud" chcukling, Naruto smiles. "Come on let's go to the dock" spoke Kasai.

"Sure. Like that I can see the rest of the village" smiled Naruto.

Konoha

Hokage Tower.

Hiruzen looked like he hasn't slept in a month even though it's only been a week. The whole village however is happy that the demon they call Naruto is gone forever. But the elders also Danzo weren't happy one bit, that he left Konoha without permission. Regardless that he failed the graduating exam the third time and it made him a civilian which grants him permission to come and go.

"Anything?" asked Hiruzen.

The Anbu all shook their heads while Hiruzen dropped his own. Wondering where Naruto went of all places, it seems he disappeared just like that and seeing that Hiruzen might had made a mistake. He wonders if Naruto will return back to Konoha to get his inheritance and to his fear he wonders if Naruto is right about the civilian council and his former teammates denying his claim.

'I've been a fool. What made me believe that they would really give Naruto his birth right? They don't even refer to him by name if they can help him.' thinking what Naruto said to him a week ago in his office. He hears knocking "Come in" wondering who it is. He notices Hiashi walking in with Hinata who sent the hokage a glare.

Now for Hiashi he was shocked that his daughter resigned from the academy asking to take the exam from the clan to become a genin. To which it doesn't happen often but it can happen but she will still take orders from the Hokage and work with a group of genin that graduate from the academy. If they do pass the academy test they still have to pass another test but if they fail they get sent back to the academy.

Back to Hiashi he wondered what was going on while he heard rumors about Naruto. He knew about his daughter's crush for the boy and when he saw his daughter wearing his old jacket he wondered what happened.

But what he found in the jacket shocked him.

"Forgive me lord Hokage. But my kinsman didn't find Naruto" spoke Hiashi. Hiruzen nodded while Hiashi cleared his throat "I also came to tell you all the other clan heirs are taking the exams with their clans." Hiruzen hearing this shakes his head knowing this isn't good. With this out and the clan heirs taking their clan basics most likely there won't be many rookie teams.

Meaning the chunin exams coming up soon, they will work with different clan heirs to pass the exam.

"I see. Thank you" replied Hiruzen.

Before they left Hiruzen looked at Hinata "Did he mention anything before he left?"

Hinata hearing this gives the Hokage a sharp look shocking Hiashi "Forgive me Hokage-sama. I only know as much as you but seeing that you lied to him I wonder what's true or not" spoke Hinata.

Bowing she walks out of the room while Hiruzen sighs.

"I apologize for her behavior lord Hokage. After Naruto left she hasn't been herself and she hasn't smiled for a very long time. I fear that I lost my daughter as well" Hiashi left shakes his head wondering about Naruto. Seeing the picture of Kushina pregnant while Minato held her 'I've been blind. How did we not see this? Her last name was Uzumaki'

Hiruzen had no choice but to call a meeting.

Hokage Chamber

Everyone is talking about Naruto. The civilian council couldn't be happier that the demon is gone. While the shinobi side isn't happy one bit, now when Hiruzen walked in he looked at everyone. "It seems we still haven't found Naruto. If we can't find him I fear we must place him in the bingo book" spoke Hiruzen with a heavy heart seeing he just might have condemned his surrogate grandson to his grave.

Sakiri hearing this snorted "With all due respect Hokage. He is a civilian and we here are happy he left Konoha and to put him in the bingo books would be a waste of resources" The civilian side all agreed with her while they wanted to know why do they want to have the demon back in Konoha.

Danzo who also sent his own man to find the boy is growing tired of the civilian's stupidy "As you aren't aware, Kumo and Iwa both have two jinchuuriki's of their own. Meaning Konoha won't be able to stop them if they learn we don't have a jinchuuriki ourself" gritting at them. He is angry that Hiruzen let this happen seeing that his plan to overtake Konoha and to make himself Hokage is ruined.

When the civilians heard this coming from Danzou they thought it was a joke. "It is not a joke. Konoha might as well just surrender to them. You may thank Naruto has no use, but that doesn't mean everyone agrees regarding their own jinchuuriki." spoke Homura knowing how bad it would be if the other nations heard this. Hiruzen slowly nodded "Indeed. Ibiki gave me his report about Iruka and he will be suspended from teaching until further notice. I also pointed out that only one three man team was formed this year, sadly I don't think Konoha will have much regarding rookie teams this year. This team consists of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and a boy named Sai who Danzou trained" spoke Hiruzen.

Homura and Koharu hearing the newcomer wonders what's going on and seeing Hiruzen not caring about it makes them worry.

Tsume hearing this nods "Yes. Kiba wasn't happy to hear he is the dead last. So when Hinata resigned from the academy he did it as well hoping no one will know. Too late though since the instructor told the entire class. But it seems all the clan heirs did the same thing while they are placed with teams of their clans or joint missions from the Hokage if they get one"

Hiruzen nodded accepting this seeing that only one three man cell team was formed making it worse for Konoha's future shinobi.

"Anything else we should add to the meeting?" spoke Hiruzen.

The clan heads all turned to Hiruzen while Hiashi raised his hand "Forgive us Hokage but seeing that Naruto was always loyal to Konoha even with his treatment, what changed his view on the village that tormented his life such a long time? Even I wondered why did he give up his dream now." The elders with the civilian council was caught off guard by that question. Even they had to admit Naruto had a dedication that was admirable, so what finally broke it?

Hiruzen sighed and told everyone what Iruka said shocking everyone while Hiashi shook his head "I for one am glad that Hinata resigned from the academy. It seems that the civilians have made a mockery of our academy system. I think the next shinobi from my clan will come from my clan basics" answered Hiashi. All the clan heads hearing this agree with him seeing that Iruka messed up while Mizuki changed everything.

"How would we know if Mizuki didn't tamper with our children grades as well?" spoke a concerned civilian council.

Hiruzen passed the report saying that Mizuki only tampered with Naruto's grades. "He also stated that your son was a natural failure" to which the councilwoman shook her head seeing how true it is. "I think it's best we end this meeting" replied Hiruzen.

Sakiri hearing this stood from her seat "What happens if he returns to Konoha?"

Hiruzen hearing this "Pray. Pray to Kami that he doesn't ruin us. But seeing how this meeting went, all I can say is he will be some of your saviors while to others he will be your executioner. And it will be not because of the fox, but because you drove him to seek you out instead of help you." Everyone is stunned from what he said and even more stunned he just walked out of the room.

Hiashi hearing this nodded seeing how true this might be.

Few Days later at Uzu.

Naruto had been following his uncle for the past few days "I still don't get it. Why you wanted me to follow you all the way out here." whining. He looked at the steep road ahead and the mountain path they are following. Kasai sighed "Patience Naruto. I understand you have a lot of questions but did you ever wonder why Kyuubi stayed in our clan?" spoke Kasai.

Naruto thought of the few reasons like his mother's ability and Mito volunteering seeing her abilities as a fuinjutsu user. Kasai nodded to some of the answers but it wasn't the answer he wanted.

"The reason why Kyuubi stayed in our family is because we wanted to help him" answered Kasai. Naruto stopped and turned to his uncle who he just meet a few days ago thinking he really did lose his mind. Kasai seeing his face sighed "Alright. Tell me Kyuubi's full name and his title"

"Kyuubi No Kitsune the Ninetailed Yoko" answered Naruto.

Kasai hearing this shook his head making him confused "You got everything right... BUT it's not Yoko. It's Yako, Kyuubi No Kitsune the Ninetailed Yako." answered Kasai. Continuing walking Naruto stares at him thinking he lost his mind "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? YOKO? YAKO? WHAT THE HELL'S THE DIFFERENCE? A FOX IS A FOX!" shouting at him. Kasai let out another sigh and turned to him.

"Remember what I told you about the Senju and Uchiha, right?" Naruto nodded saying they were rivials "Right. What happened in the Valley of the End?" asked Kasai. Naruto told him the story about Hashirama Senju Vs Madara Uchiha which he lost and Hashirama Senju somehow gained Kyuubi. "Right. He gained Kyuubi but how did Madara get his hands on Kyuubi in the first place?" smiled Kasai.

Naruto was about to open his mouth but he stopped, looked up and wondered that himself. "Ok I give."

"Well you know about the Sharingan the doujutsu that they have. Well let's just say that eye isn't what it seems to be. It's more complicated then you think and much more deadly. Some of it's abilities grant the user to control creatures like Kyuubi and when that happens, Kyuubi becomes known as a demon fox 'Yoko'. Instead his true nature 'Yako' which means filed foxes or another stereotype _nogitsune_ which means to be mischievous or even malicious." answered Kasai.

Naruto standing there looks at his uncle and asks how does he know all this.

Kasai looked at Naruto with a serious gaze "Like Neechan I was chosen with a task from the clan. My task was different. I took it over from the previous person who was Mito's brother name Seishin (spirit). Not much was known about him, in truth not many people knew he even existed or knew Mito had a little brother as well but he kept the task that Hashirama Senju and Mito asked him to do. My parents your grandparents, Senpu and Umi knew about this with the clan elder and when I learned about it. I told them I would do it shocking everyone" smiling towards Naruto who has a confused face.

He asked what does this have to do with Kyuubi being a Yako? Kasai staring at Naruto as he continued walking "You want the answer, follow me". Naruto dropped his shoulders and followed Kasai towards the steep mountain path.

Few Hours Later

When they arrived towards a cave, Naruto wondered what's so special about it. Kasai turned to Naruto "Tell me Naruto have you ever used Kyuubi's power? If you had, have you felt the hate, rage, the anger towards the people around you? If you didn't it's still there inside of you". Listening to his uncle Naruto looked away in shame "Don't look away. Face it but know this Naruto, always think of someone who will help you. Think of the very few people that were kind to you, that small hope is that small light you need to face this" smiled Kasai.

Naruto thought what he means thinking the small light, thinking of Konoha, what is there left for him. After what Iruka told him, his relationship with him changed seeing he thought Naruto was little more than a liar. Hiruzen lied to him about his parents, even if it was to protect him from his parent's enemies. Teuchi with his daughter Ayami were nice to him, watching out for him making sure he got home alright keeping an eye out.

'And there's Hinata' thinking about the night she confessed her feelings towards him. Closing his eyes he thinks about her, all the times he saw her, standing around the corner from the ramen bar. Around the corner from the academy, the training ground. 'She kept taking glimpses of me during the acadmy' slowly opening his eyes he looks inside the cave "She following me home. Always watching me" smiling.

Kasai hearing this raised an eyebrow as he walked forward, Naruto notices the cave that was pitch black while a small bright white light almost blinding him that soon appeared "Follow your heart Naruto, think of that person, let that person be your guide to the light" spoke Kasai. Walking inside the cave himself he sees what's truly inside but for Naruto he must learn to see what's inside his heart.

Pass all the anger, rage, the hate towards the people who always mistreated him wrong. Pass all that Naruto thinks of the picuture of his parents while each picture has a month and date. 'Them counting down to the day I would be born' watching the light grow. Naruto smiles thinking about them 'They wanted me and they wanted to have a family'

Walking more in the cave he takes a deep breath 'I won't forget them. I also won't forget you Hinata-chan, you are my light. You told me how you felt about me. It was your love that made this happen for me' still walking towards the light it soon engulfed the whole area while no darkness lurked around. When Kasai saw him stand "You did it. The first step for you is to realize something about yourself, never forget that light and never forget who gave up their life for you. It was their love that made that possible" smiled Kasai.

Naruto nodded and looked around only to be shocked "Where are we?" looking at the beautiful field with so many flowers and a small lake right in the middle of the field. A small rich green forest to the right "Amazing" but what caught Naruto off guard was the Kitsunes all around the area "What is this place?"

Kasai chuckled "Remember what I said earlier about Madara. How did he get his hands on Kyuubi? Well he captured him and forced Kyuubi to do his bidding. In truth Hashirama Senju had help from someone, not just our clan but Kyuubi's clan" smiled Kasai. When Naruto heard this he turned to his uncle who nodding "Yes. His clan came to stop Kyuubi hoping to free him from the genjutsu placed on him and if they didn't he would have lost and Konoha would be ruled by Madara Uchiha as the first Hokage. Hashirama Senju would have died at the battle but luckily that didn't happen"

Naruto hearing this is shocked but turned to Kasai "What does this have to do with you?" asked Naruto. Kasai sat on a rock while a small kitsune kit jumped on Kasai's shoulders while Kasai scratched his ear. "A lot. Like Nee-chan I was picked for something else, my chakra isn't normal like everyone. I have our clans healing ability, huge chakra reserves, stamina and long life span. But from what I know, I have access to all the five elements, the same thing thing with Mito's brother but what makes it really strange is they are all equal to the same power. Unlike others who has two or maybe three affinities, my affinities are all the same level unlike some others who are weaker" smiled Kasai.

Wondering why Kasai was born with this, he thinks about the past with Mito and her brother and Madara with his brother Izuna Uchiha. Then there was Hashirama with his brother Tobirama. Seeing each clan had a brother and each of them carried the responsibility that the next asked or couldn't finish or do.

Naruto watched more Kitsunes coming and sitting around Kasai while he told the story of how Kyuubi was controlled. To say Naruto was shocked that Madara came to the summoning world to control Kyuubi by force "But how did he get there?" asked Naruto. Kasai chuckled and told him Kitsunes have duties to Inari the Shinto Kami of agriculture and fertility. "A _ninko_ is an invisible fox spirit that mortals can only perceive when it possesses them. Madara Uchiha broke free of that possession and used his sharingan ability somehow to control the ninko. When he did that he found himself at their summoning world where Kyuubi lives and cast a genjutsu on him" explained Kasai.

Naruto hearing this is shocked while more kitsunes appeared with mesugitsune all around. "From there Naruto he thought having Kyuubi a biju would help him defeat Hashirama Senju. It almost worked, but it failed" smiled Kasai. Naruto watched all kitsunes sit up "How is this possible?" asked Naruto. Kasai chuckled and told him since Madara found a way to get into their home "Hashirama and Mito wanted to help them find a new home so what better place then here in Uzu no Kuni to be protected? Around this mountain there are seals of _Jikūkan Ninjutsu _which means space-time Ninjutsu."

Naruto looked at him with a serious face while a small kit sniffed him then jumped on his shoulders. "You're kidding right? Space-time ninjutsu? I mean didn't Tousan use that to beat a whole army?" spoke Naruto. Remembering what Iruka told them in class about the Yondaime using his trademark jutsu that earned his title and helped Konoha win the war.

Kasai nodded, telling him Kushina and himself with Minato worked on it while Minato finally was able to crack it. "Yes. The techniques allow the users to manipulate the space–time continuim. By manipulating a specific point of space, the user can warp anything targeted into a dimensional void and teleport it to another location instantaneously. Better then any shunshin." spoke Kasai.

Naruto got an anime sweat and a headache just hearing his uncle use all those big words while Kasai sighed.

"Space-time is usually interpreted with space as being three-dimensional and time playing the role of a fourth dimension that is of a different sort from the spacial dimensions. " answered Kasai. Watching Naruto grab his head "Three dimensional, four dimension, what the hell does that mean?" shouted Naruto. "Ok think of summons. When you summon an animal you slam your palm on the ground while a seal summons them from their world to ours. So in other words you bring the needed animal to where you stand in a short period of time" explained Kasai.

"Oh ok" smiled Naruto.

"Ok back to the central subject, the Jikukan ninjutsu around the area are seals that prevents time from aging and keeping them safe. It also prevents people from entering thier world with out them passing the test but seeing how you passed it but also having Kyuubi might be the reason. But another reason why you are here is to see if we can free Kyuubi from the Sharingan hold. If we do that he can be free and return back to his old self" spoke Kasai. Naruto hearing this nods and wonders how Kyuubi really is when not in a perpetual bad mood.

"But who made all this here? I mean did our clan do this so they can protect Kyuubi?" Kasai nodded telling him "Tousan actually made a few Jikukan fuinjutsu to use for training. But he also was able to create a dimension or another world that exists outside of our world using Jikukan fuinjutsu or ninjutsu as well. So imagine this world we are in only a day passes while in the new world we create a year to pass if we want it to" spoke Kasai.

Naruto hearing this has his eyes widen thinking how is that possible? A man-made dimension? He would never have thought Jikukan ninjutsu would be this powerful and seeing the possibilities of training, for one year in a day can help prepare one for a fight against a powerful enemy. But his own grandafther was skilled enough to make these seals while Kasai told him that the elders couldn't even make the simplest one. "I would never have thought our clan to be this powerful. Is this the reason why the other nations saw us as a threat?"asked Naruto.

Kasai nodded but also "To help heal. During war Tousan created a hospital room with Jikukan seals all around which made it a different dimesion. So when one day passed here it was actually a month in that world which gave our shinobi time to heal. But things got out of hand and Kumo and Iwa sent more shinobi in" looking away. Kasai still wonders how did they pass through their defenses in Uzu.

The memories came back to him while the hospital was destroyed in a quick motion of enemy shinobi coming in. Him running towards the enemy with others trying to hold them back. Running towards his friends he picks up a katana blade killing someone for the first time. Going through his memories he stops and shakes his head hearing Naruto asking him something.

"But why are all the Kitsunes here?" repeated Naruto. Kasai hearing this sighed asking what does Yoko mean "Demon fox" answered Naruto while many kitsunes growled at him while Kasai nodded. "They aren't, even though they are yokai which means demon they aren't evil creatures. It's like more of a double standard meaning to that a slender to them. What kind of seal did they use on you?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders telling him about some swirl which made Kasai raise an eyebrow.

When Naruto molded his chakra to say Kasai was shocked to see the seal. Kasai looked at the two Shishō Fūin (four element seal) which makes the Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style). He would never have thought Minato would use the Shiki Fūjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) to seal half the chakra into Naruto 'Wait a minute, he only sealed half? So where is the key?' not liking this Kasai can only think of one person that he would summon to help fight against Kyuubi.

As he continued to look at the seal he raised an eyebrow "Something isn't right here" when he said that Naruto got very nervous. Asking what's wrong Kasai pointed to the four element seal "The seals nature are in the wrong spot. They should be wind, water, fire and earth. But instead it's water and earth as the first two?" looking closely at the seal he notices it was done purposely. 'Minato what did you do? Did you know something we didn't know? But if the seal was done like this... then what really happened to you guys?' staring at the seal on Naruto's stomach.

Kasai is scanning the seal and notices one tiny line out of place "What's this?" poking Naruto's stomach who chuckles "Going to add chakra so don't move" warned Kasai. Naruto gulped wondered if this was a good idea and when Kasai added chakra to that tiny line Naruto's whole body glows shocking Kasai. "Seals on you everywhere" looking at Naruto's face he knows a seal to change his appearance? Telling him to take off his jacket and mesh armor, Naruto notices the seals on his arms and chest "What are they?"

Kasai looked at some of the seals "Mind surpressor, behavior modification, body changing. These seals are designed to stunt your growth and make you all but completely retarded." spoke Kasai. He wonders how did this happen while Naruto thought if it was some of the reasons why he couldn't concentrate in class "Probably. It will take me some time to remove them but in the mean time this seal bothers me the most. It's supposed to change how you look but only minor details like hair color and face" wondering is Hiruzen behind this?

Hoping everyone will see him as Minato's son without being told if Naruto looked like Minato, while Naruto shook telling him no one compared him to the Yondaime saying thinking that would insult Minato and maybe the fox simply stole Minato's look to isult their fallen hero. The idea that Naruto was related to Minato crossed no one's mind because they didn't want to spare the time and energy to think of a reason to not want Naruto gone. Kasai didn't like this one bit and when he got up "Well when we get home the first thing is we are going to train you. I am going to remove some of those Juinjutsu (Cursed Seal Techniques). Going to remove that seal on your face but I wanted to know who would have acess to your seal. Maybe Hiruzen wanted you to look like Minato maybe to ease everyone's mind?" spoke Kasai.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders asking how long it will take him. Kasai hearing this smiled "Well I used some Juinjutsu on Nee-chan as pranks and all these other seals are really nothing I can't handle." Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow while Kasai nervously rubbed the back of his head telling him he was one of those annoying brothers. "Meaning when I was younger I went into a very deep depth on Juinjutsu to torture Nee-chan as a prank. But this one that is close to your heart, it looks to me like a fail safe to kill you. I assume they put this on you in case you went berserk or something. Other then that these seals are nothing to us Uzumaki clan. We are the best Fuinjutsu users in all the elemental nations"

Naruto nodded and asked about the Kitsunes in the area.

"In time kit, we will have Kyuubi back to us" spoke the mesugitsune. Naruto hearing this paled "It talked" while Kasai broke out laughing he tells them they are like summons who can talk. "Yes we talk kit. We are also honored to meet you seeing that you carry our boss sealed inside of you and ask your forgiveness for him seeing he caused you pain in your life" Naruto listened to her and can't help but rub the back of his head.

"It's ok I guess. I mean I owe him a lot seeing he healed me all those times and I guess it wasn't his fault seeing it was Madara" spoke Naruto. Kasai watching this smiled but takes a serious gaze at Naruto's seal 'Why Kushina? Was it necessary to show Minato that seal and if it did go according to plan what really happened?' watching Naruto. He smiled at him while the kits jump on his back "Hey no fair you guys jumped me from behind" chuckled Naruto.

Kasai thinking about his training 'When the time comes I hope we will be ready to fight who was responsible for Kyuubi attacking Konoha all those years ago'


	3. Kirigakure

I do not Own Naruto

No Flames

Three weeks later Uzumaki clan compound

Kaiza was watching the nephew and uncle practice their spar, with Kasai dodging to his left grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him down "Easy" smiled Kasai. Naruto panted and glared at his uncle "No fair. How am I going to beat you? I mean you have all this experience" whined Naruto. Kasai let out a chuckle and tousled Naruto's hair knowing how true it is.

He has come a long way in a month.

Flashback two weeks ago.

When Naruto woke up he went downstairs to see if his uncle was up. When he got to the library he noticed him sleeping on the table with an ink brush still in his hand. Ever since that day at the mountain he has been working on a sealing scroll to remove the seals he has on his body and Naruto wonders how does he really look? He wonders if Hinata would like the changes. Speaking of Hinata, he hasn't stopped dreaming about her since he left Konoha.

He wondered why 'I mean I barely know her and yet I dream about her?' thinking about it. Ever since he left that night and Hinata confessing her feelings to Naruto he wonders how does he feel for Hinata. Honestly he likes her and she was never mean to Naruto in fact as he thought about it he realized when he was trying to pass the test. He had his own personal probably only fangirl if it was even a fan girl obsession. Maybe it was something more.

Shaking his head he heard Kasai mumble something. Poking his uncle in the ribs he grunts "Five more minutes Kaasan I promise I won't prank nee-chan today" Naruto got an anime sweat but in truth he is happy he found family. But what made it sweet was his own uncle had his mother's diaries from when she was genin in Konoha. Poking his uncle in the ribs again "Alright I won't put any fuinjutsu on her" grunted Kasai.

"Wake up" this time Naruto jammed his fingers in his ribs making him jump "Ouch what was that for?" rubbing his side. Naruto pointed to the clock showing it was half past ten. To his uncle's annoyance he glared at him "I've been up all night making this scroll to remove those seals on you and you won't even let me sleep" yawning. Naruto stared at his uncle while Kasai rolled his yes "Fine, let's go outside"

Now when Kaiza saw them he wonders what's going to happen and why was Naruto sitting on a large scroll with a lot of symbols. Kasai yawned and looked at Naruto and smiled evilly "Alright Gaki this might hurt for a few minutes" chuckling evilly for dramatic affect. "Oh come on how much is it going to hurt?" whined Naruto.

Kasai stared at him and looked away while mumbling something "I didn't hear you" called Naruto. Kasai took a deep breath "Well to be honest it might work or kill you" answered Kasai in a cheesy smile. Naruto hearing this paled. Before he spoke Kasai started to make the hand seals, while the scroll he was sitting on the ground started to glow yellow.

"Ok here it goes. RELEASE!" performing the many hand seals and drawing a few more symbols on the scroll. The shadow clones around Naruto started to do some more symbols "RELEASE!" shouting Kasai. He and all the clones slammed their palms on the scroll while many tiny symbols going to Naruto moved around his while body.

Naruto watched the symbols moving around and felt a tickle. Looking at his arms he noticed the seals slowly disappearing. "It's working" turning to Kasai who is grunting. Naruto then feels a huge shock wave of pain hitting him "Ugh" grabbing his stomach he looked at Kasai who had a serious face. "Hurry up" shouting he feels his whole body being ripped apart.

Kasai with the last the symbol draws it in the middle "Seal" the symbol on the scroll began to glow yellow then white. Naruto closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and felt warm. It was like his worries were washed away then he blacked out from the pain.

Kasai panting walked to Naruto and poked him in the ribs "Ok he is still breathing" chuckling, Kaiza let out an anime sweat wondering what kind of strange family he met. Kasai seeing the seal worked while it removed all the seals on Naruto while the seal he used to remove them worked perfectly. But something bothered Kasai the most 'Who had this type of knowledge to hide this within the Hakke no Fūin Shiki?' thinking only one person and why did he do it. 'Hiruzen maybe asked him.'

It was the next day when Naruto woke up and when he walked out to see his uncle meditating "Morning". Kasai waved at him while Naruto yawned "So what's new?" asked Naruto. Kasai stared at him then pointed at Naruto making him confused "What? Is something on my face?" Kasai didn't say anything, all he did was point at the water wondering how he is going to take it.

Even Kazia was shocked to see the changes on Naruto

"Fine" sucking his teeth, Naruto walked to the water. When he saw his hair in the reflection his jaw dropped to the ground "I see you might have nee-chan's temper" spoke Kasai. Naruto turned to him with a glare "What makes you think that?" asked the now angry spiky redhead. Looking at his hair it looks like it grew more on top while the sides remained the same but his sun blonde color changed to a light red shine. Looking at his eyes they didn't change but remained the same blue eyes he always had.

Looking at his face nothing seems to be different making him sigh in relief hoping his whiskers marks would be gone but they aren't. Staring at them he wonders if they got darker or maybe it's because of the red hair. "So I guess that seal hid my hair color?" asked Naruto. Kasai raised an eyebrow but he shook his head, then pointed out his hair did get more spiky on top. He is a natural redhead "I say you are about five maybe seven inches taller and you don't look like skin and bones" answered Kasai.

Naruto hearing this tilted his head making a shadow clone his eyes widen "Wow." If he would have guessed he is probably the same height as Sasuke, probably a inch taller. Looking at his body it's not that thin instead it has a thin muscular shape to it for a twelve year old "I changed that much"

Kasai nodded while walking towards Naruto. "Come on we've got training to do and the first thing I am going to teach you is a taijutsu. Then we work on ninjutsu and maybe genjutsu. If you're like nee-chan I am going to teach you how to break genjutsu" chuckled Kasai.

End of flashback.

Kaiza got the memo from Taki and agreed. "So are you guys coming or not? I mean we've got to make it to Kiri within a week". Kasai nodded knowing this Naruto is going to need some experience in the shinobi world. Seeing he hasn't been on the road for almost seven years he arrived at Konoha when he was nineteen when Kushina gave birth. She died awfully young at the age of twenty two making him wonder what really happened to her?

"Yes but give us a hour to pack. Besides it's been a while since I hit the road and hopefully I am not too rusty myself" spoke Kasai. Naruto turned to him wondering how long? From what he told him it's only been seven years since he came back to Uzu so what has he been doing on the island by himself all that time?

At the dock

An hour has passed and Kasai appeared in his black outfit while Naruto raised an eyebrow "What? No way in hell I am wearing that outift of yours! I am going to stick to my outfit" replied Kasai. (think Cloud with red hair from children of advent wearing that outfit but the jacket has a big hood that looks like a jedi now you have Kasai). Kasai looks at Naruto and asks who wears a dark orange shirt "I mean come on. I know that isn't for missions" pointed Kasai.

Naruto glared at him "Yeah well at least I am not missing my sleeve". sticking his tongue out Kasai's eye twitched. Remembering Kushina always making of him while she always wore a outfit without sleeves herself.

"Would you two stop fighting like ladies and let's go?" shouted the captain.

Naruto nodded while Kasai rolled his eyes.

"This is going to be a long trip" said Naruto while Kasai nodded. He looked at Uzu and smiled. Naruto was looking at the village "I want to bring it back. I want everyone to know that Uzushiogakure has been resurrected" spoke Naruto. Kasai hearing this determination nods thinking how great that would be "The road ahead won't be easy" spoke Kasai.

"It never was easy. The easy thing we can do is take one step at a time" answered Naruto.

Kasai nodded knowing this won't be the last time he sees his home and he knows what Naruto wants to do. It was something him and Kushina wanted to do for many years but oddly enough forces outside of their control prevented them from doing so.

One week Later

When the boat finally docked, Naruto jumped off and kissed the ground "Thank Kami" hugging the ground like his life depended on it. Taki watching this chuckled seeing that the storm they got caught in gave them a huge burst of speed to make it to Kiri in two or maybe three days less the time. It usually takes eleven days to reach Kiri from Nami. But stopping at Uzu they thought it would be at least a two weeks but it didn't and Kaiza wonders if Naruto is the reason why they got to Uzu and Kiri so quick.

"We are going to look for some supplies and maybe some new clothes for the gaki" Kasai pointed to Naruto who still hasn't gotten up from the ground. Taki nodded and told them not to get in trouble "Kiri has been going through a bloodline purge. A civil war among them broke it, while one side takes the Mizukage the other side takes a faction or small rebels group" spoke Taki.

Kasai nodded knowing this might be trouble "We will stay out of trouble" walking to Naruto he grabbed him from the waist dragging him "Come on" dragging his arms on the ground. Naruto is happy he is back on solid ground, no more rocking or tilting anymore.

Port Town

When they found a shinobi shop Kasai looking around for some kunai and other equipment. 'Hmm this won't be a bad belt for me and it has some pockets for other items that will be useful' smiled Kasai. Taking the black belt with some pouches and other pockets, he turns to Naruto who found an anbu outfit.

Naruto who still hasn't stopped looking at the outfit stared at it. He would never be able to find a leather patted metal plated anbu outift like this in Konoha and if he did what were the odds they would ever sell it or let him keep it. Looking around he found some black anbu pants which have some patted plate sewed in the clothes 'Hmm durable and it's tough' smiling he looked around and found something that caught his eye.

He looked at the leather shirt without the sleeves on it, but what made it so interesting was the leather itself has mesh armor sewn in. "Wow". Naruto doesn't know what got over him but he wants it for some odd reason. When he grabbed that he looked around for something to wear it over "Any thoughts?" asked Naruto.

Kasai turned to him and raised an eyebrow "A zipped jacket with a hood but make sure the hood is big enough to hide your whole face". Naruto hearing this tilted his head in cofusion while the shop owner chuckled "In case you don't want anyone to recognize us. I mean straw hats, anbu masks, and cloaks are common uses but big hoods, not many people will expect that" spoke Kasai.

Naruto nodded and liked the idea while Kasai got an anime sweat "Hmm you grew up on the streets right? I mean you noticed things going around you when you were younger right?" spoke Kasai. Naruto in his confusion wonders what he means while Kasai got a much bigger anime sweat "This is going to be much harder then I thought" spoke Kasai.

When they paid for everything they started to walk around Kiri. Naruto looked depressed seeing all the hardship that the place is going through. He thought Nami was bad but seeing a lot of children walking in the street asking for money made his heart ache. "Reminds me of you" spoke Kasai. Naruto didn't want to admit it but he slowly nodded. "Hard I know. I was there myself. Whatever survivors were left at the dock we left back to Hi no Kuni. I was one of the handfuls that survived the assault" spoke Kasai.

Remembering how much trouble he got in some port while Kushina finally found him a year later after some survivors heard they landed in a dock somewhere in Hi no Kuni. 'I was only thirteen maybe fourteen when Nee-chan found me?' To Kasai he changed a lot from killing his first person and seeing many of his family and friends die around him. It left a scar on him but growing up almost all alone for a whole year maybe two without anyone you tend to grow a sixth sense of surviving. Learning to steal, learning to break into homes, pickpocket people it was something he learned on the street being all by himself.

"KASAI!" shouted Naruto. Watching his uncle snap his head "Sorry. Thinking about something" Naruto wondered what he meant. As they continued to walk Naruto heard something. Walking towards it Kasai stopped and raised an eyebrow "Naruto, piece of advice, stay back and watch, never jump in without knowing the full details or your surroundings. Be aware of your surroundings" repeated Kasai.

Naruto nodded his head but kept hearing something like whimpers or crying. When he found the noise he found a small brunette girl with dark pupilless brown eyes around the age of nine holding a boy next to her same features but about four years old. "Hey why are you out here?" quietly spoke Naruto. Thinking himself back as an orphan walking around Konoha, lost while people told him the wrong direction to the Hokage tower. It took the anbu a week to find him "I won't hurt you"

The girl watching him held onto her brother while they whimpered in fear. Naruto looked down and shakes wonders how did this happen "Here" taking a piece of candy he gave it to them while their eyes lit up with joy. Kasai watching them from the corner smiles then frowns turning to his left 'four...five... nine?' counting he walks to Naruto. "We should go".

Before they made a move nine Kiri anbu surrounded the area while Kasai cursed and looked at Naruto with a stern face.

Naruto who was about to make some kage bunshin stopped because of his uncle's stern glare. Wondering what's going on the small children latched on Naruto's leg whimpering in fear.

"Thank you for finding the impures we will take them with the others" Naruto glared at him not moving an inch while Kasai sucked his teeth. "Look we don't want any trouble" walking forward some of the anbu took various blades out making Kasai place his hand on his hilt. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way" spoke the anbu.

Kasai looked around 'Shit ten... thirteen... nineteen. What the hell is going on here? Why so many for just two children?' thought Kasai. He knows when he is beaten and raised his arms up. He took a step back while Naruto watched in shock. "No I won't give up like that. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" making ten clones appear. The anbu charged and destroyed his clones while Naruto was pinned to the ground.

Kasai with his arms up glared at Naruto but sighed "You've still got a lot of to learn, and not just about how to fight" Naruto looked away knowing he messed up "And I am going to teach you" smiled Kasai. The anbu took the children and the remaning Uzumaki to the others.

Prison Location

When they arrived at the prison they were handcuffed while Kasai looked around to see a lot of peoples in cells. Naruto himself is shocked, having never seen something like this in his life. Stopping in front of the guard he pushed some prisoners of their feet "Kneel you impure lovers" making the line of new prisoners kneel on the ground. The guard goes to each one and stopped at Naruto "So you are the one that tried to stop us from killing the children? Well guess what they are going to die soon"

Naruto turned red from rage while Kasai sighed "Naruto enough. Remember what I said earlier about your surroundings" spoke Kasai. The guard hearing this walked to him and glared at him "Yes this place is your new home". Walking to the guard to Kasai's left he raised his arm where the chains caught the guards feet making him trip on the ground. "Your new home is the ground how lovely" smirked Kasai.

A lot of prisoners watched Kasai in curiosity while Naruto wondered why did he do that purposely.

When the guard got back up he grabbed Kasai from the collar and slammed him against the wall getting more attention "You little shit guess what you are the reason why no one will get dinner" Kasai with a straight face headbutts him making the guard fall on his knees "That's it. Throw him in the cells all of them NOW!"

The anbu nodding threw them in the cells while many people watched.

When the cell door was closed "I can break out of here using my chakra" answered Naruto. Making the handseals for the kage bunshin he heard laughter coming from everyone. To his confusion he wonders why it doesn't work while Kasai looks at the seal on the ceiling. The anbu watching this smiles and laughs "Enjoy your new life here kid" as all of them left.

The guard nursed his head "I am going to check the injury. Watch them". The lower guard nodded and sat in the chair and soon began to doze off. Naruto frantically paced back and forth "I can't stay here I mean I've got so much to do in my life. I never went on a date with Hinata-chan, I still haven't become a kage, still haven't revived Kaa-san's dream. I will never be able to see Hinata-chan again or even kiss her again"

Pacing back and forth a lot of people watching him very closely especially one red hair woman in particular. "Cute he has a crush". Naruto turned red while mumbling something underneath his breath. Kasai chuckled overhearing it "Memories, I remember my first time with a girl... well the kiss" chucklling Naruto gave him a look saying now this isn't the time.

"Patience. Besides he is falling asleep and we need the time" chuckled Kasai. Naruto rolled his eyes but decided to humor his uncle "Fine how old were you when you kissed a girl?" Kasai chuckled remembering the girl very well. She was a kunoichi from Konoha while he was ten years old she was thirteen, Naruto raised an eyebrow while Kasai nodded. "Three years older?" asked Naruto.

Kasai nodded then his smile got bigger "Yup I must have been what fourteen when nee-chan found me after what happened to home. She was seventeen and I grew up a lot I mean I was taking B or even A rank missions keeping myself busy since what happened. So one mission we ended working together one thing ended up with another thing" Naruto jaw dropped on the ground hearing this "You were fourteen?" shouting.

Kasai laughed while nodding his head "Ahh memories. When we came back to Konoha and when nee-chan heard the rumors she sealed me in my room for a month." wiping the tear from his eye because of laughter. Naruto mumbles memories for Kasai while nightmares for him. Pacing back and forth Kasai watched him say the same thing over and over but adding more of Hinata's name "And you just having your hand underneath your chin not doing anything I mean come on think of something" whined Naruto.

Kasai rolled his eyes while some of the prisoners snorted.

"Without the key we can't do anything" said the same redhead woman.

Kasai hearing her again looks at her noticing the torn up blue outfit and the long red hair. "Oh you mean this key" taking a key ouf of his sleeve everyone turned to him with jaws dropping one by one in the cells "I pickpocketed him I mean come on. When you lived on the street you learn to survive in more then one way"

Naruto just hearing this watched his uncle walk to the bar and opened it "You had the key the whole time and kept us in here for almost two hours" whining. Everyone wondered why and when Kasai started to walk to the guard he grabbed the rope from the wall tied the guard up and throw him in the cell. "There, let's go" as the two remaining Uzumaki's are about to leave.

"What you can't leave us. They are going to kill us" shouted a man.

Kasai hearing this raised an eyebrow "Look, I don't want to get involved with your civil war. It's something that all of you need to work out on your own". Walking to the door he noticed Naruto wasn't moving "Ahh come on do we really have to?"

Naruto stood there looking at Kasai with a serious face "You heard what they are going to do to those children. I can't leave them behind and look at everyone here if they are here for the same reason because they have a kekkei genkai then we are no better than the others" shouted Naruto. Kasai didn't want to admit it but he gritted his teeth while many of the prisoners all nodded.

Just looking at the huge room he counts at least sixty to maybe hundred people in the cells. Some barely standing, some even barely alive, walking to the redhead who seems in charge "If I let you guys out I assume you have a safe location for the time being? I mean we are stuck in Kiri for a while so maybe we can help each other out?"

The redhead woman smiled and walked closer to Kasai "Name's Mei Terumi and you are?"

"Kasai Uzumaki and the kid is my gaki nephew Naruto Uzumaki".

Mei smiled and placed her finger on her lips "My I haven't seen anyone with red hair like me for a very long time. I must say you are a treat" Kasai raised an eyebrow seeing she is flirting while Naruto complains about perverts being locked inside a cell for a very long time. "A safe location for you and everyone here? I assume you do have one" asked Kasai.

Mei nodded while some of her trusted friends came to her side "About a day walk east from the village, you help us get there we will help you in return" Kasai nodded, took the keys, and opened the cell. Going to each cell he opened the doors letting them all walk free, Naruto walking in helping a few woman "Come on let's get you all out of here"

Helping some of them up he went to the corner to help one lady up but stopped 'Wait her eyes they're different' looking closely at the woman "Kasai get in here quick" Naruto shouting while Kasai runs inside the cell "What?" running towards him he sees Naruto trying to help a "Hyuga? All the way out here? She is a long way from Konoha" spoke Kasai.

Walking to her Kasai stops and looks at her forehead "This is some intense seal. I mean they basically try to cripple her messing with her mind and body functions. Who the hell did this to her?" Naruto tried his best to keep her standing "Whats your name?" asking her the Hyuga woman looks at Naruto not saying anything. "Ugh I wished Hinata was here. Coming from her clan would make it easier to talk to her"

Before Kasai spoke "You know of my daughter?" hearing a weak voice coming from the woman. Naruto's heart skipped and almost broke into tears hearing what the woman said. He slowly nodded "Is she alright? Is Hinata alright?" almost breaking into tears Naruto nodded "She is back in Konoha and we will get you back home soon. I promise" smiled Naruto.

Kasai for one didn't like where this is going "Naruto, create as many kage bunshin as you can make without causing chakra exhaustion. Carry some of these people, use them as directions, stick to the taijutsu I taught you. I am going to get back our equipment" Naruto nodded and made at least fifty clones for carrying and getting in line for defense.

"No good. The keys here aren't for the main door" pointing to the huge doors. Kasai looked at the door and raised an eyebrow "If I only had my equipment, I need a small piece of wire or something" looking around he looked at Mei. Scratching his head he gives Mei a warm smile "Hmm" getting her attention he asks her to place her right hand over her right breast "Just trust me please" scratching his chin.

Mei placed her hand over her right breast pushing it up "Same with your left" answered Kasai. Naruto wondered what was going on watching her place her left hand on her left breast lifting it up. Kasai with a smile "Your bra or mesh armor whatever is left has a small piece of metal that is treaded together. So If I take this piece of metal out" Kasai reaches between Mei's breast and pulls out the small thin metal wire while everyone watches this.

Seeing the small piece of metal kept Mei's cleavage from showing it was a clip from her bra. Naruto rolled his eyes at his uncle "Of all the times you do this, now isn't the time" shouting at him.

Kasai rolled his eyes and used the small metal piece and plays with the key hole "Patience and trust me when I say this you are going to learn this as well, I will teach you a lot about this stuff" with a few clicks the door opens while many people started to talk. Kasai walked to Mei, placed his hand again between Mei's breasts, and returns to the metal piece that holds her top together "My lady thank you"

Mei smiled seductively "Remind me to give you a reward"

"This isn't the time to be perverted." shouted Naruto.

Kasai rolled his eyes "Go with them I will make a side trip. I want my equipment and my blade back" one prisoner told them where they keep all the confiscated supplies, Kasai hearing this smirks "Go. I will met you guys soon and provide a diversion and Naruto." hearing his uncle "Pay attention to your surroundings"

Naruto nodded while Kasai went one way and Naruto went another way.

With Kasai

Running down the halls he makes a right 'Ok next flight of stairs I go up and make a left' following the directions to the room that has their equipment. He rushed up to the stairs 'There' smiling he charges through the door breaking it down "Now where is my equipment?" looking around he found it on the window still. Grabbing his blade and belt he looks around seeing a lot of useful equipment "Well I don't think they'll mind" taking out a storage scroll he looks around and smiles.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" making five clones appear. Each clone started to grab the items and throwing it at Kasai with the scroll open "Grab everything boys. I don't think the anbu needs it" after a few minutes he found a drawer full of explosive notes. Looking at the clones he smiles.

With everything sealed up he makes out of the room with one explosive tag tying it to a kunai, throwing it out the window towards a building. The explosion sent up the alaram "Diversion set up. I just hope they didn't run into trouble" placing the scroll inside his jacket he jumped out the window and began to run down the wall.

The anbu all gathered at the courtyard to see what caused the explosion. Looking around they noticed something running down the other side of the building. Kasai smiled and performed a few handseals making his hand all the way up to his wrist glow blue while a low buzzing or crackling sound is being heard from his hand "Raiha" (lightning blade).

Kasai slammed his lightning infused hand into the chest of the anbu shocking them and making them pass out. Turning to the gate he noticed some chunins and jonins coming at him. Smiling he performed a few more handseals "Pressure Damage". A huge gust of wind blows from Kasai when he slammed his hand on the ground. The jonins and chunins charging towards him were all sent flying around the area, as Kasai ran towards the gate throwing another explosive kunai.

When the kunai landed on the tower it destroyed some of its foundation, making it start to lean over "TIMBER!" shouted Kasai. The tower foundation started to crumble quickly and soon gravity took over and made the tower fall right on top of the gate "Too easy" smiled Kasai. Walking towards the gate he stops feeling a chakra source.

When the chakra source landed in front of him Kasai raised an eyebrow wondering who the guy was. The young man with messy light-grey hair, pink pupiless eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye all the way down his cheek. He is small in stature and wears a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armour over which he also wears a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. He wears a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carries a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end.

"Beat it kid. I already took those guys out what makes you think you have a ghost of a chance against me?" demanded Kasai. Taking a few more steps forward Kasai quickly backflipped missing being hit by one of the hooks. "Ok I take it you want to be serious" looking at the person in front of him.

Kasai doesn't like how his chakra is 'It feels like Nee-chan's chakra when she was trying to control Kyuubi all those years ago' watching him walk forward to Kasai his eyes widened "Shit".

With Naruto

Following Mei and using his kage bunshin as a small army they broke through the front door waiting for Kasai's diversion. Some of the prisoners were suggesting he failed to make a diversion while Naruto snorted. "I don't think so. Even though I recently found my uncle he will come through" smiling at the children they saved from the other cells. The two children that Naruto tried to help earlier are with them "Come on" said Mei.

Running down the area "Shit, everyone get down" shouted Naruto. Him and the kage bunshin took out their kunai blocking the shuriken aimed at them "Is that all you have?" shouted Naruto. Coming from the side a small group of anbu appeared but stopped when a red liquid appeared from above burning them. "Can't let a handsome boy like you get hurt" giggled Mei.

Naruto turned red making him look like a tomato. "Let's continue moving" getting nods from everyone. They continued to make their way to the halls "If I am right after this corner we should find a large door. That door will lead us outside. From there we can only hope your-" Mei wasn't able to finish due to an aftershock that made almost everyone lost some of their balance "What was that?"

Naruto chuckled "Kasai probably gave us the diversion we need" smiled Naruto. Mei can't help but smile as they ran towards the door, Mei spit out some more red liquid melting the metal doors. One of the prisoners used a powerful suiton jutsu slamming the door wide open "Let's go" said Naruto. Him and the clones all in the front were making sure everything will be fine.

Once outside Mei smiled feeling the sun hitting her bare skin "Feels wonderful". Some of the prisoners began to move towards the gate "Problem, we need a key to open it" shouted one of them. Mei nodded and has the key that's needed but before she took a step a few squads of anbu, jonin and chunin appeared. The guard who Kasai headbutted had a bandage on his forehead glaring at everyone while some of the civilians who aren't use to the killing intent got nervous.

"You impures and impure lover think you can escape? Well guess again!" giving the squads the signals they all charged towards the group.

"Everyone we can't let them win" shouted Mei.

Naruto with the clones perform the handseals for a jutsu that Kasai taught him "Here goes nothing. GREAT BREAKTHROUGH JUTSU!" with all the clones in the front doing the jutsu at the same time. It pushed most of the Kiri forces coming straight at them, soon poof was started to be heard and Naruto only has half his clone army left.

Mei smiled seeing how young but strong he is at his age 'My and imagine the uncle' her and the prisoner all running towards the clones while they engaged the enemy. Naruto used the kunai stopping the chunin coming at him "Why are you helping them? Don't you know their blood is tainted by demons? Where do you think all the kekkei genkais came from?"

Naruto glared at the chunin then kicked him in the ribs making him gasp for air. "It doesn't matter if they have a kekkei genkai or not. They are still human beings. It doesn't give you the right to determine if they live or die" shouted Naruto. Slamming his fist into the chunin's face he charged at the guard who is in charge "Great Breakthrough Jutsu"

Performing the handseals once again he shot the futon jutsu towards the guard who smirked "Katon Dragon Fire Jutsu". The dragon fire technique hit the wind jutsu making it grow in size and aimed at Naruto "Shit" bracing for the attack. Naruto watched a boy about his age with white hair appearing in front of the dragon before he can protest.

He watches the boy's body turn into water shocking him.

The captain watching this snorted "Suigetsu Hōzuki. So you are alive and in prison? It's a shame to hear what happened to your brother and his premature death" spoke the guard, not sounding even a little remorseful. When both of them landed "Thanks. Name is Naruto I guess your name is Suigetsu"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it but I am really itching to cut off something. Maybe his arm" looking at the guard in front of him. Naruto got an anime sweat "Well maybe we can do something about that" smiled Naruto. With both of them charging towards the guard he blocks the kunai strike coming from Naruto while Suigetsu turned his arms into water holding the guards arms in place.

Naruto charged towards him making a few clones while each clone is created they charged towards the guard "Eat this! My Uzumaki combo". Three clones on the ground kicked the guard high in the air while two more clones continued sending him flying higher and higher. Watching his uncle doing this combo on him with his massive army of shadow clones.

Naruto and the last two of the clones wait for him to fall down.

"Now!" shouted the five clones send Naruto high in the air where he passed the guard does a backflip in the air and kicks him in the stomach sending the guard crashing down to the ground. "Ha. I would like to see you get up from that".

Mei watching this smiled 'That boy is special' before she took a step a huge explosion was heard and a body was thrown right across the ground skidding and rolling.

"Shit that hurts. I never thought Kami hated me so much that my own fucking jutsu could be used against me" cursed Kasai. When he got up he shook his head "We've got trouble" pointing to the figure Mei took a step back in fear while Kasai was getting more pissed. "WOULD SOMEONE TELL ME HIS NAME FOR KAMI'S SAKE?" Kasai screaming now wants answers.

Mei and some of the other prisoners soon started to walk slowly behind what was left of the shadow clones and Kasai. Seeing that he has been fighting "The Yondaime Mizukage. Yagura the jinchuuriki of the three tailed turtle" answered Mei trembling feeling the vile chakra she wonders why Kasai isn't affected or Naruto for that matter.

Kasai glared at Yagura "Three tails huh? Well this is interesting but I want to know something myself" this got some people's attention and Kasai turned to his right looking up far from their location "Whose that chakra signature up there masking it with a genjutsu?" No one understood what he meant and Naruto wondered what was going on. "Everyone start moving. I will hold him off myself"

The area got really cold around them and Kasai's voice was dark. Naruto felt his uncle's temper and decided to make a mental note to not piss him off. Kasai performed a few handseals and slammed his palms on the ground where a huge circle with many seals appeared. The circle itself glowed white while Kasai's body started to glow white itself making him have a chakra cloak "Life Span of Gates Open"

Everyone watched in awe and the circle seal on the ground disappeared.

Kasai looked at the Mizukage then charged towards him sending his fist into his jaw.

"I didn't even see him move" said Mei.

Everyone is shocked to see how powerful he is. In a blink of an eye he was gone and was able to land a blow on Yagura sending him back "Everyone let's go he is giving us the time to evacuate. Naruto more shadow clones." ordered Mei. When Naruto snapped out of his stupor he nodded making the clones appear all around.

Kasai landed a kick on Yagura's chest sending him flying 'Got to end this quick I used too much chakra and this fuinjutsu will start to take my life span to keep this power up.' jumping up he appears in the air pulling both hands down to send him to the ground. Before Kasai fists touched Yagura he was engulf in a chakra cloak himself 'Shit. Now I'm in trouble. I've got to end this quick if I don't I can kiss my life good bye'

Perfoming a few hand seals his right hand up to his elbow glows white "Kaze Crush" slamming his palm onto Yagura's chest 'Come on a little more'.

Everyone heard a loud whistle of wind coming from that location wondering what's going on.

Kasai felt his chakra almost gone and ended the fuinjutsu "Kai". Panting him and Yagura drops on the ground making craters "Shit who would have thought I would have to use that kinjutsu on you?" chuckling he slowly got up and noted Yagura dusting himself off. "Oh for Kami's sake can't you cut me some slack I mean really?"

Before Yagura stepped forward he turned his head towards the location where Kasai spoke about early. Turning back to Kasai he glares at Yagura waiting for his next move. "Another time Uzumaki" in a blur Yagura disappeared making him wondered what he knows and what's really going on 'It's like someone was controlling his movements. But could someone really do that to him?'

Grabbing his side Kasai turned to see Naruto and a few of the prisoners "Come on we've got to go" said one of the prisoners.

Kasai couldn't agreed more.


	4. Tsunade Is Told The Truth

I do not own Naruto.

No Flames

Alright I want to say thank for reviewing my last chapter here is the new chapter.

**Also their is a poll on Brown Phantom profile if any of you still hasnt vote you still have the chance. The poll topic is "Who is the best Naruto fanfic writer on this site?"**

Copy but you got to add the dots for the url. http:/www dot fanfiction dot net/u/1634435/brown_phantom

**OR**

You can go to my profile select favorite authors and select Phantom profile.

ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER.

Two weeks later Kirigakure

Naruto with his hood on is staying close to the shadows 'There' moving towards the location he sticks to shadows and moves with the people that are in groups. When he got to the location he turned to Kasai who was leaning on a wall eating an apple. Watching him give him a look of approval he points to another location "I want you to accidently bump into a few people but only the ones who look like they have the most." ordered Kasai.

Naruto nodded and gave Kasai a big smile which made him sigh. 'That stupid mask of his is really bothering me. I don't understand why he puts it on still. I mean he isn't in Konoha anymore. Is it too much ingrained into him now?' thinking about that mask of his. Kasai noticed how Naruto behaves when he uses that mask or when he messes up on a jutsu, which Kasai wants him to understand the trail and error. 'Konoha really messed him up' walking towards the area.

Kasai walked towards the area, turned to his right, and sighed, passing some shinobi who didn't even notice him. Sticking to a group he walked with them and turned to his left "Naruto how much did you get?" asked Kasai.

Naruto looked away "About a few hundred ryos" smiling at him. Kasai placed his hand on his shoulder and shunshined away with a red thunder bolt, scaring everyone in the area.

Safe Location

When they got there a lot of people jumped back seeing one of Kasai's shunshin no justu "Would you stop doing that?" shouted one of the nin. Kasai rolled his eyes before asking where Mei is. "She is in the room talking to Hitomi." When Naruto heard that he smiled seeing she is getting much better quickly and thankfully Kasai was able to remove some of the seals that were preventing her normal bodily functions.

"Thanks" turning to Naruto he waved at him to follow him. Since they found her Hitomi told Kasai and Naruto how she got to Kiri. Naruto was shocked that Kumo wanted someone else seeing that Konoha tricked them by giving a branch member to Kumo to prevent war. Kumo's Raikage named A found out about it and threatened to go to war with Konoha unless they got an unmarked Hyuga because they tricked Kumo but also they have a dead nin on their side. Even though they gave a Hyuga to them but had the cage bird seal it still stopped Kumo's plan.

Naruto was shocked that Hiruzen Sarutobi gave Hinata's mom to Raikage so she can protect Konoha and her family. But instead of telling her husband Hiashi what happened, the Hyuga elders along with the elders and Danzo thought of this while Hiruzen reluctantly agreed to the plan. But Danzo still didn't want to give up an unmarked Hyuga so he had his Ne meet them at the location to kill the Kumo nin and take her away to Kiri knowing they are suffering a civil war.

'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few' Naruto thought of what Hitomi said when Hiruzen told her what she must do. When she was brought to Kiri an elder from her clan was ready for her and placed the cage bird seal with other seals preventing her from ever leaving. Once the seals was placed he paid an anbu to lock her up knowing she would never leave her cell.

"Lady Mei, may we come in?" spoke Kasai. The doors opened reavealing a few people talking "How did his training go?" Mei looked at Naruto seductively making him blush, Kasai sighed "Great. But that mask of his is pissing me off. I was wondering if you can use your Yoton to melt it off" Naruto hearing this turned to Kasai a little nervous while Hitomi giggled.

"It's not easy being me" Naruto looked away feeling hurt while Kasai chuckled "It's not easy being who we are" this got a lot of people's attention while Kasai pointed to the room. "Look at everyone here. Some of us fought in two wars, lost family, friends, saw them die in front of us. The images of it will never go away and that makes us who we are. Who am I to say my hands are clean? But in this world we chose to be shinobi. We chose to protect and fight against other people. Even at times it's our actions that cause harm to others. They won't sit around and do nothing. It's a chain. A chain that may never be broken because we allowed this to go on"

Many people in the room understood what Kasai was saying. Naruto turned to Hitomi nodding seeing she was taken away from her family a few months after she gave birth to her youngest daughter. The elders fabricated a plan saying she wasn't well while slowly poisoning her and feeding her the lies making people believe it was true.

Before Kasai spoke his Mizu, Doton, and Raiton bunshins with Naruto and his own kage bunshin appeared in the room "Any good news?" asked Kasai. When his and Naruto's Kage bunshin dispelled Kasai smiled "Besides everyone calling you the Elemental Bunshin because of all the elemental bunshins you can create. But Naruto is being called the Red Kage Bunshin due to his ability to make many of them and because of his red hair stands out" spoke the Raiton clone.

Kasai nodded while the others informed them of various activities and rumors that are going around Kiri. Naruto is wondering how did he know what the clones knew. But why the other clones who aren't kage bunshin didn't dispel but instead were telling Kasai what is going on "Why don't the other clones information go to you?" asked Naruto.

The Mizu clone hearing this chuckled "A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning to pass the information back to the user." giving him his answer everyone watches Naruto look up thinking.

"So in other words what he knows or do, I will know because of the experience he gained? But why don't the elemental clones do the same thing as well?" thinking of the difference. Seeing that it's a clone it should work and being used of chakra not of a shadow from the person the chakra should go back with the experience to the user.

The Doton kage bunshin hearing this sighed wondering how Naruto does not know this. "Quite simple. The other clones have an element that is used as a base for the clone's body instead of the person's chakra and shadow to create it. Me being a Doton clone, I can easily move through rocky terrains while the mizu bunshin can go to the water and not drown. The Raiton once he dispels electrocutes the area. An added bonus for hit and run. Those elements make creating a clone easier on the user, but they disconnect the clone from the original. The kage bunshin does not, so it remains connected to the original in a way that allows a mental benefit."

Naruto tilted his head and nods, seeing that his uncle is able to make a good amount of kage bunshin because of the Uzumaki clan abilities. He wonders if Hiruzen knew this and didn't want to teach him the kage bunshin because of the level of the jutsu.

"So in other words with these two on our side no one is going to mess with us" said one nin from the corner. Kasai turned to him shaking his head getting everyone's attention "I or Naruto can't fight them for you. This is your fight but what we can do is provide a road to show where you need to go. From there you must choose where to go." spoke Kasai.

Mei hearing this nodded knowing how true what he's saying is. "Accept the help. They give us aid with our struggle while we thank them for their devotion" everyone hearing Mei say that nods seeing how true that is. Naruto turned to Kasai and looked away knowing he should tell him he doesn't like what he thought him. He feels like he's turning his back on everything he learned at Konoha about doing the right thing and threw away that teaching.

"But we have a plan that will help us greatly if you don't mind lending us your skills." asked Mei. Kasai hearing this turns to Hitomi who nodded while Naruto gave him a stern nod. "Very well after this we are leaving. I need some more information and these bingo books only give me bits and pieces" answered Kasai.

Mei nodded and told him about a location that will help them greatly against the Yondaime Mizukage. Knowing if they are able to destroy that area it would weaken his forces "That might give us more of a fighting chance against his forces". Kasai hearing this nods knowing this will help them "Fine after that we leave. Hitomi is coming with us. I have a plan for the upcoming chunin exams but we are short a member" turning to the corner he notices Suigetsu. Knowing he will have fun but also hearing rumors about Gato who didn't die but instead swam back to shore and rumors say he is hiring missing nin.

Looking at Naruto he taps his shoulders while Hitomi got up and walked with them "Naruto, what's bothering you?" Naruto hearing this looked away, ashamed. "I feel what I am learning is wrong. I mean you taught me to steal from people, taught me to walk with them to be invisible with others, whatever that means. It's like everything I learned from Konoha was a waste. I know they lied to me and wanted me to protect Konoha to be their weapon, but it just feels like what I am doing here is wrong" explained Naruto.

Kasai hearing this nodded, completely understanding what he is saying while Hitomi pondered how does Kasai understand. Suigetsu hearing this snorted at Naruto "You don't get it do you? If you acted the way you did the anbu would have picked you up and locked you up. Or worse kill you on the spot. Just think what he has taught you right now."

Naruto and a few others who heard Suigetsu getting at him raised an eyebrow.

Kasai sighed "I would never expect Konoha's shinobi academy to be this poor, not preparing the kids for the reality and moral coping of shinobi life. First, let you ask you something Naruto. If you are on a mission and you are in charge, what happens if someone got hurt?" Naruto hearing the question thinks for a moment "I wouldn't leave him behind. It's not the right thing to do. As leader I can't leave them behind or fail the mission at the expense of someones life on my team" answered Naruto. Kasai nodded and asked him what is the next thing he should do if he doesn't want to leave him behind "You are in enemy territory. Carrying him will cost you time unless you create a decoy to give yourself time to leave. Even so there's no guarantee the decoy will work so saving the wounded comrade could potentially cost you your life as well as the lives of everyone else on your team. If they do make it back what happens to you afterwards?"

Suigetsu himself hears this wondering while Hitomi carefully listened "The answer is simple. They expect you to be outside the village hidding, except you will be in plain sight in the village. Take the skills I taught you Naruto, use them on a mission. Yes it may be wrong but it's your survival. It's a double standard if you look at it. But once everything dies out you can plan a route to escape or gather more information and if your team didn't make it out you can still free them knowing you won't leave them behind" answered Kasai.

Naruto hearing this looked away not thinking about this "Here I am talking about being a Kage while I never thought of this before. I guess what they meant to look underneath the underneath was true" Kasai nodded but also "Never doubt yourself. As an Uzumaki we are always resourceful and besides I got a few tricks up my sleeve. You don't think I wouldn't learn some extra tricks over the years?" smirked Kasai.

Everyone wondered what he meant when Kasai threw a small cloth ball at a few people in the corner. Then a thick black smoke appeared. They started to cough then passed out. Then when everyone passed out a bright light appeared blinding a few poeple.

"Kemuridama (smoke bomb)? No a Hikaridama (Flash bomb) but also with a sleeping powder? I've never seen all three together. How did you make them? The fuinjutsu on them is very difficult." asked Suigetsu. He never saw anyone this skilled and wonders what he can learn from him. Kasai smirked and walked with Naruto while he wondered how he did that "If you don't mind I think I will hang with you guys. I get the feeling I will be able to collect a lot of swords and you guys seem to attract powerful people" smiled Suigetsu.

Mei listening at the corner smiled but also frowned a bit 'They can be a great help to Kiri but they have their own road ahead of them. Perhaps Kiri can use them as an ally instead of an enemy'. thinking of the future she notices a lot of people's faces seemed cheerful for them.

Next Day Kirigakure Armory

Kasai with five of his kage bunshin, Doton, Mizu and the last his Ration. Naruto had to ask how is he able to make all these clones while Kasai simply asked Naruto how is he able to make so many kage bunshin. Naruto thought of the answer about the clan's ability that they gain, even though their supposed chakra based kekkei genkai gives them the healing factor. The huge chakra reserves, the long life span, and the insane stamina that helps them out the most.

Naruto made about twenty kage bunshin himself which all sticked to small groups or the shadows and in plain sight where people wouldn't think to pay close attention to. Seeing that Hitomi used her byakugan wanting to know Kasai's secret. She saw that he released his chakra out of his chakra points around him almost making him invisible to shinobi and even to sensory shinobi. 'Alright just focus my chakra and release them from my points but just my arms at first' thought Naruto. Hoping he is doing this right, he notices the Kiri anbu guarding the door looking around.

Kasai, Naruto and Suigetsu were counting down '5...4...3...2...1...Boom!'

Turning to the explosion that is a few minutes away the Kiri anbu left their post while the chunin still guarded the amrory. Kasai gave Suigetsu the signal while he turned to water and moved towards the guards. Whistling towards Naruto the clones who henged into civilians started to panic while Kasai threw some of his homemade Kemuridama around the area.

On the roof Mei and her army started to move.

Suigetsu knocked the chunin out cold while Kasai and Naruto with the clones henged as civilians started to make a riot due to the panic. "Hold the line!" a Chunin yelling at the genin teams feeling nervous seeing the huge numbers coming at them. Soon the genin started to fall back while others started to fight back "Huh? They're bunshins? It's the Red Kage Bunshin" shouting some of the genin flinched all having heard the prison break story.

The chunins hearing this are looking around seeing a lot of people running and moving "Shit. I want everyone to hold the line. Don't let them break through! If we lose this armory station those impure-" not able to finish the sentence Naruto sent a Futon Great Breakthrough jutsu right at the group. A few of the genins just watched the people in front of them disappear, shocking them.

A few other genin who weren't used to all the crowds and mayhem didn't know what to do "Orders" shouted one genin. Wondering why they got fresh new batch of genin from the academy to watch an armory station. Seeing that a group of people are fighting for the impures as they call them "Hold the line" shouted the chunin.

Before any more orders can be given Naruto appeared with a kunai on the chunin's throat while Kasai stood behind him "Tell them to surrender now!" ordered Naruto. Everyone turned to the twelve year old whose hood is covering his face, holding the kunai on the chunin neck "I said NOW!" shouted Naruto. The chunin looked at everyone and nodded while the remaining clones appeared and tied the genin together. Kasai with his clones were securing the area while Mei and a few others appeared.

"Great job with this armory. We can be supplied for a while and with the supplies there it will aid our cause" smiled Mei. One of the genin looked at Mei then turned to Naruto "I heard about you. The Red Kage Bunshin, you and the Element Bunshin the two who broke out of prison freeing at least a hundred bloodline holders. How are you this strong? Does it make a difference having a bloodline?"

A lot of genins all nodded and turned to Naruto seeing how strong he is while Naruto was speechless getting this much praise. Kasai hearing this chuckled before turning to the tied up genin "A piece of advice, it doesn't matter if you have a kekkei genkai or not. What makes the shinobi strong is gaining the power through understanding and hardwork while others gain power just to flaunt and show it off. What makes the shinobi is his or her actions to the village they are loyal from. Today we are enemies but tomorrow we may be allies" spoke Kasai.

Making about twenty clones appear since he can't make hundreds of clones appear like Naruto can. The most he can push himself to make is forty with severe chakra exhaustion if he tried fifty, seeing that Naruto is able to do this due to Kyuubi. The genin watching this while they listen to what Kasai say and most of them looked at Mei who smiled and helped an old man up pointing to a safe location. Most of the genin watching this wonders why she is being nice to them, they heard from the academy that most kekkei genkai users are impure, tainted by a demon.

But seeing Mei being kind while they didn't spill a drop of blood they wondered if they were told a lie. One genin turned to Naruto asking a name "Uzu. His name is Uzu and I go by Arashi". Naruto wondered why they deceived the genin, but seeing if Konoha heard he is out here or someone gets wind of his presence it can spell disaster.

Suigetsu yawned and asked if he can cut off a limp or two "NO!" shouted Naruto. The genin all let out a breath of relief while Mei giggled "Let's go. We wasted too much time" Naruto made at least fifty clones while they started to carry the supplies out. Hitomi who also has a hood on has her byakugan on telling her reinforcements are on their way.

"My ration and mizu bunshins will hold them off go" giving them the order. Kasai looked at the tied up genin "Piece of advice, always look forward for the future" with that he left in a blur while everyone left as well.

Few Hours Later

When they got to hide out Mei was packing everything "I want to leave this place" Kasai nodded knowing staying at one place too long won't be good especially if hunter nin or anbu are behind them. Mei gave Kasai some files and folders making him raise an eyebrow "They are forgeries but they look real with the seal of the Mizukage. I hope you can do something with it" smiled Mei.

Naruto wondered what was going on then turns to them "We have to leave soon. Kaiza won't be waiting all day you know." wondering when they are going to leave to go back to Uzu then to Nami. Kasai wanted to pick a few things up while giving Naruto something special that belonged to his grandfather.

With the last of the supplies and everyone leaving to go to the next hide out. "Now when you get older I expect that date you promised me" giggled Mei. To say the young redhead turned red while Hitomi giggled remembering Kushina being called tomato. "I think he will be busy with my daughter" giggling at Naruto seeing how he looks like Kushina but oddly enough he is acting more like Minato.

Since Kasai told her what happened she wonders how much Naruto changed since she remembered that hyper three year old around Konoha. But seeing this Naruto who is more calm, collected, and talks nicely to people but still speaks freely about a few things. She finds it ironic how the appearance wasn't the only thing that changed.

With the group all saying their goodbyes Naruto smiled at Mei "Hopefully we can help each other again" smiling Mei can't help but smile at Naruto's charm for wanting to help others. Kasai on the other hand sighed knowing this will get him into much more touble mumbling to himself "What have I been teaching you so far?"

With the four waving goodbye they all headed back to the dock to leave the island at night knowing the trip back to Uzu won't be easy. But the trip to Konoha will be much harder for the Uzumaki family and Hitomi. Each of them are going to face a few things in their life about that place and one thing came to some of their minds.

'Answers' thought Kasai.

'Hinata-chan I hope you understand what has happened' thought Naruto.

'I hope my family is alright' thought Hitomi.

Each of them will face Konoha knowing their problems won't be solved now but someday in the future.

Konoha Hokage Tower Meeting Room

Hiruzen was listening to Danzou about his plan to retrieve Naruto to make him loyal to Konoha. The old war hawk isn't happy that the jinchuuriki just got up and left Konoha leaving his duties behind without a care in the world. "Once we find him we _will_ place a seal on him to make sure he never leaves Konoha, making him protect us until his dying breath. Maybe even longer if that's possible." ordered Danzou.

The clan heads all hearing this sighed while the civilian side screamed thinking Danzou must have finally cracked. They didn't ever want to hear Naruto's name unless it was followed by the words 'is dead', which they have yet to hear and likely never would. Hiashi got up "Naruto is the _jailer_ so for what makes you think you can force him to come back to Konoha when you encouraged everyone to torment him? You got your wish, he knows he's not wanted so he left. You can't tell him to come back just because you still want him as a punching bag. He wont help us just because you demand it, and from what I gathered Naruto spoke to Hokage-sama on the day of the incident asking questions." all eyes went to Hiruzen while he sadly nodded to.

"I told him I can't tell him about his parents or inheritance" spoke Hiruzen. Homura with Koharu hearing this flinched while Hiruzen nodded "How did he find out? He isn't supposed to know. He can't EVER gain that power no matter what. Imagine what would happen if he gain all this. Konoha would be ruined and we would be made a laughing stock" Koharu shot back while Hiruzen shook his head. He would never have thought his own teammates would deny Naruto his inheritance out of spite.

Danzou who heard this snorted "If he tries to claim anything he'll need to return to Konoha first and the Fire Daimyo know he abandoned his home. Even the Fire Daimyo wants to annul his inheritances and give it to us and Konoha" answered Danzou. Hiashi hearing this is shocked while he looked at Hiruzen "You are going to just let that happen? You'll let that happen to their son without a fight? Hiruzen Sarutobi what could have changed you so much to be so spineless" asked Hiashi.

It wasn't any secert to Danzou or Hiruzen's teammates that he and Hinata knew the truth. They still want to know where did Naruto get the picture and hoped irreparable damage hadn't been done. The civilian council asked what was going on while Danzou snorted "It's none of your concern. But we find him I will place a loyalty seal on him making him Konoha's protector whether he likes what we do to him or not." smiled Danzou.

Shikaku yawned then turned to Danzou "Again, what Hiashi said. What makes you think Naruto will return to Konoha? If he does come for his inheritance he probably won't come alone. He even might have full control of Kyuubi so he can easily destroy all of us, even Konoha if we deny him his birthright which I want to know what's really going on" wondering what Hiashi knows. He wonders what the Hokage is hiding while it can't be good seeing that Danzou has been talking the most in the meetings.

Sakiri slammed her hands on the desk "We find him and kill him. Plain and simple" She said it like it was the easiest thing in the world to do and they were all idiots for not already doing it. Everyone on the shinobi side shook their head while Choza asked her what chance do they have if Minato couldn't. "That boy is a demon in human form. The boy's soul was consumed and took the appearace of the Yondaime to mock us. We have every right to slaughter him inhumanely. Anyone who says otherwise is a complete idiot and shouldn't even be here." Sakiri said, and not for the first time.

Danzou snorted then looked at the arrogant civilian "If we do kill the jailer the demon would be free and we don't have a skilled fuinjutsu user like the Yondaime laying around Konoha to save us again. No matter how smart you may think you are Haruno, you are no seal expert." everyone from the shinobi side nodded knowing how true that is while Hiruzen got a message from the anbu. "The meeting is over. Danzou your plan is denied" getting up to leave the room.

Danzou turns red from rage 'I _will_ have that boy as a weapon. And you Hiruzen will be the first target I aim him at.'

Hokage Room

When Hiruzen walked in he saw three people he hasn't seen in a long time. When his summons got to Jiraiya he gave Jiraiya a written scroll telling what happened and needed him to bring Tsunade back to Konoha no matter the cost, even in his life.

When Hiruzen sat down he noticed Jiraiya's slightly bruised face "Sage Mode?"

Tsunade sent Hiruzen a sharp glare while Jiraiya nodded knowing it wasn't an easy fight but when Tsunade was out of chakra he was able to subdue her and bring her to Konoha.

"I want answers. Why did you want me back in Konoha?" Tsunade's temper is showing again which made Hiruzen nod. Shizune her apprentice also wonders what the Hokage wanted since Tsunade adamantly hasn't been back in Konoha for years.

"Tsunade over the years I have been Hokage and have done some things I am not proud of. Some of the things I did was for the best of the village but unfortunately not for my students or your family" Tsunade isn't liking where this is going and wonders what he did for her family. Jiraiya also hearing this wonders what on earth is going on. He heard about what happened to Naruto and is having his spy network trying to find him ASAP.

"Get to the point" demanded Tsunade.

Hiruzen nodded and decided to take out a medical file, knowing this might end up getting him killed or worse hated by his own students.

When Tsunade took the file from the desk she thought it was probably a random civilian councilmember demanding that Tsunade heal them. But when she saw the name on the file "This is Minato's file? Why give it to me? It should go to Jiraiya seeing how close he was to him" closing the file giving it to Jiraiya she gets up seeing this was a waste of time. "No it's meant for you because Minato is your son" spoke Hiruzen before Tsunade's hand reached the doorknob. She now had a hard time breathing due to the sudden shock.

Jiraiya hearing this turns to Hiruzen shocked about this "Sensei is this true?" out of all the years Jiraiya would have never thought Hiruzen would lie to Tsunade about this. Hiruzen nodded sadly, closing his eyes "When Dan was killed during that ambush you severely broke down. Jiraiya helped you in that time of need but when Jiraiya left for a long term mission, I found you passed out at your residence on the ground. When I took you to the hospital the nurse told me you were pregnant. With the way you were, I took matters into my own hands, so I had an anbu wipe your memory clean of you ever having a child or conceiving one after it was born. I also had an anbu altering Shizune's memories so she wouldn't know and when Minato was born I placed him in the orphanage. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how you would react"

Hiruzen stared at his desk knowing how much he messed up and wonders if Tsunade ever knew about this. Would Naruto still be born and if it did would his life be better then it was before?

Tsunade stood there crying learning about this, dropping onto her knees. She slammed her fist into the ground blaming Konoha for taking another of her family "Why did you do it? If you left me alone I would have changed and taken care of him" shouting and crying at Hiruzen, Tsunade glared at her sensei while he shamelessly dropped his head knowing how much he messed thinking he knew best at that time.

Jiraiya hearing this thinks about Naruto "Oh Kami. Sensei you are to tell me that Naruto is Tsunade's grandson?" Hiruzen nodded sadly while Tsunade heard this and turned to Hiruzen "He had a son, but what Jiraiya told me he left the village a month ago because of certain events that happened in the village" cried Tsunade.

Hiruzen shamelessly nodded knowing how much he messed up.

"I need you to take the title of Hokage from me Tsunade. It was Naruto's dream to become Hokage but he quit that dream because of what happened and I fear he will return to Konoha wanting his inheritance. The civilian council with my former teammates and the Fire Daimyo who is backing them up won't give him his inheritance, intending to keep it for themselves." this shocked everyone in the room especially Jiraiya wondering why the Fire Daimyo would do such a thing.

"Naruto is heir of Uzu so if Uzu is resurrected there's no doubt the Fire Daimyo would do everything to prevent Naruto from gaining his inheritance. His family did live for a very long time and Naruto's inheritance makes almost a third of Konoha's budget let alone the interest it gains. He alone can buy a nation and raise an army to fight Konoha" spoke Hiruzen.

Tsunade cried her heart out seeing something that was stolen from her. A bond to have with her son and a grandchild who was denied of many things in life while suffering from a burden people misjudged. She wasn't happy, she was pissed and angry at what her former sensei did to her and to make matter worse the Fire Daimyo would deny him his inheritance for unclear reasons.

"So please Tsunade take the title. I already caused too much trouble and I don't have the energy to fight against them anymore. But I need someone reliable to take my place so I know my replacement won't be immoral. The chunin exams are in a month so when the third rounds begin I will announce you as the Godaime Hokage. If Naruto ever comes back to Konoha or we find him I pray to Kami he still has the dream of being Hokage and if he doesn't I'll accept it as my fault that he hates Konoha and the Hokage position" explained Hiruzen.

Jiraiya hearing this looks down knowing he has to share in some of the blame too. "I am his godfather and I for one have never even seen him. You aren't the sole one to blame Sensei. We are both responsible. Maybe I should have taken him as my apprentice instead of him going to the academy." Tsunade who stopped crying turned to both men glaring at them.

"You are both to blame and you especially Hiruzen for lying to me. You crossed a line where you shouldn't have and to make matters worse you didn't tell me about Naruto while Kushina died. She was a daughter to me and to find my son married her and having a son of their own makes me angry wondering what the hell was going through your mind" screamed Tsunade. Angry that she was lied to all of her life and the people around her who she thought she was able to trust a very long time ago just broke even more of her trust.

Turning to Jiraiya she shakes her head while Shizune held back tears hearing all this.

"I won't give up finding him Tsunade-" Jiraiya never finished that sentence. Tsunade glared at him with such hate in her eyes making the Gama sennin look away. "You knew how I felt about Kushina. What is your reason for not finding me sooner to help Naruto? TELL ME! Were you going to be jealous if he liked me more or that I would spend time with him rather than you?" shouted Tsunade.

Jiraiya looking away ashamed knowing that is part of the reason why he never tracked Tsunade all those years ago. He didn't want Tsunade to gain more favor on Naruto's life than him.

"After the exams I am going to take the mantle of Hokage. But you better pray to Kami if Naruto does return to Konoha. I will give him his inheritance even if it costs me my life. And if some greedy civilians or geezers don't like that, let them fight me themselves so I can turn their asses inside out." spoke Tsunade. Shizune got up, walked to her master, and opened the door to leave "If you need me I will be at the hospital to look at the reports on Naruto" Before Tsunade even left the room.

"WAIT!" called Hiruzen.

Knowing how much Tsunade alright hates him and Jiraiya's relationship will change dramatically.

"What?" gritted Tsunade.

"I had Jiraiya place a seal on his body. One to change his hair color to blonde, hoping people will put two and two together that he is Minato's son. But that didn't work. Some actually think Kyuubi is using that form to mock Minato. The last is a seal on his heart which was only meant as a fail safe just in case the prime seal started to collapse" Hiruzen never saw Tsunade move so fast in his life, netheir did Jiraiya or Shizune when Hiruzen felt the grip around his neck. "Tsunade please, the civilian council was threatening a civil war. I had to show them Naruto wouldn't be a problem and if he was I already had something to stop him" choked Hiruzen.

Shizune was desperately trying to stop Tsunade from snapping Hiruzen's neck "Please Tsunade-sensei. It's not what Uncle Dan would want you to do" cried Shizune. "Or Naruto" Tsunade finally dropped Hiruzen and looked at the feeble old man "You call yourself Hokage? You let these greedy bastards do this to my grandson and you make Jiraiya agree to this? YOUR OWN GODSON? IF MINATO WOULD SEE YOU NOW HE WOULD HAVE CHANGED HIS MIND AND LET KYUUBI DESTROY THIS DUMP OF A VILLAGE!" screamed Tsunade.

That was the last straw. Both medics walked out of the room slamming the door behind them.

One thing came to both old men's minds. They messed up big time.

On the floor Hiruzen knew he messed up while Jiraiya sighed "I should have told her about the group of S class missing nin. But at this rate she probably won't even listen to me. She'd probably say Konoha is worse than them. Funny thing is, I almost agree." spoke Jiraiya. Getting up he looks out the window to see Minato's face reminding him he messed up big time 'Sorry kid but I messed up and Tsunade isn't happy'

Hiruzen walked to his desk, took out his pipe, and started to smoke "The chunin exams are in a month and I have to make preparations. I just wonder what else will Kami throw at me or Konoha. If the other nations hear about us losing our jinchuuriki, I fear Kumo or Iwa will do something during the exams." Jiraiya hearing this nodded.

"Are you going to fabricate a lie saying we have our jinchuuriki but we won't reveal their identity. I for one don't want to use Danzou's methods but it will keep the other nations off our back. But the civilian council will demand you answer their concerns." explained Jiraiya.

Hiruzen nodded seeing that the civilian council put him in a position while his former teammates and Danzou made the Hokage position more like a figure head than a true military commander. Looking at the window Hiruzen wonders where is Naruto.

Root Location

Danzou was getting a report from his Ne "Nothing. With everyone searching for him, how can we not find him? Our ally Suna is the most likely place he would go to, seeing that Iwa hates him because of his father. Kumo perhaps would train him to make him a protector for their nation and Kiri is suffering a civil war while no boats from Hi no Kuni can travel there"

Danzou stared at his Ne while Sai gave him his report about Sasuke's progress "I see. So he is getting stronger but has he said anything about his family massacre to you? Like why was his home burned down during that night" asked Danzou.

The pale boy name Sai shook his head. "Nothing Lord Danzou. He keeps saying he doesn't want to talk about it and I suspect bringing the issue up frequently will only arouse his suspicions and make him even less likely to indulge any information." which made Danzou angry wondering what really happened that night of the Uchiha compound all those years ago. A fire that mysteriously broke out in Sasuke's home taking his parent's dead bodies while a handful of other homes caught fire as well. 'I must watch the boy and must have my hands on the Kyuubi to secure Konoha'


	5. Back In Konoha

I do not own Naruto.

Or the song that I put in. If anyone knows what song I used leave a review to say how awesome was that anime.

Also thank you for the reviews last chapter, also Dark-Nate 18, thanks for letting me use your idea with the chakra tanto's from Third Uzukage.

**Ok strange dont know why it didnt load but here it goes again.**

**Also Check Brown Phantom profile for the Vote its still not to late to VOTE.**

Two and half weeks later

Kasai was sitting on the edge of the boat while looking at the stars, thinking about a few things before he turned to Kaiza who is talking to the captain about arriving at Nami the next day mid afternoon. They stopped at Uzu for a day and Hitomi had never seen such a beautiful place ever in her life. She loved the marble poles that the village has.

Taking out his ocarina he starts to play a tune catching everyone attention.

Naruto, who is also practicing with one that belonged to his grandfather, turned to Kasai, listening to the melody he is playing. Hitomi was listening to the tune and smiled, remembering this song many years ago during the second shinobi war when she was very young. Taking a deep breath she started to sing the song.

I don't know  
What words I can say  
The wind has a way  
To talk to me  
Flowers sleep  
A silent lullaby  
I pray for reply  
I'm ready.

Quiet day calms me  
Oh, serenity  
Someone please  
Tell me, (oh...hmmm)  
What is it they say?  
Maybe I will know one day.

I don't know what  
Words I can say  
The wind has a way  
To talk to me  
Flowers sleep  
A silent lullaby  
I pray for reply  
I'm ready.

When Kasai stopped playing he turned to Hitomi "That was one of the first melodies I learned to play. My kaasan would sing it while tousan would play the melody. It something that always makes me remember them" Naruto who heard this smiled, thinking about his family that he could had have. Suigetsu in the corner watched the scene thinking about his brother and the blades that Kiri has.

"You think you can teach me that melody? Also something on using these chakra tanto's? I mean I try adding my chakra to these tanto's and they glow" asked Naruto, never seeing anything like that happen in his life. Kasai hearing this smiles, knowing how powerful his tousan was and seeing that Naruto's afffinity is wind and it's really high 'He is going to be a force to be reckoned with'

Next Day.

When they finally arrived at Nami Naruto once again jumped off the boat hugging the ground like his life depended on it "Please don't ever leave me" everyone who is watching the scene can't help but snicker. Hitomi is giggling at his antics but is also very relieved to be back on dry land. She herself isn't used to being on a boat but Kasai never had a problem with it.

Kaiza was securing the boat, telling the captain he is going to check on his family. Naruto hearing this got up "Something wrong? I mean you think Gato would actually hire a missing nin?" Kazia was hoping that wouldn't happen and left for a brief moment. Suigetsu hearing this let out a yawn, asking if he can cut off some missing nin limbs or something "I know they called you the _Kijin no Sairai_ (The second coming of the demon) but stop acting like that or I will cut something off. And trust me, your kekkei genkai won't help you one bit" scolded Kasai.

His threat and cold voice made both Naruto and Suigetsu shiver. Naruto turned to Kasai asking what did he have planned for Konoha and even Hitomi wanted to know. "Answers. I want answers and by Susanoo sake I will get them from the Hokage even if I have to hold every clan head and civilian councilman hostage. But I also will deal with Danzou's Root nin, BUT..." turning to Naruto he asks him if Hinata knows about his secret.

When Naruto heard this he paled thinking she would hate him "And with the way I look how will she knows it's really me?" whined Naruto. Hitomi giggled getting Kasai's attnetion "Forgive me but when I activate my byakugan I see his chakra system" Kasai and Naruto hearing this nod while Hitomi explained about the red chakra leaking into his system "That's why it must have been easy for Hinata to find you. Your chakra has another color which makes you glow like a beacon for her to find you easily. It doesn't matter what you look like, if she really cares for you she'll know it's you."

When Kasai heard this he thought for a brief moment "Shit. This isn't good" cursing everyone turned to him while he paced back and forth. Thinking about the problem he explained about the Aburame clan which made Naruto wonder what he meant. Hitomi herself wonders what they can do but she does understand that they use kikaichū.

"That's the problem. The kikaichū can detect chakra and once Naruto enters Konoha his chakra will alert them. They might go to the Hokage and tell him that Naruto is in the village. I mean yeah I want to fight them but I want to gather some information first and deal with everyone in a diplomatic ass-whipping" answered Kasai.

Naruto, Suigetsu, and Hitomi both got anime sweats but before either of them can say anything Kaiza came running up. "Help! Gato has my family hostage! Please help!" Naruto turned to Kasai while he wonders what blades he brought with him. Remembering him saying they are special, they all nodded and followed Kaiza. "Hitomi scout. Suigetsu I want you as back up with Naruto. I will deal with the main target" ordered Kasai.

With all three nodding they leave with Kaiza wondering who they are going to face.

On the Bridge

Tazuna was pleading with the missing nin to release his daughter and grandson "Please. Just let them go. I'll stop making the bridge" pleading with the missing nin and Gato who is laughing. "This is payback for what your family did to me and that punk kid. Now that I have my own shinobi you are good as dead and so is this nation" laughing at him.

The mist that was around the area soon started to disappear making the missing nin wonder what was going on. "Zabuza Momochi, (_Kirigakure no Kijin_) Demon of the Mist, it's been a long time" answered Suigetsu "I guess I was right about hanging with you guys. I surely will get some blades" Kasai walked forward while Naruto had both tantos in his hand.

"Suigetsu you know this guy?" Kasai stared at him while he looked at the female and boy that are being guarded by some hunter nin 'I don't like this one bit and that short guy with all those men must be Gato' analyzing the situation he looks at Naruto with a stern face. "Naruto, Suigetsu, I will keep Zabuza busy. Take out the hunter nin" ordered Kasai.

Naruto with his tanto's in his hands while Suigetsu nodded but told Kasai about Kubikiribōchō's ability "Don't worry. Mystic Kaze and Mizu can handle this" exclaimed Kasai. Zabuza chuckled and pointed his Kubikiribōchō towards Kasai "Well it seems you have little Suigetsu with you. But it's a shame what happened to Mangetsu. I am curious what those two are going to do with Haku"

(Fights happen at the same time)

Kasai bit his thumb and smeared the blood on his arm where a tattoo shaped like a red swirl showed. Zabuza watching him tilted his head in confusion 'That symbol, it looked familiar. Who is this guy?' holding his Kubikiribōchō forwards as he stared at Kasai who has two katanas in his hands. One katana has a blue handle with a kanji symbol in the blade with 'Mizu' and the other has white handle with a kanji symbol with 'Kaze' on it. 'Those blade's, what do they do? They have a weird feeling to them. Whatever they are and whoever this guy is, he might be trouble' watching Kasai take a kenjutsu stance.

Zabuza charged towards Kasai who blocked with Kaze, spinning he brings down Mizu. Zabuza brought his Kubikiribōchō up a bit and watched the other blade strike down. "Amazing. I never felt so much pressure from one blade alone" struggling with Kasai he sends a kick to his stomach. Kasai leaped back missing the blow "Not bad" spoke Kasai.

Zabuza can only chuckle "It's been a while since I fought someone like this" smirking at Kasai he charged towards him. Kasai pointed both blades down waiting for Zabuza 'He's quick, even with that massive blade' watching the Kubikiribōchō coming at him. Kasai brought one blade up, stopping the Kubikiribōchō then brought his second blade, slashing across Zabuza's chest shocking him 'He waited for me to come and used his reflexes to block my blade and his speed to slash me' watching one of his blades bounce back his Kubikiribōchō to leave him open.

Dropping to his knee Zabuza let out a chuckle, never expecting anyone to do something like that "I give you credit whoever you are, you are definitely a swordsman that Kiri can be proud of if you were one of us" Kasai smiled and took a few steps forward "Funny, Mei said the same thing to me when I and my nephew busted her out of some prison in Kiri"

Zabuza striked down on Kasai who blocked with both blades "Mei Terumi is out of prison? I haven't seen her in a while, but seeing that Kiri is suffering a civil war I guess I should thank you" letting out a chuckle. Kasai with both blades in a shape of a X smiled at Zabuza "Well don't thank me, thank my nephew. He was the one who convinced me to help out. Besides, Suigetsu joined us hoping we would attract attention to gather these blades that Kiri has" slamming his shoulder into Zabuza's chest.

Kasai slid his foot on the ground, tripping Zabuza and bringing both blades up to strike him. Zabuza rolled on to his side missing the blades piercing the ground only to be shocked by what he saw 'That's impossible. I've never seen a wind or lightning affinity make a drill effect on the ground'. Kasai removed the blades from the ground and turned to Zabuza who still hasn't gotten over his shock.

"Something wrong? I am still not tired but seeing that you betrayed the Mizukage and failed to assassinate him, makes me wonder if you know he is being controlled in the shadows". The Kubikiribōchō inched away from Kasai's hair, stopping while he held both of his katanas in his hands "Thought so. Mei was right, the Seven Swordsmen did know something was up and maybe that's why Suigetsu wants to gather the blades. But seeing that you failed to even make a scratch on the Yondaime Mizukage and I stood my ground and faced him when he used his cloak" spoke Kasai.

Zabuza took a few steps back, shocked to hear this. Looking at Kasai he heard the rumors that someone called the 'Elemental Bunshin' stood against the Yondaime Mizukage. But also about the 'Red Kage Bunshin' who can make a huge abundant of kage bunshin also making him a one man army. Looking at Kasai he took another step back "The rumors are true about you" before Kasai can speak he turned his head towards Gato screaming at him.

"Hitomi NOW!" shouted Kasai.

With Naruto.

"So you must be Haku from the Yuki clan. I heard about your kekkei genkai, you're the Hyoton users. Sorry to disappoint you, but today the last of your clan is going to die" smiled Suigetsu. Naruto smacked the back of his head making him angry "What was that for?" shouting at him. "For what you said asshole. My uncle and I are the last of our clan" shouted Naruto. "And also what about you? I mean I don't think there are anymore Hozuki around either"

Suigetsu hearing this nodded but then shrugged his shoulders. Turning to Haku who is waiting for them "Oh well, I'm in the mood to cut off something" charging towards Haku. She threw some senbon at him "Ha! That won't work on me" Naruto right behind covering him wondering how this will go.

"Interesting" watching the senbon go right through him. She heard of this clan with the ability to turn their bodies into water. Dodging the punch coming at her she grabbed Suigetsu's hand, twisting his wrist as she slides her foot throwing him at Naruto. Watching this Naruto slid on the ground, missing Suigetsu being thrown at him "Close" bringing both tanto's out.

He charged towards Haku, bringing his right blade down, but Haku used a kunai to block the strike "Impressive". Doing a handseal, water appeared around them and started to form a dome of ice "Hyoton Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals". Naruto looked around, watching her enter the ice 'What's going on here? This place is made of ice' looking around. He saws Haku in one of the mirrors and left in a blur "Ugh"

Feeling a huge amount of pain hit him, he looked at the senbon sticking out of his body 'I never even saw her move. So when she moves she throws the senbon needles, but where did she go?' looking around he found her on the other side of the dome of ice. 'She's quick and the way she moves. She clearly have the advantage here' removing some of the senbon from his body.

Naruto carefully watched her 'Once she moves I will dodge to the right. Hopefully I will have a chance' taking a deep breath he grips his tanto's in his hands tighter. Watching Haku move in a blink of the eye Naruto jumped to the right missing the senbons needles aimed at him. Looking around quickly he saw Haku to his left "THERE!" adding his chakra to the tantos.

He threw the blades at the mirror hoping it would shatter, giving him a chance to break free. Haku watched this with a smile and moved to another mirror shocking Naruto. When the tanto's hit the mirror of ice, it shocked Haku that the tantos were embedded in the mirror. "No one has ever managed to crack my ice. They are five times harder then steel" Naruto performed a few hand seals "Futon Pressure Damage" slamming his hands on the ground.

A huge surge of wind erupted from Naruto and the cracked mirror with the tanto's shattered into many pieces 'Impossible' thought Haku. No one has ever broken her mirrors, not even Zabuza "Naruto watch out!" Suigetsu appeared as a huge body of water crashing into the dome of ice "Don't know what you are going to use all that water for but it works to my advantage". Haku did a handseal, making Suigetsu stop in his tracks. Naruto eyes widened watching this 'Shit. Water and air are her affinities, so our affinities work to her advantage' cursed Naruto.

Suigetsu tried to move then smiled "So all I have to do is turn back to normal and that's the end of your water" controlling his body he fell right through the water while Haku turned it to ice "Naruto any plans? I mean all I have is some water techniques and you have your kaze affinities" spoke Suigetsu. Naruto smiled and made a hand seal "Just one or two. Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" the dome soon quickly filled with kage bunshin.

Haku watching this soon realized who she is fighting 'The Red Kage Bunshin'. Watching the clones perform a few hand seals "Futon Great Breakthrough" as they all shout in unison and aim everywhere. The clones who were created outside aimed at the dome of ice hoping to do external damage as well. Haku watching this feels the mirrors move very violently "Impressive. I never would have thought someone like you can manage this"

Soon the mirrors started to rattle 'What?' soon realizing the force of the wind is pushing the mirrors away from each other 'If I can't get into those mirrors I will be a sitting duck' jumping out of the mirror. Haku charged towards Naruto throwing senbon needles at him, but Suigetsu jumped in front of Naruto taking the hit "Go finish her off. The needles didn't hurt me since I absorbed them in my body" shouting at him. Naruto didn't need to be told twice.

Naruto ran towards her and picked up his tanto's while Haku used the water "Thousand Flying Water Needles" aiming at him the clones all jumped in front taking the damage. "Now!" Naruto appeared from behind, shocking her realizing that he used his kage bunshin making her think he was going to get his tanto's "Clever. Making me think you were running for your weapons"

"Had to thank Suigetsu who used all the water. It also made a perfect cover. The ice can be also used to hide someone if you aren't using it yourself" smiled Naruto. Before Naruto took another step a group of mercenaries were thrown right into the middle of their fight "Haku we've been double-crossed" shouted Zabuza. Naruto watched Kasai attacking a mercenary aimed to kill Zabuza "Naruto, Suigetsu, help save Kaiza's family" ordered Kasai.

Hitomi was dodging the blade form the mercenary while Naruto's clones came in "Quick! Cut her free. We have more of them coming around us". Using her byakugan counting how many there are "Kasai we have about thirty maybe forty more coming" shouted Hitomi. Hearing chuckling everyone turned to Gato holding Inari while a blade is on his neck.

Naruto glared hatefully at the short man "Still won't learn will you? Well guess what? This time you aren't coming back to Nami". Suigetsu gathered water and attacked the huge group coming at them while Haku threw senbons knocking them down. Naruto with his clones charged and knocked out the remaining ones who are standing.

Kasai with Zabuza "Your nephew I assume"

"Yup. After we are done maybe we can make a deal seeing that you lost against me" chuckling he blocked with Mizu and struck with Kaze. Zabuza hearing this mumbled underneath his breath "I didn't lose"

"Yet. But who is wounded?" chuckled Kasai. Zabuza gritted his teeth but also smiled knowing how true that is before making a few hand seals "Suiton Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu" striking the group killing them once the water crashed into them. Kasai performed a few hand seals making his hand glow blue while a low buzzing sound is heard "Raiha" striking and shocking the nin. He retracted his arm and thrusted it "Rahai" the blue lightning around his hand shot at the missing nin killing him.

Hitomi was near Tsunami while Naruto charged towards Gato "Stop him". The two standing next to Gato turned to him and ran "Fine then the boy dies" before Gato can kill Inari, Naruto threw his tanto hitting Gato in the shoulder pinning him against the tree. "You damn brat. I will kill you" groaning in pain Inari broke free and ran towards Naruto.

Kasai turned to Zabuza who was waiting to hear what's going to happen next. "So want to hear my deal? Seeing how well Haku does maybe we can use your help. Maybe we can help each other out and maybe you two can return to Kiri in the future" smirked Kasai. Hitomi checked them with her byakugan and told Inari and Tsunami they are alright. "Tazuna is knocked out cold but still healthy"

"Die!" everyone turned to Gato throwing a tanto at Tazuna. Hitomi seeing this tried to pick Tazuna up but couldn't "NO!" shouted Naruto. Throwing his other tanto, both tanto's struck while the one he threw hit Gato in the chest. "Damn brat" holding his chest he collapsed in a pool of his own blood right on the ground. Zabuza watching this whistled while Kasai shook his head 'Great, his first kill. Now I've got to give him a talk' knowing how hard it was for his first kill, he let out a sigh while Naruto just stood there.

"Things just got more complicated" spoke Kasai. Hitomi hearing this looked at Naruto noticing him standing and shaking. Walking to him she hugged him "Sshh it's going to be alright" feeling the tight hug around her she hugged Naruto. Kasai watching this told Suigetsu to make sure they get home alright "So still want to listen to the deal?" Zabuza hearing this turned to Haku who nodded.

Konoha Three days before the chunin exams

"I don't care. You three will be in a team and so help me Kami if I have to cut off your arm Suigetsu I will" scolded Kasai. Naruto chuckled and turned to his uncle who looked like a old man in his eighties with a snow white beard, short red and white hair, and walking with a stick. Turning to Hitomi who has white hair with streaks of her natural hair color but dark blue pupil eyes. "How do you feel Naruto?"

Kasai watched Naruto look down but gave him a nod 'Still shaken up a bit. But I am very grateful that Hitomi spoke to him' shaking from his thought he turned to Naruto with the seal on him and himself with Hitomi. Knowing the seal will change what he looks like so the whiskers marks on his face are gone while his blue eyes are now violet like Kushina's used to be. Kasai took all the precautions placing seals on all of them including himself and Hitomi "Stick to the plan and let me do the talking. The seals on you should be untraceable, so if they get someone from the Yamanaka clan just think about Kiri. The memories that I got from you guys helped out a lot"

Hitomi wonders how does Kasai know so much about some of the clans, even hers. 'I still wonder who he dated from my clan?' thinking about it. She also wonders who he dated from the other clans and hearing from Naruto what he lost when very young, she makes a memo to watch Naruto and even groom him a bit to be a respectable man if he wants to be with her daughter. As a nice young man he had proven to be to her, he still needed lessons on public behavior.

At the gate we have the same two chunin watching, Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki. Seeing that many people have walked into the gate due to the chunin exams today they raised an eyebrow. "So you wish to enroll your grandson and his friends in the chunin exams?" Kasai who is disgused nodded. "That is something up to the Hokage, seeing that you have their files from Kiri. You must take this up to the Hokage seeing that the chunin exams are for shinobi and genin." spoke Kotetsu.

"Yes. I see but you must understand my situation. All I want is to make sure my family and clan's allies will be safe in the future." pleaded Kasai. Hitomi frowned looked at the two chunin "Please? We lost so much family and friends due to the bloodline purge. We just want them to be prepared in the future, please understand" both chunin hearing this sighed.

They heard the rumors about Kiri's bloodline purge, which is why they had orders for any and all Kiri nin wanting to be in the exams had to go to the Hokage to verify they wouldn't extend the purge to Konoha, a bloodline lover. To see that they came all the way out here, the guards don't want to send them empty handed.

"Allow me to handle this"

Hitomi flinched under that voice while Kasai turned to the newcomer 'Danzou, I knew giving them the files one of his Ne at the gate would tell him' smiling at the newcomer he bows. "Thank and who may you be?" Danzou took the files while he waved at them to follow "Danzou Shimura. I am an advisor to the civilian council and an old rival of the Hokage". Kasai nodded and bowed to him "My name is Ikari Kaitei (seabed). My wife Suiren Kaitei, the young man in front of us is Senpu Uzu Kaitei our grandson. His best friends Suigetsu Hōzuki and Haku Yuki"

They all bowed towards Danzou "Welcome to Konoha. Are all of you from Kirigakure?"

"Yes. We are some of the very few lucky ones to get on a boat that headed towards Nami" knowing they will cover him at Nami in case he sent any Ne. Zabuza will take care of them.

When they arrived at the Hokage tower Naruto was looking around. While things haven't changed much he still misses Konoha. Taking a deep breath he knew he had to keep relaxed and let Kasai do all the talking "So what are the reasons you want them to take the chunin exams?" asked Danzou. Kasai pretended to frown "What is left of my family is my grandson. I want him to live and grow. I want to make sure he will be ready for the harsh world we live in and what better way then this exam?"

Danzou hearing this listened very carefully seeing how well and true that is. "Maybe we can convince the Hokage on this issue" walking into the Hokage tower one thing came to Danzou's mind 'Someone from the Hozuki and Yuki clan? Imagine the new possibilities of kekkei genkai users we can get from them. But this Kaitei clan... I've never heard of them. What do they possess?'

As they got to the Hokage's door Danzou knocked, feeling he must make sure they are in the chunin exams but also full fledged shinobi of Konoha as well. 'Perhaps they will make excellent additions to my Ne'.

"Enter"

When Hiruzen saw Danzou he raised an eyebrow wondering what's going on and who are these people in front of him "Hiruzen. I hope I didn't interupt anything important" spoke Danzou.

When Naruto saw Hiruzen he frowned a bit. He never saw the old man look so tired and it looked like he hasn't eaten much lately. Snapping his attention he turned to Kasai who looked around the room. Naruto took a deep breath and listened and tried to focus on what was in the room 'Three Anbu' taking a deeper breath he calmed his mind and let Kasai do the talking.

Hiruzen looked at the folders that Danzou handed to him "Ikari Kaitei wishes that his grandson and friends enter the chunin exam" smiled Danzou. The Hokage hearing this raised an eyebrow knows only shinobi that graduated from their nations exams can participate in the exams. "So I am sorry I can't take such a request even though you brought me the files of your grandson and friends. It goes against the chunin regulations that the Hidden Villages agreed on many years ago. The one who thought of the chunin exams was-"

"Tobiram Senju the Nidaime Hokage" answered Kasai. Knowing the history of the chunin exams since he did some research to prepare them for the upcoming exams. "I understand your situation lord Hokage, truly I do, and what I am doing is rash but you must clearly understand that I want my _grandson_ to be prepared for the future ahead of them. Not just them but also his friends who are considered family to us. I knew their family all my life. To see them being wiped out in front of me makes my heart ache" Kasai was acting really well while Hitomi let out a tear.

"Lord Hokage if the other Hidden Villages hear what you did it would be showing that you open your Village to refuges of Kiri. Who escaped from their home to make sure children will have a future. A future that may someday help this village or show the other villages its true strength" spoke Hitomi. Hoping to use his own philosophy against him seeing how he used it to make sure she was the one to help prevent a war with Kumo.

Naruto started to get angry watching this "Forget it. He isn't going to help us. We had a better chance being killed at Kiri instead of convincing some old tyrant Hokage who doesn't care" spoke Naruto. Kasai slammed his walking stick on the ground "Senpu watch your mouth". When Hiruzen heard the name he stiffened as memories of that name came to him.

Kasai watching this smirked knows how much the name will make Hiruzen change his mind. But also the other influence that is going around him 'That's right Senpu was tousan's name. I know that you two were very good friends and it must had hurt a lot to hear that he died during the war' . Hitomi watching this knew it can end here "Please lord Hokage how would you feel if _your_ grandson was out there in the world learning to fend for himself" that hit Hiruzen a lot and he looked down ashamed.

'It seems Kami is testing me but what do I do?' looking at Ikari and then back to Senpu he thinks for a moment but smiled "Only shinobi can take the test, but seeing that they were never once genin in Kiri, I suppose I can turn a blind eye knowing no one will look into this that deep while they take this" smiling he opened the drawer and pulled out three hitai-ate. Kasai was thinking this was way too easy and wonders what else is going on but knowing this is their chance, he bows to the Hokage and then to Danzou.

"Thank you. Perhaps maybe a new home was found here in Konoha" smiling at the Hokage. Hitomi gave a deep bow while the new genin all bowed as well.

Hiruzen nodded and gave them each an application to fill out "For the chunin exams normally this isn't allowed but it seems Kami is testing me. Put down Danzou's name on the genin's jonin name. I assume your grandson and his friends are up to task"

Naruto snorted while Kasai again slammed his walking stick on the ground "Enough Senpu. I understand how you feel but we are doing what's best. You have seen too much death and not enough caring in this world. Let go of the nightmares you saw in Kiri." Haku nodded turning to Senpu with pleading eyes while Suigetsu mumbled something about cutting off an arm "Damn walking stick" Surien smacked the back of his head "No mumbling little Suigetsu " waving her finger. He stood there shocked that Zabuza told this to her.

Hiruzen let out a chukle while he checked the applications "The chunin exams begin in three days. Here are some keys to a guest house until you get back on your feet. Report within a week to see what are your abilities but also they will have to go see someone to see if they aren't tampered with. Since I'm taking a gamble here on you, the least you could do is reassure me you're not sleeper agents or anything like that." spoke Hiruzen. Kasai smiled since this is what he expected Hiruzen to do "Lord Hokage we have nothing to hide. In fact we will take it now to prove our innocence" spoke Kasai.

Danzou hearing this smiled knowing he made a right move to bring them in 'Three kekkei genkai's, what luck' smiling at the three genin he wonders how Konoha will prosper with them joining his ranks. Turning to Ikari "We can bring Inoichi in to see anything" Kasai nodded but wanted to play some games himself, so he turned to Danzou "By any chance you aren't the Kaze of Shimura or The Darkness of the Shinobi (忍の闇_Shinobi no Yami_)" asked Ikari.

Both elder males in the room looked at Ikari shocked, Danzou himself had a very shocked face "I haven't been called that name in many years, since the first shinobi war also the second." hearing a chuckle Ikari told him even he fought in the last three wars "Though the second and third war Kiri wasn't involved but sadly missions were sent there while some of us were caught in the middle" to say both Hokage and Ne leader nodded knowing how true that is.

Turning to Hiruzen the Kami of Shinobi "Or the Professor, perhaps there is still some peace in this world we live in" bowing to them. A anbu appeared with Inoichi while the genins looked nervous but Kasai put on a smile. "I got the memo lord Hokage. I will take them to the Anbu headquarters to have them checked out" wondering why the anbu gave him specific orders and knows Hiruzen is not trusting Danzou whatsoever.

When they left Hiruzen stopped Danzou from leaving "I am curious to know why you sought them out so quickly. Even with their kekkei genkai you honestly think they will stay in Konoha?" wondering what his former rival is doing. Danzou let out a chuckle telling him to check Suigetsu Hōzuki's name and when Hiruzen looked closely at the name his eyes widened "Dear Kami he is related to the Nidaime Mizukage. The girl is from the Yuki clan who can use Hyoton jutsu and the last..." looking at the profile he shakes.

Danzou never heard of Kaitei when he read his profile "Chakra based kekkei genkai which can heal wounds overnight or others with their blood" hearing this he smiles thinking what luck 'We lost the boy because of Kyuubi healing him all the time. But now we can have him give Konoha this kekkei genkai' Danzou smiled knowing this will play well for him.

Hiruzen doesn't like this one bit "You want them in the CRA. You think they will accept, but I highly doubt it" glaring at Danzou he let out a chuckle walking out the door "We will see"

With Naruto

It took almost all day for Inoichi to scan their minds and when he finally let them go after all the questions he followed them to the house they are staying at for the time being. Kasai took some seals out and placed in the rooms knowing the are bugged. Hitomi used her byakugan and found them, knowing Kasai has taken care of them.

Checking each of the training grounds Naruto looks up to the sky seeing it's already dark "Shit. Where is she?" continuing running he checks almost all the training grounds and still couldn't find Hinata 'Maybe Hitomi was right, maybe she is training at the family dojo'. Seeing that the day was a total loss he decided to go to his training ground in the forest he found many years ago.

"What the-?" when he landed on the tree he saw a girl leaning on the tree sleeping peacefully. When Naruto landed on the ground he got closer to see who it is 'Hinata-chan' smiling at her. He moved closer and noticed she grew some hair out in his absence. Seeing that she is asleep he gently picked her up and made way towards the Hyuga compound.

'She told me her room is on the other side. I just hope the information she gave is right or I will be in a lot of trouble' thought Naruto. Carrying her on his back Hinata took a deep breath and snuggled closer to "Naruto-kun" mumbling happily in her sleep. Naruto smiled but also frowned, wondering how she will take the truth about him.

When he got to the compound he looked around sending some clones so he would get the memories 'Perfect, they are switching hours' taking his chance he made it inside the compound. Looking at the wall he started to walk up 'Kasai was right, this exercise does come in handy' looking into the room he noticed a stuffed toy fox on the bed 'Talk about ironic'

Gently opening the window he carried Hinata and carefully placed her on the bed "Hinata-chan, good night" kissing her tenderly on the lips before he made his way towards the window and left in the dead of night.

Next morning

When Hinata woke up she stretched and and looked around "How did I get to my room?" trying to remember if she walked here. But all she can remember is snuggling onto something warm and comfortable. Shaking her head thinking it was a dream she walked down to stairs to have breakfast. Seeing her father and sister she bowed to them "Morning Tousan"

Hiashi raised an eyebrow wonders who was around the clan compound "Morning Hinata. How do you feel today?"

"Good Tousan. I just wanted to get some more training in before the chunin exams start. I am still not to happy to see what team I was put in" rolling her eyes. Hiashi has noticed the change in his daughter's behavior. Naruto's leaving made a huge impact on her training regiment, so he smiled at his daughter but also missed seeing her smile.

"I understand you aren't happy having the Inuzuka boy on your team. He has bothered you a few times but this is just for the chunin exams and you have already teamed up with the other clan heirs" spoke Hiashi. Hinata nodded knowing this will be just temporary but still doesn't like the idea. Since Naruto left Kiba has asked her on some dates which she always turned down. But he continued asking her out all the time, not getting the hint she doesn't like him as anything more than an acquaintance. It was like he thought her crush on him left when he did, but that was far from the truth.

"You miss him don't you?" Hinata heard her father and nodded "Hanabi I need you to leave" ordered Hiashi. Hanabi hearing this frowned. "Why does nee-chan always gets the excitement here?" mumbling to herself as she departed huffing. Hiashi activated his byakugan to look around the area. Seeing that there were no anbu he let out a sigh knowing this won't be easy. "Hinata what I am going to say must never be repeated. If you tell anyone you forfeit your life and it will cost me my life as well. This is a secret that involves Konoha. Understood?"

Hinata never heard her father use such a serious voice in her life. Nodding to him he asked Hinata if she knows anything about the story of Kyuubi attacking Konoha twelve years ago. "The Yondaime used a kinjutsu which killed Kyuubi but also cost him his life" answered Hinata. Hiashi shook his head, telling her that's what they are told to hide the truth, shocking her.

"You know Naruto is their son, but what you don't know is that instead of killing Kyuubi, he sealed it inside Naruto, keeping him locked up. Naruto is the prison and he is the warden of Kyuubi all his life keeping him locked up. Minato couldn't trust any orphan to do this because there's no way to determine what an orphan grows up thinking. Instead he trusted Naruto, his son, which even I am ashamed to admit I didn't know until lately" explained Hiashi.

Hinata was in tears hearing this, now understanding why everyone hated Naruto, the cold looks, the beating. Crying she blames herself "All those times he was alone... I should have been stronger. He needed someone and I wasn't there, too afraid to hear he might not want me around" crying into her hands. Hiashi hugged Hinata telling her she did what she could and it was also maybe for the best that she didn't talk to him a lot. He hated to say this but "If the elders ever found out about any of that they would have branded you or worse" shivering a bit.

Hinata hugged her father "I have training to do" wiping her tears she left the compound to train.

Few hours later in the forest

Hinata took a break and heard something from the bushes "Who's there?" turning to the area she looked around to see someone on the branch smiling. "Who are you and how did you know about this spot?" wondering who this person is.

He let out a chuckle "I guess having a genjustu on me makes me look different" when he landed on the ground Hinata noticed he was as tall as Sasuke or maybe a inch taller and he had a thin muscular build. "Oh come on it's no fun if you won't guess. I know, I'll help" performing a hand seal a poof of smoke appeared around him.

Hinata looked at him now noticing the six lines on his face almost like "Whisker marks?" whispering she watched him nod and when Hinata saw those deep blue eyes she always admired she started to walk forward "Is it really you?" whispering a bit more. "Use your byakugan, tell me what you see" Hinata listened and activated her byakugan using the hand seal. When she saw the red chakra in his chakra system she knows only one person who has this, the only person who glows like a beacon "Naruto-kun"

"Hello Hinata-chan, it's been a while" standing next to her, Hinata placed her hands on his face looking at Naruto. Seeing the red spiky hair and the whiskers marks on his face "Is it you Naruto-kun? Please tell me it's not a dream" trying to hold back her tears. Naruto nodded and took her hand and kissed it "I'm back for a while Hinata-chan" before he can say anything more she tackled him onto the ground with a tight hug.

"I'm so happy" holding him tighter Naruto held her in his arms as well "I missed you so much" cried Hinata. Happy to see Naruto but she wonders what happened to him and his hair. Turning to him she looked at him blushing seeing she is this close. Then she fainted making Naruto get an anime sweat "This won't be as easy as I hoped'

When Hinata woke up after a half hour she turned to Naruto blushing then fainting again "Oh come on" whined Naruto. Poking her she let out a small smile then started laughing "Naruto-kun please stop, I'm ticklish" giggling she turned to Naruto hugging him more tightly "How are you back in the village? And what happened to your hair?" asked Hinata poking her fingers together. She liked Naruto's originally blonde hair, but seeing his red dark sleek shine hair is making her blush 'He's still cute with that type of hair' blushing almost matching his hair color.

Naruto chuckled at her antics "Well it's quite a story. Want to hear it?" Hinata nodded curiously, wondering how he has been doing but also how did he get back inside the village. Naruto started when he got Nami then about a few things "Then we landed on Uzu" Hinata hearing this is shocked that his mother is considered royalty from Uzu. Listening to it her eyes widened "You have a uncle? That's wonderful Naruto-kun. You have a family" hugging him.

"Yeah he's awesome but also a little demanding as well" spoke Naruto.

Hinata giggled, wanting to hear more of the story while Naruto told them what happened in Kiri "You got arrested?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, nodding in embarrassment. Hinata giggled thinking it was brave of Naruto to save the children. Then he told her what Kasai did to a woman in the prison making Hinata turn red "Maybe I should have kept that part out".

He told her that his uncle fought against the Yondaime Mizukage while the Mizukage ran leaving his uncle barely standing. Hinata hearing this is shocked that Naruto's uncle is that strong. "We arrived about three weeks ago" telling her the events in Nami she noticed him look down while she grabbed his hands, Naruto snapping his attention smiled at her.

"Naruto-kun you had such a good adventure" giggling at him, Naruto nodded but also frowned knowing what Kasai told him. He needs to tell Hinata the truth about him. "Hinata I need to tell you something. I need to tell you the truth about me and Kyuubi" looking away. Hinata looked at him and shook, moving towards his face she kissed him on the lips making her and him blush a deep red. "I know the truth. Tousan told me and also..." taking something out of her pocket she gave it to Naruto while his eyes widened. "You are still the same Naruto-kun I fell in love with. I don't care who your parents are and what you have inside of you or what you look like now. What makes you special is what you do. That's what defines you." smiled Hinata.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto was shocked that she knows all this. Hugging her with all his might they soon heard giggling and chuckling "Oh come on. Have you two been listening all this time?" Kasai dropped from the tree upside looking at the two "Pretty much" turning to Hinata "So you are the girl who has my nephew enchanted and the reason why I've been losing sleep. You know how many times this gaki calls your name in his sleep" teasing Naruto who turned bright red looking like a tomato.

Hinata giggled at Naruto finding it very cute how for once he was the one blushing."Oh come on, I don't call her name that much" whined Naruto. Kasai with an anime sweat shook his head knowing how much Naruto calls her name "I assume she knows the truth right?" both genins nodded while Kasai landed on the ground "Good. I need some information but first Naruto I think it's time for them to meet" spoke Kasai.

Naruto smiled since he can't wait to see Hinata's expression. Turning to her he asked her about her mother. Hinata hearing this looked down sadly "She died shortly after Hanabi was born". Naruto hugged her and whispered in her ear "That's not quite true. She is alive and standing right behind you" seeing Hitomi standing next to Kasai. When Hinata heard this she turned around to see a woman with the same blue-black hair she has. The pale purple-tinted white eyes she has "Kaasan?" Hinata let the word out.

Hitomi nodded "Yes. It's me my little sunshine" holding back the tears. She hasn't seen her daughter in almost a decade. Hinata rushed towards her and hugged her mother fiercely. Naruto and Kasai watching the scene couldn't help but smile seeing that those two are back together for the time being. "How are you here? I was told, everyone was told you died" Hinata cried while Hitomi was on her knees crying as well.

"Sshh we are going to explain" spoke Hitomi.

"Yeah let Naruto tell the story. He tells it better" chuckled Kasai. Hinata cleaned her eyes and charged towards Naruto, pushing him down the ground holding him in another tight hug "Thank you Naruto-kun. Thank you" crying into his chest. Naruto held her and stroked her hair, seeing how much she is hurting 'Hinata-chan'

Naruto and Kasai took turns explaining what happened at the Kiri prison while Hitomi told her what the clan elders did "Ojiji did that? But why? I don't understand how anyone could do that to you and Tousan. WHY?" crying just hearing this, Hinata feels betrayed and was thinking that the Hokage, elders and her family all had a hand in this conspiracy.

Kasai hearing this sighed and told them about Kumo, making Hinata's eyes widen but soon she started to shake. "Hinata-chan" holding in her arms, Naruto kissed her on the forehead "Don't worry, they didn't get her" whispered Naruto. Kasai nodded and asked Hinata about some information on what has been going around Konoha since Naruto left.

"Ano a lot has happened and tousan told me" telling them what happened the day after Naruto disappeared. Kasai decided to make a memo to pay a visit to Iruka. Continuing listening about some of the meetings "Tsunade Senju is back in Konoha. The last of the Senju, cousins to the Uzumaki clan returned and also the Gama sennin" Hinata nodded while Kasai got serious and dark-looking, making everyone shiver.

She told him about what happened a few weeks ago making Naruto's eyes widen "What? A seal on me so I can be their punching bag until they get bored? And the Fire Daimyo doesn't want to give me my inheritance?" getting mad. Kasai placed his hand up making Naruto quiet while the Hyuga's looked at him "I am going to take care of everything Naruto but the Fire daimyo, that's a whole different game. So if you want to ressurect Uzu we need allies and right now Mei and Zabuza are too few. Time and patience will be needed there" answered Kasai.

Naruto nodded, knowing how true that is even though he didn't favor that approach. Hinata took a deep breath, telling him everything with the teams "Ano Sasuke is being trained by some jonin called Kakashi Hatake. He was your tousan's student" Kasai hearing the name opened a bingo book and broke out laughing "Copycat, a perfect name seeing how well he likes to copy people. Oh wait until I get my hands on some people forget being nice. I am taking everything to a whole another level. Gaki tonight training is going to be hell. And I don't mean normal hell." leaving in a streak of red fire. Hinata jumped near Naruto while he let out a chuckle "Yeah, his shunshin no jutsu are awesome"

"Naruto what is Kasai going to do?" asked Hitomi.

Naruto looked at her "Well I know he wants paybeack for the seal placed on my heart and he thinks the gama sennin was the one who placed it on me to make sure if I ever went out of control I would be taken care of literally in a heartbeat" Hinata hearing this shook her head hugging Naruto.

With Kasai

Angry, no, pissed and enraged, Kasai is hearing all this making about twenty clones "Information, go. I want information on the chunin exams, clan heads, everything and the kitchen sink. Just find Jiraiya first. I want payback on that pervert" the clones all shivered feeling his dark cold.

All of them left in different directions.

"Three orders of dango please" sitting down Kasai waited for his order. Turning to his right he noticed two kunoichi while one of them looked at him and turned away. Kasai smiled and waved at her before returning his attention to his order. Eating some of the dango he overheard some chunin and jonin talking about the chunin exams. Seeing some of them drinking too much he took out a senbon and aimed at one chunin neck, making him pass out.

Performing a few hand seals "Ninpo (ninja art) Reading Mind no Jutsu" smiling he feels the chakra thread to the needle. Using his lightning affinty he took a deep breath and focused his chakra. 'The basic signaling unit of the nervous system is the neuron. The brain contains billions of neurons. The interactions between neurons enable people to think, move, maintain homeostasis, and feel emotions. A neuron is a specialized cell that can produce different actions because of its precise connections with other neurons, sensory receptors, and muscle cells. A typical neuron has four morphologically defined regions: the cell body, dendrites, axons, and presynaptic, or axon, terminals.' thinking what to do he uses the electrical neuron system to find the memories and information he needs.

'Now he is going to wake up with a migraine.' chuckling he took a bite of the dango. Using the chakra thread he pulled the senbon out of his neck while he got up screaming for more beer and a demon being gone. Kasai hearing this gritted his teeth before he made a move. The two kunoichi's hearing this glared at the man. "Oh come on girls we should continue celebrating" trying to move closer to them.

Kasai stuck his foot out, tripping him on the ground "Strange, you like having fun on the ground. I perfer somewhere more comfortable" chuckling. Some of the chunins and jonins all glared at him. One got up and walked to Kasai "Apologize" pointing at him. Kasai grabbed his fingers and an unnatural pop and crack sound was heard "Gomen. I think I made it worse" releasing him. The chunin fell on the ground, hearing laughter while he turned to the kunoichi with purple hair winking at him.

Kasai smiled and soon noticed the jonins and chunins all around him "A pity all of you going against me" eating his last dango stick. "Pity for you that is." He added his wind affinity and slashed one of the jonin's pants making them drop "Bunnies? I mean really what are you five?" chuckling the jonin turned bright red "Does your kaasan still take out your clothes?"

"GET HIM!" shouted the jonin.

In a quick blur all of them dropped down like flies. Kasai turned to the kunoichi with long black untamed hair "My apologies ladies" bowing he set some money on the table covering his and their bill and left the dango shop.

Night Time

Suigetsu, Haku and Naruto were all wondering how they are going to train when the chunin exams are in the morning. Kasai walked out of the closet making them all confused while Hitomi thought very hard on what he said about Jikūkan fuinjutsu and ninjutsu "Come inside and I will explain everything. Hitomi open that door when it's seven in the morning. My kage bunshin are outside" Hitomi nodded and pointed the children into the closet.

When they walked into the closet they saw about four beds, a couch, and structure of some sort "What? But how? Where are we?" asked Suigetsu, lost for words. He just walked into a closet and discovered that the closet is much bigger then it's supposed to be. And while he had heard of walk-in closets, this was closer to a separate apartment. Naruto felt strange while Haku herself wondered how this is possible. Hearing the door close Kasai pointed to them to follow him.

When they got to the training ground they all looked at the white endless walls and area. "This is Jikukan (space time ninjutsu). Take this apple in my hand. It has its own space, its own matter, its own weight. BUT by combining space and time into a single continuum you can create a world that exists within this world" taking a kunai he cut the apple showing the inner world.

The genin hearing this raised an eyebrow while Naruto asked how this is going to help "Remember what I said about being in one dimension where time moves faster. Well one day outside that world is a year in here." this shocked both Haku and Suigetsu thinking how this is even possible. Kasai did the math in his head "Let's see twenty-four hours times three-hundred-sixty-five days in a year gives us..."

"Eight-thousand-five-hundred and forty-four hours" answered Suigetsu. Everyone blinked at him twice wondering how he figured that out so quickly "I count a lot because I like to cut stuff and people up" Kasai nodded and snapped his attention "Right but we aren't going to train for a whole year. Instead it's only going to be about ten hours in the outside world."

Haku hearing this turned to Kasai "So in other words what we do here is faster then the world outside, meaning we can learn more and be better prepared for the chunin exams" Kasai nodded. Making two clones appear he takes one step onto the white area "But we aren't just working on ninjutsu, oh no" when the genin took a step on the white area they all fell on their knees "Everything. This white part here, gravity is twice as much, meaning more training since you weigh twice as much. Weights are good but only focus on one part so I added this for training to compensate for that" smiled Kasai.

When Naruto finally got up he looked at Kasai "How are you not affected?"

"I trained in four times the gravity when I was your age. Tousan made sure I was ready for the world. Trust me when I am done with you guys you will give jonins a run for their money" smiled Kasai.

Naruto turned to Suigetsu and Haku who turned to Kasai nodding. "We're ready to train" spoke all three.

Yes I took two great animes to make this chapter lol. Think Madara pocket dimesion when he took Sasuke and Karin to heal so with space time ninjutsu it is possible becasue not saying in real life but theory revolves with quantom physics and NO I am not an expert. Ask Dr. Who he travels throught time and space.


	6. Chunin Exams Begin

I do not own Naruto.

No Flames

Rixxell Stryfe: thanks for the review and the thing for Karin I got something already set up next chapter.

**ALSO** last chapter about the song really sad no one said anything in a review. Melfina's song from Outlaw star.

Academy

Genins from all over the other small and big Hidden Villages are in Konoha to take the exam. With many taking the exams they all are trying to make it to the room to participate in the chunin exams. With two henged chunins right now preventing many genins from entering the room while one girl with buns in her hair got punched in the face knocking her on the ground.

"Please let us through" the girl pleaded with the disguised chunin.

Everyone in the area watched this while many genins moved away seeing that Sasuke Uchiha is walking into the building. Since rumors said that Kakashi Hatake was training him, many genins from last year and the previous years were shocked he is taking the chunin exams so soon.

"Hmm genjutsu. Seeing that some of you didn't see it makes me wonder what's really going on" spoke Sasuke. Sakura nodded while many of the fan girls all sigh in jealousy seeing she is with Sasuke. While other genins are confused, Sakura rolled her eyes and reminded them what floor they are on "So genjutsu" replied Sakura.

The girl with buns hearing this turned to Sasuke then to Neji.

"Well this is good. You must be last years rookie of the year". Everyone turned to a Hyuga walking forward towards Sasuke's group. Tenten got up and stood next to her team while everyone waited to see what would happen next. "So tell me Uchiha how does being the only one to graduate from the academy and to have a team feel?" spoke the Hyuga, making it sound like such an accomplishment was something to be ashamed of.

Sasuke hearing this smirked "Well Hyuga that's nothing. You should worry about yourself seeing that you failed to get pass this genjutsu. That all-seeing eye isn't what they said it is. I on the other hand had no problem" smirked Sasuke. The Hyuga hearing this turned red from rage and got ready to cripple Sasuke but before he took a step forward a blade on his and Sasuke's neck appeared.

Everyone watched as these three blurs appeared in front of them.

One boy with red sleek shiny hair is holding tanto's in each of his hands pointing at the necks of the previous and present year rookie of the years. A girl with long black hair appeared to be his teammate and appeared next to both kunoichi genin holding senbon needles dangerously close to their necks. The last is another boy with white hair with a light-blue tint holding a twin katana's blade to the last two team memebers of the other teams.

"For genins you can't use the excuse you don't have any experience. If you're ready to take these tests you should be abe to keep your impulses in check and not lash out the moment your pride is wounded. To go against chunin who are using henges to make sure they eliminate the weaker competition, but seeing that this year and last year rookies made the biggest rookie mistake isn't pretty" spoke the redhead boy.

Everyone talked, wondering who they are, clearly seeing the hitai-ate on their bodies, saying they are clearly from Konoha. But no one has ever seen them before and they came out of nowhere, which made many people wonder who they really are. The two chunins hearing this raised an eyebrow while they turned to each other and dropped their henges. To say everyone was shocked except the redhead boy who turned to his team while they nodded as well removing their weapons from their necks.

"I expected more from the rookies of the year's but seeing that you two ruined the surprise makes me wonder how smart you two really are. But yet again helping everyone around you telling them it's the wrong floor while this was supposed to worm out the weaker competition" spoke the redhead. Walking past the chunins he and his team made their way towards the staircase "Please don't get in our way" spoke the redhead.

Everyone watching this talked while both rookie of the year's are left there looking like fools.

"Who the hell are you?" shouted Sasuke making the new group stop in their tracks. Wondering who he is, he watched this newcomer come out and put a blade on his neck moving like he's the Yondaime's son. Waiting for them to turn around Sasuke's heart stopped, watching him give him a blank look "I am no one that you should be concerned with" giving out a dead tone.

Everyone watched this wondered what happened, while Sakura looked at Sasuke "Is something wrong? Do you know him?" wondering why he is standing there. She wonders who they were and especially who is their jonin sensei and why they aren't making Sasuke strong instead of these nameless show-offs. Sasuke meanwhile was still standing there watching them walk right through the door going upstairs. Tenten turned to her teammates "Neji we should go too. And Lee, please don't do anything stupid" Sasuke turned to the Hyuga smirking seeing he now knows who he is.

"Agreed Tenten we should go now" spoke Neji, glaring at Sasuke while moving his sights towards the door.

The two chunins watching the scene soon began to chuckle "Well if you do continue, stay away from that team, especially the redhead kid. He is very dangerous and very skillful" everyone turned to the chunins wondering what they meant. Each of them pointed to Sasuke and Neji "Check your gear" wondering what they mean.

Sasuke noticed his kunai strap was gone "HOW?" activating his sharingan he turned to the door angry that a nobody, let alone _anybody_, stole from him. Neji gave out a small chuckle which soon started to die while Tenten pointed the out the same thing happened to him. Both chunin shook their heads while many genins whisper and talk wondering who were they?

With Naruto

When they arrived at the door they noticed a man who has one of his eyes covered. Kasai, under disguise, turned to Naruto smiling "Senpu I hope you didn't attract any unwanted attention" giving out a small chuckle. The few short months they trained inside the Jikūkan room, Kasai told them what he did when he took chunin exams, shocking them. Naruto smiled and points to his new kunai strap while Suigetsu also showed his on his leg that Naruto got for him "I see, so you did listen. Take what I taught you but also hide your true skill and please don't do anything stupid"

Naruto gave him a grin while Kasai let out a long sigh. Giving him a nod Naruto, Haku, and Sugetsiu all nodded while Kasai looked at the jonin that is listening to the conservation "So tell me copycat, what would Rin and Obito say about you now?"

The jonin who heard this turned to the elderly man who spoke but was now gone "Who was that and how did he know about Rin-chan and Obito?" talking to himself he noticed Sasuke had an angry look on his face, more so than usual. Wondering what's going on he noticed his student's kunai strap gone, making Kakashi raise an eyebrow.

When Naruto got inside Haku turned to him smiling "So where is she?" Naruto hearing this blushed making him look like a tomato "Naruto-kun I think we might have some trouble" Suigetsu hearing Haku wonders what she means. Turning to the crowd he raised an eyebrow seeing a lot of people were taking the exam, Naruto also wondered what was going on. Looking at some genins from almost everywhere but he notices two groups across from the other, looking at the headbands 'Kumo and Oto? What's going on here?'

Continuing looking around the room he found some people he knew. "There, I see some of my old academy friends. They are clan heirs, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Kasai said their teamwork is very dangerous to beat so we need to pick them off one by one." Haku hearing this nodded but also shivered. Just training with Kasai made all of her bones hurt for a week and Suigetsu was literally a puddle after the first day of training. Naruto was the worse of them all training with the kage bunshin but also learning to control some of Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto turned to his team and shifted his head towards the wall. As they nod they wait to see who else will come through the door.

Sugetsui let out a yawn looking at the competition 'Not much from what I am seeing. I mean maybe those genin from Kusa might be a challenge and maybe those Ame punks as well. But those Kumo kids with the swords on their backs, I wonder what they know' smiling he can't wait to cut up some genin and looking at the katana's he wonders how Kasai got twin blades that powered your water affinity.

Haku was a different story. She was thinking about what Zabuza told her a few weeks ago when he fought against Kasai. 'Is he that strong Zabuza-sama? His training was very intense but seeing that he wants to help us and you are willing to help him. Are you afraid of what he can do or are you happy that he will protect us? Or is it that he may help us return home?' just thinking what Zabuza told her about the Yondaime Mizukage made her shiver. 'And he was able to stand up against him while the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist failed'

Naruto leaning against the wall wondering when Hinata would appear. Seeing that he made Sasuke look like a fool, he let out a happy sigh and wonders how things are back in Nami. Since Gato's death the whole nation celebrated while Hitomi comforted him for what he did. 'I know I am a shinobi and I know down the line I have to kill. He was a civilian but a tyrant too, somone who didn't care about life except his own and how to make him happier' thinking what Kasai told him about how not everyone can be saved down the line. Some people can be saved from the path of darkness, but only if they want to leave it, while some simply are too selfish or cruel to want anything else. 'Even the most powerful shinobi in the world cannot save everyone' Kasai had told him.

Waiting, everyone noticed Sasuke's team and Neji's team walking in. Naruto turned to his team shaking his head, telling them to stay back, then Hinata with her temporary team walked in. Naruto watching her noticed she rolled her eyes at Kiba 'What's going on here?' sticking to the shadows he moved closer to the edge of the door to listen.

"No Kiba. I won't go on a date with you so stop bothering me about that and focus on the chunin exams" The rest of the teams turn to her when she walked in, then started to blush. Kiba hearing this frowned while Shino adjusted his glasses and Naruto smiled watching the scene. "Sasuke-kun!" everyone noticed Ino leaning on Sasuke back making Sakura get a tick mark.

"Get off of him Ino-Pig!" Sakura shouted, making Ino pull down on her eye and blow raspberries at her. Everyone heard a chuckle coming from a few feet away from them. "It's you. Give back Sasuke-kun's kunai holder" shouted Sakura like she actually thought she had authority over him. Hearing the chuckle get louder the other clan heirs wonder what's going on and wonders who this redhead boy is.

Except Hinata who blushes seeing Naruto and knows about his cover.

"His? I think you mean mine since it's clearly tapped on _my_ leg not his" replied the redhead, tapping onto his new kunai holster. Sasuke and Neji stepped forward while their teammates restrained them. "Neji don't be stupid. He clearly could have killed you with his tanto's a few minutes ago. Remember what the chunin said about him. Just stay out of his way" spoke Tenten, scared for what he can really do.

It took more to restrain Sasuke since he was actually a bit more irrational then Neji was, and when Sai lost his grip he charged towards Naruto in disguise "I don't care who you are, it doesn't matter because I'm an Uchiha and no one gets away with humiliating me. I want my kunai holster back, then I am going to take those tanto's of yours" charging towards him. Everyone watched a green blur move to stop Sasuke. "Stop" before Lee can stop Sasuke both of them were on the ground while Lee's spot made spider cracks.

Everyone just watched this newcomer take out Sasuke like he was a child "I have a name. It's Senpu Uzu Kaitei" twisting their wrists even more making them both wince in pain. He let them go and walked past what's left of Sasuke and Neji's teammates "You still haven't learned. I said to stay out of our way but yet you fail to hear my warning" spoke Naruto narrowing his sight towards Neji.

Sakura watching this walked forward while senbon needles appeared dangerously close to her neck again "You are clearly a poor excuse of a kunoichi. So please if you try anything again I will end your career" everyone turned to the black-haired girl wondering who she is. "Haku please don't harm her just yet. We might go against them later in the exam and there we can brawl to our heart's content" spoke Senpu. "An easy win" smiling, at Sakura who looks very nervous.

Everyone kept watching the newcomer wondering who he is, but hearing giggling everyone turned to Hinata who started to blush again "I must have died because I see a beautiful angel right in front of me". Hinata turned a new whole shade of red hearing that comment coming from Naruto "Who the hell do you think you are?" Naruto moved his sights to Kiba growling at him.

"Ahh I heard of you, the dead last from the academy. Rumors are flying around in this room saying you will be the easiest person to defeat, but seeing that you teamed with the wrong teammates. I truly fear for this beautiful angel's safety. Perhaps I may watch over her. " the kunoichis in the room are all turning towards Naruto referring Hinata to be an angel but also. Getting many people's attention about the weakest person in the chunin exams while pointing out who is the strongest in the room.

"You guys are attracting too much attention which isn't good" everyone turned to a silver-haired boy with glasses. Haku doesn't know why but she doesn't trust him whatsoever.

"And who may you be?" spoke Naruto.

The genin fixed his glasses and smiled at him "Kabuto Yakushi" smiling at them he noticed the team with the redhead boy ignoring them while the clan heirs give him their attention. Naruto returned his gaze back at Kiba while Hinata is still red "My name is Senpu but my friends call me Uzu" winking at Hinata, making her turn bright red.

'Oh Kami why is Naruto-kun flirting with me? And here of all times?' thinking what's going on she takes a deep breath and looks at Naruto's violet eyes. Even though they are a different color you can still see the depth of the color. "I am Hinata Hyuga" trying to get over her stuttering. Ino watches this smiled and moved towards Hinata "So Hinata I didn't know you got over Naruto that quick"

Before Naruto can even speak everyone turned to Kiba, Neji, and Sasuke snorting at the same time. "Shameful to see clan members behave like animals, but seeing how the boy is already an animal I assume he eats outside like the others" smirked Naruto. All three of them walked forward while blades were pointed in various vital locations "Please don't be foolish. My friend here has a problem, he can't seem to control himself when he cuts people limbs" hearing the redhead calm eerie voice everyone wonders what's going on.

Sasuke can't stand this person in front of him, mostly because he's acting like Sasuke is insignificant to him. 'The way he talks, his calm attitude, the way he hides his emotions and shows his power. He's strong and the way he acts and talks shows he is doing something here. But why is he putting us on the spot? Does he want us to gain that attention or does he want everyone to gain his attention?' Sasuke watching this glared at him while he turned to Kabuto who had cards in his hands.

"Information? Fine I want to know about Gaara of the Sand, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and this guy as well" spoke Sasuke. Everyone turned to Naruto who is smirking and turned to Kabuto, giving a half bow letting him continue. Kiba watching this growls at him while he watches him walk towards Hinata and wink at her. 'She is blushing? How the hell does this guy do it? I mean when Naruto left months ago I thought I would have a shot but now this guy comes out of nowhere and makes her blush?'

Ino turned to Kiba raising an eyebrow "Envious are you?" Kiba hearing this turned to her with a loss of words turning to recover it, Ino pats his back "It's alright. I mean look at that hunk, he took out Sasuke like it was nothing. Sakura told me what they did and the way he is, he is really strong" Ino can't help but let out a happy sigh to stare at the redhead boy in front of her.

Turning to Kabuto, who is spinning the last card. Sasuke turned towards the redhead with a glare while Neji waited for the information. Kiba walked towards them wanting to know this guy as well "And the last is Senpu Uzu Kaitei. Hmm... he is a refuge from Kirigakure while Danzo Shimura has taken a liking to him. His abilities... wow" everyone moved closer while Haku turned to Naruto who shrugged his shoulders.

"Chakra reserves are jonin level, maybe even kage level, but his kekkei genkai is more interesting. It's a chakra-based kekkei genkai that lets you heal almost instantly" swallowing the hard lump in his throat as he turned to the redhead wondering what else is there. "His teammates are Suigetsu Hōzuki who is from the Hozuki clan which are related to the Nidaime Mizukage. A powerful clan who can use liquid forms" everyone turning to Suigetsu showing his sharp tooth.

Kabuto fixed his glasses wondering how a team like this was put together but also why from Kiri? "The last is Haku Yuki, a Hyoton user rumored to be trained with Zabuza Momochi, the infamous Demon of the Mist" turning to the two doujutsu users and the ninken user he shook his head "Clearly all of you are out of your league" Sasuke snorted, pointing out once again he is from the Uchiha clan.

"A clan of elites. He is nothing" Sasuke with a snarl staring at Naruto, looking like he thought it was a crime to not be an Uchiha.

Everyone heard a chuckle wondering why he is laughing "A clan? Please enlighten me, who else is there from the Uchiha?" asked Naruto in disguise. Sasuke activated his sharingan on him, making him yawn. "Me" answered Sasuke like that was sufficient answer enough. Everyone around him got an anime sweat while Sasuke sucked his teeth and Neji started to chuckle making everyone turn to him. "Ah I see, the Uchiha clan is almost extinct. One person does not make a clan, no matter how important that person thinks he is. So if you die then that clan of yours will be forgotten. Such a pity how your clan is known for the hate they carry" smiled Naruto.

Sasuke hearing this glared at him, while Neji finds this very amusing. Turning to them he walked forwards getting their attention "Refuges from Kiri, so in other words you too are the last of your clans" Naruto and Haku looked away while Suigetsu smirked "Big words for someone who lost his kunai holster" tapping his leg. Neji activated his byakugan in anger "Hehee" everyone hearing Hinata giggle turned to her while she blushed. "Even her giggle is angelic" spoke Naruto.

Ino hearing this let out a sigh and walks towards Naruto "Hi I am-" before she can introduce herself, everyone watched Naruto take out three kunai and throw it in various directions. Haku watching this got in front of Kabuto while Suigetsu appeared next to Naruto looking at the three nin that tried to attack Kabuto.

"Interesting, now what do we have here?" turning to Sugetsu, he let out a grin knowing how fun this is going to be. Naruto turned to the door and threw two kunai at it with ninja wire making everyone wonder what he is doing. Turning back to the genin in front of them "So tell me why were you trying to attack Kabuto?" carefully watching them.

"Well you can say I am a bit eager to start the exams" spoke the bandaged Oto nin.

Suigetsu hearing this smirked and asked if they should kill everyone in the room to be chunins "I mean back in the day when Kiri was called the Bloody Mist, those were shinobi. Not these wannabes losers or sword-carrying posers" narrowing his eyes towards the Kumo group. Everyone heard banging on the door and screaming.

Naruto smirked and turned to the Oto team "Sorry but it seems you guys might be in trouble" wondering what he means. One of the Oto genin noticed the ninja wire were now around his legs. "Wait you didn't-" before he can finish the door slammed open very violently breaking it off the hinges. The wire that is around the Oto nin made them all fall on the ground making a lot of people snicker.

The clan heirs from Konoha just watch this new genin with interesting eyes, especially Shino 'Strange, his chakra seems very different. He has another source and it's hard for my kikaichū to lock on his chakra. He will be a dangerous person to fight in the exams. Not even my current team will be able to defeat him. Perhaps teaming with Sasuke's team or Hinata's cousin might be the key' watching him he notices his bugs flying back to him making him raise an eyebrow.

"Tell your bugs to stop eating my chakra or they will die" Shino heard the voice coming from his backside, and slowly turned around. He saw the redhead in the corner smirking 'How is that even possible?' turning in front of him he sees the same person still standing in front of Kabuto while his teammates are nowhere to be seen.

The proctor holding the kunai and wire looks at everyone in the room with a sadistic smile "Alright who's the person responible for locking this door?" before anyone can point fingers the figure in front of Kabuto poofed away while everyone inadvertently pointed to Kabuto "You punk? Guess what? Everyone here will know it's your fault they lost five minutes for the written part of the exam" everyone in the room glared at Kabuto making him nervous while thinking about Senpu 'Clearly a very skilled shinobi'

Sasuke watching this gritted his teeth 'Everything about him, I hate it. He hides his power, the way he talks and shows his power, it's like he wants us to see him or wants us to know he is there. But why?' wondering what's going on he notices he is at the corner with his team walking up the the proctor to get their number.

Ibiki glared at everyone while he finished telling everyone about the grading system, looking around the room he found the redhead boy. 'So that's who the Hokage wants to make sure doesn't pass. And what do we have here? Sitting next to the Hyuga heiress? Well I guess I have to pay more attention to the back and whatever Danzou is up to. It probably means just trouble' taking out some chalk he writes something on the board.

Naruto yawned and turned to Hinata winking at her making her turn bright red. Today was probably the most she has ever blushed in her entire life and to have Naruto flirting with her in front of everyone made her happy. 'At least Kiba got some of the hint, though I doubt it was enough. And Ino's going to pester me too later, I just know it' thought Hinata. Turning back to her test she looked around and knows what's going on.

Naruto on the other hand was thinking a few possible ways. 'Let's see... Kasai said there is a seal on these test papers that lets those guys know what we are doing. Which means...' letting out a small chuckle he began to draw a few symbols on the test sheet, putting his hands underneath the desk he does a few hand seals. When the symbol glowed he let out a smile and wrote a message down on the paper "So tell me proctors who are going to fail?" wondering if they know the secure line was tampered by a mid level fuinjutsu user.

Some of the proctors looking at the clipboard looked around the room to find the person responsible.

Naruto on the other hand let out a smirk seeing that some people already got one mark "Well why don't we fail everyone?" writing that down. He noticed one of the proctors writing something back on his test paper "Stop messing with this seal. It's on a secure channel". Naruto smirked looking at the proctors while Ibiki raised an eye hearing this. Naruto decided to give everyone the failing marks and when the protoctors saw this they all turned to each other nervously, knowing they can't do their part in the exam.

One of the proctors told Ibiki what was going on before he can finish "Alright maggots, since all of you have three strikes-" before he can finish, another proctor whispered into his ear making his eyes widen. Snatching a clipboard from one of his protcors he looks around the room angry. Naruto let out a huge grin "Something wrong? I mean clearly you guys are out of your league" wrote Naruto.

When Ibiki finished reading that comment all the marks on everyone disappeared making him snap the clip board in half "I don't know who the hell you are but guess what?" throwing a random kunai at someone's desk "You fail". Everyone in the room started to gulp except Naruto, giving Ibiki a serious look while Ibiki returned the same look back.

One of the proctors noticed that all the clipboards went back to normal "Don't know who you are but I blocked your fuinjutsu paper" Naruto read the comment, looked up, and shrugged his shoulders. "Sixty, two hundred and two, ten. Take your teams and get out" spoke Ibiki. One genin from Konoha refused to leave while one chunin forced his departure in a painful way.

Ibiki glared at the room "Alright punks you think you have what it takes? Guess what? You don't. Some of you are going to die on a mission and that death means you wasted Konoha's time. Your death is the reason why the missions fail, your death will be the reason why your clan looks like a failure" Ibiki was using more scare tactics trying to make more people nervous.

The proctors in the room noticed he is changing his plan seeing someone compromised his original one. "You get up" pointing to Sakura who looks a little nervous "Yes. You are teamed with the Uchiha. How does it feel to be teamed up with him, knowing he used the client as a shield to protect him? You failed a mission and Konoha suffered the loss of future clients and gained bad stigma by having it's ninja cowardly use civilians as shields for themselves. This is because you were too weak to protect the client. what do you have to say in your defense?" spoke Ibiki.

Expecting to hear something from Sakura, everyone instead turned to Sasuke once he arrogantly snorted "So I used an worthless nobody to keep myself safe. Big fucking whoop. I am an elite of Konoha. My Clan is the entire reason Konoha is even here. You and all non-Uchiha are nothing, just like that deadbeat client and that client should have been proud to be of use to me. My blood is worth more then his whole family" spoke Sasuke, snarling back at Ibiki for bringing up that mission and trying to make him look bad in it. Sakura however looked scared. She felt she was about to lose her bodily functions since everyone looking at her making her feel nervous.

"A clan of elites, that you claim are all-important and all-powerful, yet one person took them all out in one night. I wonder if he was the true elite while doing Konoha a favor by getting rid of the clients killers" to say everyone turned to the Naruto. He moved his sights to Sasuke who was red from rage "Proctor-sama I believe you have an extra body". Ibiki hearing this raised an eyebrow doing a body count and he noticed he does have another body 'Got to give that guy credit, but seeing how the playing field changed I think I will play along'

Then Ibiki got a message on the clipboard "Come on using a weak security fuinjutsu to block out another chakra source is easy" just reading it made his blood boil. Before snappping another clipboard in front of everyone he saw the numbers with more strikes "Six, eighty and forty-nine fail" everyone turned to the proctor who gave Ibiki a nod. The genins from Ame all looked shock to hear this "What? No that's not possible" shouted the genin.

Ibiki looked at the proctor clipboard noticing his paper has the same chakra from the seal "Well we got you and your messing with us is a big mistake" giving a signal an anbu appeared out of the shadows while they escorted the genin with his team out of the room. One of the genins refused while he was knocked out and thrown out of the room and before the anbu left the killing intent he gave out made everyone shiver.

Naruto watching this turned to Suigetsu glaring at him knowing he wanted to fight them. 'Now what did Kasai tell me to do?' looking around he found Ino and smiled deviously. Taking out a senbon he carefully threw it at the wall, watching it bounce off and hit Ino in the neck 'She's been knocked out for a while. Time to prevent them from getting any more answers' smiling he performed the handselas underneath the table.

"Ninpo Mind-Reading no Jutsu" closing his eyes he feels the chakra thread working.

Ino/Sakura mind

When Naruto got there he found Ino inside Sakura's mind "Well what do we have here?" Ino wondered how he got here and looked at Senpu "Wait, how did you get in here?" Sakura appeared as well making her look at the two "What's going on here?" looking at both of them all she remembers was doing some of the test and she fell asleep.

Hearing a chuckle she turns to Senpu "Well it's quite easy. I need the answers and when I saw her head down you must have gotten to the smartest girl you know for the answers" Ino hearing this raised an eyebrow asking him how would he know if she chose the smartest person to answer the questions. "Ahh quite simple. Rumor has it she's very smart. At least booksmart-wise"

Ino turned to Sakura nodding her head "Got to give you credit, you sure know what you are doing" smiled Ino. Turning to Sakura she let out a smirk "But what makes you think you are in control in here?" spoke Ino. Sakura to her confusion wonders what she means** "Yeah how?"**

Naruto and Ino hearing the new voice turn to a girl who looks like Sakura but her color is all black with some white outlines towards herself. "Talk about having Sasuke on your brain. She turned completely emo" spoke Naruto. Ino is shocked to see this. She heard her father talking about this but she never would have thought Sakura would actually have a split personality.

**"Now get out of our heads!"** Naruto watched her grow four times bigger while Sakura looked dazed, like she wasn't even aware this persona existed. Turning to Ino he performed a few handseals making Ino grab her head in pain "Short mirgraine. It will go away but also thanks for the answers." grabbing Ino. He performed the handseals but before he left he turned to Sakura'd other figure "Piece of advice, you tell anyone about this you also fail" smirked Naruto.

Then he left in a poof of smoke with Ino.

Sakura stood there looking at herself "Who are you? I mean what's going on?" before Sakura can do anything she noticed red eyes with black dots making her pass out.

End of the delinquent mindscape

Ino sat up and looked at Naruto wondering who is he really 'He's dangerous. I want to stay away from him, and I better warn Hinata to do the same' shivering a bit.

When Naruto opened his eyes he shuddered 'I can't believe I actually once had a crush on her. She's not even fully sane from the looks of it' shuddering some more he turned to the room and noticed a lot of people are gone now. Quickly answering the questions he turned to the back of the test paper and draws some big symbol. Doing the handseals underneath the table he watches the paper give out a faint glow "I'm back"

The proctors all groaned while Ibki snapped another clipboard "You know those aren't cheap". One proctor reading it let out a chuckle while Ibiki turned to him with a glare "What's so funny?" eveyone shivered to hear his dark voice. Then in a quick blur he threw a kunai at Naruto who caught it and threw it towards Kabuto who stood up and caught it. "Gotcha" everyone wondered what he meant.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow while he looked at the clipboard 'Damn this kid. I don't know who he is but I am starting to like him. Maybe I'll pass him despite Hokage's orders to see how far he can go.' turning to Kabuto he looked at the clipboard "Fail. Grab your team and get out" Kabuto and his team are shocked to hear this while Shikamaru raised an eyebrow wondering what's going on. "But he caught it first. He shoud fail" Kabuto glared at the redhead who has a smirk on his face.

"Yes, but he did it without standing up and you just gave away your position. Rookie mistake if you are on a mission" smiled Suigetsu. Seeing that Naruto could have been disqualified but seeing that he is helping him he knows this won't be easy. Ibiki let out a chuckle and nods "Kid has a smart teammate that saved his ass and besides..." looking at the clipboard he read the message to himself "You apparently have information on everyone which no genin should have access to. That greatly raises suspicions."

Ibiki wondered if this is a trap but seeing that he was the one who prevented him from opening the door. Thinking who is the lesser of two evils 'What's his game? Is he trying to eliminate the stronger competition? What Kotetsu and Izumo said is true, these guys are in a different league and him being at the gate makes me wonder what's going on but Inoichi checked their minds. Completely clean. It's Danzou that worries the Hokage' Ibiki turned to Kabuto's team "Leave. You fail"

Shikamaru watching this mumbled seeing this is his seventh try and he failed again.

Kabuto watching this nodded and got up. He was completely shocked that he got caught like this rather than drop out when it better suited him. 'I don't know who he is but he is going to regret it' turning his sights on Naruto, he watches him give Kabuto a farewell grin.

Ibiki turning to the clock "Pencils down you good-for-nothings. Last question but before we continue, if anyone fails the last question you won't be able to take the chunin exams in Konoha ever again and be stuck as a genin forever. Meaning there will be no possible way for any of you to further your career. " Ibiki stopped to hear some protests coming from various places of the room "Shut up. I make the rules here. Don't like it, leave. The door is right there. Go save yourself, save your careers. Maybe you will get to live another day"

Everyone hearing this turned to their teammates, while other nodded and got up and left the room.

Ibiki watched them leave the room, looking back to the remainder of people who didn't leave "So it's your life, being a genin forever, not able to go on. You just don't fail yourself, but Konoha and your family and clan" turning to Hinata she looked down wondering if she should.

Naruto rolled his eyes "Come on already. I want to take this question and move on with my life. I've already seen enough death in my life, family killed and you think I am scared by some guy who so far has only used fear tactics?" some people let out a few snickers while other got very nervous "GIVE US THE DAMN QUESTION!" slamming his hand on the table. "I didn't come all the way out here to back out because of your stupid rules. Guess what? On the field your rules would get some of us killed so stop stalling and give us the last question"

Ibiki raised an eyebrow while everyone turned to him 'Kid made his point and a lot of people are waiting for it. He also gave a lot of people their confidence to continue' Ibiki smirked thinking about the kid. Knowing the Hokage won't like this but has to give him credit, looking at the clipboard "So what's the tenth question?" reading it he looked at the genin and smiled.

"You all pass" smiled Ibiki.

Everyone in the room is shocked to hear this while Ibiki gave out a low chuckle. Naruto hearing this let out a sigh and turned to Hinata "You didn't think I would let you fail would I?" Hinata to her embarrassment turned red "But what do you mean? I didn't see you cheat." Naruto hearing Hinata let out a chuckle and turned his paper to the other side, showing the symbols and sentences "You can say I had a hand into disqualifying some people in here" smirked Naruto.

Hinata looked at the paper and raised an eyebrow, but soon saw the marks of other people still in the room 'He could have failed anyone or passed anyone' looking at Naruto he turned his test paper showing all the answered questions "Also Kasai taught me how to enter people's mind. Something he picked up when he dated a Yamanaka girl, also a few tricks about the Byakugan. Lady Hitomi still wants to know who he dated from your clan, also tell your tousan about the incident at the academy when he was turned orange" whispered Naruto.

Hinata hearing this is awed that Kasai has all this but hearing her father turning orange, she wonderswhat he meant. Before she spoke a loud crash was heard while a black bag with kunai shooting out opening a banner. "Anko Mitarashi". Naruto ignoring her turned back to Hinata talking to her "So what genjutsu did you use on your eyes?" asked Naruto.

Hinata blushed "Ano. Kurenai-sensei taught me it she has been somewhat my guardian since I was very young. She was happy she got me in her team to train but even though it's for a while" answered Hinata. Naruto took out a bingo book and looked for Kurenai's name and raised an eyebrow "Genjutsu Mistress, my worst field. But at least I know how to break them or sense them" spoke Naruto. Hinata hearing this tilted her head while Naruto explained his high chakra capacity makes him terrible in genjutsu.

Before any of them can finish talking they noticed everyone getting up while their teammates came towards them "Let's go Naruto." Haku made her presence known with Suigetsu while he smirked at Naruto. "Sure. If you don't mind Hinata-chan following us" answered Naruto.

Kiba let out a snort "Sorry but we have to think about our game plan" Naruto hearing this turned to Shino who looks relaxed "I see, very well. But please don't send those bugs in" grabbing Hinata's hand he kissed her hand gently making her blush. Kiba watching this is making weirds sounds while he watches this happen in front of him.

Haku pushed Naruto "Let's go lover boy" Sugetsui laughing while he watched Haku take control of the team.

"Shino what did he mean by that?" asked Kiba. Shino turned to Kiba and told him what he did shocking him "And he figured it out that easily?" answered Kiba while Shino nodded. "Yes. It would be wise if we stay out of his way and that redhead boy from Suna as well. His chakra is very different". Hinata hearing this nods and once they left, Ibiki hearing this rolled his eyes walking to each desk. He came to the Kiri refugees seat. Looking at the test paper "Things aren't what they seem to be. You've got to look underneath the underneath" reading the paper he let out a smirk thinking who he is really.

"Now to check on that genin who has everyone's information" turning to the proctors they all nodded and made their way. But one thing came to Ibiki's mind when looking at the paper 'Look underneath the underneath? What is he hiding? But the important question is who is he really?' walking out of the room he goes to make a visit to the Hokage and Inochi.

Forest of Death Entrance

Naruto was talking to Haku while Suigetsu agreed that she should hold onto the scroll. Coming to the conclusion that her bloodline gives her the advantage while using the scroll that Kasai prepared for her to have water release from it.

Getting ready to go Naruto turned to Anko who is finishing talking about the some of the issues the forest has. "Big deal let's go already" folding his arms, he soon dodged the kunai and took out his tanto's pointing to Anko's neck making her smile "Tough guys are always the first one to die" smirking. Naruto let out a smile "Sweet but fragile kunoichi's like you tend to break the fastest"

The other proctors hearing this let out a cough or chuckle making Anko glare at them "Not bad gaki. Fine" before she moved she felt someone behind her while a tongue gave her the kunai back. Naruto watching this doesn't know if he should throw up or run away to see that long tongue 'Ugh I think I lost my appetite for ramen again' shuddering he thinks about the Sakura incident in his mind again making him shudder more.

"Alright Maggots. Get ready and GO!" watching many genins leave in a blur, she turns to one group who hasn't moved yet 'What are they up to?' watching the redhead boy with interesting eyes she wonders if he is related to the guy she saw at the Dango stand yesterday "Speaking of dango I think I am going to grab some" leaving for a while.

Naruto turned to his team "Let's go. But also stay close and try not to lose control" turning to Suigetsu who mumbled about something while Haku giggled. All three of them left in a blur knowing two teams will be looking for them.


	7. Return of the Yako Pt 1

I do Not own Naruto.

No Flames.

Yoko is considered to be a demon fox. Even though they are demons it's more like a slender a double standing. Yako means field fox. "From the second chapter. As of right now Kyuubi no Kitsune the nine tail Yoko is no more. It will be Yako in the story" :)

Also someone asked me if Kasai is hiding something special due to the fact he has acess to all five elements. Well to answer that "Yes" but I think I will throw something in for fun. Something that him and Nagato will have in common. "No Doujutsu"

Rixxell Stryfe: Something you mention about Hiashi let's just say it's going to happen but much later and on a bigger scale. :) I also wrote this chapter ahead before Karin was confirmed to be a member of the Uzumaki clan. Just been sick.

Enjoy the new chapter also leave a review.

Two days later hokage Tower.

Hiruzen was having another meeting to discuss about a few things that were going on "If we do let these Kiri civilians join Konoha what are the odds more kekkei genkai users will come here for safety?" smiled Danzou. The civilians all liked the idea of having more kekei genkai users in Konoha while the clan heads understand the value of kekkei genkai in the shinobi world.

Hiruzen for one is listening to both sides while Tsunade rolls her eyes. "As much as this is a golden opportunity for Konoha to increase it's military strength, we can't also forget who we have and who will represent them. But also the security of the village as well. It took Inoichi hours to scan their minds so imagine if a bigger group were to come. It would take all the Yamanaka clan to scan their minds" asnwered Hiruzen.

Before Danzou spoke an anbu appeared in front of Hiruzen bowing "Forgive me lord Hokage, but someone has captured Jiraiya and is holding him against his will at training ground seven. He wants you, lord Hiashi, and Lady Tsunade to come alone or he dies" everyong hearing the anbu thought it was a joke. Tsunade is wondering if some shinobi husband finally got his hands on Jiraiya for something he did to his wife or something. "Idiot" mumbled Tsunade.

"What? Who on earth is this person?" asked Hiruzen getting out of his seat. He left to the training ground wondering if it's a trap. The clan heads all wondered what on earth is going on while the civilian council are all leaving the room to see who is this mysterious figure who is able to beat Jiraiya, one of the sannin that Konoha has.

Training ground Seven

Kasai in an anbu outfit while wearing a kitsune mask like Minato wore one many years ago when he was anbu. (Think Naruto tower movie) Waiting patiently he looked at Jiraiya all tied up trying to get free. Turning to the opposite side he hoped Hitomi is ready, then turning to the anbu who are all around him he let out a yawn and took out his ocarina.

The anbu watching him start to play a tune (Think Taipon form dragonball z movie I think movie 16. Wrath of the dragon the japanese version not the butchered american version) watching him, one anbu threw a kunai at him which Kasai effortlessly dodged by shifting his weight. "Got to admit if he is able to dodge like that while playing we might not be able to take down the guy" said one anbu. As he continued to play Hiruzen and everyone else soon started to arrive at the area.

"What is the meaning of this and who are you?" demanded Hiruzen. Already having his staff out he placed it standing up looking at the anbu imposter, while Tsunade sees Jiraiya trying to get free.

Hearing the music getting louder everyone watched the anbu soon start to float effortlessly from the ground. Some of the anbu molding their chakra thought it was a genjutsu while Hiashi used his byakugan then shook his head. "No. It's like he is using his chakra, but how?" watching him and listening to him play the ocarina everyone wonders where did this mysterious anbu come from.

Watching him float to a branch he lands on it and stopped playing the ocarina "I hope many of you enjoyed that melody. I assume many of you haven't heard that one for many years" everyone turned to each other having mixed feelings while Tsunade cleared her throat. "For me it's been years. My grandmother played that melody when I was younger"

The anbu chuckling sat on the branch "Ahh Mito Senju. Hashirama Senju's wife, tell me Lady Tsunade what do you remember of your clan?" spoke Kasai. The anbu wondered what's going on while Tsunade herself raised an eyebrow. Hiruzen on the other hand looked very nervous "Enough. Release Jiraiya this instant and give up. You are clearly out numbered" answered Hiruzen.

Kasai chuckled and turned to Hiruzen "Outnumbered yes, but outmatched? Nah. Adamantine Staff? So you summoned that oversized monkey to help you. Let's see how well he does with Mystic Kaze and Mizu weapons touched by the power of a kami" in a blur he appeared in front of Hiruzen bringing both of his katana's down on him. Hiruzen blocked with Enma who looked at the anbu then at the blades "Hiruzen, whoever he is, those blades aren't normal. End it now" said Enma.

Hiruzen twisted his body, pushing the anbu off him. Tsunade charged towards him with a chakra enhanced punch. Watching him land on the ground "Got you!" Kasai caught the punch between his arm and body shocking her. Holding tight to the arm he swung Tsunade over to the bushes. While on the ground he used his hands to send him flying high in the air "Kage bunshin no jutsu" placing the katanas on his back. He made the clone while the clone grabbed him and threw him over to a different direction.

Tsunade ran towards Jiraiya to untie him while a hunter nin appeared throwing senbon at her. Luckly for Hiashi he appeared and used a kaiten to block the incoming projectiles.

"Well what do we have here? Tell me Hiashi, what do you remember of your beloved wife Hitomi?" spoke Kasai. Hiashi turned to him with his byakugan on, angry that he mentioned her name "How dare you speak of my beloved wife? You will-"

"Hello Hiashi-kun" said Hitomi in a gentle voice.

Everyone heard the soft voice thinking it was a genjutsu while Hiruzen soon started to sweat. The anbu chuckled and snapped his fingers while more clones dropped their henges and grabbed Danzou and Hiruzen's former teammates from their hiding spot.

"It's been years and you still haven't changed have you?" smiled Hitomi. Taking the mask off Hiashi is shocked to see his wife standing in front of him "How? I thought you died" hearing a snort he turned to the anbu who was shaking his head "Lies that were told. Lies that were used to protect. Lies that were used to make others hurt and mourn. Lies that piles up and no simple answers can be given" quoted the anbu.

Hiashi casually walked to her while she stood there. Taking her hand he looked at Hitomi "If you are truly my wife then you know where we stayed at our honeymoon."

Hitomi was blushing "The cresent moon island. And we..." stopping she whispered something into his ear, shocking him and making him take a step back "It's you? But how?" questioned Hiashi.

The anbu chuckle and turned to Hiruzen then moved his sights to Danzou "Ahh I think it would be best if they gave you the answers. Hitomi I suggest we go, we clearly made the point and I think sooner or later they are going to learn more of the truth." spoke the anbu.

"No you can't leave. What about your family? Hinata, and you never met Hanabi, you just can't leave. Not like this" said Hiashi. Getting in front of his wife, she kissed Hiashi on the lips moving to his ear whispering "I must to protect them. Trust me my love I found powerful allies and they need my help" kissing Hiashi again she used this chance to knock him out cold.

"Lord Hokage, I will never forgive you for what you stole from me or my family. Nor anyone else who had a hand in my kidnapping" said Hitomi shocking everyone in the area. Shikaku hearing this mumbled underneath his breath wondering who the anbu was referring to. Watching the anbu stand next to her he made a few hand seals and left in a bolt of lightning with thunder in the background.

"That's some shunshin" said Jiraiya earning a few nods with everyone else. Tsunade turned and asked how he was caught while Jiraiya rubbed his chin "Genjutsu. From what I know he used Bringer of the Darkness. I tried to break it but he used some seals around the area preventing that from happening. Then I passed out, whoever this anbu is he must have been watching me since I got here or returned back to Konoha with Tsunade" spoke Jiraya.

Hiruzen hearing this wonders who the anbu really is and to use that genjutsu. That is one of the ones the Nidaime Hokage and Toka Senju used. Makes him wonder, turning to Danzou and his former teammates "Any ideas who he is? Also how are we going to explain this to Hiashi? He will want answers to how she is alive but I also would like to know what really happened" turning to Danzou wondering if he had a hand in this.

Forest of death.

Naruto, who split from his team, is now jumping from tree to tree 'Nothing. It's been two days and we didn't find anyone with the heaven scroll. I mean come on what is going on here?' hearing someone let out a terrfied scream he made a quick turn and ran towards where he heard it. 'What now?' thought Naruto.

When he got there he saw a giant bear about to eat some redhead girl. Jumping towards the bear he gave a swift kick to the bears head sending him down to the ground with a thump. "You ok?" looking at the girl he saw the heaven scroll "Oh come on, another one with the heaven scroll? Where can I get an earth scroll? I mean really" complaining to no one in particular.

The redhead girl looked at Naruto and sighed in relief "Thanks for saving me. I thought I was going-" stopping she watched his chest glow red. Naruto seeing the pendant that Kasai gave him to help find others like him. Taking the pendant from underneath his shirt they watched it glow "Hmm why is that pendant glowing of all the sudden?"

Naruto smiled and grabbed her hand gently. "Open your hand and I will tell you" smiling. She took a few sniffs of Naruto's chakra 'He's so warm and his chakra seems to dazzle me. It's so bright and comfortable' thinking to herself. She soon felt a very dark sinister chakra underneath that all but yet something there told her to trust him. Nodding she watched him drop the red spiral pendant onto her hand and it soon started to glow red then the red swirl turned white while it went the opposite way.

"Awesome" shouted Naruto. Hugging her and jumping he is happy to find another clan member, perhaps a family member of his clan "What are you doing and why are we jumping?" shouted the redhead.

Naruto stopped and let out an anime sweat "Sorry. I got carried away. That pendant there tells me who is related to me. Well to our clan" smiled Naruto. "Name is... well for now it's Uzu."

"Karin. What do you mean we are related and what clan?" asked Karin. As a child she lived in a small village that was burnt to the ground during a war. She remembered being the only survivor and was completely unharmed while her father died during the war and her mother died in the fire.

Naruto dropped on the ground "Well. That red swirl is the the symbol of Uzushiogakure no Sato-"

"OF Uzu no Kuni." answered Karin remembering what her mother always said to her when she was younger. "My kaasan always told me something when I was younger. That the Spiral-"

"Will always live" answered Naruto shocking Karin. "The white symbol, that is our nation's symbol" smiled Naruto. Karin hearing this dropped on the ground asking herself 'Why didn't kaasan tell me? Why did she hide this from me?' trying to hold back the tears. Naruto noticed her body's reaction change knowing she must be hurting "Want to talk?"

"Why? Why didn't she tell me?" cleaning her face of her tears. Naruto hearing this understands how she feels, knowing someone hid their heritage, their identity, to who they are. "I guess to protect you. I mean the Uzumaki clan was very feared for our fuinjutsu that it took two major hidden villages to join together to destory Uzushio" aswered Naruto.

Karin tried to remember her childhood while her mother always hid her in the shadows. "She didn't need to. I could have helped and protected her too" cried Karin. Naruto hearing her shout nodded and understood what she is going through. "Why? Why now after how my life has been? Why now?" cried Karin.

"I don't know. But if you want more answers go to Nami and ask for Kasai Uzumaki, he can give you all the answers you want. He has the whole Uzumaki clan tree with him." answered Naruto. Getting up he felt Karin's arm stopping him asking him if this is true "How do I know you aren't lying to me? How do I know you won't use me?" shouted Karin.

Naruto hearing this looked hurt but understood she must have been used before "We have a chakra-based kekkei genkai that lets us heal almost instantly. So ask yourself have you ever gotten sick? Have you ever broken a bone and was healed within a week or less? That pendant there has a fuinjutsu that helps us find our long lost clan members. We or should I say us members of the clan possess incredible longevity" said Naruto.

Getting up he looked at Karin "The Spiral will always live" leaving in a blur he left Karin on the ground thinking. Looking at the pendant she held it close to her heart and wondered if she has any family out there. Thinking of Orochimaru when he found her she started to think of all the questions 'So that's what he meant about that. I am from that clan?'

With Naruto.

Jumping from tree to tree he looked straight ahead "Anything?" Haku shook her head while Suigetsu just shrugged his shoulders "Same here, but I might have found something interesting" smiled Naruto. Both of them were wondering what he meant as they continued to go they noticed a huge sand wave not too far from that direction. Hearing a scream Naruto's heart skipped a beat "Hinata-chan"

Haku seeing the massive sand wonders where on earth did that come from. Suigetsu groaned as he was hoping to find those Kumo genin who carried swords.

Naruto ran towards the sand wave as fast he can, leaving his teammates behind. Just jumping over the last branch he saw Hinata on the ground holding her hurt arm while Kiba is knocked out on the ground and Shino was fighting a puppet. Watching the sand wave getting closer towards her he jumped into the area so quickly it made him look like a red blur.

Shino turned to the location where Hinata stood hoping she is ok.

"Where are you?" shouted Gaara. Looking around everyone heard a deep feral growl and killing intent making everyone nervous besides Gaara who started to laugh menacingly. Looking above he saw the red head boy holding the girl he was trying to kill very close to him "You" snarled Gaara.

Naruto turned to him with a red iris and black slits glaring at him with such hate. Hinata opened her eyes shocked to see Naruto saving her "You ok Tenshi? I came as fast as I could" spoke Naruto. Hinata blushed and got comfortable in Naruto's arms "Hang on tenshi-chan". Leaping off the branch gracefully he twisted his body still carrying Hinata while dodging the sand whip. Once on the ground he effortlessly slid to the right missing the huge sand line trying to crush them.

"Stay still!" shouted Gaara.

Naruto placed Hinata on the ground "I will take care of him Tenshi-chan" turning towards Gaara he noticed Haku and Suigetsu dropping to the ground wondering what is going on. "I will deal with him myself" said Naruto. Haku shivered while Suigetsu got nervous like it was training all over again "Just don't go all fox on us" asked Suigetsu shivering.

Remembering the incident that he and Kasai went all out, he was shocked to see Naruto use some of Kyuubi's power. Kasai on the other hand had to use some kinjutsu to protect him from his chakra cloak. But one thing that Naruto learned was he and his mother have something in common. Stepping forward he opened his hands "You made a mistake to target her"

Gaara stood there with his arms folded moving a sand wave towards him. "That's not going to work on me" extending his arms out a golden chain appeared to be coming out of his wrist. (Think Omega Red from X-men. Or Batman Beyond the villain Bullwhip hmmm that's all I can think of. Also in iron 2 whiplash). Naruto stood there adding more chakra to his chains making it longer 'Now add some of my futon slowly' taking a deep breath he swung his right arm in a fast motion.

Gaara used his sand making a shield in front of him 'WHAT?' shocked to see the sand wall almost giving out under the chain swing. Naruto pulled the chain out of the sand wall "Not bad" smiling he charged towards Gaara while he used his sand to attack Naruto. "Got to do better then that" disappearing in a red blur he kicked Gaara in the back sending him skidding on the ground.

Temari watching this is shocked to see someone actually hit Gaara. "If he was able to hit Gaara then what chance do we have against him?" turning to Kankuro who stopped fighting, Shino's bugs are buzzing making him nervous. "Kankuro, forget about him. Let's help Gaara". Temari turned to her brother watching him being sent high in the air 'Oh Kami-sama'

Naruto put his hands together making the chain wrap around Gaara preventing him from escaping. Pulling down on the chain Gaara is sent flying towards the ground crashing and creating a vast crater with his body. 'That was too easy' panted Naruto. Hearing menacing laughter he turned to the crater watching Gaara slowly rise 'Great' getting into a stance.

He dodged the sand waves trying to kill him 'Shit. If I use more of Kyuubi's chakra I am going to break the extra seal filter that Kasai placed on me so Shino's clan won't know it's me.' sucking his teeth he turned to Hinata smiling "Forgive me Tenshi-chan but I must ask you to leave with your teammate. I'm afraid I can't expose who I really am. But please take the other team that is hiding behind the bushes" smirking.

Team Ten all flinched while getting out of the bushes watching Naruto under disguise fighting.

Shino hearing his logic agreed but doesn't understand why he wants to fight him. But seeing that Kiba is knocked out while Hinata is injured the chances of their survival may be slim. "Very well but if we face you later on the exams we won't hold back" exclaimed Shino. Naruto hearing this smirked disappearing in a red blur he kicked Gaara in the stomach sending him skidding across the ground.

"Let's go" said Ino.

Not wanting to watch the fight, she wants to talk to Hinata to warn her about him.

"I won't let them escape" shouted Gaara.

Naruto extended his arms again shooting out his golden chains from his wrist "Too bad" adding more chakra to his chains they give out a faint white glow. Swinging once more Gaara used his sand to block the chains but with this happening he didn't expect to feel something on his chest. Looking at his chest he sees a light cut right across while some blood dripped.

Temari is holding herself, shocked to see Gaara hurt while Kankuro is nervous thinking he will ruin the plan.

"My blood?" said Gaara. Looking at the warm red liquid he turns to Naruto laughing menacingly. "It's my blood" laughing sadistically. Huge sand waves started to hover around them "Shit" cursed Naruto. Haku and Suigetsu stood next to him wondering what's going to happen, Suigetsu took out a scroll while Naruto placed his hands together making the chains go around them.

When the sand wave crashed into them Temari shuddered to see the damage while Gaara soon started to grow in size. 'Oh no he is going to ruin the plan and without tousan here he might destroy Konoha before the plan even happens'. Kankuro turned to Temari hoping she isn't going to do what he thinks he is going to do.

"You are, aren't you?" said Kankuro, defeated.

Soon Gaara's transformation started to change him while a sand tail appeared around him. "More. Mother wants more blood" before he could take another step, golden chains erupted from the ground catching him off guard. Then a huge water bubble appearing around him "WHAT? How?" shouted Temari. Following the chains she noticed them standing in the same spot unharmed "Amazing"

Suigetsu's head appeared from the bubble and turned to Naruto "How long do I have to hold him?" Naruto added more chakra to his chains "Not long, but I want to take a look at his seal. Maybe I can help him" said Naruto. Turning to Haku asking if she can keep those two busy without getting herself killed "It shouldn't be too much trouble" smiled Haku.

Temair took her fan out and charged towards her while she made a hand seal capturing both of them in a dome of ice.

"Suigetsu keep him in place" said Naruto. Making a few hand seals "Ninpo Mind-Reading no Jutsu" placing his hand on his head he did the same thing that Kasai did for him when he wanted to speak to Kyuubi. Which wasn't a pleasant memory for Kasai. He'd never seen a fox with orange fur, something that made him wonder what really is going on.

Gaara's Mindscape

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw what looked to be a raging sand storm "Well this isn't good. But where is Shukaku? I mean the seal that Kasai designed to distinguish the biju power should work, right?" looking around he doesn't even notice a cage of some sort like when he met Kyuuib which wasn't a happy memory to see an angry orange kitsune trying to kill you.

Shrugging his shoulders he walked towards the sand storm "Well here goes nothing" once on the sand he felt something move underneath his feet. Looking around he noticed something with scales. Jumping up in the air he landed on a rocky mountain "What is that?" watching something stand from the desert he noticed something big in size. 'Shit' cursed Naruto.

Looking at a fully size tanuki with a bad temper glaring at him.** "I'll kill you!"** swinging his only tail at Naruto. He noticed Gaara on top of his head sleeping, jumping away he slammed back on the mountain."Perfect" mumbled Naruto. Jumping back he jumped onto the desert and soon started to run "Got to find a way to stop him. If I find the seal key I might-" stopping he noticed a small house.

Why would there be a small house in the middle of the desert? It just didn't add up. Walking towards it he slammed his head onto something very hard "What was that? I didn't even make contact with the door' rubbing his head. He heard growling and turned to the crazy tanuki** "Get away from there"** swinging his tail around making the sand rage more.

Naruto noticed the barrier seal "Hope Kasai's teaching works" performing a few handseals the barrier dropped while he dashed inside the house while the barrier reacted again. Letting out a sigh of relief he noticed a nursery of some sort, walking in he looked around the small house while the tanuki outside is trying to get in.

"Where the hell am I?" spoke Naruto. Walking into various rooms he noticed the house is much bigger in the inside then the out. Rolling his eyes, he should have paid more attention to Kasai about this. Standing in front of the last door he tried to open it but it was locked.** "DONT YOU DARE OPEN THAT DOOR!"** hearing the tanuki outside shout.

Before he can do anything Gaara appeared to him while asleep "Great he's controlling him" dodging the punch. Naruto kicked him in the chest sending him flying across the hall "So this room here has something you don't want me to see" smiling evily. Naruto placed both hands on the door knob and pulled on the door.

The door that Naruto is pulling soon started to glow "Come on" shouted Naruto. Pulling more he turned to Gaara who is trembling from the light wondering what's going on he gives one big pull. "Come on already" when the door was fully opened Naruto fell on his ass, cursing he turned to the door and noticed a woman with shoulder-length sandy brown hair and a kind face. She wore a simple outfit along with a long yellow scarf draped loosely around her neck.

Naruto blinked at her wondering where did she come from "Who are you?" Hearing a loud growl coming from the tanuki possessed Gaara, she walked towards Gaara and hugged him. Naruto watching this wonders what's going on? "Maybe I should leave" performing a hand seal he left the mind while he wonders what happened.

End mindscape.

When Naruto opened his eys he saw Gaara in front of him crying "Suigetsu, release him. He isn't a threat any more" replied Naruto. Doing a hand seal the chains around Gaara's body disappeared. Haku hearing this turned to Naruto wondering why he asked them to keep them busy while it only took a second.

"There better be a good reason for this" said Haku. Naruto nodded and turned to Suigetsu who released him while mumbling something about his mother. Temari wondered what was going on while she noticed Gaara dark rings underneath his eyes are lighter. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" screamed Temari. Taking her fan out she charged towards Naruto.

"Temari please stop" called Gaara.

Temari in all of her life has never heard Gaara call her by her name. Turning to him she watched her brother with pleading eyes "Gaara?" giving her a small nod. She turned to Naruto and the others but especially Naruto "What did you do to him?" Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow while turning to Gaara "I know how it feels to be alone. Alone and hated while no one understands you, but I found my family to fill that void. I guess he has someone from the inside to help him fill that void" spoke Naruto.

Temari hearing this turned to Gaara who silently smiled.

"Let's go" said Naruto. Suigetsu and Haku hearing this nod while turning to Naruto. They jumped towards a branch and made their way out of the area "Gaara. What happened? What did he do to you?" asked Kankuro. Temari looked at Gaara smiling "I was told the truth about Kaasan. She told me herself what really happened. I am and will forever be loved" cried Gaara.

Watching them leave in a blur Gaara looked at the redhead and smiled 'He understands the pain'

Suigetsu was glaring at Naruto who took an earth scroll from them "I mean they had an extra so why not?" smiled Naruto. Haku agreed seeing that they didn't need to fight for the scroll "But what about your former friends that were watching? I assume they might say something." spoke Haku. Naruto hearing this sucks his teeth but hopefully no one should say anything just yet.

Hearing a loud shriek coming from the other side of the forest Haku and Suigetsu turned to Naruto "Do we really have to? I mean isn't it bad enough we... I mean _you_ just fought a semi out of control jinchuuriki?" said Haku. Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders looking for those Kumo nin with he swords "Oh those? Yeah they're dead. I saw their swords behind Gaara" said Naruto.

Suigetsu hearing this dropped his head wondering if the team of two kunoichis and guy could have been better in the forest of death. If Naruto didn't get them _disqualifed._

"Let's go" said Naruto.

Jumping into the direction of the shriek Suigetsu makes a comment to Haku making her giggle "I mean talk about being a hero here. He already has the girl, what more does he need?" Haku hearing this shakes her head while rolling her eyes. Naruto turned to him with a glare making him nervous "Let's go" jumping towards the area, he takes out his chakra sabre ready to jump in.

Haku took out some senbons while Suigetsu took out the twin katana's ready to go in. "There" said Naruto seeing Team Seven being attacked by a Kusagakure nin. He finds it funny that he is going to save Sasuke's life. Naruto turned to Suigetsu who performed a few hand seals attacking with a suiton jutsu while Haku attacked with a hyoton jutsu.

With Team Seven Sasuke watched helplessly how this genin came out of nowhere. 'Who is he?' trying to get pass of the fear. He watched a few jutsu aimed at the Kusa nin. "What?" shocked to see the jutsu hit him head on. He turned to Senpu angry that he came to his rescue "Strange. To see the last Uchiha being toyed with makes me wonder what is truly going on here" spoke Senpu.

Sakura watching this got angry while Sai pointed to the Kusa nin "It seems he stopped him for the moment" taking out a scroll and ink brush he started to draw something making Naruto raise an eyebrow. 'I might have to watch out for him. I mean what Hinata-chan said about him makes me wonder what is going on. If what Kasai and Hitomi say is true then he might be trouble down the road'

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a few Kukuku chuckles. 'NOO' turning white he turned to the person whose face looks ready to peel off, remembering seeing that part of the face in a bingo book. "Shit. I think we might have jumped into a fight we might not able to win" Naruto got into a stance while Haku and Suigetsu wondered what he is talking about. Watching the drawing come to life the ink bird attacked the Kusa nin while Naruto made a few handseals "Futon Pressure Damage" slamming his hands on the ground.

Haku attacked with a few ice spears popping from the ground while Suigetsu made a huge water bubble and dropped it down. "You think that worked?" asked Sakura. Turning to Sasuke he is watching the area with his sharingan, Naruto charged towards the location adding chakra to his blades "Come out". Haku standing behind while Suigetsu isn't too far from Naruto.

When the smoke cleared a huge snake appeared making everyone curse. Naruto, still in the air, made a clone that grabbed him and threw him to the other side. The snake slithered towards him as he dispels the clone while Naruto still in the air is slammed against the giant snake. 'Damn' feeling the blow he stabbed the snake with his weapons into his nose while he added chakra to his feet preventing it from going any further.

"My. What a powerful genin" spoke the Kusa nin.

Naruto was panting, knowing he used too much chakra fighting against Gaara. Glaring at the Kusa nin with red eyes and black slits the Kusa nin let out a Kukuku chuckle finding this so ironic. "My, what a treat. Here I thought you left the village but instead he has the nerve to lie to everyone." Naruto dropped on the ground due to the snake dispeling and returning back to its world.

"Orochimaru" hissed Naruto.

From what the bingo book gave out, Kasai wanted to know everyone that he could encounter in the future. And for Naruto he was shown many different rogue ninjas that are in the elemental nations. The genin hearing the snake sennin's name froze while Sakura shivered to think what a S rank crimanal is doing back in Konoha. Haku turned to Naruto seeing he is exhausted "Suigetsu I will draw his attention then we leave. I don't think we can fight someone of his level, not yet though" spoke Haku.

Suigetsu hated to admit this but wonders if the rumors about the sword he carries are true. Hearing rumors about that blade of his, some from Kiri wanted to know the true secrets of the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. Haku jumped in front of the group while Orochimaru made a handseal sending her away with a Futon release, Suigetsu ran towards Naruto but was kicked away. 'Damn, I never saw him move' thought Suigetsu

"Now you think I would let you have the chance to escape with the boy? No, he will be a damper to my plans later on" Orochimaru grabbed Naruto by the neck while he placed his hand behind him while his tongue lifted up his shirt. Everyone saw a seal of some sort on his stomach "My what an interesting seal and there is another on top of it" letting out a chuckle he slammed his hand onto Naruto's stomach making him gasp in pain. "Gogyō Fūin"

Naruto never felt anything so painful in his life...well besides the day that Kasai removed the seals all over his body. 'Shit it feels like my chakra is going haywire. What did he do?' Orochimaru, still holding him by the neck, throws him towards a few trees making them crack "Senpu!" shouted Haku. Suigetsu slowly got up wondering what's next.

"Now for my prize" looking at Sasuke who is barely standing up. Sai drew an eagle that soon came to life and started to fly away with him and his team. "Ahh I love it when my prey tries to escape" before the drawing gained any more momentum Orochimaru extended his neck catching Sasuke in the neck "Yes. In time you will come for me to gain more power". Sasuke was screaming in pain while Sakura watched in horror and Sai made another drawing trying to pry the snake away from Sasuke.

Haku and Suigetsu picked up Naruto while they heard Sasuke scream "Suigetsu carry him now" Haku did a handseal making the whole area begin to snow. Orochimaru watching this turned to them chuckling "Kukuku you think I would let you go as well? I may have some use for both of you" setting his sights on Suigetsu he turns to Haku interested in the Hyoton ability she has.

Suigetsu carrying Naruto felt a pressure coming from him. The pressure itself gained Orochimaru's attention wondering what's coming on Suigetsu dropped Naruto on the ground while Haku glared him. "What? It's training all over again" wondering who he will be safer with. 'The out of control jinchuuriki or the snake sennin with no respect for human life' looking back and forth.

Naruto stood up and when he opened his eyes he turned to Orochimaru making him shiver.

It wasn't red eyes or a black slit that made the snake sennin shiver, it was the deep cold blue eyes that looks like ice that made him shiver. The white slit going down the blue iris while the white slit replaced itself as a pupil. The sudden air pressure around him made him gasp while Team Seven shuddered to feel that type of power coming from him.

"Guys I think someone woke up from his nap and he isn't cracky anymore" spoke Naruto. Haku and Suigetsu stood next to him while Orochimaru turned to Sasuke who fell unconscious due to the seal on his neck. Turning to the genin in front of him he sucks his teeth wondering how didn't the Gogyō Fūin work 'Perhaps the other seal around it made this happen. But it goes against the principles of seals.' gritting his teeth at them.

He let out a smile "My, I guess I must rethink how I should deal with you" letting out a chuckle a hebi appeared underneath him. Standing on top of the snake's head he disappeared in a poof of smoke, Naruto turned to Team Seven ready to fight while he smiled. "See you around" smirking. He placed his hands on Haku and Suigetsu leaving in a white flame.

With Kasai. (Same Time with Gaara) Hokage Tower.

Kasai smiling to himself turned to Tsunade and Hiruzen who still hasn't broken the advanced henge he has on himself making him look like Jiraiya. "Sensei I am telling you we should see if Naruto didn't learn anything else from the scroll of seals. I mean I heard that he managed to learn the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Something only jonin level chakra can happen" pleaded Jiraiya whose real identity is Kasai.

Watching Hiruzen he let out a deep sigh while Kasai let out another smirk "Maybe that's how Naruto learned about his parents. Kushina was never trusted by your former teammates or the civilian council when she and Minato started to see each other" pushing the subject even more. Hiruzen dropped his head nodding, before walking to the area where the scroll of seals is located. "I moved it behind the picture of Hashirama Senju." spoke Hiruzen.

Tsunade rolled her eyes wondering why Jiraiya is pushing the subject even more. When Hiruzen placed the scroll on the desk he opened it to show the first jutsu that Naruto learned. Kasai smiled while unrolling the scroll more 'Come on. If I know nee-chan she should have placed something in here for me or Naruto...so where is it?' looking more in the scroll.

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow "You passed the bringer of darkness. Jiraiya is there something more you care to fill us in on?" asked Hiruzen. Tsunade herself wondered watching Jiraiya he comes to a stop while Tsunade looked at the odd looking seal with her grandmother's name on it. "My grandmother made this seal?" Tsunade looked closely at it while Jiraiya came to a stop where he saw the Uzumaki red spiral.

'Perfect' smiling at fuinjutsu. Hiruzen noticed it's the seal that Minato used to seal Kyuubi within Naruto. Wondering what's going on he watched Kasai in disguise looking much closer at the seal 'Shit I was right. The seal on Naruto has been altered. Then what will happen to them?' thought Kasai. Hearing the door open he cursed underneath his breath "Huh? What do you know, the man responsible for placing a kill switch and seal to make Naruto's appearance different. Eh Jiraiya"

Tsunade and Hiruzen are shocked to see two Jiraiyas standing in the room.

"Who are you?" said the real Jiraiya.

Kasai let out a chuckle and dropped the henge showing himself as the anbu "How? We saw you leave with Hitomi" said Tsunade. Hiruzen mumbled something underneath his breath while Tsunade got into a stance "Please save it, unless you want me to activate the self destruct on the scroll of seals" smirked Kasai underneath his breath. Hiruzen's eyes widen wondering how did he know about that "Who are you? And don't think you will be able to escape" ordered Hiruzen.

"Me? Let's just say I helped someone remove a few certain seals placed on a boy." turning to Hiruzen his eyes widened "Naruto. You helped Naruto. Where is he?" almost sounding like a plea. Kasai grabbed the scroll of seals and threw it in the air before doing a few handseals "Ninpo Seal of Destrctution" soon the scroll of seals rolled up and started to glow red.

"What are you doing? If the scroll of seals blows it might take a fourth of Konoha with it" shouted Hiruzen. Kasai smiled and looked at the window "You have two options. The first one is you let me go and I undo the seal. Or I undo the seal while I leave with the scroll" Tsunade charged towards him a chakra enhanced punch "Shit" cursing he dodged the punch while Tsunade made a huge hole.

"Ok option three. I undo the seal and I leave" making a few handseals the scroll of seals stopped glowing while Kasai dropped a few of his home made Kemuridama (smoke bomb). Now a Hikaridama (Flash bomb) with the flash going off he jumps out of the hole making a few kage bunshins appear 'Man talk about easy. I mean has the Hokage really gotten this weak over the years? Or is he letting me escape?' thought Kasai.

Noticing the anbu appear the clones all finished the handseals while Kasai left in a red blur making the kage bunshin poof.

"Damn it! Who the hell is he?" shouted Tsunade.

Hiruzen coughed into his hands before turning to Jiraiya and the scroll "I don't know, but he was looking at the Shujin Fujin" said Hiruzen in a serious tone.


	8. A secret left behind?

I do not own Naruto.

Ok I've been getting a lot of private messages asking me how I feel with all the sudden stories of Uzu appearing. "To be honest that's cool" I mean we all write for personal amusement and stuff how it could have happened different in the manga. Heck I even took Rose Tiger's challenge for Prince Naruto. One message telling me one story is copying some of my ideas and plot.

"Personally. All the stories that's been coming out about Uzu is awesome. I mean it's a change and how things are in the Manga some people like change." I personally think every Uzu story has their own unique style, plot, and "AWESOMENESS." So I thank Kaze Master for the concern but dude lighten up a bit please.

Forest of Death

Naruto, Haku, and Suigetsu were looking at the two scrolls they have. Suigetsu figured the riddle out while Iruka, who Naruto recognized, told them they still have two days left for the exams in the forest. "So your team can rest here and relax" smiling at them. He noticed the redhead nodding and keeping silent, Iruka watching this shrugged his shoulders and pointed the door.

"Thank you" bowed Haku.

With the other teams

Ino was talking to Hinata warning her about Senpu "Come on Hinata, that guy is very dangerous I mean for Kami's sake to learn a jutsu to get into someone's mind like that makes me insecure. I mean that jutsu is almost like my clan style" watching Hinata not listening to her Ino sighed and looked at Hinata who hasn't said a word, while Shino has been talking to Shikamaru.

"I understand this guy is stronger. But come on their has to be a motive." spoke Kiba. Upset he was knocked out and he of all people appeared, saved Hinata's life and protected her. Feeling his pride wounded he looks at Team Ten nodding wondering what is the next play "Like Shino said we shouldn't hold back if anyone else faces him"

The moment Kiba finished that everyone heard a snort coming from the other direction "Dead last, truly you hurt me. it seems I saved the dead last and the rookie of the year as well as all in the same exam" smirking. He walked towards the room staying in the middle looking at everyone who has passed the Forest of Death.

Haku is also looking around noticing some Oto team and a team from Suna.

The very same Suna team that Naruto fought.

"What did you say?" shouted Kiba. Tightening his fist, Naruto turned to him with a cool expression and smirked "Must I repeat myself? But seeing my behavior has been misplaced, I apologize Tenshi-hime that I wasn't able to come to your aid faster" everyone turned to him wondering what is he talking about minus Team Ten and Eight.

Hearing a snort he turned his sights to Neji "Still missing your equipment?" smirking he watched Lee place his hand up stopping Neji from going any further "I don't know who you are. But if we fight in the exams, fate will shine upon me"

Naruto listening to this snorted back earning a glare from Neji. With all the rumors that Kasai got he told Naruto to watch out for him seeing that this prodigy believes fate bestows upon him what he deserves. "And yet Fate hasn't been kind to you. You use her to hide that symbol on your forehead and yet blame Hinata-sama for something she couldn't do. Indeed Fate has gived you a lot but yet fate will take everything from you. You use her to hide from everyone showing you can't fight your own battles without someone's help"

The temperature in the room dropped very quickly while Naruto returned a glare back to Neji making him stay in place. Soon some jonins appeared wondering where the killing intent is coming from. Haku cleared her throat wanting to rest for tomorrow's exams seeing that there will be another team joining and thus a preliminaries match will happen.

The clan heirs didn't say anything but watched everything before Naruto left with his team "Oh also, on what you saw, never tell anyone unless you want all of your clan secrets to be exposed as well. Talk to Lady Ino, ask her what or how I gathered my information" when he left the room Ino shivered and told everyone what happened during the test making them raise an eyebrow.

"And he was the one messing with the proctors" finished Hinata. Everyone turned to her and she told them what he did making them stand still "Meaning what? I mean so what if he played with the strikes?" said Kiba with no care in the world. Shikamaru groaned and turned to him telling him or better yet "Everyone here could have failed. He could have failed the strongest and passed the weakest. But he didn't" explained Shikamaru.

Looking at the direction he left, he wonders who he is really?

With Kasai that night

Kasai was in a bar getting drunk 'What the hell happened? I don't understand how Shiki Fūjin didn't require a sacrifice to perform it.' taking another shot he wonders if Kushina abandoned Naruto to fend for himself. Feeling that dread, can she really do that or better yet 'Minato' bitterly thinking about him. He respected Minato in many ways but hated his idealistic ideas. Something he acquired from Jiraiya over the years 'To think the Will of Fire burned so greatly in him' mumbling to himself he took another shot.

"What happened?" looking at the empty glass he let out a sigh and thinks of everything since Naruto got to Uzu. The seal on his stomach is the Shiki Fūjin but the elemental sybmols are in different sequences 'WHY?' screaming to himself, Kyuubi gave him almost nothing to work with except about a man with red and black eyes shouting about the founders. "Another" waiting for the bartender to pour him a drink.

He placed a wad of money on the counter "I said another". With his glass full of alcohol he looked into his drink thinking about everything. His home being destroyed during the last shinobi era. Kushina was nowhere to be found and Naruto had a shitty life 'Why did he lie to me all those years? Or was he ordered by Minato to do so and if he did then why? Something doesn't add up here if he did lie to me then Hiruzen does have a motive. but yet'

Gulping the shot the down he looked around and thinks and thinks. 'Kyuubi got out. Minato and Kushina sealed him inside Naruto. Hiruzen told me that they died but yet I see the seal is different and he is alive. He suffered so much and why did it happen?' letting out a sigh. He overhears a crash and turns to a girl with violet hair on the floor rubbing her bottom.

"What was that for Iruka?"

When Kasai heard the name the glass in his hands shattered. Turning to the scarred man he glared at him 'So he is one of the reasons why Naruto left Konoha and his shinobi skills were in bad shape' noticing a lot of shinobi appearing and ciricling the scarred man and kunoichi with violet hair.

"Iruka, can't you make this traitor leave like you did with the demon? I mean a lot of people thanked you after what you did. The civilian council bailed you out of any trouble that stupid hokage tried to give you for it so what are you afraid of?" Kasai was listening to the shinobi talk while the violet-haired kunoichi has a kunai in her hand. "So you are Iruka? I heard of you" everyone turned to Kasai getting another glass and drinking.

"Really? You heard the rumors?" spoke Iruka bitterly. "Again Anko, leave me alone" Kasai turned to the kunoichi frowning while he raised an eyebrow, noticing some people give her dirty looks but the traitor remark got him wondering what's going on. "For what? All I've been trying to do is talk to you. I mean for Kami's sake all you do is get mad at everything and everyone" said Anko with sad eyes.

"Hey. Leave our hero alone you snake whore!" said a shinobi. Soon more shinobi started to circle around her while Anko took out another kunai, before she knew it, Iruka slammed a bottle in the back of her head making her crash to the ground. "Get her!" shouted another. Before anyone took a step a red blur appeared and knocked everyone to the ground and grabbed Iruka throwing him to the wall.

"You got some nerve to do that. You call yourself a chunin instructor? You are a disgrace" looking around he noticed everyone in the room glaring at Kasai while Anko is slowly getting up. "I don't need anyone to fight for me" stated Anko. Kasai didn't move he just moved his sight around the area "Pathetic. This is Konoha shinobi? Attacking the helpless and only when you have an advantage? You guys are pathetic cowards, little more than bullies who never grew up."

Turning his sights to the right, Kasai shifted his weight catching the fist aiming at him. Twisting the man's arm he threw him towards Iruka slamming him against the wall again "Please don't tell me this is the best you have. Maybe you can have your sennin come here and fight for you, oh wait you can't seeing someone already tied him up like he was a child" laughing he took the sake bottle and started downing it.

Some more shinobi charged towards him, Kasai took out a seal with the kanji of fire and looked at the men. Spitting out the sake he added chakra to the seal igniting the alochol towards the men burning them. "Let's go" picking Anko, bridal style he noticed some of the shinobi on the ground shouting 'Stop, drop and roll' earning an anime sweat from watching this.

"Later" before anyone can tell Kasai disappeared out of the window carrying Anko.

Hokage Monument.

When Kasai appeared on top of the hokage monument he landed on the ground, dropped Anko, and started to empty his stomach "Shit. Memo to self don't use the hiraishin when drinking... why did I land here of all places?" throwing up again. He slowly stumbled to his knees and looked at Anko who is blinking at her. "Yo." then he passed out.

Anko blinked watching this let out a sigh 'Girl you sure know how to pick them' hearing moaning she turned to the redhead "Five more minutes Kaasan. I promise I won't prank neechan when we get there" Anko hearing this burst out giggling then covered her mouth making Kasai wake up.

"Man what hit me?" looking around he noticed a violet haired girl "I've seen you before. At a shop talking to another kunoichi. You know when you sit like that, the moon light gives off a beatiful aura all over your body" letting out a cheeky smile. Anko hearing this blush and looks away "Thanks and you didnt need to save me from those guys. I could have handle them myself!" sucking her teeth.

She heard him a chuckle coming from him "Whats your name?" asked Anko.

"My name...I cant tell you just yet. But what I can tell you I'm not around here and I will probaly casue some trouble for Konoha in a few short years with my newphew when he becomes daimyo or kage" answered Kasai. Anko blinking thinks he had too much drink, dropping her head she let out a wince to feel the bump that Iruka slammed the bottle on her.

'I can't believe he did that. I mean after what happen did he really change that much that he wants to be left alone' stopping her train of thought she feels the redhead hand over her head healing her wound "You know medical ninjustu?" shocked to see a male of all people that knows some medical ninjutsu. Their are some males that are created to be in special teams but to see one shinobi that knows this is rare.

"I learned a few skills over the years when my home was destroyed during the last shinobi war era. To survive in this world of ours I had to expand all my skills and not limit myself to one category" spoke Kasai. Anko looking at him smiles then shakes her head "Thanks. But can I still get name or do you want me to call you sexy" smiling at Kasai.

He stares at Anko and smirks "Only if I can get to call you beautiful" watching her blush he lets out a chuckle. When the bump on her head was finished healed. Kasai turned over to Konoha making his mood changed while sucking his teeth "Back to the drawing board" sitting on the ground he looks at Konoha wondering what he is missing.

Anko watching this tilts her head upset that his cheerful mood change soo quickly when he looked over Konoha. Turning to the same direction she also sucked her teeth making him rasie an eye "I heard what they said about you. Trust me when I say this, I heard the rumors when I got here in Konoha almost a month ago. Don't let them get to you but the man with the scarred nose his name was Iruka right?"

Anko nodded "Yeah. He became a jerk after the civilian council started to praise him for his work. You ask me it went to his head while he started to push people out of his life. The way he teaches at the academy is different, it's like he is trying to make an amends for something he did. A lot of the academy students are whining saying he gives too much work" answered Anko.

Wondering if there is a connection to Iruka's recent behavior changing she let out a sigh and wonders what happened to the man she liked. This Iruka is completely different, more colder, angry with everyone.

Kasai hearing this let out a chuckle "Naruto Uzumaki. The rumors about him are very true" staying relaxed he felt the kunai on his neck while turning to Anko, keeping a relax compsure. Looking at Anko he stared right into her eyes waiting for something to happen.

Anko watching him looked into his eyes and saw something she hasn't seen in many years. Trying to put more pressure on his neck he moved more closely towards her 'Is he crazy?' thought Anko. "Don't move. What do you know about the kid?" getting defensive. She watched the red head chuckle and move his hand towards hers.

He took the kunai from her hand and threw it over the cliff shocking her that he just disarmed her very easily. "Just rumors. Rumors I heard that's all. Next time beautiful if I need a haircut or shave I will come to you instead" smiling he looked over Konoha "Lovely but yet it's two-faced, and one of those faces is monstrous" muttered Kasai.

Anko hearing this raised an eyebrows wondering what he knows about Konoha.

"Tell me about it. You think people would get over it after a few short years but they didn't" stated Anko. Kasai nodded and looked over Konoha thinking about a few things. "Sucks that so many people suffered and yet one kid got the blame for everything and everyone. Shit they would have blamed him for the whole Uchiha massacre if they were able to pin it on him. He just keeps getting blamed for everything, and it's not just one party, but multiple parties that are against him. Surprisingly some clans tried to help him but failed. What does that tell you about the strength and morality of this village?" spoke Anko.

Kasai hearing this blinked at her "Wait. Repeat that again." Anko hearing this raised an eyebrow asking which part "Not just one party but multiple parties are against him. I've been seeing this all wrong. Beautiful, you are a genius." kissing her on the lips he jumped over the Hokage monument 'It's been standing right in front of my face. I've been thinking about Konoha but the truth is I need to see the source. And that source is the founders and only one clan has been in Konoha all this time. The Uchiha'

Anko touched her lips and looked over the cliff to see him gone but with a huge smile on her lips "See you around sexy"

With Kasai.

When he got to the apartment he saw Hitomi reading a book "I need your help. I think I might know something about Minato and Kushina. It's been staring me in the face the whole time. I just need to place the puzzle in a different way" spoke Kasai.

Hitomi blinked at him and covered her nose smelling the alcohol on him but also the vomit "Can it wait until after you change and shower?"

"No" shouted Kasai. "Let's go" making two two kage bunshin he looked at them and nodded. He grabbed Hitomi's hand and hiraishined out of the household to one place that has been vacant for quite some time.

Uchiha compound

Hitomi covered her mouth while Kasai felt dizzy. 'Damn, even with the new upgrade of the hiraishin I need to take it slow' looking around he saw Hitomi regaining her composure. "Let's go" as she nods. They walked towards what is left of the Uchiha compound "Why are we here?" asked Hitomi. Kasai hearing this turned to her telling her what he knows about the Shiki Fūjin.

"Kidding right? All this for the element symbols being in different locations?" thinking he finally lost it. Kasai stared at her with a dead face "It wouldn't require any sacrifice" walking away. Hitomi hearing this turned to him wondering what he means 'Doesn't require?' stopping her train of thought she gasped loudly while Kasai nodded sadly.

"Where are they? Did they leave him behind or do they know something or better yet did they abandon Naruto?" Kasai walked forward making Hitomi gasp to hear this. Would Kushina and Minato really do that? 'I can't see anyone do that. A mother-to-be wouldn't do that to their child' thinking sadly for Naruto she looked down while Kasai is looking around.

"Nothing. Empty homes. Burned homes. Could I have been wrong? Or maybe I am not seeing something?" turning to Hitomi asking her to look around with her byakugan. Wondering what will be found she shrugged her shoulder and activated her byakugan to look around. Seeing a range of three hundred sixty degrees and all around the area.

She looked at the first home and saw nothing. Kasai hearing this frowns, turning to the road she looks around and sees nothing still. "What about the burned homes?" asked Kasai. Hitomi looked at him with an expression of 'Really?' while his expression was more like a plea "Very well" said Hitomi. Looking at the burned home she saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Nothing" cursed Kasai. "I was hoping for something damn it" Hitomi nodded and told him what she sees. Everything around the home is all burned except a wall that looks unharmed. Kasai hearing this raised an eyebrow "Where?" turning to the location he jumped towards the burnt rubble. "Are you serious? Kasai you won't find anything here. This wall is mostly a support to the home" stated Hitomi.

Kasai looked around and focused his chakra "Pressure damage" slamming his hand on the ground. Blowing away all the burnt rubble "Tell me where" half-shouted Kasai. Hitomi let out a irritated sigh but threw a kunai a few feet away from him. Kasai seeing this performed a few hand seals "Kaze crush" slamming his fist onto the ground kicking the dust and debris.

Hitomi coughed watched him stand in the middle with his arm halfway into the ground "See what you did?" before she jumped down to help him the ground where Kasai was on collapsed around him "Ha. Wait shit" cursing he landed on some staircase then rolled down a few feet "Ow" whimpering in pain. He got up and saw Hitomi looking around "Interesting and look what I found" giving him a seal.

Kasai looked at the piece of paper "It's a privacy seal. It adds chakra to the wall preventing anyone from seeing or hearing what's on the other side" looking more closely of the seal, he looked straight ahead of him and noticed some old dried up mud tracks. "What do we have here?" smiling he kneels down and notices a few tracks in the dry mud.

Hitomi looked around and counted "There are more. From what I can tell about a dozen the most are like this" Kasai hearing this doesn't like where this is going, following the tracks they continued to walk almost for a half hour. Kasai wondered where this is going to take them while Hitomi wondered why the Uchiha clan had tunnels underneath their compound?

"What's this?" when they came to a stop, Kasai noticed a cave of some sort. Hitomi looked around and said they are not too far from the cave that is located in Konoha's park "So they used this to move inside and out?" looking around. Hitomi activated her byakugan and noticed something reflecting from a distance. "That"

Pointing to the object, Kasai walked to it pulling it off the ground "No" whispering to himself. He almost dropped the odd-shaped kunai "What? What is it?" asked Hitomi. When Kasai showed the strange kunai to her "It's Minato's kunai that he uses for the Hiraishin. But this is a special one that takes a group of people to another location, not just the user." looking closely to the seal on the kunai.

He focused his chakra "Kage bunshin no jutsu" making a clone appear. "I put half my chakra into you. Find where this kunai goes" giving it to the clone he nodded while the original focused his chakra. Within a second the clone disappeared in a red blur.

With the clone.

When he appeared in a red blur he looked around and noticed the beautiful clear sky "Where am I?" looking at the tree he runs towards it and starts to climb it. When he got to the top he saw the ocean "Ok. So I am on an island but the question is which island?" muttering to himself. He dropped down to the ground and went looking for the other kunai. When he found it he noticed an old beat up scroll as well. Picking it up he noticed the date on it "Shit. Kasai ain't going to like this one bit" rolling the scroll again and putting it where it belonged.

Walking around the area he looked at another tree. "Let's see" climbing another one he frowns seeing the other side of the ocean "Shit still nothing" looking towards the other area he looked up to use the stars as a navigation chart "Hmm well this is very interesting. I wonder..." looking stright he started to move towards the location.

'So I am on an island that the Uchiha clan has been using or what's left of them? I found one of Minato's kunai and a scroll with the date that is a few days after the Uchiha massacre. What else can I find?' bitterly thinking to himself he noticed something at the corner of his eye, jumping up to the tree he looked around and saw a camp of some sort.

Pushing his chakra out of his chakra points "No one is around." jumping down he looked at the camp and noticed it hasn't been used for years. "Great, a dead end" looking at the camp "Nine large tents. Five medium tents. Enough to fit about twenty to thirty-five people so what is going on here? Did they lie to Konoha or are they on a mission? No. If they were on a mission then why blame Itachi for slaughtering the whole clan? There has to be another motive here."

Taking a step forward he looked inside the tent and noticed dust and leaves that has been gathering for years. "Nothing I can use-" stopping he sees something on the pillowcase that made his heart skip a beat. When he walked inside the tent he picked up the seal "No, it's the Shiki Fūjin but it's a different version to break the seal" looking closely at the seal he pocketed it and used the kunai to send him back.

With Kasai.

It's been almost three hours and the clone still hasn't returned "We should go". Kasai hearing her grunted, not wanting to leave just yet. As she was about to protest the clone appeared and gave him a kunai and the seal. Kasai and Hitmoi each raised an eyebrow wondering what he found "You won't like this" seeing the clone's dark face. He dispeled himself while Kasai's face also turned dark "Bastards" gritting his teeth.

He grabbed Hitomi's shoulder and left in a red blur.

Preliminaries day

Naruto with everyone is in a line waiting for the preliminaries to start. Turning to the Hokage he keeps quiet while Team Seven arrived early in the morning making it in time for the preliminaries. As Hiruzen was about to speak he overheard some people talking, turning to the location he sees Danzou with Ikari walking in with the clan heads.

"Danzou what is the meaning of this?" wondering what he is doing. The clan heads all appeared as well while Danzou smiled "Hiruzen, this is the chunin exams preliminaries. We are here to show support to the exams." smiled Danzou, his half-masked face almost mocking Hiruzen's inability to stop him. Hiruzen watched him with a critical eye while he noticed Hiashi was looking for his daughter, knowing he wants to tell her what has happened.

"Very well" spoke Hiruzen, knowing he couldn't just order them to leave without losing face.

Naruto rolled his eyes while listening to what Hiruzen tells him about the reason for the chunin exams. But he found it interesting how one person can be that much support to a nation "**You would think that. Sometimes it would take one person to stand against a whole army"** yawned Kyuubi. Naruto hearing him nodded knowing how true that is. Since he removed the five elemental seal on him he met Kyuubi in his true appearance. Instead of the orange red pupil with black slit, he met Kyuubi with gold like fur with a white slit going down the blue iris he has.

'I understand what you are saying Kyuubi. But do you really think that is true?' asked Naruto. Since that fight against Orochimaru the extra seal that Kasai placed on him to filter his chakra made this happen. When the five element seal was slammed onto him, the odd seal reacted with the even seal BUT with all the chakra that was being filtered.

It was sent right back to Kyuubi filtering his whole system breaking the genjutsu that was used on him many years ago. Kyuubi listening to him knows what he is talking about while Kasai has been trying to teach him.** "Think for this a moment kit. You want to resurrect Uzu but also your clan. You will need an army to do so. But at times one person can make all the difference if he knows what he is looking for"** explained Kyuubi.

Naruto hearing this nods in understanding knowing where he is going. Listening to Hiruzen he looks over to Kasai who has a stern face knowing something is up. 'He's got the contract to sign right?' Kyuubi nodded knowing that his clan is vey happy he returned but from what Zabuza gathered hoping to find some more allies. But he didn't like this group called Akatsuki trying to collect the biju for some reason.

After Hiruzen finished Hayate appeared volunteering to be proctor for the matches of the preliminaries. "Very well" looking at the participants he explains that everyone will be picked random to fight. Looking at the screen "The first match is Sasuke Uchiha vs Senpu Uzu Kaitei" everyone exhanged looks while Kasai hearing this raised an eye, wondering if that really was random or not.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke smirking.

Naruto just yawned and jumped over the hand rail landing on the ground gracefully.

Hiruzen watching this looked at Anko wondering how this will go. Soon Kakashi appeared near the two "I trust Sasuke enough to keep his temper, but if something does happen I will pull him out of the match" spoke Hiruzen. Kakashi nodded knowing he doesn't want to start anything with Danzou just yet and with all the clan heads here as well.

Hayate looked at Hiruzen who nodded "Good cough Begin"

Naruto standing there took a deep breath and stared at Sasuke. All the times he made fun of him while Sakura was there in the background supporting him "Kick his ass Sasuke-kun!" yup always in the background supporting him with all the losts he had during the academy. 'It's different now. But I can't use the kage bunshin too much. It will give away my identity, but I can use other abiliies that I learned' smiling he looked at Sasuke with a superior smirk "Still want your equipment back?" tapping on his leg.

Sasuke hearing this turned to him with his sharingan blazing "I haven't forgotten, and I'll get my stuff back over YOUR dead body" charging towards Naruto. He dodged to his right missing the blow to his head, taking a jump back, Naruto backflips a few feet away from him. Sasuke looked at him angry that he dodged that blow very quickly, watching him get into a stance. Naruto took a deep breath "So Rookie of the Year, let's see how good you are without the civilian council there to do anything about it"

After Naruto finished his statement he charged towards Sasuke with incredible speed 'He's fast' watching him coming at him, Sasuke tried to dodge but was elbowed right in the chest making him gasp for air. Naruto crouched down and kicked him making him fall to the ground. Sasuke placed his hands onto the ground and spun to deliver a kick to him.

Naruto brought his arms up and caught his leg and twisted his body while throwing Sasuke away from him. "Interesting, it seems your sharingan isn't helping you much. Must not work so well when your enemy isn't using chakra." walking casually towards the Uchiha who is slowly getting up. Naruto smirked feeling good that for once he is on the other end of the beating and humiliation "I see that Rookie of the Year isn't all powerful." smirking.

Sasuke glared at him while making a few hand seals "Katon Grand Fireball Jutsu" aiming at the redhead. He casually made a few hand seals himself and looked at the fireball coming at him "Suiton Tearing Torrent Jutsu" throwing the ball of water towards the fire extinguishing it. "Is that all you have? Very disappointing" charging towards Sasuke.

He watched with his sharingan 'He's going to elbow me again' getting ready to block the blow. Naruto in the last second spun around very quickly, the sharingan watching this is telling Sasuke to dodge but before Sasuke can even move the loud crushing blow slammed Sasuke in the face slamming him towards the wall making an imprint of his body.

The clan heirs all watching the fight noticed that he is holding back very dramatically. The clan heads watching the fight saw how the newcomer is coming along, the other contestants are shocked to see someone of this caliber in the exams. Hiruzen watching this turned to Kakashi who seems very nervous about something "You.. you think are tough?" shouted Sasuke.

When the dust cloud finally dropped to the ground, Sasuke was covered in these weird markings all over his body. Kasai watching this raised an eyebrow and looked around to see a shinobi across the room with a odd handseal. 'Naruto, how will you handle this?'

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" making two clones appear. Each clone took a stance while the original glared at the Uchiha "So it seems you have taken this to another level, that's fine so can I" smirking. One clone charged towards Sasuke while Sasuke let out a monstrous, downright murderous scream performing a few hand seals "CHIDORI". Kakashi watching this is shocked he is going to use his assassination jutsu on someone from Kiri.

The clan heads and Hokage are wondering how does the redhead know the kage bunshin.

"DIE!" screamed Sasuke, fully intending to murder this genin for no reason other than the redhead was besting him.

In a blink of an eye, Sasuke charged the kage bunshin making it dispel. Naruto got the clones memories and soon realized that this jutsu will kill him 'Shit' pushing his second clone away from him. Sasuke slammed the chidori right into his chest shocking everyone "You know what? You are a dobe. Just like every non-Uchiha. Die at the hand of your superior you pathetic bug!" Naruto laughed in Sasuke's face, making him more angry. Adding more chakra to the chidori he watched the redhead getting shocked and then dispels "WHAT?" shocked to see this.

He turns to the real redhead making a few hand seals himself 'But when and how?' replaying the time he pushed the clone he noticed he used a handseal 'Did he substitute himself with a clone?' watching him finish the hand seals his right hand glowed white with an aura around it making it look like a spear tip "Kaze crush"

Watching a red blur charge towards Sasuke he increased the Chidori voltage. "Chidori!" shouted Sasuke. Before he knew it he was slammed against the wall feeling his chest being cut up. Wondering what happened to the chidori he looked at the redhead shaking his head "Wind affinity defeats lightning affinity. It seems my affinities cancels yours out" turning to the Hayate he coughs and looks at Sasuke with a bloody chest.

"Sasuke Uchiha is unable to continue. The winner of the match is Senpu" annouced Hayate.

Kasai watching this nodded liking how this went but frowned seeing he gave away a special jutsu. Turning to Kakashi "The chidori? I have seen a similar jutsu like that many years ago during the start of the second war. Truly a copycat" taunting that copycat ninja. Everyone heard Sasuke screaming about the match being not in his favor, acting very very immature for someone so glamorized. "I suggest you restrain your apprentice" everyone turned to the old man with a cold voice making Kakashi gulp.

"Sasuke, let's go" said Kakashi appearing in front of him before he takes Sasuke away. Hiruzen watching this turned to Hayate asking what happened "I didn't see him use the curse seal due to the dust cloud" Hiruzen nodded seeing he really can't blame him but the civilian council is going to give him hell because Sasuke didn't win his match in the preliminaries and it was pretty clear Sasuke was the only ninja the civilian council actually gave a crap about.

Senpu walked back up to the stairs staring at his team giving them a silent nod. "Senpu, very clever to use the kage bunshin. That is what I expected from you and also keeping your emotions in control". Danzou watched the young shinobi nod seeing he keep his head clear and used the Uchiha pride to gain over him in the psychological part of the fight. 'A clever, skilled shinobi in deed'

"Zaku Abumi and Shino Aburame are next." said Hayate.

Shino who watched the match against him and Sasuke has deduced that he will not be able to defeat him with his current level 'But to hide all this power but yet coming from another village. Does Konoha academy pale in skills?' thought the bug user. Everyone watched as bugs came out of Shino's clothes, while Naruto thought who did his uncle date from the Aburame clan.

'I mean what happens when he did it with her? Did the bugs come out of her... ugh when did I start to think like this?' shuddered Naruto. Kyuubi chuckled bringing up memories of Hinata to Naruto giving him the answer.

"It's over" stated Shino, but without arrogance. Zaku thought it's not over so soon and added chakra to his palms blowing himself up. "The winner is Shino Aburame" Shino walked back to the stairs looking at everyone who nodded, while the other team just yawned. 'Clearly if he is on a different level so are the others' thought Shino.

Hayate looked at the screen "Haku Momochi vs. Kankuro of Suna"

Haku took a deep breath and jumped towards the ground making some snow appear. Everyone watching this raised an eyebrow while some remember that she is a Hyoton user. Kankuro watching this smirked "This should be fun" taking out his puppet. Hayate looked at the two "Begin". Haku turned over towards Kasai's direction and nodded to her to use what she wants.

"This was clearly a bad match up for you. Hyoton Icestorm Jutsu" using the air around her and one hand seal. Kankuro used his puppet to charge towards her but soon realized the wood and metal on the puppet froze "It's over" taking a few senbons she throws them at Kankuro whose body fell limp to the numbness and needles aiming at the muslces. Seeing he can't move and his fingers are very cold and stiff, he was unable to use his chakra threads. Hayate looked at the Hokage who silently nodded but was also disappointed "Winner is Haku"

The clan heads watching this nodded while Kasai smiled that she beat him very quickly.

Hayate coughed wondering how strong are these genin from Kiri "The fourth match, Sakura Haruno versus Ino Yamanaka" everyone in the room looked at the two wondering how this will go. Sakura smirked and jumped down while Ino walked down lazily wondering how this will go "Ino-san, I suggest you take this serious seeing she isn't well in the head" spoke Senpu getting some people's attention "Split personality"

Inoichi hearing this turned to Ino who looked at her father nodding her head in confirmation "Ino. Be careful" spoke her father. Hiruzen hearing this raised an eyebrow wondering what Inoichi knows. If what he said is true Sakura isn't really fit to be a shinobi nor can handle the mental stress that comes with it 'But what are the odds that her mother will allow her to be dropped?' shaking his head.

Both kunoichi enter in a taijutsu battle while Ino has the upper hand "Hear that forehead? I'm beating you while you are left behind again. But if what the Senpu guy said is true, Sakura you need help" said Ino. Sakura turned to Ino angry while her eyes feel weird for some odd reason "No I don't" shouting the extra burst of rage came to her able to break Ino's hold on her.

"Take this Ino pig" slamming her fist right into Ino's stomach she gasped for air while Sakura kicked her in the head sending her to the ground knocking her out cold. She was attacking like it some how proved Ino's claim wrong.

Everyone watching this blinked wondering where did that come from. Kasai and Naruto next to each other watched the match while Kasai noticed her scratching her head or rubbing it then rubbing her eyes? 'This is interesting. I should look into this!'

Hayate checked Ino and turned to the Hokage telling him she is knocked out "Winner cough Sakura" the clan heads all watching this wonder what was that about while Inoichi checked his daughter's injuries seeing she was knocked out. Looking at Sakura he noticed a dead face on her like no emotion, nothing just empty 'What is going on with her? I might have to force the Hokage to check her completely whether her mother likes it or not' thought Inoichi.

Hayate nodded and spoke to Hiruzen about the performance "Cough The fifth match is Tenten against Temari" Naruto listened to Kyuubi about something odd about Gaara 'You think it was the seal? I mean maybe there was a positive effect?' answered Naruto. Kyuubi wanted to believe that but feels that Shukaku is trying to contact him and warn him about an 'Invasion' repeated Naruto.

Temari looked at the kunoichi in front her and sucked her teeth 'Damn it Kankuro. You lost and now the plan will be twice as hard' thought Temari bitterly. Taking her fan out she glared at the weapon mistress in front of her "Begin" shouted Hayate after his cough. Tenten wasted not one second after the match began, using as many scrolls she can. She unsealed them and aimed at the Suna kunoichi who simply blew them away with her fan. "What?" feeling the burst of wind.

Temari looked at Naruto wondering how profound he is in using wind jutsu. "Is this all you have?" swinging her fan back and forth she blew all the weapons in different directions. One kunai went flying towards Kasai who caught it between his fingers shocking everyone, Hiruzen watching this let out a nervous gulp 'I see he keeps himself in shape'

Temari turned to Tenten who is completely exhausted, battered after a few minutes of the match even started. "I mean is this all Konoha has? You've got a better chance that the redhead in fighting against all of us" smiling. Tenten charged towards Temari who swinged her fan sending the weapon mistress airborne, then landing on Temari's fist like it was nothing. "It's over for her"

Hayate seeing Tenten in pain but also knocked out "Temari cough is the winner". Throwing the fragile kunoichi off of her hand, her teammate Lee appeared on the ground catching her.

Naruto rolled his eyes listening to Kyuubi** "He is saying that Oto and Suna are planning to invade Konoha within the third part of the chunin exams."** said Kyuubi. Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow knowing this just made this mission even more complicated. Turning to the ground he noticed the sixth match, Shikamaru Nara against Kin Tsuchi.

Mindscape

Looking around he saw he is back at the desert "Let me guess, a warning?" looking around he saw Gaara nodding. "Indeed. I want to warn you what will happen if you stay in the village." spoke Gaara. Naruto listened carefully while he noticed Shukaku in the background growling at him or better yet someone laying down behind Naruto.

"Kyuubi. How did you get out of your cage? I mean no offense I don't want anyone to think you got freed or think I came back just yet" smirked Naruto. Kyuubi chuckled and looked at Shukaku who is still growling at the nine tails Yako. Gaara on the other hand thought it was odd to see Kyuubi with gold fur instead of orange like he saw in the textbooks back in Suna.

"My tousan teamed up with someone named Orochimaru" Naruto hearing this nodded but that wasn't the last of the bad news he got. "It's clear that he will kill my father to impersonate him as the kazekage during the exams" stated Gaara. Seeing that his father in the past month before coming to Suna has been having doubts and looks to be backing away from the plan. But hearing that the hebi has been visiting the kazekage many times in the month.

"Gotcha. I just wonder what Kasai is going to say about this. I mean what are the chances of me having this much luck?" letting out a chuckle. Naruto turned to the Suna jinchuuriki "Stay in control and don't forget you have your kaasan with you" watching Gaara smile.

"Thank you for everything." as he continues to smile

"No problem and remeber I will keep in touch. Were friends and we stuck together" said Naruto. Looking at Gaara he turns to Kyuubi nodding while the over size Tanuki lets out a growl towards them, "Watch yourself" as Naruto disappears Gaara nodded.

"What now?" looking at Shukaku he looks at his vessel knowing he is going to hate this. But seeing that Kyuubi is out he hates him for many reasons.

End of mindscape

When Naruto snapped out of it, he saw Kiba on the ground whimpering while ink snakes are biting him and constricting Akamaru. Looking at Suigetsu he is getting impatient, wanting to fight already 'Wonder why he is so fidgety?' looking down he noticed the pale drawing kid all too quiet for his taste. Hayate walked to the two seeing Kiba unable to continue "The winner is Sai"

"Wait. Who won against Shikamaru and Kin?" whispered Naruto towards Suigetsu. "The lazy kid. I mean all he did was catch her with his shadow and then knocked her head on the wall, knocking her out cold" mumbling about cutting a hand so no shadow can get to him. Naruto rolled his eyes wonders how long has he been gone and who noticed him.

'Strange that never happen before?' thought Naruto. Kyuubi nodded told him he was speaking to Gaara which makes time normal for them not as one which time is much slower. 'I get it. So everytime we talk times moves equally while inside my own mind it moves slower. Gotcha' watching the exams.

Kasai cleared his throat and turned to Hiashi who had his eye on him for some odd reason. Danzo looked around noticing that Hiruzen has been fidgeting since the preliminaries started 'He must be worried to see these genin from Kiri. Maybe they will think twice about lowering the academy standards just so the civilians don't need as much effort to pass. Maybe we would still have our own jinchuuriki' thought Danzou bitterly.

"Next match is Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga"

When Kurenai heard this she froze and looked at Hinata who took a deep breath "Good luck Tenshi-hime" smiling at her. Everyone looked at the readhead looking at the arena floor. Hinata blushed but soon ended hearing a snort coming from the bottom, where her cousin is. Looking towards her cousin she took a deep breath and got into a taijutsu stance.

"Begin" coughed Hayate.

Hinata looked at Neji takeing a deep breath while he stood there smiling at her. Not a pleasant smile, more a 'You're going to suffer and I'm going to love it' kind of look. "Why do you even continue Hinata-sama? After how everyone looks to you in the clan and sees you as a failure. I am surprised you haven't run away like that silly crush you have." Everyone hearing this turned to Hiashi who is keeping the Hyuga emotionless face on, while Kasai coughed "Sticks up their asses" making a few people snicker.

"He didn't run away. He's going to become kage alright, but not to this miserable ungrateful village that tortured him and made his life a living nightmare" replied Hinata. Hiruzen hearing this raised an eyebrow wondering what she means. Is it possible that Naruto will come back to Konoha and destroy them? No, he dismissed that thought very quickly. He knows Naruto won't hold a grudge that long... but 'Can he?'

Neji smirked looking at Hinata shaking his head "Clearly a failure like him can't acheive that. But to think the clan would allow you to even associate with him or even allowed to be with him. It shows that you truly are unworthy of the title of heiress. What makes you think he is worthy being around the Hyuga clan? Heck, he isn't even worthy of being in the same country as our kind. To think that you fantasize to be with him, the elders won't ever allow that to happen"

Everyone heard a snort coming from Naruto.

Hinata activated her byakugan looking angrily at Neji "No it's different. If you knew what I know then you would say fate shines upon him", charging towards Neji. He simply smiled and stayed there. Hinata brought her hand up attacking his arm, while Neji blocked. "Is this all you have Hinata sama?" hissing at her. Neji went on the offensive attacking Hinata while she blocked the strikes aimed at her body.

Everyone watching the fight saw that Hinata had the upper hand but in truth she didn't. Hiashi watching this is impressed that Hinata has grown with her skills but it won't still be enough to win against Neji who is known as a prodigy of the clan 'To think it took Naruto leaving Konoha. The Yondaime'd son, Neji my nephew soon fate will show you the error of your way'

Naruto watching this is gritting his teeth 'Shit he is toying with her. Hinata-chan get out of there...please I wont think less of you' grabbing on the hand rail. He noticed Neji hitting her arm making it flinch again. Seeing that he shut off another of her chakra points, Kasai watches this and frowned seeing this match could turn out to be a slaughter 'Yup. He is going to be another missing nin in the future... well if he lives after the use of the seal on him'

"Do you honestly think you can change this Hinata-sama? I know for a fact this is what fate has given us" slamming a open palm to Hinata's chest she coughed out blood. "You will never change and this is the fate of our clan" attacking again in her stomach. Hinata coughed and slid against the ground "No. We can change the Hyuga clan if we work at it" coughed Hinata.

Neji snorted at her "There will never be a change in the Hyuga clan" answered Neji. Hinata took a deep breath and stared at her cousin "Yes. Sooner or later we will have to change to survive in the shinobi world. We can't always hide behind our noble status or use the village to help us. Sooner or later we have to fight against a common enemy or we will fight each other" stated Hinata.

Neji hearing this soon started to chuckle "My, that failure you care so much for filled your head with all these ideas. Proclaiming he would be Hokage but truthfully someone like him will never be Hokage. He wasn't born into that title, as you weren't born to be heiress" as the two continued to exchange blows, Hinata took a chance and slammed an open plam to Neji who blocked with his palm as well.

Grabbing her hand he rolled up her sleeve showing her closed, bruised chakra points. "This match won't last too much longer" slamming two palms into Hinata's stomach and chest she coughed up blood "You are right Neji. But it's not my fault what happened to your tousan" Neji hearing this slammed his palm into her chest near her heart making her cough more blood.

Hinata on her knees looked at Neji slowly getting up "We are victims of Kumo's greed, the Hyuuga elders manipulations, and our Hokage's inability to stand up for his village. You and I both. None of this would have happened otherwise but it did. We need to change to survive and if we don't we will be a victim of someone elses game like before"

Neji in a blind rage charged towards Hinata ready to finish her off.

As he was inches away Senpu appeared in front of him holding both chakra sabers in his hands right to Neji's neck. The jonins were all around Neji while Hayate has his blade on Senpu's neck "SENPU" slamming his walking stick to the ground, Kasai flared his chakra "Don't get involved in clan matters." Naruto almost snarled at his relative. "Fuck clan affairs! I'm not letting this jerk kill someone and hide behind his name like it's a get out of jail free card. And anyone here who wouldn't do what I'm doing is a spineless coward." While the others contemplated this statement, Kasai just looked at his nephew firmly. "The boy is clearly arrogant and has no real knowledge of the shinobi world. Let them deal with his arrogance, it will get him killed soon enough anyway." slamming his walking stick again everyone felt his chakra continue to grow and even sky rocket.

'His chakra, it's enormous' thought Hiruzen.

The clan heads are shocked to feel his chakra continue growing while Shikuka rasie an eye 'It just grows and grows, I haven felt chakra like this since Kushina Uzumaki' stopping his train of thought "Shit" cursing his fromer teammates looked at him wondering what he figured out.

"Naruto-kun I tried. Forgive me. I tried to change for the better" everyone hearing Hinata slowly somber while Neji snorted "To think she calls for the failure" as he feels the blade getting closer to his neck. Everyone heard another tap coming from the cane "I will not repeat myself AGAIN" said Ikari making everyone shiver. Not wanting to surrender, but aware of the consequences of continued refusal, Naruto took a deep breath and watched some of the medics were trying to get her stabilized "Move"

Everyone hearing him wonder what he is going to do "You aren't qualified as a medic" said Kurenai. "And you know this how?" Naruto challenged, ignoring her otherwise. Asuma stopped her while Kakashi raised an eyebrow wondering what he knows? Naruto listened to Kyuubi and bit his finger to let the blood drop on his hand, focusing his chakra it soon turned blue then gold. Everyone could feel the power coming from him wondered what he is going to do 'Forgive me Hinata-chan but he will pay for what he did'

Placing his hand on her stomach, Hiashi activated his byakugan "It's alright. I can see everything from here and he is healing her with his chakra" Danzou hearing this smirked and turned to Hiruzen telling him to keep him in Konoha. "A bloodline like that can be very useful to Konoha for many generations" everyone hearing this wonders what he is getting at.

The medics watched Hinata's face soon return with some color. As the gold glow stop, Naruto got up and placed his hand on Hinata's blood and squeezed it into a fist pointing at Neji "If we fight in the exams, I will personally beat you to the ground. And don't think for one second anything about your reputation or clan means anything to me. I'm going to be fighting YOU, not your reputation, not your clan, not even fate, just you." the sheer killing intent he was releasing made many people in the room shiver. Neji smirked undaunted "How are you going to do that when your eyes are looking to the ground?" seeing he still hasn't lifted his head up.

Naruto looked at him and sent him a cold icy stare that made even Neji's blood run icy cold 'What kind of eyes are those? It's like he has slits instead of a pupil' watching him he sees the slit turn back into a pupil making him swallow hard. Kasai looked at Hiashi "Are you the boy's guardian?" watching the clan head nod "What kind of flowers does the Hyuga clan place on their family graves? I have a feeling I might leave behind a very large account at the Yamanaka flower shop for many years so someone will put flowers on his grave"

Everyone hearing this thinks it's a joke while he shook his head looking at Naruto who is watching them take Hinata to the hospital "Thank you" said Kurenai. As she watched him stand there he looks at the Hokage with a glare "So what she said is true. I wonder how many people have run away from your village" as he turned around he shunshined on top of the hand railings making everyone nervous seeing he is much stronger then he lets out.

"Meditate and cool off, I will speak to you about your temper. I understand she looks like her but she isn't, let it go and move forward" spoke Kasai. As everyone hears this they all wondered what is going on "Hai" Hiashi raised an eyebrow and looked at the two family members from Kiri but can't place his finger on them. He has seen that red hair somewhere before, it's not the same color as Gaara but more alive?

Hayate was coughing "The ninth match has Rock Lee against Gaara"

Lee hearing this jumped with joy while getting pumped to face his opponent "Gaara?" call Temari. Watching him give her a smile "It won't take long. I must end this before anyone else gets hurt" as he appeared on the ground "Forfeit. I dont want to end your life" spoke Gaara, saying the last thing anyone who knew him would expect him to say.

"You should do it" everyone heard Ikari speak wondering what he means. Turning to the Hyuga asking him to check the boy, he looked at him with his byakugan and noticed another color "It's yellow and blue... he's a jinchuuriki" whispering. Kakashi's eye widened and he turned to Gai telling Lee to forfeit "Do it Gai. If he is a jinchuuriki then we have to assume something isn't right. To have their jinchuuriki out of Suna means they must have a motive" spoke Gai.

Gai hearing this sucked his teeth while understanding the situation that has been going around Konoha "But he can win" said Gai. Hearing a snort coming from Senpu he shook his head pointing to the sand all around him. Looking down Gai doesn't want to force Lee into giving up 'This would be unyouthful but to have him against a jinchuuriki which we don't know what his abilities are, it would be best to pull him out.' taking a moment to breath "Lee forfeit"

Everyone hearing this turned to Gai "Forfeit Lee. We have another issue at hand here"

"But Gai-sensei"

"LEE!" shouted Gai "Trust me" taking a deep breath, Hayate looked at Hiruzen who nodded "Winner Gaara of Suna." When Lee approached the staircase he looked at Gai asking why "You must trust me. I will fill you in later on after we tell the Hokage. It can involve the village security now" seeing that Naruto got up and left everyone has been worrying what the other nations will do with their jinchuuriki.

But to hear what Hinata say about him being a kage? Did Naruto join another village that accepted him and will train him to use Kyuubi's chakra, a danger he can be to Konoha and Hi no kuni.

"The last match is a three way Chōji Akimichi versus Dosu Kinuta versus Suigetsu" everyone hearing this wonders who will go to the finals. Suigetsu walked down looking at his two opponents "Who can I cut up?" looking at the big fat guy or the mummy wrapped man "Decisions, decisions" getitng into a stance. Hayate looked at the twin katanas and raised an eyebrow "Begin" coughed.

"Suigetsu end this match now" spoke Senpu "And don't cut any limbs off" everyone turned to him wondering what's going on while Suigetsu sucked his teeth. "Fine" adding chakra to the blades water soon appeared around the area "Have fun" merging with the water he caught the two in a bubble of water shocking everyone. "It seems he has already won this match. With this technique he is immune to most chakra based attacks" looking at Neji he glared at Naruto with the byakugan making him smile.

Hiruzen and Danzou all looking at this saw the power the Nidaime Mizukage had. 'Truly he was powerful during his time' thought Hiruzen. Hayate watched from afar noticing Choju was trying to swim, Dosu tried to use his gauntlet in the water but it wasn't working. Suigetsu smirked and threw Chouji to a wall knocking him out while for Dosu he increased the water pressure breaking the sound gauntlet into tiny pieces. "It's over" returning to normal.

Dosu fainted from lack of air while Suigetsu just yawned "If I get a chance in the exams to cut someone I am going to do it" shouting at the hand rails. Senpu shugged his shoulders while everyone looked back and forth wondering what is going on. Hayate looked at Suigetsu "Winner of the match is Suigetsu"

Hiruzen watching this saw the Kiri team made it to the finals as a complete unit while Kakashi has two pupils in the finals, Kurenai has one, Asuma has one, the Suna team has two, and Gai has one as well.

'This chunin exam will be very interesting'

Hayate coughed and told everyone to come to get a number from the box.

Senpu 1 (Naruto)

Neji 2

Shikamaru 3

Temari 4

Suigetsu 5

Shino 6

Sakura 7

Haku 8

Sai 9

Gaara 10

"Have fun with training because it won't matter what you learn or do" stated Naruto. Turning his back he left in a shunshin of red flames making Ikari shake his head "That boy will be the death of me" Hiashi hearing this turned to him shaking his head "I will pay for the coffin and grave. Just send me the bill" getting the last two teams, he asked Danzou to come by to help train him with chakra control.

Hiruzen hearing this doesn't like how the matches are but more importantly 'What else does Hinata know?'

DONE.

Now with the thing with the Uchiha I have something in mind in the next few chaps.

Yea I know i'm nuts but I got something else in mind that Kasai is going to do.


	9. Invasion and Surpise pt1

I do not own Naruto.

Ok I want to thank Marchgirl who I spoke with back in Feb. Ya that long but time is something I don't have much of. So we all know that the Fire Daimyo doesn't want to give Naruto his inheritance so let's add more fuel to the fire shall we.

One day before the chunin exams

Tsunade walked into the room not happy about what she heard. Hono (Flame) the Fire Daimyo's son arrived today wanting to speak to the civilian council. The clan heads and the new Hokage as well, since Tsunade was being announced as Hokage but so far she has been doing the paperwork.

While Hiruzen just reminisced his old days and since what Hinata said during the chunin preliminaries and Hiashi killed the elder responsible for his wife's absence. Hiashi has been watching the Sandiame with a serious eye but to add insult to injury Hinata told her father what happened in the academy all those years ago.

Hiashi, he wonders who knew about that.

"What?" said Tsunade walking into the room she noticed everyone there including "Hono". Rolling her eyes she wonders what the spoiled brat wants.

Everyone turned to Hono "Ahh yes Lady Tsunade greeting. I called this meeting due to me wanting to know what is going on in Konoha"

Tsunade blinked at him "Kidding me right? Your father doesn't even pay attention anymore. He has his advisers do all the work and thinking for him" replied Tsunade.

Hono smiled towards the Hokage knowing how true that is. But hearing the rumors about a boy a year older then him being royalty but more importantly Heir to Uzu. He knows that small nation will cause him many problems if he claims independence.

"Yes but when I take over the mantle of Daimyo I at least would like to know what is going on with the hidden village that resides in Hi no Kuni" smiled Hono.

The clan heads all raised an eyebrow wondering where this is going. Since when did their daimyo look into the hidden village they employ? Hiashi on the other hand grit his teeth wondering if this has anything to do with the rumors he heard about Naruto.

"I heard rumors about Konoha's jinchuuriki leaving, is it true?" asked Hono.

The civilian council all clapped and gave themselves the credit with it, acting like it was the greatest thing to happen since sliced bread. Hono on the other hand didn't show it, he turned to Tsunade and the elders and Hiruzen who nodded.

Hono glared at them making them nervous. "I see. So you are the ones to blame for this mess. Do you know that boy has great importance to Konoha and Hi no Kuni? Not just as a jailer, but also as someone to keep in Konoha so he won't claim something?" the clan heads all raised an eyebrow.

"We did what is best for Konoha" said Sakiri shivering from the cold voice he used but the killing intent he is sending made the clan heads raise an eyebrow. They would never have thought a daimyo's son would send killing intent like this to anyone or use a cold voice.

"No. You did what is best for _yourself_. This whole time it's always been more about you than Konoha. As of right now I will be watching Konoha with a critical eye. I will tell my father what is happening to Konoha" spoke Hono.

"Why?" asked Tsunade. Everyone turned to her "Are you afraid of him because of his status? Not his jinchuuriki status but his true status? His inheritance alone can raise an army and destroy Konoha and perhaps ruin Hi no kuni in the process" answered Tsunade with a grin on her face.

Hono listening her smiled "There are many reasons but one of those reasons is because of the resoruces that island has. I won't stand by and let him ruin Hi no Kuni's economy" the elders and Shikaku all kept quiet knowing what is going on. Hono looked at Tsunade with harden glare "Lady hokage, I hope in the future we can see eye to eye and you won't die trying to give him his inheritance"

Tsunade snorted at him while turning to Hiruzen who looked down ashamed "What is going on?" asked Sakiri. Hono snapped his sight towards her making all the civilian councilmembers nervous. Keeping a relaxed composure he smiled and moved his sights to Hiashi.

"I will be watching from now on. I know for a fact the civilian council won't be interfering with the Hokage or clan head's business. Seeing they are the trained shinobi" spoke Hono.

"Is that a request?" asked another civilian member.

Hono chuckled. "What part of what I just said sounded like a request?" The room got very quiet but soon everyone heard clapping and when they saw the fox wearing anbu. "Wow. What a heartfelt speech" watching the anbu charging towards him. Kasai used his push abilities sending the two anbu towards the wall.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Kasai. Looking at everyone in the room "I am a kage bunshin so shut up and listen." walking towards the podium he looks at Tsunade while everyone watched him if he made a move "So how much did he erase of your memories? Hiruzen to do that to your student, that is low" laughing, he backflips missing Choza attacking him while he spun around on his hands missing the shadow catching him.

Landing behind Sakiri he took out a katana and placed it on her neck while Inoichi grit his teeth not able to get him with his jutsu "Now, now. We don't want anyone to die just yet. Even though she is one of the main reason for Naruto Uzumaki to leave" smirking everyone stopped and wonders how did he get inside the room.

"What do you want?" asked Hono.

"A few things but I am here merely to make a point. Naruto Uzumaki chose to leave Konoha. Leave him be and nothing bad will happen to Konoha or Hi no Kuni...well nothing bad will happen yet if you stop. You know how economics work right?" letting out a chuckle.

Sakiri was trying to get free but soon whimpered feeling the blade on her neck.

"That can't happen" stated Hono.

Kasai hearing this sucked his teeth 'Shit those rumors are true. Great this just turned more into a problem oh well I guess we have to make sure Hi no Kuni is hurt more then Nami when Gato controlled it' thought Kasai.

"Release her and give up" ordered Danzou.

Kasai smiled and looked around and soon started to walk towards the window with Sakiri hostage. "Don't let him escape" shouted Hono. As he charged towards him, he took a tanto out of his sleeve. Kasai seeing this threw Sakiri at him "Have to do better then that brat" as he spun around he dodged Sakiri crashing into him.

"BUT..." said Kasai. He grabbed Hono's hand and disarmed him while placing the blade on his neck "NO ONE MOVE OR HE DIES!" shouted the anbu. No one dared to move "Very interesting blade, let's see what happens when I add my chakra affinity to it" watching the blade turn blue a small red line appeared on the sharp part of the blade. "Well it seems we have a hypocrite"

Hono kept quiet while Kasai soon started to whisper "So this metal is from Uzushiogakure. You are going to make a big mistake" throwing him towards the clan heads "Thanks for the new blade" making a few kage bunshin.

"What? He's the real one? Don't let him escape" shouted Danzou. Before anyone can move Kasai finished and left in a bolt of red lightning.

Hono glared at the direction 'The mistake you made is going against Hi No Kuni' turning his sights to the civilian council "You are all to blame. Not the Hokage, not the Uzumaki, YOU. Thanks to you the academy standards are so low that average Kiri genin can beat Konoha's rookie of the year. This is an insult to Hi no Kuni that Konoha can't have both rookies of the year in the same exam. But worse the last of the founding of the clan didn't make it"

The clan heads all sat down and relaxed for once to watch the civilian council get a shout at. Or at least a shout at that couldn't go in one ear and out the other like many past times when the two sides argued. Tsunade leaned back on her chair 'Oh this is so rare. But what he said is true, what else did sensei stole from me?' thought Tsunade.

Danzou grit his teeth wondering who that Anbu is. 'Since Orochimaru marked Sasuke I have to be more watchful. Sai didn't get any information on the family from Kiri. That futon blast deafened him for a few days while he was formulating a plan to leave. I don't like this whatsoever and the boy hasn't been found yet. Are they connected?' thought Danzou bitterly.

Later Hokage tower

Tsunade was listening to Jiraiya while Hiruzen hoped this works "Even if you do have the key, is it possible to reverse summon Naruto here to this location?" spoke Tsunade. Hoping this works since she wanted to see Naruto and apologize for everything that has happened but also to announce to everyone who he really is. Coming from the Hokage it's bound to convince at least a good portion of Konoha if not all of it.

Jiraiya nodded knowing he took the necessary safety steps "Yes. I checked the seal and Gerotora agrees it should work" both new and old Hokage looked at the toad and nodded. Hiruzen turned to Tsunade who is in deep thought before turning to her sensei. She grit her teeth making Hiruzen drop his head knowing he messed up.

"Do it. But I will do all the talking" said Tsunade.

Jiraiya wanted to object but saw Hiruzen's face and agreed "Fine" placing his hand on the box he did a few hand seals and "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" after a few seconds nothing happened "Ok. Maybe I will try a different set of hand seals that will work" letting out a small chuckle.

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya making him whimper before he started to make the hand seals again "That won't be necessary. I had to ask permission from Naruto so I can be summoned outside. So who summoned me out of Naruto's seal?"

Everyone heard a new voice and when Jiraiya moved the huge scroll they all saw a golden fur Kitsune about the same size of Tsume's partner with nine tails standing behind it waiting patiently. Hiruzen seeing this stepped backed while Jiraiya and Tsunade got into a stance ready to defend if he attacks.

"You can't be Kyuubi" spoke Hiruzen. Remembering that attack twelve years ago he remembers seeing Kyuubi with orange fur, blood red eyes and black slits, but this nine tails is completely different. Tsunade and Jiraiya turned to him wondering what he knows.

'Sensei how much did you steal from me thinking it was the best for me?' thought Tsunade bitterly.

Jiraiya kept his guard up watching the nine tails in front of him waiting patiently.

Kyuubi turned to the Sandaime shaking his head disappointed "I AM Kyuubi. The same Kyuubi that had a genjutsu which Mardara Uchiha placed on me and forced me to attack Hashirama Senju. She is his granddaughter, she should know the history of her clan and responsibility" yawned Kyuubi.

Tsunade hearing this glared at Hiruzen "You lie about me be pregnant with Minato and you wipe half my memories. I need to know about my clan while Jiraiya his godfather knew all this. DAMN IT SENSEI!" glaring at the Sandaime. He looked away knowing he messed up and Tsunade needs answers to know what is lost.

Kyuubi on the other hand 'Minato. That is Kushina's mate and Naruto's father that would make her his...Kasai isn't going to like this one bit' thought Kyuubi. "Again can we get to business? The more I am out here the more danger Naruto is in when I am not training him"

Everyone turned to him shocked "You know where Naruto is?" said Hiruzen.

Kyuubi nodded but glared at the Sandaime "Yes and I wont be telling you where he is. He is safe and learning to defend himself from a group call akutsuki who is after my kind. So tell me why I was summoned or how?" looking at the scroll Kyuubi notices the odd sealing formula 'This can be useful'

"We want Naruto back in Konoha so we can protect him" spoke Jiraiya. Kyuubi looked at him making Jiraiya shiver to see those cold icy blue eyes with the white slit going through it.

"Protect or to be Konoha's slave so he can serve this village that tormented him? The Sandaime had many opportunities to tell him the truth but he didn't" spoke Kyuubi.

Hiruzen took a deep breath and looked at Kyuubi "Why are you different? I remeber Tobirama-sensei talking about a genjutsu on you which Mito try to break on you?" Tsunade hearing this sucked her teeth wondering what more he knows.

"Naruto broke the genjutsu on me all those years ago when Konoha was founded. Is this the key to his seal?" asked Kyuubi. Gerotora looked at Kyuubi and let out a deep ribbit not wanting to answer "It is. This is good, he will need my power to protect himself from the Uchiha clan" spoke Kyuubi.

"Uchiha clan? But Itachi doesn't pose any threat. Sasuke and Naruto have their differences but nothing more" said Hiruzen. Wondering what Kyuubi meant he points out that the Uchiha clan was wiped out by Itachi almost a decade ago.

Kyuubi soon started to chuckle "No they are alive and hiding. That anbu with the fox mask. He is someone that is very close to the Uzumaki clan. Allies so to speak. He found something in the Uchiha home leading them away" answered Kyuubi.

Hiruzen is shocked to hear this "The fires?" watching Kyuubi nod he believes they used it as a means to escape. "I can't believe this, after the coup they tried to pull over me. Fugaku, was he one step ahead of me?" asked Hiruzen.

Jiraiya hearing this is shocked and turned to Tsunade who glared at Hiruzen for hiding a lot of information that is needed to protect Naruto.

Kyuubi's tails soon starts to glow and a poof of smoke appeared. Next to him is a white kitsune with nine tails as well shocking them. "You summoned me Kyuubi?"

"Yes I did Zenko. This is the key to Naruto's seal. I need it to be taken to a safe place and given to a kitsune who will guard this and watch the seal" answered Kyuubi.

Gerotora hearing this turned to Jiraiya with a stern face "Ribbit" taking a deep breath "This key stays with me and I won't give it up." Not wanting to give up the key to Kyuubi of all foxes, he feels a killing intent aiming towards him and it wasn't from Kyuubi.

"DO IT!" ordered Tsunade.

The men in the room, human or animal, shivered to feel Tsunade's rage towards them and the gama soon started to turn white.

The foxes in the room flinched to hear her voice while Kyuubi let out a small whimper of fear "Indeed she is Mito's granddaughter. That temper of hers is the same" Tsunade hearing this turned to him asking how she knew of her grandmother. "She was my first jailer. Your clan and cousin clan wanted to help me so I wouldn't be a target of Konoha's enemies but they kept my clan safe" answered Kyuubi.

"Cousin clan? But my grandmother came from... SENSEI!" shouted Tsunade. Hiruzen looked away knowing he erased a lot of Tsunade's memories and background "You are going to tell me everything and Jiraiya tell your toad to give the key to Kyuubi. That is a order of the Hokage of Konoha and Heiress of the Senju clan" ordered Tsunade.

Gerotora hearing this turned to Jiraiya who is nodding his head very fast as he was going to expect a very painful lesson in life "WAIT!" shouted Hiruzen "Is Naruto safe and what happened to Kushina's seal?"

Kyuubi hearing this turned to Zenko then back to the mortals "Naruto is safe. He is safer out there instead of inside the walls of Konoha." which made Hiruzen flinch knowing how bad of a life Naruto had. "The night of his birth, listen well as I won't repeat myself"

Telling the tale on what happened and who showed up. Tsunade listened to everything while her hand on the desk made it buckle underneath her crazy strength. Jiraiya listening to this is shocked that someone ripped Kyuubi out of Kushina. Hiruzen dropped on his knees remembering his sensei saying something about the Uchiha clan.

"Tobirama-sensei, you were right to do what you did. But I failed. I allowed them to get where they were. I allowed them to gain more freedom" said Hiruzen. On his knees he mumbled to himself wondering how did Fugaku escape with a good amount of the Uchiha clan.

Jiraiya hearing this raised an eyebrow and wonders how his spy network never picked anything like this 'If this is true then they must be hiding but where? And why?'

Kyuubi seeing the old feeble man shook his head "I suggest you leave the fox anbu alone. He is trying to protect Naruto and I will be taking the key" Zenko nodded and placed his tails on the scroll making it wrap around his middle tail "I will take it back with me. Naruto will need training in it" spoke Zenko.

When he left in a poof of smoke Kyuubi looked at the Hokage and sennin "Something else happened when Minato used the Shujin Fujin. I don't know what but he did the sealing right but it's something you will learn later on."

Tsunade wanted to know more while Kyuubi shook his head saying he hasn't much time. Jiraiya standing there kept thinking what has happened while Hiruzen is still on his knees.

"Good luck" said Kyuubi poofing away.

Tsunade looked at Hiruzen and shook her head "All of it. Tell me what you know" Hiruzen for once in his life kept quiet and agreed to what Tsunade said. Of all the years thinking he knows best, she is the person right now trying to do what is best of the situation.

That night

Kasai walked around in and out of some bars 'Come on beautiful where are you?' letting out a sigh. He walked into another bar 'Is she here?' looking around he found her in the corner drinking by herself.

Walking towards her location "You are a hard kunoichi to find" letting out a chuckle. Anko turned red seeing he found her here of all places again. As he takes a seat across of her "So what have you been doing for the past month? I heard your last mission was successful" smiling, Anko mumbled to herself.

Ever since the preliminaries Danzou has been training the three with chakra control and hardening their nature affinity and kekkei genkai. With Gaara's identity of being a jinchuuriki released to the shinobi side many wonder why Suna is allowing him to take the exams but futher more letting him leave the village as well.

"It was nothing really" smiled Anko. Looking into her drink she let out a sigh "Can I get your name? It's been a month and all we've been doing is talking and flirting" asked Anko. Kasai remained quiet and looked at her with a sad face. Knowing what can or might happen he let out a sigh and thought for a moment.

"Can't. Not yet though" said Kasai making Anko raise an eyebrow wondering what is the catch. "Go to the shinobi library and find a old bingo book from the last shinobi war era. You will find me there and Anko-chan, please understand what I'm doing is for the best for my family" as he got up he smiled at Anko and left the bar.

Anko sat there alone wondering who he is 'To protect his family? Is he a missing nin? No he can't be. I would have found his face or name in the current bingo book' drinking alone she let out a sigh and got up 'Mind as well hit the library now and find out who he is' thought Anko.

Apartment

When Kasai arrived at the apartment he looked at everyone wondering why they are blinking "You know she is a little crazy. You didn't say anything that will compromise us?" asked Naruto. Kasai stared at Naruto and shook his head letting out a sigh "Something wrong?"

"What do you know about love gaki? I mean you are twelve years old and still learning. I on the other hand haven't felt like this in a very long time" frowning a bit. Hitomi looked at Kasai with a saddened look "Come on let's go over the plan. Also Naruto did the clones get everything from your parents home?" asked Kasai.

"Yup" answered Naruto. Pointing to the large scroll in the corner of the room "Sealed everything including the kitchen sink" which made Kasai chuckle. Looking at everyone he turned to Naruto smiling "Give Neji a life lesson but don't kill him." spoke Kasai.

Hitomi nodded "Hurt his pride. I showed you some of the Hyuga clan taijutsu and from what you two say are true, no doubt Neji will know the more of the jyuken" spoke Hitomi.

Kasai nodded and looked at everyone with a stern look "After Naruto's match be prepared no matter what. I will blow the secret about the invasion to everyone" everyone wondered what he is talking about.

Naruto blinked at his uncle "Hmm can you tell me what you and Kurama spoke about? I mean it's cool we are getting along but can't you tell why or how they summoned him?" asked Naruto. Kasai hearing this closed his eyes and wonders how he is going to tell Naruto all this. That his parents are alive somewhere and left him behind? That his grandmother is Tsunade Senju the Godaime hokage? 'How am I going to tell him?' taking a deep breath "When you're older. Please understand what I am doing is the best for you" answered Kasai. Naruto hearing this turned to Hitomi who nodded sadly making Naruto get the message while Kyuubi also told him in time. "Good night"

Everyone wondered what is wrong with Kasai. Lately he's been quiet and from what he told them about the meeting with the Fire Daimyo's son making them wonder what is going on in Hi no Kuni.

Chunin exams day Hokage Tower

Hiruzen was checking the last of the paperwork while Tsunade is working at the hospital refusing to go to the chunin exams. Since Sasuke lost the civilian council fought for Sasuke to enter in the exam finals anyway and still be eligible for promotion, which they clearly had every intention of giving to him regardless of his performance. But Hono's threat yesterday made many of them realize it's best to not intefere in all the shinobi affairs.

Hearing a knock on the door "Come in" spoke Hiruzen.

Not removing his sights from his paperwork he heard the door open and footsteps "Old man" spoke Naruto. When Hiruzen heard the voice he looked up to see Naruto with his blonde hair and giving him a grin "Oiroke no Jutsu" then it hit Hiruzen and all the anbu. The geyser of blood erupting from their nose knocking them all out.

'Really? This idiotic jutsu actually works? I thought Naruto was kidding me about this?' thought Kasai. Looking around he noticed all the anbu knocked out cold. Walking to Hashirama's picture he smeared his blood 'Perfect' taking the scroll of seals he unrolled it looking for something 'Here. This will help me out in the future' smiled Kasai.

Once he finished copying some jutsu's he looked around and placed a seal on Hiruzen's forehead and the anbu as well. 'Time for you guys to sleep for a while. You will wake up when I break the henge.' henging as Hiruzen he left the room and got ready for the chunin exams. But one thing came to his mind 'What is Konoha going to say when they see the Elemental Bunshin in action? Or...' shaking his head, he hasn't called himself that in a long time.

Stadium

As the stadium soon began to fill up Kasai henged as Hiruzen waiting patiently for Orochimaru. With all the information he has gotten from Gaara 'I must be crazy to go against Orochimaru, a sennin no less and a prodigy... can't wait to drag him through the mud' smiled Kasai. Remembering all the fights he had with other prodigies and Kasai still came out on top.

With the fireworks happening in the sky the disguised Uzumaki waited patiently for the disguised Kazekage thinking of the irony he wonders what Konoha will do. 'There he is' watching the disguised snake sennin walk he grit his teeth 'So he gave Anko-chan that seal' trying to keep calm he doesn't know why he became so affectionate with Anko.

"Kazekage-dono, greetings" giving him a firm handshake "I hope your trip here went well" smiled Kasai 'Which in the end will be your funeral' thought Kasai bitterly.

"Ahh yes. Hokage-sama everything went well. Let the chunin exams begin" spoke the disguised snake.

"Yes of course"

With Naruto

Waiting patiently he wonders why Kasai wants to go with this crazy plan 'After my match he is going to make an announcement. I wonder how everyone is going to take it when he announces the invasion right outside the walls. I can't believe he wants me to help him against a sennin of all people.' worrying for Hinata's safety.

He is happy he summoned a few kitsunes that will watch Hinata in the stands. Looking at Neji who is at the end of the line he sent a small wave of killing intent.

Turning to Genma who got their attention "I will be the proctor of the matches. Hayate is in the hospital due to injuries from a mission he was recently on" watching the genin nod.

Naruto rolled his eyes 'My foot from a mission. Kasai saved his ass from that Suna jonin' bitterly thinking to himself. He waited for Genma to finish and once he was done Naruto walked forward making Genma raise an eyebrow "Wait for your match" spoke Genma.

"I am the first match against the coward using fate to hide behind" answered Senpu. Genma raised an eyebrow and turned to Neji who is glaring at him with his byakugan 'From what I heard this kid beat Sasuke when he used the curse seal. Got to keep an eye on him' thought Genma. As he looked at the others "Very well. First match Senpu Kaitei vs Neji Hyuga"

Many people talked during the announcement seeing that he defeated Sasuke the current rookie of the year. "No way he can beat another and especially one that has much more experience" listening to the audience Naruto just looked at Neji.

"Begin" said Genma.

The moment he dropped his hand to begin Naruto quickly charged forward and slammed an elbow right into Neji's chest making him gasp for air "That is for Hinata-chan". With the air out of Neji's lung, Naruto slammed his left fist right into his jaw "And that's for thinking you are better then others by default your jerk" with the force of the punch.

It sent Neji skidding against the ground. Many people in the audience are shocked to see the speed and strength of someone this young. Many shinobi dropped their head seeing that their academy rookies of the year are being beaten down so easily. Many are thinking the standards of the academy have gotten too low.

"Is this all your precious fate can do?" mocking him in the face. Naruto put his hands togther "Kage bunshin no jutsu" making a clone appear on each side. They walked towards Neji who is picking himself off the ground "You think you coming from another village makes you superior? It doesn't. You have to be born in that line and you weren't." taunted Neji.

Naruto hearing this glared at the Hyuga while the clone on his left made a few hand seals "Suiton Tearing Torrent Jutsu". The clone on the right soon made a few hand seals too "Futon Wind Slashing Blade" blowing out sharp blades of air.

Neji watched the two jutsu's coming at him quickly "Hakkeshō Kaiten" as he spun he sucked his teeth seeing this nobody made him use this technique hoping to get the upper hand. Once he stopped Naruto raised an eyebrow wondering when did he learn this. Getting into a stance while each clone got into different stances themselves.

'Alright Kasai said this seal on my chest will send a pulse of chakra opening my chakra points. But it's going to hurt like hell' smirking Naruto charged right towards Neji. Many wonder why he did that but when Neji saw this "Fool. This match is over and fate has shined upon me once again"

Blocking Naruto's fist, Neji ducked and slammed a few quick jabs into the clones chest making it dispel. Naruto got the memories and soon dodged to his right missing the same attack. Neji grit his teeth and used his elbow to block the clones fist and kicked him in the stomach making him dispel.

Getting the second clone's memories Naruto got into a stance and charged towards Neji. Dodging to the right and back flipping he missed the quick jabs aimed at his chest or the kick to his stomach. "Enough" shouted Neji. Grabbing his arm, he landed a few hits in his chest closing his points. Naruto feeling the strikes slammed a open plam right underneath Neji's arm freeing him.

Rubbing his arm and chest he looks at Neji smiling "It's started. I closed a few of your points" taunting him. Naruto soon started to chuckle but that chuckle soon turned into menacing laughter making Genma nervous. Neji watching this grit his teeth wondering what is so funny. "You can't lie to me. I have the Byakugan and it's all seeing" smirked Neji pointing to his eyes.

The next thing Neji saw was Naruto casually walking towards him. As he continues to walk, Neji saw his points reopen shocking him to the core "No, impossible. You reopened your chakra points? That's impossible. You can't heal from something like that"

"Oh you have no clue who you are messing with. You think you are the only important person, the special person in Konoha? You aren't. There are others who are more important then you." Neji stood there shocked to see the points in his arm just reopen like it was nothing. "I have seen death. I have seen people hunt children for who they are, for what they have. You think you know everything? THE HELL YOU DO!"

In a blink of an eye Naruto drop-kicked Neji right in the face sending him flying towards the wall. Naruto landed on the ground and charged towards Neji with incredible speed. Everyone in the audience was shocked to see his speed, Gai watching him while Lee sees his speed almost matching to his.

Tenten and the other rookies who didn't make it are just awed to watch someone their age to be this strong. Sasuke on the other hand has his sharingan on watching the match. The jonin sensei wondered if this will install proper change into the academy.

Once Neji erupted from the collapsed wall that landed on him he was met with the same slit eyes from the preliminaries. "So tell me where is your fate now?" the pure icy cold voice made Neji shiver while he saw his breath right in front of his face. "Answer me, where is she?"

Neji looked up and glared at him defiantly "You don't know anything about us. You don't even belong to this nation or hidden village" releasing his chakra from his points he soon started to spin. Luckly for Naruto he felt the chakra spike and jumped away from him before Neji's chakra did any damage to him.

When Naruto landed safely he looked at Neji who stopped spinning but is panting too much "You are right. I don't belong to this hidden village anymore, not even to this nation now. I belong to a more powerful one but not the water nation or Kirigakure. Let's just say Konoha and Hi no Kuni forget their ties too carelessly, especially Konoha" spoke Naruto.

Making a few hand seals "Kaze Crush" Naruto's hand up to his wrist gave out a white aura. Neji watching this can feel the power coming from it and remembers the match against Sasuke. "You think this is over?" shouted Naruto. Neji watched the white aura soon turn to gold shocking everyone in the audience.

**"Naruto I suggest you end this NOW"** shouted Kyuubi. Even though his chakra doesn't give off any evil aura but the power behind it will make a few people suspicious.

"It ends NOW!" shouted Naruto, chariging right towards Neji. "Hakkeshō Kaiten" as Neji soon began to spin. Naruto slammed the 'Kaze crush' right into the 'Hakkeshō Kaiten'. Everyone held their breath and the Hyuga clan had to turn off their byakugans in fear of being blinded. The large bright light that was created when both jutsu collided made them wonder what are the limits to the Hakkeshō Kaiten.

The elders however smiled knowing the Hakkeshō Kaiten is an ultimate defense.

But today irony was being cruel and unusual "It's over" roared Naruto. Pushing more chakra into the crushing wind he tore a hole into the chakra dome shocking everyone "Kaze crush" making a fist he slammed it right into Neji gut making him spit out blood but sending him off his feet high in the air. With the spinning stopping everyone saw Neji fly high in the air then landed on the ground making a crater.

Genma watching this whistled and walked to the crater where he saw Neji out cold "Neji Hyuga is unable to continue. The winner is Senpu Kaitei" many people in the stadium applauded the Kiri refuge. Naruto just spat at a diffrerent location and soon started to walk towards the contestant box.

Kage box.

Hiruzen turned to the disguised kazekage smiling "Excuse me, I have to make an announcement about his status".

"His status? So the rumors are true about him being a refuge of Kiri" watching the Hokage nod. Orochimaru grinned underneath the veil 'Fool. I know he is your jinchuuriki that you lied to everyone about. My army is just outside and once Gaara's match begins Konoha will be a pile of ash' bitterly thinking to himself.

He watched the Hokage place his hand up to get everyone's attention. Many think he is going to say something noble or announce Tsunade being the Hokage. "Konoha. Honored guests. I am here to tell you a secret about today. You see Konoha for the past twelve years has been spitting on the Yondaime's last request. His last wish. As many of you know about the rumors are true."

The stadium grew silent while many young children wonder why their parents are smiling. But that smile will soon turn into a nightmare "The truth is you are all fools. You claimed you honored the Yondaime but your actions and inactions are anything but honorable to him. Everyone in here is guilty of this." as he stopped and let out a chuckle many wonder what is wrong. Yes the Sandaime was always caring to Naruto.

But the laughing?

"You see he is someone very important and all of you should pray to Kami-sama that he doesn't ruin Konoha or Hi no Kuni. But seeing all of you being snakes, ironic that we have a snake right here. You see Konoha has grown weak over the years, their laziness and arrogance are what brought this invasion here. You see Orochimaru is right here sitting next to me while disguised as the Kazekage" stated Kasai.

The whole stadium erupted in terror while some shinobi wonders what is going on. Orochimaru for one is shocked that his former sensei knew about him 'Did he know about my plan? No he couldn't. Kabuto would have told me. If he knew then he couldn't make a move as it would have raised suspicion"

Within a moment Orochimaru threw his robes off and grabbed the disguised Hokage "Enough of this, ATTACK!" using the signal the stadium soon started to fall under a genjutsu. But luckly for Naruto the summons broke the genjutsu around the area making more panic. Kasai watching this turned to Orochimaru "You are pathetic. You could have at least thought of a better plan. You call yourself a prodigy?"

Explosions soon started to happen all around Konoha.

Clan heads soon started to scatter to defend their home. The shinobi soon started to mobilize quickly "Move" shouted Shikaku. Wondering what on earth is happening. He turned to his former teammates earning nods from them "Let's go"

Some anbu appeared around the Hokage position but Orochimaru's Sound Four appeared and made a barrier around them. Kasai looked around nodding in approvement "Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment. I haven't seen this barrier in years. It looks like an upgraded version" nodding he casually walked to the burning wall and inspected it.

Orochimaru watched in curiosity wondering what he is doing. "You think you can beat him?" said Naruto. Taking a deep breath he had to rush towards Kasai's location and then seeing the barrier put up. He managed to sneak in while the Sound Four completed the barrier. Orochimaru turned to Naruto letting out his kukuku laugh.

"My what do we have here? I have seen your power, perhaps I can mark you with my curse seal and make-" stopping, a huge killing intent flooded the whole arena. Many people shivered to feel the blood lust, some thought it was a second coming of Kyuubi. Naruto stood there shivered thinking it was training all over again.

"You are going to pay for what you did to her" growled Kasai.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow while Naurto let out an anime sweat 'Hmm what are the odds of us making it out alive?' asking no one in particular.

Kyuubi hearing his quiestion** "Truthfully! About as good as you becoming Hokage."** answered Kyuubi.

Naruto dropped his head and before anything else happened Kasai smeared some blood on his wrist "Mystic Kaze and Umi" getting into a stance.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow wondering what is going on 'This isn't like him. I've never seen him use katanas before' turning to the redhead jinchuriki he raised an eyebrow to see some shadow clones unroll a huge scroll. "What is going on here?" turning back to Hiruzen.

Kasai let out a chuckle "Let's just say he wasn't the only one in disguise." ending the henge. The anbu outside the barrier are shocked to see the fox anbu right inside the barrier. Naruto watching this wonders who they are going to go after?

"Gaki. Get that pocket dimension ready like how I showed you. He is going to be there for a very long time" smiled Kasai. Charging towards Orochimaru he quickly made a hand seal "Great Breakthrough no Jutsu" aiming at Kasai. He stabbed both blades on the ground leaving them behind, making a few hand seals he took a deep breath "Katon Phoenix Flame" exhaling a white fire.

The white flames soon started to grow, engulfing the Hebi sennin. Kasai standing there waited for Orochimaru to make his move 'Where is he? I know for a fact he won't go down easily' looking around. Kasai backflipped to his left missing the slash that would have cut in him half otherwise.

Wondering how he dodged the katon jutsu.

Kasai turned to the extra skin that is slowly burning "Ok that's just gross. Did you just shed a new body like a snake?" turning to Orochimaru he charged towards him "Kusanagi no Tsurugi" putting his hands up "Shinra Tensei". Within the last moment Orochimaru was pushed to the right, while Kasai barely dodged the strike on him.

"Amazing abilities. I've never seen anyone with that type of power" recovering from the push.

Orochimaru watched Kasai walk towards Mizu and Kaze "Kusanagi no Tsurugi. The legendary blade that Susanoo found when he cut up some hebi youkai with eight heads, you know it was Izanagi's fault that he left the gate to the underworld open by accident. That's how the youkai hebi escaped." Orochimaru listened to the anbu very carefully wondering how he knows this myth.

'Who is he and how does he know the origin of the Kusanagi? Only a handful of people know it' thinking to himself he felt Kusanagi let out a small pulse of chakra. For the first time that Orochimaru can think of this is the first time the blade itself let out chakra.

"The Totsuka no Tsurugi. Tell me do you know the origin of that Tsurugi in your hands? I don't think so" in a blink of an eye Kasai charged towards Orochimaru bringing both blades down making a vacuum of air around them. Kasai slashed Kaze and brings Mizu down while Orochimaru blocked with Kusanagi in his hands "You see funny story, these blades choose their masters, the true heir. These blades came from the Totsuka and Kusanagi, they are a piece from those two. But in a twist of fate Susanoo created something else. A new katana but its power matched the Kusanagi and Totsuka. So he gave it to the deity of earth before his last daughter was to be eaten by Yamata-no-Orochi. Kushinda-hime is the last daughter of the deity of earth"

Watching Orochimaru's shocked reaction the fox anbu nodded.

The sparks that Mizu and Kaze make when it made contact with Kusanagi. Orochimaru watching this sucked his teeth to see someone like him stand almost toe and toe. But what made him even more angry was that some nobody told him the truth about his blade while his blade is a cast off of his prideful Kusanagi "Enough with this" bringing his blade down. Orochimaru slammed a fist right into Kasai's face sending him skidding on the roof.

"Shit. I didn't expect that" shaking his head. Kasai twisted his body missing the blade almost stabbing him in the stomach. Kicking Orochimaru in the face it sent the sennin stumbling back. 'Got to move' spinning his legs Kasai landed on his feet taking a new stance. "Oh man I haven't been in an intense fight like this since I fought against the whole Kin-Gin Force during the last shinobi war." smiling he slammed his right hand on the ground "Pressure damage" pushing the snake sennin away from him.

Kasai watched him not move an inch. Lifting Kaze he blocked Kusanagi right over his head 'Come on.' Trying to push him, Kasai soon started to feel his feet breaking the roof tiles.' Not good, come on' watching Kaze he noticed some cracks appearing on the blade from the stress.

Orochimaru watched with a smile "It ends here" kicking Kasai in the stomach he brought Kusanagi up and brought it down screaming. "Shit" cursed Kasai. Bringing both blades vertically longways he supported bloth blades on each other blocking Kusanagi's strike but in the process "Clang" with the added force to it.

Kasai was sent skidding backwards onto the roof. "Kasai!" shouted Naruto. Shocked to see both Mizu and Kaze destroyed he remembers him telling the origin of the blades being touched by not one but two Kami's 'Only the true Heir of Uzu can make the blades whole again' hearing a deep voice in his head.

Naruto subconsciously walked to the broken blades location.

Kasai getting up shook his head "Shit. I wasn't epxecting that. Oi gaki where are you going? I need that seal up and running soon before he brings in any more help" stated Kasai. Orochimaru turned to Naruto, smirked, and moved back to Kasai 'I wasn't hoping to use this blade for a very long time. But...' soon a stern look appeared on Kasai's face.

Naruto still walking to the Mizu and Kaze wonders why he feels so drawn to them.

Orochimaru smiling takes one step and feels Kusanagi pulse making him wonder what is going on. Turning to Naruto's location he noticed the two broken katana's glowing in a odd silver or white aura. 'What is this?' feeling his blade pulse again.

Kasai looked over and behind Orochimaru and noticed Kaze and Mizu 'So the true heir as arrived. About time' making a few hand seals. "Keep him busy Gaki. I need to summon some back up"

The moment Naruto picked up both blades in his hand a pillar of white light surrounded him. Orochimaru watched this while the anbu themselves wonder what is going on.

Hiruzen and Tsunade, who have been watching the fight since he started to talk about the blades. Tsunade glared at Hiruzen making him flinch saying he has nothing to do with any myths or legends that came from her clan.

When the white pillar of light ended, everyone looked at Naruto holding a whiteish blade with a 'Kanji' of Uzu engraved right into the middle of the blade. The cloth that is used to wrap the handle has two colors white and blue. The same colors as Mizu and Kaze once had as the white light completely faded and Naruto is holding a new Katana.

"May I introduce you to Mystic UZU" smiled Kasai.

Slamming his hands on the ground a stone pedestal statute of a bird soon started to emerge 'I made an oath to never use this blade except to protect my family' thought Kasai. Everyone turned to him watching the stone pedestal rise up "It's time to bring out the big toys"

Orochimaru having enough of this charged towards Naruto 'That power coming from that katana, I will not let him live'

As he inched closer Naruto felt a tug coming from his arm and blocked Kusanagi's strike aiming at his heart "That was close" putting his other hand on the handle Naruto soon started to kneel "Come on" shouted Naruto trying to push back the Hebi "I can use some help here" shouting at the clones he left behind to finish the seal.

Kasai ran towards Orochimaru to slash him from behind "On my way" slashing downward. "Get back to the scroll, we need to finish this fight quickly. I think we might have some trouble with the Hokages." pointing behind him, Naruto looked over to the other side and nodded.

Orochimaru jumped to his right dodging the attack. "What kind of katana is this?" licking his lips he can feel the two katana's power. 'I must have them'

The shiny silver blade that Kasai has in his hand gave off a white aura with a red light. The cloth around the handle is red that seem to shine and glow with it. "This is Shirohi (white Fire) I was given this katana by a special summons long time ago" getting into a stance. Orochimaru turned to his Sound Four and nodded.

"Very well, seeing that I was lied to the first two bodies that the old Hokage will see dead is yours so to speak" as Orochimaru soon started to make a few hand seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Edo Tensei" Kasai watched him slam his hands on the ground while three human size coffins soon started to emerge.

'So I get to see this kinjutsu in action.' thought Kasai. Remembering his father telling him what Tobirama used he wonders how the traitor sennin got his hands on this kinjutsu. Hiruzen outside is shocked to see this jutsu while Tsunade gritted her teeth at Hiruzen. As the three coffins began to rise the third coffin came to a complete stop and returned back to where it came from.

Orochimaru watching this 'Interesting, so I can't revive him?' as the two human sized coffins opened up Kasai is shocked to see who walked out of the coffins "Now the playing field has changed"

Naruto couldn't believe it himself.

Hiruzen is shocked that he summoned those two.

Tsunade is sending a wave of killing intent to her former teammate making the anbu shiver and step away from her.

Kasai just cleaned his ears "The Shodaime and Nidaime" watching the two. Orochimaru placed some seal on the backs of the heads "Well this is going to be fine. I always wanted to test out my abilities on these two" smirking. He pointed Shirohi towards the first and second hokage's while the blade made a loud screeching bird call. "It seems the Hōō (phoenix bird) are ready to fight"

A white flame shot from the katana aiming at the two hokages. "Move" shouted Orochimaru. Hashirama and Tobirama jumped out of the way while Kasai smiled "Sorry, going to need some help. SO LET THE GODAIME AND SANDAIME JOIN IN THE FUN".

When the white flame slammed against the purple wall it created an opening that Hiruzen and Tsunade quickly took to enter the roof. Orochimaru watching this glared at Kasai for inviting those two but thinking of the irony he looks at his former sensei and teammate "Welcome you two. It seems Konoha is sending outside help to do your work" chuckling.

Tsunade standing there cracked her knuckles "After this fight you are going to tell me where Naruto is"

Kasai hearing this smirked but turned to Orochimaru "If we live of course"


	10. Konoha Shocked

I do not own Naruto.

No Flames

Tsunade stood there cracking her knuckles "After this fight you are going to tell me where Naruto is"

Kasai hearing this smirked but turned to Orochimaru "If we live of course"

Naruto in the corner is trying to finish the fuinjutsu that Kasai showed him, turning to his right he watched Tobirama charging towards him at a quick rate "Shit" cursed Naruto.

Tobirama continued running and made a few hand seals "Suiton Tearing Torrent Jutsu" throwing the ball of water towards Naruto. It soon started to grow matching four times the size of Naruto.

'Oh crap' feeling Mystic Uzu pulse Naruto raised the new katana up bouncing the water jutsu back to Tobirama. The Nidaime watching this raised an eyebrow while Hashirama put his hands together making a wall of wood protecting both of them. "Oi. I can use some help here. I don't think I can fight both of them by myself"

Kasai hearing him shout gritted his teeth, dodging Orochimaru's blade he ducked underneath Hiruzen's attack aimed at the hebi sennin. "Oi gaki stop complaining and listen to Mystic Uzu" complained Kasai. Backflipping he missed the Hebi's slash "Close one" looking at Hiruzen with his adamantine staff "Yo monkey tell me does that blade cut you in that form?"

Hiruzen hearing this turned to the anbu while Enma sucked his teeth "Yes it does, even your previous blades as well. But that blade in your hands, it doesn't belong to her does it?" Hiruzen wondered what his long life partner knows, while Enma doesn't like the situation they are in.

"Enough with the talking. We are here to kick Orochimaru's ass once and for all" shouted Tsunade.

Kasai got into a stance 'I didn't want to use this kenjutsu style but the hell with it' moving his right foot forward. He turned to the first and second Hokages standing next to Orochimaru. As he charged towards them, Kasai raised the katana up in the air and quickly brought it down.

Tsunade, Hiruzen, and Enma are watching this, shocked to see two Mizu clones appear on the sides 'Impossible, that kenjutsu style has been lost' thought Hiruzen. Tsunade watching this soon realized something about that kenjutsu style and when Kasai got close enough.

"Dance of the Whirlpool" With the katana blade pointing down he brought it up to his waist. While the clone to the left brings it to his neck level and the last clone to the right brings the blade below his waist level. Soon Kasai and the clones started to spin, making them look like tiny whirlwinds.

"This kenjutsu style, it belongs to my Mito-chan!" Hashirama placed his hands together making some tree roots appear hoping to stop this person. 'Is he related to us?' Kasai seeing the tree roots soon charged towards them "Now!" as he shouts he collided with the first two Hokages while Orochimaru jumped back.

The two water clones soon combined with Kasai's futon spin making a whirlpool of water spinning the first two hokages. Kasai on the other side of the whirlpool is panting and looking at Naruto's direction "Gaki how long? I don't think I can keep this up all day" panting he is trying to conserve his chakra in case Orochimaru throws something at him 'At the rate I am in I won't last long against him. I already used half my chakra since the start of the fight' taking controlled breaths.

Tsunade sent Hiruzen a sharp look, reminding him of what Kyuubi said "I swear I have nothing to do with it." feeling the killing intent coming from her. "We have to deal with Orochimaru first" replied Hiruzen "Then the anbu"

Hashirama and Tobirama shook the water from their bodies while the Edo Tensei repaired them. Kasai gritted his teeth but got into another kenjutsu stance "Interesting. I haven't seen that kenjutsu style since my beloved Mito-chan" spoke Hashirama.

Tobirama stepped forward and looked confused at him "Tell me Anbu-san where does your allegiance lie?" asked Tobirama. Turning to his brother he watched him looking at Naruto with a serious gaze.

Hiruzen hearing this wonders what is going on, turning to Tobirama he wonders what his sensei knows. 'But asking the allegiance of the anbu... does he mean the creed?'

Kasai hearing this raised an eyebrow wondering why he wants to know the whirlpool anbu creed. 'But yet it was Tobirama who did create the anbu forces in Konoha while the Uzumaki clan head during that time also helped him establish the rules.' letting out a long sigh he let out a smirk and turned to the Hokage brothers "My allegiance belongs to the whirling tides that raises with the water to my home"

Tobirama hearing this nodded in approval. "The moon controls the tide so who controls you?" asked Tobirama.

Kasai hearing this looked down and stepped away from Hiruzen "The tide has become a ripple in the ocean" answered Kasai.

"What?" shouted Tobirama, surprising everyone in the area 'No that can't be true' looking at Hiruzen "What happened?" shouted Tobirama.

"He doesn't know and leave it that way. Forgive me but I took over Seishin duty" said Kasai. The two hokages stood there shocked to hear this "Yes. _They_ are safe" Orochimaru slithered his way towards Kasai and slashed at him with the Kusanagi while he blocked with Shirohi making sparks fly around the area. As each strike and slash they threw at each other sparks flew around the area.

"That blade, what is it?" hissed Orochimaru.

"Don't worry about it" grined Kasai.

Tsunade faced against her grandfather dodging the tree root coming at her. "I must say what an impressive taijutsu you created, but also fearsome" dodging the broken tree roots coming at him. Tsunade slammed her fist on the roof preventing any tree roots from coming at her.

Tobirama and Hiruzen are having a heartfelt talk "What happened to Uzushio Hiruzen?" gritting his teeth he watched the Sandaime look away ashamed for some odd reason "Tell me what happened to my family" kicking the Sandaime in the stomach it sent him skidding on the roof.

"I'm sorry but they are gone, or at best lost around the elemental nations. Uzushio was attacked during the last shinobi war era and Konoha couldn't do anything to save them. But we won the war and Konoha survived" spoke Hiruzen, thinking winning the war was more important then the nation that is related to one of the founding families.

Tobirama glared at the Sandaime "At the expense of my family. Even during the second shinobi war the Senju clan were always the first to go to battle. We grew less in numbers but our cousin family always came to our aid, but yet you let that happen under your watch" jumping away from him.

Tobirama looked around Konoha and noticed something different. Looking at the anbu outside the barrier he watched them ready with their weapons against the fox anbu "But tell me something Hiruzen, did you _want_ to do something? Or did Konoha refuse to help them? Perhaps the Fire Daimyo did, seeing how much he hated Uzushio because of their resources" Watching the Sandaime's body composure change Tobirama glared at him knowing that must be one of the reasons why it happened.

Hiruzen hearing this looked away ashamed while Tobirama charged towards him. Bringing Enma up he blocked the kick that would have severed his head and neck "You allowed it. Why?" hissed Tobirama.

Hiruzen gave Tobirama a serious look "I had to put my duties as Hokage first to the village and Hi no Kuni. So please forgive Konoha for what they have done to your family and even now it's happening again" That made Tobirama even more angry. Hiruzen in all of his life never remembered his sensei getting this angry.

"You still allowed it to happen. Let me guess, his son who took the throne of Hi no Kuni made sure Uzushio would never recover. Tell me, was it an order or did you feed them to the wolves saying better them than you?" gritted Tobirama. Hiruzen stopped and looked at Tobirama with a confused look while the Nidaime chuckled.

"I would never betray them" answered Hiruzen. Clashing with his former sensei "During the the second war Tsunade wanted to create a medical program to increase the shinobi's chances of survival. She and her brother were among a handful of many Senju left but when the third war broke out there were only a handful maybe less and when they heard that Uzushio were destroyed they all mourned but made sure each of them gave their lives so Konoha would win" stated Hiruzen.

Tobirama hearing this gritted his teeth but decided to get it from the source itself. Jumping away from him he charged towards the anbu. Orochimaru watched the Nidaime coming at the anbu 'What is going on here?' making a few hand seals "Doton Bunshin no Jutsu" making a earth clone.

Kasai jumped out of the way missing the three strikes coming from the earth bunshin, the snake, and the Nidaime. "Gaki that seal better be up NOW!" shouting at Naruto.

"GIVE ME A MINUTE!" screaming back.

Kasai watched Hiruzen making a few hand seals "Well we don't HAVE a minute!" shouting back. Tsunade and Hashirama both got anime sweats watching the two fight.

"Are they always like this?" asked Hashirama. Tsunade with a confused looked watched her grandfather shake his head "They are related. Look at their hair" Tsunade looked at the anbu noticing his red hair, the same red hair as the Kiri refuge "You don't see it do you?" said Hashirama, confused.

Hashirama wonders what his brother is doing but yet grew concerned about the redhead jinchuuriki over there. But to see his grandaughter not able to recognize family greatly concerned him the most. 'His chakra, it's different from before. I am happy that he broke the genjutsu on Kyuubi' looking at his granddaughter "So tell me how did you break the genjutsu on Kyuubi?" watching her shocked reaction, Kasai who overheard him talking gritted his teeth.

"I can answer that question and more. But she doesn't know because Hiruzen erased her memories to supposedly protect her. She lost memories to her family and duties to the Senju family" answered Kasai. Tobirama hearing this glared at Hiruzen with killing intent making him nervous while Kasai shivered 'Shit, I was told he was a relaxed person. Memo to self, never piss him off'

"Done!" shouted Naruto.

Running towards Kasai with a huge scroll Tobirama looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow. Looking at Kasai "One thing I must ask you before anything happens. How was the tide destroyed?"

Kasai hearing this soon stopped and looked down. Taking a deep breath he looked at Tobirama thinking of the old anbu creed and messages that were used. "The Leaf didn't come to the Tide. Instead the Leaf dropped from the tree that opened a path so the Tide can be washed away"

Hashirama hearing this looked at Tobirama shocked while Tobirama glared at Hiruzen "You TRAITOR!" screaming at him. He charges towards Hiruzen.

"No stop!" shouted Kasai. As things couldn't get worse Tobirama's jutsu was diverted hitting the wall of flames turning it to steam while Hiruzen ran towards Tobirama. Kasai performed a few hand seals "Futon Ariel Wind Jutsu" blowing a stream of white wind towards them separating them like chidren.

Tobirama turned to the anbu wondering what he is going to do "Gaki, the kunai, quick!" Naruto nodded taking a kunai out from the scroll and throws it to Kasai who caught it. "Orochimaru remember what you said to me about this being the perfect jutsu? Well it's not" replied Kasai, throwing a kunai at Hashirama's feet.

The first Hokage looked down and wonders what kind of seal was engraved on the metal. Within a second Kasai made a few hand seals and looked at them "Jikūkan (space time) pocket dimension seal" a black hole appeared underneath Hashirama Senju swallowing him up and the kunai.

"What?" shouted Orochimaru, shocked to see this happen to him. He would never have thought someone like him can use Jikūkan of this skill. Hiruzen took the chance and charged towards Orochimaru, grabbing his chest impaling him.

Kasai threw another kunai at Tobirama's feet "Forgive me but you will watch from now on" spoke Kasai making the same hand seals again "Jikūkan pocket dimension seal".

With him and the kunai being swallowed into darkness "I don't blame you and please find what is left. The _new_ Tide raises with a _new_ Moon leading the spiral to a _new_ direction away from the rotting Forest." smiled Tobirama.

"Orders accepted" spoke Kasai.

With Tobirama Senju being sealed inside a pocket dimension, Naruto gave him the last kunai to seal Orochiamru but seeing that someone used something else "No. The old fool did something good, destroy the scroll now" Naruto nodded and soon started to destroy the scroll burning it. Kasai took Shirohi from his back and "Time to change the battlefield. Get ready to make a quick exit if we can."

Shirohi let out a loud bird screech shooting a white flame at the barrier "Come on" soon the white flame started to engulf the purple flame "Now" shouted Kasai adding more chakra as the white flame engulfed the barrier breaking it.

Hiruzen looked around at Orochimaru shaking his head towards his fallen student "You should have never come here" pulling out his arms and hands he cut what is left of it "Seal" said Hiruzen. Once the dagger of the death god cut through the spirit of Orichimaru's arms and hands they went limp shocking him.

"No! My jutsu's" glaring at the Sandaime he broke free while the Sandaime coughed blood. As he passed out Orochimaru looked around angry to see Konoha's anbu but even more angry that his Edo Tensei servants were sealed inside a pocket dimension with no clear way to summon them back.

"Lord Orochimaru what is next?" watching his Sound Four kneeling next to him. Kabuto appeared with an Oto headband seeing the plan to destroy Konoha failed. "This isn't over. I won't be denied my right to destroy this place" turning to Tsunade he watched her making a few hand seals while Kabuto also smeared the blood on the snake summoning tattoo on his master's arm.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" hearing a few voices saying it at the same time.

Manda appeared taking one part of the stadium out while Katsuyu also appeared across from him taking a piece of the stadium.

"Ahh Tsunade what a befitting way to die. I can at least eliminate one Hokage today" licking his teeth Orochimaru stopped hearing a loud bird screech. "What is this?" looking up he sees a shadow coming down on him and his summon.

"Tsunade I have no problem fighting against Manda but to fight against her I can't. Forgive me but it goes against the contracts that we signed" said Katsuyu. Tsunade raised an eye but smiled "Nope I guess she is on her side"

In the middle a large bird the same size as Katsuyu landed but soon extended her massize wingspan showing the beautiful red, white, and orange colors. "You summoned me to fight a Hebi. I am disappointed in you. I thought you would have at least summon me to fight a worthy opponent after all these years."

"Sorry Sora o moyashite (burning sky) but this is Manda the current leader of the Hebi. That is Orochimaru one of the Sannin from Konoha. A lot has happened and trust me I will tell you everything but first thing is first I need to make an announcement. You think you can use your fire abilities?" asked Kasai.

"Of course but I want to know why you broke your oath" spoke Sora. Extending her wings a huge fire appeared in the sky making everyone in Konoha stop fighting. Many of the civilians thought it was Kyuubi returning but it wasn't. Everyone saw the Fox anbu in the sky.

"Hear me Konoha, today marks a day that you were saved by an old alliance and today that alliance ends once and for all. You will all remember what you have done and regret the actions you have done to the founding families of Konoha" everyone recognized the Kiri refuge next to him while Danzou gritted his teeth seeing this will reflect badly on him.

As the fire in the sky soon dissipated like how it came Sora took her sights on Manda and let out a loud screech of wind sending the snake towards the wall. "You will pay for that" hissing at the bird. She soon started to flap her wings gaining momentum.

Manda quickly slithered his way towards the bird "You dare attack me? The daughter of SUZAKU one of the Celestial Guardians." soon white flames appeared around her burning the ground making it scorched black. Tsunade and Katsuyu soon started to move away from her.

Manda wasn't so lucky while Orochimaru's Sound Four were fighting against some anbu but died all together "My Sound Four! NO!" as he watched them being burned to a crisp shocking the Hebi to the core.

"Time to take this to the air" shouted Kasai.

Sora let out a loud bird cry and took the air grabbing Manda with her talons lifting him off the air. The snake soon started to slither around the bird but soon realized the feathers on her are as sharp as a katana cutting him up "This is where you are dropped off"

Hovering over the gorge she dropped Manda right into the slippery cliff. Kasai and Naruto watched the snake and master leave in a poof of smoke "Come on, we need to get out of here once and for all. It's going to be a while until you come back to Konoha. Maybe years" spoke Kasai.

Naruto nodded while Sora was pointed to the regrouping location.

At the Stadium.

Tsunade ran to Hiruzen's location wondering why the Anbu are all looking down "What's going on? He needs to be taken to the hospital quickly!" shouted Tsunade.

Jiraiya shook his head and looked down "He used the Shujin Fujin. You know the cost to use that seal" said Jiraiya. Soon the clan heads all arrive at the location wondering what is going on.

Hiashi with his byakugan on looked at Jiraiya with a scowl hoping that Hiruzen would have died. "He is alive, but barely. He is losing chakra at a quick rate." turning his back on the Jiraiya and everyone else. They are shocked to hear the Sandaime was alive while Jiraiya's eyes widened remembering what the anbu said to him not too long ago.

'Then what happened to Minato?' thought Jiraiya.

Tsunade ordered everyone to secure Konoha and restore order among the ranks "Get him to the hospital. I will be there shortly to heal him" ordered Tsunade. Watching everyone nod and leave in a blur, she walked up to Jiraiya who is in deep thought "He used the Shujin Fujin so how is he not dead?" asked Tsunade.

Staring at her former teammate who has been silent "If you know anything and refuse to-"

"TELL YOU WHAT?" shouted Jiraiya making Tsunade lean back "That something happened to Minato? That he might be alive somewhere? How do you think _I_ feel?" shouted Jiraiya. Tsunade shook her head and left Jiraiya alone 'I need answers and that Fox Anbu has the answers. I am going to find him one way or another' before Jiraiya took a step he was reverse summoned.

Two miles away from Konoha

When Sora landed and heard what has happened. "I will tell my kaasan what is happening. Kasai if what you are saying is true then there is a greater evil out there." as she left in white flames. Naruto looked at his uncle, upset that he and Kyuubi talked about the night of his birth while he still feels he is hiding more.

When they landed Kasai looked at Haku, Suigetsu, and Hitomi with her daughter Hinata. "So any trouble guys?" watching them shake their head, Kasai raised an eyebrow and let out a sigh. Everyone wonders what's wrong "You can come out beautiful" answered Kasai.

Hinata and Hitomi activated their byakugan and turned to the direction where Kasai is staring.

Coming out of the bushes is Anko "You're the fox anbu. You're the one that has been causing all this trouble to Konoha. Do I know how to pick them or not?" dropping her head. Kasai turned to the kitsunes who let out nervous glances towards each other. Making a few hand seals he created a barrier around the area while the kitsunes helped out as well.

"So tell me Anko-chan what did you find?" asked Kasai.

Suigetsu watched Kasai remove his mask "So she knows?" Kasai shook his head. "Then why are you revealing yourself to her?"

"Don't know, but yet I can trust her" anwered Kasai. Feeling something he hasn't in a very long time he looked at Anko and smiled feeling different.

When Anko looked around she noticed Naruto's "Whiskers marks?... YOU'RE-"

"Yeah I know. Just relax and don't say anything" interrupted Naruto. Looking at his uncle wondering what is going on but furthermore now his identity has been compromised wondering why he wanted to drop his henge once they landed "You have some weird taste in girls you know that?"

Kasai hearing this raised an eye and turned to Hinata making her blush then looked back at Naruto with a grin "You are the last one that should talk" replied Kasai. Turning to Anko "So what did you find about me?"

Anko took out a bingo book and turned to Kasai's page that she found closest to "Nothing. Just a picture. Not even a name" answered Anko. Kasai raised an eyebrow and when he took the old bingo book he is taking back. "So who are you really?" asked Anko in a hurtful voice.

Kasai looked at the old bingo book wondering what is going on "It's me, that's for sure. But who earased all my information? Its like they wanted me gone or never to have existed. But who has that level of authority to erase my existence in the bingo book?" answered Kasai.

Anko tapping her foot turned to Hinata standing next to Naruto blushing "Hey, is he worth waiting for?"

Hinata turned to Anko and looked at Naruto and smiled "I would wait a lifetime." Naruto hearing this chuckled and kissed Hinata on the lips making her faint in his embrace. "Now all we have to do is work on her fainting" chuckled Naruto. Holding Hinata close to him he took a deep breath of her scent.

Anko hearing this shook her head hoping to get something from him like a name "My name is Kasai Uzumaki. That's all you need to know for know" walking towards Anko he kissed her on the lips embracing her body with his "And trust me when I tell you there is much more" kissing her once more on the lips.

Recovered from her fainting, Hinata giggled watching Anko standing there speechless and touching her lips when Kasai broke the kiss. "Kasai I will keep Anko-sensei in line" giggling some more.

Anko snapped her attention and giggled like a school girl "Wow" watching Hinata nod, Hitomi let out a giggle. "When are you coming back to Konoha? How can we contact you" asked Anko.

"I will keep in touch with Hinata. Just talk to her" smiled Naruto. Pointing to the two kitsunes they nodded while letting out small yawns.

Kasai made a few hand seals looking at Anko "Also keep an eye out on seduction missions beautiful"

"Oh come on" whined Naruto.

Haku giggled while Suigetsu sighed and Hitomi rolled her eyes "Pervert"

"You're the one to talk. I heard your moaning coming from the dimension I made so you and Hiashi can be together for the month. Did you at least learn anything from your younger daughter?" asked Kasai. Turning to Hinata she giggled thanking Kasai for giving her the sound seal to place on her room with Hanabi.

Hitomi turned red while Anko raised an eyebrow. "Must be a family trait" walking towards to Kasai "Hey don't look at me with those sad eyes. I will be coming back. Once the Gaki here revives Uzu you can come live with me" stated Kasai with a smile. Kissing Anko once more on her lips he moves to her ear and whispered "I will also find a way to remove your seal. Believe me my Hebi-Hime"

"Let's go" groaned Naruto. Turning to Hinata "I will miss you Hina-hime, and thank you for accepting me and waiting for me" kissing her on the lips. Hinata snuggled on his neck "Always my Kitsune"

"Please take care of your father and Hanabi" hugging her daughter she kissed her forehead.

"Let's go guys" making a few hand seals Kasai slammed his hands on the ground "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Sora returned and soon took flight leaving the area with everyone on her back.

Anko looked at Hinata with a smirk "So he is related to the gaki?"

"Hai. He is Naruto-kun's uncle" answered Hinata.

"Uncle? I thought maybe an older brother, but a uncle and he looks that good?" spoke Anko.

"Yup. I wonder how Naruto-kun would look in the future" asked Hinata.

"A hunk" answered Anko. Hinata blushed thinking about Naruto being older, turning to Anko she watched the young Hyuga turn red from embarrassment "This is going to be a very interesting friendship" said Anko making Hinata nod.

Konoha Hokage Tower Next Day.

Tsunade was in another meeting with Hono who was in his private box when the fight broke out "This is an embarrassment. He impersonated the Sandaime while Orochimaru, one of the biggest traitors in Konoha history, impersonated Kazekage" slamming his hands the desk the civilian council all flinched.

Hiashi just rolled his eyes and kept a lazy relaxed composure knowing there is more. Shikaku watching him wonders what he knows but yet doesn't want to bring any trouble for the both of them. Then Shizune walked in and she bowed to Tsunade telling her Hiruzen is in a stable condition "But we had to tie him up" spoke Shizune.

Everyone in the room wondered why.

Tsunade raised an eye "Tie him up? You mean you strapped him to the bed?" watching Shizune nod.

"Hai. After he woke up he knocked out an anbu and took his katana... for seppuku. He_ tried_ but Jiraiya-sama appeared and knocked him out before he could have" spoke Shizune. Everyone in the room is shocked to hear this while Tsunade shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Hiashi let out a "Hmmph" while moving his shoulders back and getting attention from everyone "Then maybe he would understand about someone stealing something from him." to say the clan heads and civilian council are shocked to hear this. Tsunade snorted agreeing with Hiashi on a few things.

"He has overstepped his boundaries. Shizune make sure he can't do anything, not even go to the bathroom. We will have Inoichi do some counciling on him" ordered Tsunade. Turning to Homura and Koharu they are shocked to hear what Hiruzen tried to do. Of all their years of knowing each other, not one of them imagined that he would do something like this.

Hono on the other hand raised an eyebrow and turned to Danzou "You. I will keep an eye on him for a very long time" leaving the room. The clan heads all turned to Danzou who doesn't look too happy at all. Seeing the Kiri refuge standing next to the fox anbu he alone almost jeopardized Konoha's safety.

Ironic that it was Hiruzen who didn't want them to join but yet it happened. Hiashi remained quiet and turned to Danzou and the elders with a glare "I know what happened to my wife. I will be watching you three as well for a long time" getting up he left the room while the clan heads looked at Tsunade.

"What happen to his wife?" asked Sakiri.

Tsunade turned to her then to the elders waiting for them to say anything "Fine I will-" stopping Danzou let out a cough while Tsunade let out a grin "Scared to admit that it was your 'Ne' that killed the Kumo nin and took her to Kiri while an elder from her clan which Hiashi killed for what he did?" smirked Tsunade.

"How or where did you get that information?" asked Danzou.

"Oh that you can say a small fox told me of your deeds" giggling she leaned back on her chair while everyone raised an eyebrow wondering where did she get the orange scarf around her neck.

"Everyone get out" ordered Jiraiya. No one saw that coming and turned to Tsunade "I need to speak to the Hokage in private" Tsunade hearing this wonders when Jiraiya started to call her the 'Hokage' but ever since he knocked out Hiruzen. Returning back from Myoboku and learning about the Shujin Fujin's nature.

Everyone turned to each other and nodded. Soon everyone started to leave the room one by one. Danzou being the last one to leave looked at the Hokage sternly. 'What is this about?' once everyone has left the room, Jiraiya stared at Tsunade wondering what is wrong with her.

Before Tsunade spoke a small one tail orange fox kit the same size as Akamaru jumped from Tsunade's neck onto the table "Yo" tilting his head at the blonde hair, amber eyed Hokage he let out a cute yawn.

If the civilian council was still there they would have all paled thinking Kyuubi returned in this small size.

"He brought me the information" smiled Tsunade, scratching behind Kinto's ear. "Aren't you a little cutie? So what are you bringing me today?" Jiraiya stared at the fox kit then glared at Tsunade.

"Well it involves the Ho-ou that was summoned. I have to go and talk to Naruto about the meeting today. Also the fox anbu says you have to do better then that." as Kinto poofed Tsunade let out a giggle of his antics.

Turning to Jiraiya he has a serious face and isn't happy with what has happened. 'What inspired this change?' thought Tsunade. Waving her hand she leaned back on her chair and waited for Jiraiya to start. Her hands were underneath her chin trying to act all cute and innocent "What's wrong Jiraiya-kun?"

Jiraiya just stared at Tsunade, angry that this is happening "Don't you care what is going on? I mean for Kami's sake Tsunade, Konoha was just invaded by our ally and Oto." which Tsunade pointed out that Orochimaru who killed the Kazekage and acted as Kazekage that thought of the plan. "You are going to make excuses. But what about the fox anbu? How did he know about Naruto's Oiroke no Jutsu?"

Tsunade shrugged her shoulders "Don't know" saying it like she had no care about it in the world.

Jiraiya gave Tsunade a stern look "If you do anything and I mean anything to betray Konoha, **I will kill you**" Tsunade ignored his empty threat, the cold icy voice he used the dark glare, she waved him off.

"Jiraiya stop it. You don't scare me. In fact I hate you for several reasons." this shocked Jiraiya while Tsunade sent him a death glare making the Gama sennin flinch "You placed a kill-switch on Naruto, changed his appearance, and let him fend for himself in Konoha. What you could have least done was found me and convinced me, but NO. You and Hiruzen are to blame for everything. The lies, the bullshit that has happened all around Konoha. But to threaten me thinking I would betray Konoha well GUESS WHAT? Konoha betrayed me and my family. Sensei was always preaching about the Will of Fire but yet he doesn't know the true meaning of it. Neither does Konoha"

Jiraiya was shocked to hear this "Tsunade listen to yourself. What would your family say if they heard you?" that made Tsunade snap.

She jumped over the desk and slammed Jiraiya against the wall lifting him off the floor by his collar "You weren't there when Orochimaru raised them from the dead. You weren't there when my grand-uncle snapped at Sensei about the whirling tide falling. You weren't there. So don't bring them into this" dropping him on the ground tears flowed from Tsunade's eyes.

Everything that she once knew is all gone because of Hiruzen. The family she needed to know was gone, the information and what made her the Senju heiress was gone. Part of her is lost 'Like Naruto, he was lost. Maybe it's my fate to become the last of the Senju' thought Tsunade sadiy.

Jiraiya got up looking at Tsunade angrily "Well neither were you at the start of the exams. You were at the hospital too busy doing paperwork. How do you think this goes for our morale? Not even Sensei was there. Everyone in Konoha was shocked that the fox anbu was the one who blew the lid on the invasion. He even broke the barrier while our own anbu couldn't get in and in the end he escaped on a Ho-ou no less. A mystical contract that is supposed to be mere rumor and yet Naruto has a yokai contract" shouted Jiraiya.

Silence around them.

Tsunade didn't move a inch while Jiraiya was standing his ground defiantly towards the leader of Konoha and the heiress of the Senju clan.

Tsunade just stared at Jiraiya and turned her back on him walking towards the door "Make yourself useful and do something right for once in your life" hearing a snort coming from Jiraiya she turned to him seeing him smiling.

"At least I _am_ useful, unlike you" replied Jiraiya.

Tsunade stopped and glared at her former teammate "Yes, useful as in being Sensei's lacky doing all this to his own godson. No wonder his relationship with his children is terrible. Minato would had the same thing with Naruto, always putting Konoha's well-being first instead of his family and son's needs. Dear Kami when did you become so blind? You put friends and family aside to always look at what is best for Konoha. Did Minato become this way at the same time? Being Hokage to Konoha it would make sense would it? To choose your own son to be the next host knowing how Konoha would treat him? Heck I can imagine him saying 'he is my son he can handle it it's his duty.' He will put Konoha first then his family second and maybe any friends last. That's what I see in you and Sensei Jiraiya. Konoha has always been the top priority of your life while it wasn't for me. My family, my clan was my top pritory and my grandfather and grand-uncle knew the true meaning of the Will of Fire. Because it's that fire that protects your family and loved ones, it's shared with everyone else in that family to protect each other. Something that you and Sensei don't know because you use it as a symbol for Konoha and Konoha as a symbol has become trash"

Tsunade stormed out of the room leaving Jiraiya speechless. In all his life he has never seen Tsunade so angry, so hurt, and so vulerable. He soon started to think about Minato and when he became Hokage he vowed to be the best Hokage he can be, while Kushina was always by his side. Their marriage wasn't ever made public but Kushina smiled. When he heard Kushina was pregnant he was thrilled and so was Kushina. But he didn't announce anything but Kushina still smiled and stood by his side.

Minato was a shrewd person, and a man who would do something without reason. As he thinks back of Minato's youth, he also had a desire to be acknowledged by everyone in the village and to become a great Hokage. Again, a trait passed onto his son. "But now he doesn't want to be Hokage!"

Thinking more of Minato and his devotion to the village and his love for his friends inspired all those around him, and, as a result, he became well-liked by the villagers. "Minato was nevertheless understanding that Naruto must feel hurt by the fact that his own father had sealed a monster inside him. But yet how he learned it deeply concerns me the most."

Could Tsunade be right about everything? Why didn't Minato tell everyone about his marriage and him expecting a child? It would made Konoha happy to hear that he would be a father. "But his enemies. He had so many."

"But yet Naruto was still in danger inside Konoha no less" spoke Kakashi. Sitting near the window Kakashi looked at the stone carving of his second father figure "Tsunade is right. I knew about Sensei's marriage and expecting a child and Kushina wasn't always happy. I found her crying one time because Minato put his anniversary aside once again for Konoha's duties"

Jiraiya was shocked to hear this "But he was the Yondaime. He has duties to the village ALWAYS" answered Jiraiya trying to defend his student.

"But yet Kushina was the second jinchuuriki of Konoha and needed Minato as well. Naruto was supposed to be on my team but I am happy he isn't. I would have become a lousy sensei to him. I already made too many mistakes with my team and if he was on it then those mistakes would have hurt him. Tsunade is right and if Minato and Kushina were alive and still had Naruto he would have still been looked upon as Kyuubi reborn." answered Kakashi.

Jiraiya was angry to hear this and glared at Kakashi who seemed unfazed by the enormous killing intent that the sennin is putting out. "How can you say that? He was thrilled of becoming a father. You weren't there at his home when he took the name for his son from my book and yet you can say all this?" shouted Jiraiya.

Kakashi took a deep breath and sighed "And Kushina smiled standing supportive of her husband did she not? And when she needed Minato to be supportive where was he? At the Hokage tower, being a hokage instead of a husband. Tsunade is right, Minato-sensei, the Sandaime, and YOU always put Konoha's well-being first then others. I understand what my father did. He went back to save his comrades, his family, and yet Konoha spits at him and in the end he_ kills_ himself." jumping down from the window.

Jiraiya stood there shocked that everyone thinks he did what was best for Konoha "And he did what was best for his family and Konoha but sometimes a person can't choose both. He chose Konoha because that's his home for his family. Without Konoha, his family would have been homeless." replied Jiraiya.

"Then why is his family not _in_ Konoha?" Kakashi asked.

Jiraiya could not bring himself to answer that.

Nami no Kuni

Zabuza, Gōzu, and Meizu were listening to what has happened in the past month and a half while Haku is petting her pet rabbit. "Sounds like you guys had a lot of fun" spoke Zabuza. Kasai nodded asking if any trouble happened in Nami while Zabuza shook his head telling him about the information he has been gathering.

"But we caught one of Gato's old men trying to roughen someone up" spoke Gozu.

Kasai hearing this smiled and nodded. Turning to the demon of the mist and Hitomi "Let's go. I need your talents on something that I've been working on since we arrived yesterday" turning to the demon brothers asking to do a sweep of the area. "And you three, go out and train a bit" ordered Kasai.

All five nodded while Tazuna showed Kasai the mercenary trying to roughed someone up. Zabuza asked what is going on while Hitomi is looking around "All clear"

Turning to Zabuza he tells him what he found out a while ago shocking the demon of the mist. Turning to Hitomi she nodded her head knowing it's hard to swallow all this up. How did the Uchiha clan avoid everyone this long and why? "Shit. We might need to tell Mei about this."

"Agreed but we are going to Iwa first. I heard rumors about something and I want to check it out" spoke Kasai. When Kasai stood in front of the person he smiled "Lifetime in prison but I need something from you" making a few hand seals he placed the man in a genjutsu.

With all three walking in the cell, Kasai made a few clones who started to draw symbols making a barrier around the person when activated.

"What I am going to do is horrible, but I need answers. I understand if you guys don't want to talk to me or want to go your separate ways but don't take it out on Naruto" spoke Kasai. Hitomi stood next to Kasai while Zabuza shrugged his shoulders and stood next to Kasai. "While in Konoha I found out about an Uchiha who died a week before the massacre. I found his clothes in the old Uchiha police force building"

Everyone listened and the seals around the room activated. Kasai took something out of the scroll, a high collar shirt with blood on it. Taking a seal scroll he placed it on the ground and placed the bloody high collar shirt on it "No matter what happens let me do the talking" spoke Kasai.

Both Zabuza and Hitomi nodded.

Kasai did the hand seals and soon started the ritual to summon the person "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" finishing the last of the hand seals the prisoner let out a painful cry. As the Hyuga and the demon of mist watched this they are shocked that Kasai did this. Walking to him he placed a seal on his body "Shisui Uchiha, welcome back" spoke Kasai.

Hitomi is shocked to see this happen in front of her, turning to Kasai she would never have thought he would be so cold-hearted to do something like this. Zabuza on the other hand thought how a technique like this can be so cruel on some people.

Shisui looked around and noticed the barrier around him "Who are you?" trying to make a hand seal to escape he raised an eyebrow. Kasai snorted telling him about the many barriers around him preventing him from shunshining away. Shisui hearing this "Sharingan" acitvating it he looked around and sees what he is talking about.

"My name is Kasai Uzumaki. You know my sister Kushina Uzumaki do you not?" asked Kasai.

"Kushina? Yes I do. She used to watch me and Itachi when we were much younger. She helped us out many times to get out of trouble while she herself got into trouble" chuckled Shisui. Remembering when he was younger how he and Itachi would get into trouble around the Uchiha compound once in a while in Konoha no less.

Kasai nodded and looked at Shisui "Well Kushina went missing after Kyuubi attacked. She and Minato went missing and your clan might be responsible" spoke Kasai. Watching Shisui he noticed his sharigan still active while Kasai's right arm let out a weak pulse for some odd reason.

"How is my clan responsible?" asked Shisui.

"Underneath some homes in the compound there are stairs that lead away from the compound to Konoha park. One of Minato's special kunai was found by a clone of mine who used the Hiraishin and found an island where tents of about thirty or more can be found. The seal that was used to seal Kyuubi didn't take their lives, the seal nature is different. Hiruzen used it on Orochimaru to seal his arms and everyone, when I mean EVERYONE, is shocked he is alive" explained Kasai.

Shisui's expression quickly changed. Looking down thinking what has happened, Kasai also told him what happened recently "I also prevented Orochimaru from destroying Konoha. So please tell me why did Itachi Uchiha slaughter his family? Well most of it" asked Kasai.

"Why is the Hyuga woman here? The clan head's wife no less?" asked Shisui. "I thought she died all those years ago so how is she alive?" As Kasai took a deep breath he turned to Hitomi who nodded and started to tell her tale. As Shisui listened he is shocked to hear what has happened to her 'What has happened to Konoha?' thought the Uchiha.

Kasai felt weird for some odd reason. Pushing more chakra out of his points he feels another chakra signature around him but also on Zabuza and Hitomi. Shaking his head he feels his arm letting out another pulse wondering if the seals are messing with the genjutsu breaker on his arm.

"What do you want from me?" asked Shisui.

"The truth" stated Kasai.

Shisui nodded and turned to Kasai telling him on what has been happening to the Uchiha clan since the Kyuubi appeared in Konoha. But before that during the reign of the Nidaime Hokage with the anbu. Kasai hearing this is going to look into to it. As he continues to listen they were blamed, people thinking they orchestrated the attack on Konoha while the elders watched them. "Danzou took my eye while I gave my other eye to Itachi. I wanted him to protect Konoha but..." stopping he looked at Kasai.

Kasai waited "Go on" twitching a bit.

"Yes. Fugaku the clan head and most of his trusted friends were planning a coup against Konoha. Mikoto thought of the plan, how it would be executed, but I and Itachi thought differently" spoke Shisui. Telling him during the coup Fugaku would make himself Hokage but Danzou thought differently.

Kasai stood there shocked to hear this. Hitomi couldn't believe this, that one of the founders would betray Konoha. Zabuza thought of the irony of this happening, given what he experienced in Kiri.

"So yes that's what happened" spoke Shisui.

Watching their shocked reactions, Kasai walked to the wall and punched it "How? How could this have happened? Now they are out there waiting for their second chance DAMMIT!" punching the wall again. Zabuza thought long and hard on the issue bringing on points on his past experience "So we've got to wait" gritted Kasai.

Hitomi nodded "That's all we _can_ do. We must gather some forces and protect ourselves and our family in Konoha until we can bring them with us"

"Anything else like Kyuubi for instance? Like how Madara placed a genjutsu on him and forced him to attack Hashirama Senju?" asked Kasai with a smirk seeing Shisui's shocked reaction.

"In the Naka shrine there is an old meeting place where the Uchiha clan met for many years. There is a tablet that tells us the tale of the Sage of Six Paths" Kasai hearing this looked at Shisui seeing his serious expression.

"Sage of Six Paths? Wasn't he the one that created Ninjutsu?" asked Zabuza.

"Yes and more" stated Kasai. Telling him more about the Sage of Six Paths, how he became the first jinchuurki of the "Juubi? Well I thought that was a myth but I guess that old myth is true. I should do some more research on it" watching Zabuza's shocked reaction, Shisui raised an eyebrow seeing he knows a lot about the Sage.

"I can help please. I just want to protect Konoha" said Shisui.

Kasai nodded. Turning to Hitomi she nodded while Zabuza shrugged his shoulders "Agreed" as he walked towards the barrier he made a few hand seals to deactivate the barrier "Ok we will go back to Konoha and speak to Tsunade about everything. Hopefully Konoha will be understanding of everything on why we did what we did" smiled Kasai.

Doing the last of the hand seals he comes to a complete stop. "Everyone get out now" no emotion in his voice. Just notthing looking at Hitomi and Zabuza "NOW!" yelled Kasai. As the two leave quickly he noticed Shisui with a lot of freedom 'Did I make a mistake on the seal? No, I didn't?' glaring at the Uchiha he made a hand seal activating the barrier but also the raiton seal inside the barrier shocking him.

"Tell me how did you do that?" asked Kasai.

Shisui panted feeling the shock again while glaring at Kasai "How are you not affected?"

Kasai smirked "Let's just say I fought against a lot of people who use genjutsu. NOW TALK!" activaitng the raiton seal shocking the Uchiha again.

He soon started to chuckle "Kotoamatsukami" muttered Shisui. Kasai walked closer to him wanting to learn more "It's an ability that the Mangekyō Sharingan gives me" coughing. Shisui watched Kasai's shocked reaction thinking that the Mangekyō Sharingan gives out a few special abilities that it gives to the user but this?

"Great. Now I have to combat something else. WAIT you said something about Danzou getting your eye. Does that mean he can use this ability as well?" asked Kasai. Shisui's eyes widened thinking it is possible for someone like Danzou if his eye was transplanted "Like Kakashi for instance. Shit not good, so Danzou can use this ability."

"But also this jutsu you used, it seems I can counter it by using this as well. Meaning powerful genjutsu can counter the control you place on someone" answered Shisui.

Kasai having enough turned around and did the handseals ending the jutsu once and for all. With Shisui's soul gone from the Edo Tensei he looked at the prisoner's body 'Maybe I still have some good use with this jutsu after all. Think of the irony'

As he walked outside he saw Zabuza and Hitomi "Get ready, we are going to Iwa. I have to check out about the rumors" as the two nod they headed towards Tazuna's home.

Ok Ok I know what I did was wrong but eh cant blame me right lolol. Hinata didnt go becasue she is Naruto's and Kasai eyes and ears in Konoha while Anko is the eyes and ears inside the Hokage tower and Anbu.

The anbu creed is something I thought of in one of Tom clancy old books form a code.

Sealing the first two hokages in a pocket dimesion welll lets just say they are watching Konoha and they wont be there for a life time.

The pheonix contract is something that is going to be a major help and the Edo with Kasai. Yea another game changer. Next chapter something interesting is going to happen.

Also their is a Challenge by Zorua for anyone who wants to take on his challenge so please check his profile.

The last thing. AS many of you heard or dont know rumors are saying their will be a black out day of June 23. Authors I urge you to back up your stories. If they do continue to threaten us and some of us are ban or stories are going to be deleted...

Me I will go out with a bang.

Hoped everyone enjoyed the chap.


	11. Iwa Jail Break

I do not own Naruto.

No Flames

Alright Rixxell Stryfe I came up with something with Iwa even though it's going to add more fuel to the fire towards Konoha and adds more to the story. I am going to bring back two ppl.

Three weeks later Konoha

Jiraiya with Konoha's elders and Danzou are talking to Anbu team one "Kage, your mission is to find that Fox anbu and bring him in for questioning" said Homura. Jiraiya nodded and threw him a scroll of two contacts of his that so he can be contact immediately to get the information from the anbu personally.

Kage has a crop of short, brown hair which hung over his forehead protector and dark eyes. He wears the standard attire of the ANBU inclusive of flak jacket and typical of most ANBU, he carries a sword strapped to his back. "Hai. I won't fail Konoha. This anbu is a danger to us. But do we know what alliance he spoke about?"

The anbu from team one all nodded wondering who is this anbu. One anbu who heard from his brother not to piss off that fox anbu due to the contract he has. It goes against all contract users to attack a Celestial wielder no less a mystical contract.

"No" stated Koharu. "We are looking into it and Tsunade is making this more difficult and after Hiruzen tried to do we are looking out for Konoha's well-being." The anbu team listened to the elder and nodded.

Jiraiya clearing his throat looked at the anbu team while the elders are behind him learning of the information. 'Since Tsunade isn't taking her duty as Hokage seriously and won't protect Konoha I will.' "Also if you come across a certain dead clan, don't encage. Retreat and head back to Konoha ASAP. We are going to need more information" answered Jiraiya

Danzou cursed underneath his breath 'Escape routes underneath Konoha. How did we not see this? But seeing that Fuinjutsu blocks the Byakugan I must make sure no seals will be leaked outside of Konoha.' finally learning something after the fire. Danzou is angry that the some of the Uchiha ran from Konoha after the massacre.

But each thought came to their minds 'Does Sasuke know?'

"Hai. At once Lord Jiraiya" with Kage bowing he put on his mask and left with his team.

"He is the best anbu we have. He will find that fox anbu but also the Kiri refuges" spoke Danzou.

Jiraiya can only hope 'I am going to find out where Minato is. After he is back as Hokage, Naruto will come back and everyone will accept him' thought Jiraiya with a smile.

With Tsunade

Now what Hinata said during the preliminaries about Hiruzen Tsunade wanted to know what Hinata knows about Naruto. But to see Anko training her she started to wonder if there is a connection. Looking at both kunoichi she wonders what they are hiding "Is he safe at least?" asked Tsunade.

Hinata hearing this raised an eyebrow and wonders who is she talking about "Who is safe Lady Tsunade?"

Anko nodded and wonders why she and Hinata were summoned "Talk about losing daylight. We can be training" spoke Anko. Tsunade raised an eyebrow and looked at Anko who is wearing a _normal_ jonin outfit.

Clearing her throat Kinto poofed in front of Tsunade making her stop talking to the other two kunoichi "Yo" watching the blonde Hokage blink at him. He turned around to see Hinata and Anko "Perfect timing, here's your scrolls." as his tails glows three scrolls appear on Tsunade's desk.

One for Hinata.

One for Anko.

One for Tsunade giving her instructions and details of certain individuals that Kasai needs.

Tsunade looked at the two kunoichi while they blush. "Got to go. Also Kasai told me to tell Anko to send him a summons to Nami so like that she can send something to him, also slugs" yawned Kinto before poofing away.

Tsunade blinked and looked at the two kunoichi blush "Kasai? Why does that name sound so familiar to me?" Anko hearing this took out the old bingo book and shows her Kasai's picture. When Tsunade saw Kasai she paled making the two kunoichi wonder what's wrong but then Tsunade's eyes widened. "HE'S ALIVE?"

"And Anko-sensei's boyfriend so to speak" replied Hinata.

"Hey at least my boyfriend summons didn't blow the spot in front of the Hokage" stated Anko.

Hinata's eye twitched glared at Anko, while Tsunade is watching the two argue. "One, don't blame Naruto-kun's summon for what happened. He said perfect timing and what about you? I mean you went from that to this?" replied Hinata pointing to Anko wondering why the sudden change.

Anko hearing this rolled her eyes "Yeah,well I don't want to ruin the best guy that came into my life. I already made a lot of mistakes in the past. He is willing to be with me for me, not for that like others think" replied Anko.

Hinata and Tsunade hearing this sighed. Tsunade looked at the two kunoichi and smiled. "Hinata, how would you like to be my new apprentice?" watching Hinata's shocked reaction, Tsunade turned to Anko with a smile "I need your help so I am going to ask you to be my personal bodyguard?"

Anko's eyes widened like saucers, shocked to hear this.

But one thing came to the genin and special jonin's mind "What's the catch?" asked the two the same time.

Iwa Morning

The mission is still unknown but one thing came to Naruto's mind, he needs to get arrested while Kasai will break him out. 'How the hell will I know who to break out of jail?' cursed Naruto underneath his breath. Using the henge again he is in Iwa. If they knew he was Minato's son he would have the whole village after him 'Just like Konoha's civilians'

Kasai only gave him the information that he knows. A woman that is a medical nin that came from Konoha and to Naruto he wonders why this medical nin is so important?

"Well whoever this person is, I just hope she can help us but Kasai does have a point. I mean to have a more experienced medic nin who will help us greatly" said Naruto. Looking around he noticed no redheads letting out a sigh he began to release his chakra from his chakra points. With his chakra around the area and growing, Naruto turned to the right noticing the anbu in the shadows.

'Kasai is right. Using this technique helps me out great. I can literally sense almost anyone near me' smiled Naruto. Turning to the civilians if Hitomi was here using her byakugan she wouldn't be able to tell who is using chakra or not. Since the air around them has chakra it slowly moves around the person passing through.

A great way to make it so that sensors can't detect you.

Looking like a homeless kid that lives on the street, Naruto's ragged clothes makes this perfect. Looking around he noticed a group of people walking towards a stand. Taking a few steps he walked near the group passing various stands, taking a deep breath he used the oversized sleeze he has.

As the group move to another stand, Naruto took an apple unnoticed by anyone.

Taking a bite out of the apple he turned to another group coming from a different direction. Stopping in the middle the group of people continued to talk while Naruto soon started to trail behind them. 'There' noticing a lot of expensive equipment for shinobi. Naruto stopped and noticed a group of Iwa nin 'Perfect'

Walking towards the stands he placed his hand on the Katana 'Where is he?' looking around he found the owner coming out while the his helper is packing out kunai on the other side. Taking the katana he began to walk with it in his hands while the owner saw everything.

"You! Thief!" shouting at Naruto.

He quickly started to run away from the shop owner. 'Memories' thought Naruto bitterly.

The Iwa nin hearing the owner quickly started to pursue Naruto "Stop kid!" shouted a nin. Naruto ran and 'accidentally' bumped into people knocking some of them down. Turning to the Iwa nin he blows his tongue at them and when he turned around he crashed into the anbu that was in the shadow. "Busted" mumbled Naruto.

The Iwa shinobi grabbed Naruto while the anbu took the katana and returned it back to the owner. "Next time boy don't make it so noticeable" spoke the owner. Naruto rolled his eyes and glared at the man. "Deal with the boy, throw him in jail for all I care. This katana is worth at least a few thousand ryos"

Naruto hearing this choked on his breath "A few thousand ryos for that rusty blade?" The anbu slapped him in the back of the head making Naruto glare at him. "I thought the blade could at least get me a meal" folding his arms. The owner stopped and glared at Naruto telling him that the blade survived a clash between Konoha's Yellow Flash.

"The Yondaime Minato Namikaze? The man who single-handedly wiped a whole army of Iwa nin with a single jutsu?" yawned Naruto. Soon the killing intent flared up all around him 'Oops bad idea' letting out a nervous chuckle. The anbu tied him up and threw Naruto on the ground making him wince "Jerk"

"Shut it!" shouted a nin. "Take him to jail. The deepest part you can find. Bringing up that person's name here deserves prison time" ordered the jonin. Remembering what happened to his family he glared at the redhead boy for reminding him of that man's name and what he did it.

The anbu nodded and left with Naruto on his back

Iwa prison

"You jerk let me go!" shouted Naruto. Looking around he noticed a lot of cells with a lot of people. "You are going to be sorry" trying to break free. The anbu opened a cell and threw Naruto in it with two people that had a fight in a bar last night "Offo" being thrown onto the ground. Naruto looked at the wall and sighed "Great, this is all I need" shouted Naruto.

"Quiet gaki not too loud" complained Kasai.

"Yeah. Not too loud" hiccuped Zabuza.

Naruto blinked at Kasai, move to Zabuza blinked at him. Then move back to Kasai blinked at him. Looking at the wall he turns to the two blinking at them again. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" shouting at the two. They both groan and cover their ears from Naruto's voice. "This wasn't part of the plan" whispered Naruto.

"Neither was the drinking game from last night" hiccuped Zabuza. Kasai nodded and soon fall over "Ha! I -" before Zabuza can finish he collapsed on the ground. Naruto watching this got an anime sweat wondering how did this happen.

"Get used to it" yawned Suigetsu.

Naruto turned to him then to the adults then to the ground. Banging his head on the ground 'Why?' as he continued to bang his head on the ground. Sugetisu let out a sigh and wonders why himself. All he did was watch the two drink and one person makes one funny comment about Kasai's outfit missing a sleeve and he goes all berserk.

"Yup. You have one strange family" yawned Suigetsu.

Naruto just sighed and asked to be cut free.

After three hours both Kasai and Zabuza woked up groaning in pain. Naruto looked at the two and threw a bucket of cold water at them making them cough.

"What was that for?" whined Kasai.

"You baka. Wait until I get my hands on you" threatened Zabuza.

Naruto just yawned and looked at Kasai "So what's the plan now?" Kasai looked at him and shrugged his shoulders "So in other words we are going to make thing up as we go? This isn't one of your best plans" replied Naruto.

"It happens. Trust me" yawned Kasai.

Naruto sighed and wondered how they are going to get through this. Turning to Suigetsu he nodded, getting up he walked to the bars and turned into his liquid form "Get the key and get some information" ordered Naruto. Suigetsu turned to him with a glare while Naruto didn't want to hear anything now of all times.

Pointing to the two adults with hangovers "Alright. I will come back with a lantern as well" said Suigetsu.

Naruto turned to Kasai asking who is the medic "Her name is Nonō Yakushi, also known as The Wandering Miko. When I heard of Kabuto Yakushi I was confused since he sounds related to her but I'm not sure how. I did some research and found out that he was found after a big battle of Kikyo Pass by one of the captains of the Konoha Medical corps. I think its a cover because Nono was a woman that later on left Konoha to run an orphanage. I should know because I was healed by her many years ago at the beginning of the war" stated Kasai.

As he spaced out he thinks back of that small orphanage. How all those children suffer from war. But they all looked at Nono as a mother including one boy. Continuing thinking the elders of the orphanage only did it to gain money to help run the place. Kasai smiled thinking there was some good still there and left a sum a large sum on money which later on dried up over the years. 'I want to know how is he related to her. Doesn't make sense. But all the past reports from the mission say she was in Iwa. But the rumors I picked up at the hospital tells me different. So which one is true!' thought Kasai.

Naruto hearing this nodded and asked her how good she is. Kasai hearing this leaned against the wall looking at his hand. He knew some medical nin jutsu but not a lot "Good. I think she can probably rival Tsunade's experience. She will be a great help but first thing's first we need to know where she is" turning to the corner.

Suigetsu walked down with an arm while the hand is still gripping the keys.

Everyone got an anime sweat while many prisoners saw this. Soon more started to go to the bars asking to be freed. Kasai just got an anime sweat wondering why Naruto sent him to get the key. Opening his jacket he took out a cloth and unrolled it with tools inside the sleeves holding it.

"What? They didn't check my cloak or our weapon seals on our arms!" explained Kasai. Taking out a small metal rod with points he walks to the bars and plays with the key hole. After a few seconds clicks were heard and the cage door open "Too easy" turning to the second coming of the demon of the mist. "What information did you get?"

When they got out Naruto looked at his uncle who gave him a scolding look "Don't even think about it. These guys in here_ deserve_ to be in here" Zabuza turned to Naruto wondering why he wants to help them out. Telling him to listen to Kasai, Naruto looked around and noticed a lot of Iwa shinobi "Some are prisoners for war crimes and others are regular crimes" spoke Kasai.

Naruto turned to him while Zabuza snorted "So the rumors during the last shinobi war were true like what you did to Kumo?" Kasai stopped and he looked at Zabuza making the demon of the mist shiver and shudder.

"Zabuza, I am going to ask you once and only once. Don't speak more of the last war, _especially_ on what happened with Kumo" Kasai's voice had no emotion, his voice dead. The area around them got so cold that many prisoners huddled with others to stay warm. Naruto turned to Kasai watched him tighten his fist "Let's go" ordered Kasai.

Naruto nodded as they all ran towards the hall way, following Suigetsu who tells them the women's prison is on the other side. Kasai nodded, turns to Naruto who is looking around. "There!" shouted Suigetsu.

Both uncle and nephew put their hands together "Kage bunshin no jutsu" making a few clones appear. The guards at the door wonders how did they escape from their cells. "Rasengan. Kaze Crush" shouted Naruto with a few clones.

"Raiha, Kaze Crush, Rasengan" shouted Kasai with a few shadow clones.

Before the squad of Iwa nin can shout or warn others of the escapee's, they were all slammed with the Kage bunshin and the original's jutsu knocking them out. Kasai took out the keys and looked at Zabuza who nodded "Let's go" giving Zabuza the keys. They continue to run towards the other side of the prison.

"So what does she look like?" asked Naruto.

Kasai hearing this turned to them "From what I remember a young woman with shoulder-length light-colored hair covered by a coif and light-colored eyes. She wore a black loose-fitting gown with a white apron over it with sandals. She also wore circular glasses similar to Kabuto. That was from the last time I saw her so look for someone similar." answered Kasai.

Zabuza hearing this let out a chuckle wonders how those glasses would look on a female "By the way you told me about the guy being a major geek" letting out a chuckle. Kasai smirked but remembered Nono to be a lovely lady but also pretty back in her youth.

Continue running they came across another set of squad of Iwa shinobi "Shit" as they all curse Kasai's clones all charged in making a few more hand seals "(Wind torment) Kaze no kunō" the clones all slammed their hands on the ground making the wind around them shot up and slam against the Iwa nin. As the wind rised again it slammed the Iwa nin to the other side of the area. Then again but sending them up towards the ceiling staying there.

Zabuza whistled and turned to Kasai while Naruto blinked "Can you teach me that?"

Kasai nodded but also chuckled.

"Let's go" stated Suigetsu.

"Right, everyone on your guard" ordered Kasai. The moment they try to escape all hell is going to break loose "Be ready for everything and I mean everything" watching them all nod.

Naruto wondered how this will go.

With them continuing running "Dammit how big is this prison?" ranted Suigetsu. Kasai snorted and told them to keep running "There" seeing the big red door. Suigetsu told them that leads them to the female section.

"Gaki one rasengan together" ordered Kasai.

Naruto made a clone while they started to run together with Kasai "Rasengan" with both spinning ball of chakra slammed into the red stone door it smashed the door wide open. "Let's go" said Naruto. Kasai nodded and hoped this will be easy but when they walked in they are shocked to see the prison.

Naruto looked around noticing a lot of women wearing barely any clothes. He couldn't even blush; the living conditions of the area were terrible enough he tried to keep his lunch inside. They sat in the dark while others lean against bars, other girls just sat there dead with no emotion on their faces.

Broken spirits.

No smiles.

Just wishing to be dead.

But the one who was hit the hardest is Kasai 'No. It's like last time all over again, no' standing there. He just shook his head trying to push the bad memories away. The demons that haunt his dreams, the nightmares that don't go away.

"Kasai is everything ok?" asked Naruto. Watching his uncle not move he noticed him shake his head and give him a weak nod 'What was that about? It looked like he was having a bad dream or something haunting him from the past'. Naruto noticed not one of them moved "Come on we don't know if we have enough time" ordered Naruto.

Zabuza shook his head while Suigetsu nodded. Kasai just stood there and looked at Naruto. But when Naruto saw his uncle's face he saw his broken spirit thinking this isn't his uncle.

"Move!" shouted Naruto.

Making a few clones appear they all began to move while Zabuza and Suigetsu worked together. Kasai slowly walked to each gate looking inside. 'Nope' continuing walking he looked at Naruto and sighed. 'Some uncle I am to bring him here. But yet he is learning the true evil of some shinobi nations' thought Kasai.

Naruto was moving from each cell while the clones did the same thing "Nono?" calling her name. Naruto continued to move down the cells calling her name. Some females who don't look too happy glared at Naruto 'Nono?"

"Do we look like that Miko gaki?" turning to a slim but yet masculine female. She glared at Naruto while he walked towards her asking if she knows where she is? "If I did what's in it for me?" smirking.

Kasai walked towards the cell and snorted seeing who it is "Sechi Chikyu from Iwa (ground earth). You are alive here of all places. A good place for an animal like you" the woman jumped from the ground and tried to reach Kasai.

"When I get out of here I am going to rip off your ears so you won't hear me laugh when I kill you" smiled Sechi Chikyu.

Naruto silently stepped back away from her while Kasai sucked his teeth. Reaching through the bars he grabs Sechi Chikyu's hair and slammed her face first into the metal bars. "Kasai!" shouted Naruto.

"She deserved it. You don't know who she is. The woman who slaughtered her own team to kill one man. She alone caused Iwa and Konoha so much trouble. Almost killed a clan head of Konoha, an Aburame with their own bug-using clan as well in Iwa." answered Kasai. Naruto stood there shocked while taking one step back while his back hit another cell.

Feeling a pair of hands and arms trying to grab him he jumped back.

"Look around you Naruto and wake up. This is some of the evil in shinobi hearts. To show you that even kunoichi's can be as cruel as male shinobi. Sometimes even worse. Some of these people are in here for war crimes and crimes against nature. Not all of them are hostages like Nono. This is one of the ugly sides of being a shinobi" lectured Kasai.

Naruto didn't want to look around. He just looked at Kasai angry that he is bringing this up now of all times 'Why does he get mad at me when I try to do the right thing all the time?' thought Naruto. "Nono?" called Naruto walking in a different direction. He just walked to each cell while Kasai soon started to move.

"Nono?" called Naruto. Still walking he let out a sigh while he wonders what is going on "Where is she? We are running out of time and cells. NONO!" screaming her name. He hears someone in corner trying to call out "Nono?" walking towards the bar he sees a woman wearing glasses that is similar to Kabuto.

"I am Nono, do I know you?"

Naruto shook his head "Kasai, Zabuza, Suigetsu get over here. I found her" shouted Naruto. When they got there Kasai kneeled down and looked at Nono behind the bars.

"It's been years Nono. I think it's time for you to get out of here and return back home with us" smiled Kasai. Looking around the cell he spotted someone that made his heart skip a beat. "No" whispered Kasai. Everyone looked at him while he slowly shook with rage, not because of seeing her but to see her alive and imprisoned here.

Naruto looked at a woman about the same age as Kakashi he suspects. Wearing rags as clothes she has shoulder-length brown hair and large bright brown eyes that look dead. She also had two purple rectangular markings on each of her cheeks. Naruto wonders who this girl is while Kasai seems to know her.

"Rin? Is that you? It's me, Kasai. Kushina's brother."

Nono hearing this looked at Kasai remembering a redhead boy from many years ago "Uzumaki? A shinobi of Uzu? I remember you. You left a big sum of money for the orphanage many years ago that helped us" letting out a small smile.

"Yes." turning to Rin. "Do you remember me?" watching the girl look at him. He noticed her confused look "Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki. Any of those names ring a bell?" asked Kasai. Watching her slowly nod she looked at Kasai and brought her knees to her chest trying to protect herself.

Naruto wondered what was going on and asked her if she is important or related to anyone he knew. "No, not related but she is important not just for you but also another" answered Kasai. "She is your father's student, the medic of the team. How is she alive?" answered Kasai.

Taking a deep breath he will need to do some research but for now he needs to get them out of here.

Naruto made a clone and soon started to make a "Rasengan" whispered Rin. Remembering her sensei using that jutsu. She looked at Naruto and sees those blue eyes. Those blue caring eyes 'They are like Sensei's?' looking at Naruto "Please don't hurt me" bringing her knees to her chest she buried her head trying to protect herself.

Kasai placed his cloak on her while Naruto kneeled next to her. The moment he touched her she flinched and started to whimper "I would never hurt my tousan's student." smiled Naruto. Rin hearing this looked at Naruto seeing him smile. She remembered her sensei smiling at her.

"Sensei's son?"

Naruto nodded but before he spoke alarms went off around the area.

"Great" muttered the guys.

Naruto smiled at Rin "Yeah. Your sensei is my tousan. A lot has happened in Konoha and we are going to take you somewhere safe". Rin looked at Naruto and slowly nodded letting her touch her but asking him not to take her back to Konoha. Naruto picked her up noticing her moving her head to his chest still pleading.

Seeing how light she is but also crying "What's wrong with her?"

Kasai looked at Naruto and sighed. He saw this before the signs of it, Zabuza looked away knowing that some people he knew experienced the same thing she experienced.

Suigetsu watching this sighed seeing that the grown men won't say anything "She was raped. She is suffering from the depression and other emotions" answered Suigetsu. Looking at Naruto he shook his head "How the hell don't you know this? I mean for Kami's sake are you that sheltered?" snarled Suigetsu.

Naruto glared at him while Kasai coughed.

"WE SHOULD GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" yelled Zabuza.

The moment he yelled a squad of Iwa nin appeared. Kasai turned to them making a few hand seals "Ninpo Solar Flash" extending his finger over the side of his eyes. The squad of Iwa nin are blinded by a bright lighting coming from Kasai. Unsealing some anbu masks, he throws it to the males "Wear them. We got to move" shouted Kasai.

Zabuza wore a turtle mask like Suigetsu while Naruto and Kasai are wearing foxes mask. When the Iwa team finally regained their sights they looked at the shinobi wearing anbu masks.

"Is he the same fox Anbu that our spies from Konoha told us?" said a nin.

Kasai looked at them with murder in his eyes. "Yup and you guys made the biggest mistake of your lives when you captured her" pointing to Rin. The Iwa nin recognized the girl being from Konoha but more importantly one nin screamed.

"Don't let them escape with the Yondaime's student! We are still punishing her for what he did to Iwa!" shouted a jonin.

In a blink of an eye Kasai slashed him in half. His body fell down in two places while his organs soon started to come out. No one from Iwa moved while Naruto muttered to Zabuza and Suigetsu. "So I guess we are dropping the restraint seals?" Kasai nodded while Naruto flared his chakra "Kai"

"Kai" said Zabuza and Suigetsu.

The remaining Iwa nin are frozen in fear. Watching the demon of the mist unseal his blade from his arm "Move" shouted everyone.

Suigetsu picked up Nono while Kasai and Zabuza charged towards the nin cutting them down. Kasai looked at Zabuza who nodded while he took a stance. More Iwa nin came and when they clashed with Zabuza, Kasai jumped over him and slashed them down the middle killing them.

"Let's go" said Kasai.

Naruto made a few clones and gave the keys to them. "They are going to provide a distraction" said Naruto. Kasai for one didn't want to use them but sucked his teeth.

With the cells being opened many prisoners soon took the chance to leave the prison. Everyone was running towards the same door, Kasai and Zabuza being the main man power for Naruto and Suigetsu. Since they are carrying important baggage they have to relay on those two.

"There!" shouted Zabuza.

Kasai and him charged towards with their blades slashing the down on the door slamming it open. What they saw outside waiting for them, is a few people that Kasai was hoping to never see. "Oonoki and his family. How sweet" said Kasai in a bitter tone.

Naruto gave Rin to Zabuza while she started to whimper "It's ok he's a friend and we won't be too far, ok?" smiled Naruto. Staying close to Rin he walked near Kasai "So he is the Sandaime Tsuchikage?" looking at the short man with a big nose. He looked at a man with a beard and ponytail, next to a girl almost his age with short brown hair.

Looking at the Iwa nin he turned to Kasai "They are also missing their sleeves? A trend you copied from them or did they copy from you?" asked Naruto. Kasai sent a small wave of killing intent towards Naruto while he slowly chuckled and released his chakra sabers from his wrist.

Oonoki watching this raised an eyebrow "I have seen those blades before. Around the time of the last shinobi war" spoke Oonoki. Looking at the demon of the mist and Suigetsu he raised an eyebrow to see two women. "He has the Yondaime's student and Nono that little spy?" as he took a deep breath he looked at the two fox mask anbu.

Thinking of Konoha seeing they had a problem with a fox anbu. He finds it ironic that two fox anbu's and two turtle wearing mask shinobi appear with them.

"Kurotsuchi, Kitsuchi, be very careful. Especially with that one with those chakra blades" spoke Oonoki. Oonoki soon looked over to Kasai and started to float effortlessly.

Naruto watching this raised an eyebrow and looked at Kasai thinking he has those abilities.

"So tell me Oonoki why Rin? Why her of all people to torture?" spat Kasai. Naruto moved the blades closer to his body to make a move while Kasai placed his arm out preventing him from going any futher.

Oonoki simply floated there and raised an eyebrow "Torture her? I don't know what you are talking about. She is merely living a life sentence for crimes against Iwa" answered Onoki.

Naruto gritted his teeth, while Kasai noticed he isn't lying.

Turning to one of the Iwa nin Kasai lifted his hands up "Banshō Ten'in" pulling the Iwa nin towards him. Everyone watching this is shocked that he is doing this. Grabbing the nin from behind he placed the blade on the Iwa nin's neck "Crimes against Iwa? Don't take me as a fool. Your nin raped her or still is. You are telling me you sentenced her to that? Because if you lie your life will be forfeit" the cold voice he used many everyone shiver.

Kitsuchi made a few hand seals "Doton: Sando no Jutsu (Sandwich Technique)" slamming his hands on the ground.

Everyone watched as two massive rock formations moved close together to squash Naruto's group. When the dust cleared everyone noticed them still standing while Kasai with his arms out and Naruto with a handseal with chains around them. Everyone takes a step back watching Kitsuchi's most powerful jutsu fail.

Kasai and Naruto stood there glaring at the Iwa family.

Oonoki sucked his teeth but glared at Kasai "I never ordered that on anyone. I may be Ryōtenbin no Oonoki, but I do have principles and would never stoop myself to Kumo's level' stated Onoki.

When Kasai heard this he disappeared in a blink of an eye and appeared right in front of Oonoki shocking him and making him fall on the ground losing his concentration. "For your sake you better not be lieing. Because if you are, the same fate will be bestowed on your granddaughter" stated Kasai.

Naruto made a hand seal and wrapped Kasai with his chains and pulled him back next to him. As he lands near Naruto, Kasai made a few hand seals. "Nothing happened" said Naruto.

Soon the Iwa nin started to move while Oonoki regain his composure "I dont' know who you are but you dared to threaten my family, invade my home, and cause trouble. I will be your judge, jury and executioner" stated Oonoki. Floating towards them everyone heard a loud screech coming from above "And you won't be able to escape"

Kasai smiled behind his mask and lifting his arms up while Naruto wrapped his chains around Suigetsu and Zabuza while carrying the two kunoichi. Soon they are surrounded and another loud screech can be heard when everyone looked up they saw a bird with different colors flying down.

The bird looks like it's about to do a dive bomb but in the end it pulled up and spreaded its wings while grabbing onto Kasai with its talons on his shoulders. Then Kasai clapped his hands together leaving with everyone, in a bright red flame with the bird making a screeching battle cry leaving with everyone.

Everyone looked around while Kurotsuchi nodded "Got to admit the fox anbu got style".

Nami no Kuni Few days later.

When Kasai checked Nono he found she is in decent health while he spoke to her about a few things that happened over the years. Kasai himself learned a great deal about Nono and Danzou's so-called activities for the greater good of Konoha.

For Rin recovering is going to be long and very difficult. Kasai checked her memories and didn't like what he saw 'Konoha let her get captured, but more importantly why did Jiraiya allow that to happen? Her of all people?' thought Kasai.

When Rin first woke up, Naruto was there smiling at her. They had a long talk while Naruto listened to her about Minato during the war. Rin for her part told some of her part while she didn't want to tell them everything. Kasai sighed wondering what kind of mission she was on for her to be captured while Jiraiya was supposed to be their informant.

'What is going on here? I mean Jiraiya was ordered by Hiruzen to aid them but he didn't show up? So why did it happen? It sounds to me that they left them to hang and dry but why?' thought Kasai. Scratching his head in frustration he turned to Naruto bringing down a plate of food from Rin's room.

"Still the same" said Naruto.

As the two sat there they wonder what is going on. "Nothing from Anko yet" said Kasai. Since he sent a summons to her by Ho-oh at night he got word that Kinto blew his spot with Tsunade. Naruto dropped his head wondering how did it happen but seeing that Kurama chuckled seeing that summoner and summon are almost identical in personality.

As if things couldn't get worse Zabuza and everyone ran inside "Trouble. Gōzu and Meizu is telling us a girl with red hair and glasses is being chased by Oto nin"

"Karin?" answered Naruto.

Everyone turned to him while Kasai thinks he is missing something "I didn't expect you to have a harem?" letting out a chuckle. Hitomi and Haku slapped Kasai in the back of the head "Ow" rubbing both spots. Naruto used some of Kyuubi's killing intent and made everyone in the room nervous minus Kasai who doesn't seem fazed by it. "Ok explain"

"Fine" exclaimed Naruto. Telling him what happened during the chunin exams. Kasai is shocked to hear the pendant work and that they found a family member out there. But Gōzu and Meizu both told them that she is being chased by a group of Oto nin. "We've got to help quick" stated Naruto.

Kasai nodded while he gave everyone orders.

Outside the Village.

Karin is panting, she is tired and almost out of chakra. Since Orochimaru returned without the use of his arms she has been the center of attention for a while. He has turned his lab in the south upside down demanding answers from her on what she knows about her clan's abilities.

Ever since she met Uzu she wonders who else is out there. Why did her mother hide this from her? To protect her? Then why was her clan hated so much? Getting up she slowly limped to a bush 'Damn my sprained ankle' cried Karin. As she finally got to the bush to take a breather she sensed a huge chakra source coming towards her very quickly.

'Oh no' wondering if they are the enemy she took a deep breath and tried to locate the source.

"You know, sensors always had trouble finding me" chuckled Kasai while Naruto sat on the ground next to Karin while Kasai laid on the ground. "So what's your name and why is Oto after you?"

Karin blinked and wondered how did they get the drop on her "Uzu?" looking at Naruto he smiled. Taking a few sniffs his chakra seems to be the same and the sinister chakra that was there before changed. Before it was dark and sinister but now it's bright and warm 'It's different, so warm' thought Karin.

"Yup. So why are you here? I wasn't expecting you to see you this soon." asked Naruto. Karin told them what has happened with Orochimaru's hands and arms and he was demanding her to tell him about her clan. Naruto and Kasai turned to each other not liking this one bit while Karin noticed a few chakra signatures coming towards them.

Kasai hearing this focused his chakra shocked that she sensed them before he did 'She is good. Eeriely good. Reminds me of... NOOOOO. Can't be, please Kami no' whimpered Kasai closing his legs together and shuddered as a painful memory was brought back of incredible pain.

"Well I think we can get them off your tail for a while" smiled Naruto.

Naruto made a clone henged as Karin. Kasai gave the clone a few explosive tags while Karin raised an eyebrow "So what happens next? I mean that's all?" asked Karin. Kasai smirked, grabbed her shoulder and tore a piece of her outfit off. Asking for her hand, Kasai cut her plam making her wince "What was that for?" slapping him in the face.

Kasai frowned "Why is this so familiar?" shrugging his shoulders he cleaned the blood with the piece he cut off from her outfit. Giving it to the clone it began to run.

With the clone

Running from the Oto nin the clone came to a dead stop at a wall of rock. "Nowhere to run. Orochimaru wants to know what you've been hiding from him" said the nin. The clone smiled and took out a few explosive tags making the Oto nin eyes widened "Move" as the tags exploded.

The Oto nin turned to the area to see rocks and dust with a small crater. Walking to it they come to a stop to see a piece of clothing with her blood on it. "This is what's left of her" said the nin. Taking whatever evidence they have to Orochimaru they make their way back to Oto.

Tazuna's home.

When Karin got there she is shocked to see so many shinobi. After an hour of telling them what Orochimaru's operations have been like for the past few weeks. "So I guess this where you guys have been hiding. I mean the damage you guys did to Konoha and Iwa from what I heard. I think everyone is out to get you".

Naruto chuckled while Kasai started to look for the family tree "Not everyone. I mean we got Kiri and Suna on our side. Konoha, though only a few very trusted people, and Nami as well" Karin hearing this shrugged her shoulders. Turning to Kasai he unrolled a huge scroll on the table showing a family tree.

"Ok. Place your hand and blood on the tree and focus your chakra" answered Kasai.

Taking a step away form her, Kasai has a strange feeling he can't shake off. Everyone raised an eye wondering why Kasai did that, Hitomi turned to Naruto asking what happened while he told them that Karin slapped him. "Really? And she is still breathing? I mean I didn't go easy on Haku" stated Zabuza.

Kasai ignored Zabuza's insult.

Haku sent a glare to her adopted father.

When Karin placed her blood and on the scroll and focused her chakra, Kasai and Naruto watched the scroll glow red. Naruto is hoping to see a cousin from his family. Kasai is hoping just a distant relative. Karin is watching the main tree glow while moving towards to a main branch where a man's name 'Senpu' is on it.

Kasai paled as he looked at the name "You're Suiren's daughter?" stuttered Kasai. Since when did Hinata's stutter infect Kasai "Oh no, hide me" jumping behind Naruto he soon started to whimper "Don't let her near me. She is evil. Evil" hissing at Karin. Everyone in the room got an anime sweat while Tazuna and his family wonders if something got loose in the head.

"Kasai, is there something we should know?" asked Kaiza, concerned for his family's safety.

Hitomi hearing the name "Suiren. I used that as a cover while in Konoha. Who was she to you?" asked Hitomi.

Kasai looked at everyone "My older cousin" as he shuddered everyone looked at Karin with a shocked face. She is shocked that he knows her mother while Kasai nodded and whimpered. Taking out an old family album he found a picture of him, Kushina and Suiren with almost the same style hair as Karin but each side has spilt ends.

"She was the same age as Kushina. My nee-chan, Naruto's mother. I wouldn't dare to prank her and if I did I would have to hide in the hospital for days. Her temper was bad and she always found me or anyone, she was probably the best sensor in the clan. She even found me when I used my technique once or twice. But she always had help" chuckled Kasai.

Karin and Naruto are looking through the photo album. Karin is shocked turning to Kasai "Wait. She was your cousin? Then that means you two are also my cousins?" Kasai nodded and told her that his father had a brother who had a daughter. Turning the next page he found his uncle's picture showing Karin her grandparents for the first time of her life.

While her grandfather is holding her mother in his arms with his wife next to him.

"So I have a family" tears slowly dropping her face. Naruto nodded while Kasai gave a nod as well "So is there more of us out there? I remember my kaasan telling me someone from our family went to Amegakure. Are there more of us there? Why didn't you come for us when it happened?" cried Karin.

Kasai sighed knowing this won't be easy to tell. But something came to his mind "Wait. Some family went to Amegakure?" shocked to hear this.

Karin nodded and gave Kasai a serious look.

And done.

Ok not bad for a chapter.

I know what happened to Rin is messed up but I need something to tie Kakashi to Uzushio. Rixxell Stryfe like we talked about Kakashi. I hope this will be the bridge for him to see what Konoha has done to his family and the people he cares for.

And I know for no doubt Nono caught many of you off guard.

It wasn't confirmed if she died. She didn't recognize Kabuto because Danzou gave her fake pictures of him while growing up. So in the end they needed to eliminate each other. So nothing can be traced.

Also yea I borrowed Tien solar flare from DBZ.

Next chap isn't going to Ame oh no. I have something in special for the next chap.

Also thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. I want feed back on what could happen or might.

I also have something special with Sasuke family.


	12. A Mission

I do not own Naruto.

No Flames.

Ok I want to thank Brown Phantom for the help dude thank you soo much.

Ahh Rixxell Stryfe remeber what we talk about a while ago about economics. This is the start and people this is something we right now as a nation we are facing in INFLATION.

3 weels Later Nami.

Blacksmith home

Naruto watched his uncle slam a metal hammer onto a blade. As the white blade glows white cherry red he sticks it into burning coal "So the fire adds more to the blade's strength?" asked Naruto, Kasai nodded but also weakens the blade, some coal strengthen some blades while others do the opposite.

"But don't forget temperature" stated Kasai very importantly. Naruto nodded and asked how does he know all this? "Easy. I was a blacksmith apprentice years ago when Uzu was destroyed. Remember nii-chan found me almost a year and half later. So during that time I picked up a few trades" smiked Kasai.

But in truth Kasai learned so much from the blacksmith. He also made locks which helped Kasai understand to pick them. Being a blacksmith apprentice opened Kasai's eyes to weapons and tools. He found it that this skill works really well being a shinobi, but as a blacksmith you need to know about your elements of metal.

So learning what type of metals are needed to be used, he would sometimes think if he would have been better off as a blacksmith putting the shinobi life behind him. In truth Kasai learned that in life one skill isn't enough to survive. He found it ironic that a shinobi like him could do civilian work but in truth i'ts not unheard of for shinobi going under cover like this.

"So what else did this blacksmith teach you?" asked Naruto. Kasai chuckled and looked at Naruto and moved to a wall of weapons, picking up a huge hammer he threw it to Naruto who caught it with both hands still feeling the weight of the hammer. Even training under twice the gravity he is use to "Come on. This thing is heavy" whined Naruto.

Kasai nodded and took the hammer from him and placed it on an anvil balancing it.

Naruto watching this raised an eyebrow seeing the hammer being balanced on such a small anvil while the hammer is nearly as tall as him. "Like fuinjutsu we create, it's so easy for us to learn it while for others it's difficult. There are some seal masters out there but not like ourselves. Fuinjutsu takes a great deal of understanding of architecture and engineering. Like building a home, a foundation. The engineering work on it like applying the sciences behind it or the mechanics of the seal. I guess we are gifted of knowing and understanding how this works. Like the sharingan that copys ninjutsu we can create fuinjutsu. Our own trait. Our clan" smiled Kasai.

Naruto looked at the tall, heavy hammer and noticed a ball at the end of the handle. Looking carefully he wonders how the metal ball is able to keep the hammer balanced. "Different metal" looking at Kasai who nods. "I get it. Some metals are heavier then others so we use this to balance the hammer out so we won't feel the drawbacks from the one point of the weight" said Naruto.

"Yup" walking to the coal he took out the blade and began to hammer it down again. "It's almost done. I want everything to be ready" stated Kasai. He looks at the blade and smiled hoping this will be the first step for him. Naruto watched Kasai and asked why he doesn't place any clay on the blade like the katana's. Looking at the small blade he watched him add a cup of liquid metal onto the blade "Each metal is different. When you heat the metal it becomes soft and when you cool it it becomes enforced but also weakened a bit. The kanata blade is unique due to the clay being on it protecting the metal. That's why you see the lines on the blade, because that is some metal not being heat-treated" answered Kasai.

"Right" just watching him work made him think on the plan "Don't you think this plan is insane? I mean we are going to steal money that belongs to the Fire Daimyo. He has about a few thousand samurai with him that he call upon in a heartbeat, then Konoha." spoke Naruto. Kasai chuckled telling him that they aren't going to steal money from the Fire capital. "What? Then what are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

Zabuza walked in and heard Naruto "We are going to ambush the five wagons that they are escorting it." answered Zabuza. Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow while Zabuza walked to Kasai who gave him his new upgraded Kubikiribōchō. "So I assume you amped it's ability, but what else did you do?" asked the demon of the mist.

Kasai smiled but was interrupted "Hey don't ignore me!" shouted Naruto. "What do you mean we are going to ambush five wagons?"

Zabuza and Kasai both sighed and looked at the redhead wondering why he doesn't know about this. "Ok gaki listen carefully, I am not going to repeat myself about politics and economics. I didn't listen to tousan too much and hated playing these games. I prefer the damaging approach" stated Kasai in a wicked smile.

Zabuza nodded and looked at Naruto asking if he knows about missions?

"Yeah. Some missions are given outside the nation they are in. Like Konoha into Suna or the other way around" answered Naruto. Zabuza nodded but also pointed out about the currency of each nation they use. Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow wondering why that would be important. Both demon of the mist and uncle got anime sweats.

"Naruto when you use money that is from Hi no Kuni it goes to the treasury of the nation that is being used. So at the end of the year all that money goes back to that nation. While that nation Daimyo gives an equal amount of money back to the other nations so they are paid in full. It's how some currency work in the nation" explained Kasai.

Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment.

"So in other words if we use money in Suna that money goes to their treasury until the end of the year where it goes to their nation's Daimyo who sends it to the Fire Daimyo. Who gives an equal of amount that is used. But what happens if their currency is half of a nation?" asked Naruto. Looking at both adults he noticed their smirks making him nervous. 'Why do I get the feeling this is going to be bad?'

"Oh it's bad, really bad if you know how to play the game. I mean inflation can damage a nation. Their currency would be worthless. I mean one hundred Ryos can add up to one ryo in Suna for them." explained Kasai. Zabuza nodded telling him it can work the other way as well due to that nation would use Suna currency to pay off another nation like Iwa because of the debt they have. "Yup meaning Kaze no Kuni currency may drop in Tsuchi no Kuni while Hi no Kuni may rise. All economics and trust me some nations don't want to employ other hidden villages for some of these reasons. That's why the Daimyos use this to keep balance among each nation, with trade being another reason later on" explained Kasai.

Thinking more of it he explains to Naruto how some smaller nations hire shinobi from other nations as well. Zabuza pointed out the Nagi island that is close to Kiri "That money will be used to pay for the shinobi services. If the money is only half of its value in Kiri an IOU service will be used. Until they get enough to pay for the mission but at times the value of the currency may go up meaning they would only have to pay a little less or it can drop meaning paying much more" stated Zabuza.

Kasai nodded and pointed out the way that currency goes up is by what they export of to the other nations. "But theirs is more"

Naruto nodded and took the blade from the fire and started to cool it in the water. "I get it. A nation's resources that are used makes its value for the currency to be used." answered Naruto. Thinking of Uzu's resources. Kasai told him that's on a different topic and only later on they will discuss it with Mei's help and also Tazuna with his family.

Kasai right now has a lot on his plate and is worried for Nami for many reasons.

With the bridge finally built and Gato out of the way Nami is growing to be a rich nation with all the imports it's bringing from the other nations. With all the traders paying for port and traveling around Hi no Kuni but also traveling around the other nations. Nami is growing and adding another port would be good. Right now Tazuna is in a spot, many people in Nami want him as Daimyo. The current Daimyo of Nami is having health issues and many believe that Tazuna would fit that spot really well.

"But also," getting Naruto's attention. He is going to use Nami as a example "With all the extra money coming in to Nami they are using that money to buy supplies from those nations. Meaning they or the other nation's currency isn't getting affected. But the question is how much you get from that nation and what you are going to use the supplies for. Remember this, economics can work both ways and currency can make or break a nation. It just depends on how much a nation exports to the other nations. A nation can have some debt but not too much or their currency will be worthless" explained Kasai.

Naruto hearing all this looks at blade and sighs "This is a lot of stuff to learn" dropping his head. Kasai nodded knowing how much of a headache it is to learn all this and in such short notice. Zabuza chuckled telling him about the other fun ways to hurt a nation, which made Kasai smirk.

"Let's move. The faster we ambush those wagons, the faster we can use Hi no Kuni money to help restore Uzu, Kiri, and Nami." stated Kasai. Zabuza nodded knowing this will help Mei in her end. She sent word saying that Yagura is growing more ruthless and that he is starting to eliminate small villages in Mizu no Kuni.

Later Somewhere in Hi no Kuni.

Zabuza with the demon brothers are scouting while Haku and Suigetsu are with Naruto. Hearing a loud bird screech they look at each other and nodded "Let's go and be careful" said Naruto. Both of them nodded and soon started to go around the five wagons that are connected and being pulled by six bulls. 'Huh so they have some shinobi?' looking at some samurai also shinobi from Konoha are escorting them to the Fire capital.

Turning to Haku she nodded and soon started to make a few hand seal so that it started to snow.

"What? Snow here, at this time of the year?" said a shinobi. The samurai hearing this nodded but still wanted to continue to move, as they were about to continue it started to rain "Crazy weather" said the shinobi. Soon the oxs that are pulling the wagons started to make too much noise and Suigetsu in his liquid form pulled himself together on the ground looked at the oxs.

"BOO!" scaring the oxs.

They soon started to make too much noise making the other oxs scared as well. The samurai are trying to get the animals under control while the drivers are wondering what's going on. As if things couldn't get any worse, the wind started to pick up with rain and snow mixed together "Something is wrong" shouted the nin.

As if things couldn't get any more worse everyone heard lightning while the strong wind continued to blow. The drivers are trying to keep the animals clam while the samura are also trying to do the same. Suigetsu moved underneath the wagons cut the ropes connecting the wagons to the bull. With all the bulls in the front pushing the wagons all together this became a easy heist.

"Get them calmed down" shouted the samurai.

Looking around he noticed the wagons not moving while the animals are trying to move away from the wagons. With the wagons free and the wind blowing they soon started to move down the road "The wagons! The rope must have been damaged!" shouted a kunoichi. The samurai soon started to move towards the wagons trying to grab the robe preventing the wagons going down the road.

With the weather already crazy, a heavy dense mist soon started to appear. The samurai and the shinobi wondered what is going on "Something isn't right. All this seems planned" shouted the samurai. With the mist moving in everyone heard chuckling. The oxs were stomping the ground trying to get away from the mist.

Kasai sent a few raiton static bolts to the animals making them crazy but also scaring them more. "Don't let them near the wagons" shouted a nin. The drivers heard some more chuckling that soon turn dark and menancing.

**"DEATH... IS WHAT YOU WILL HAVE!**" everyone heard a dark voice but where it came from they don't know. The oxs were now on a rampage and soon started to charge down the road. One driver wasn't so lucky, he was being dragged by the animals and the other driver was slowing being dragged by the five wagons filled with money.

"Help!" shouted the driver. The samurai and shinobi turned to him quickly noticing the wagons rolling downhill "Move quickly" with them all moving towards the wagons one shinobi noticed a shadow to his right "What was that?" stopping. The dark chuckling is heard and it soon started to rain and snow again with thunder and lightning is heard and seen all around.

"Grab the wagon" shouted the samurai.

They all soon started to move, the shinobi and samurai trying to control the wagons with things already bad everyone turned to each other noticing a tall dark figure sitting on the wagons. "Is this money worth the price of your lives?" the moment he said that he dissapeared. Each of the samurai and shinobi turned to each other letting out nervous glances "So it seems to be. Such loyalty, I admire that, but your leader, the Daimyo, and elders of Konoha are nothing but **traitors**".

The moment he finished that word everyone saw a man wearing a dark anbu fox mask "Yokai" shouted one nin. The other nin are frozen in place remembering the Kyuubi attack almost a decade ago. The samurai got ready to attack him the moment the yokai anbu disappeared in red and white flames making the nin and samurai shiver. "Get to the wagon quickly" said the samurai.

With them all rushing to the shinobi the ice and snow already build on the wagons and holding onto it proved to be diffcult. "Ugh" with them all losing their grip on the wagons it soon started to roll down the hill. "Quick stop it before it falls over the bridge".

With Naruto.

Waiting for the wagons to come 'Damn it isn't supposed to take this long' letting out a sigh. The demon brothers appeared making Naruto raise an eyebrow, hearing loud noises he sees the wagons coming down quickly "Shit" cursing he makes the hand seal "Taju kage bunshin no jutsu" making a huge amount of clones. All the clones soon run towards the wagons hoping to stop the wagon, the demon brothers used one of their chain guantlets and tied it to a tree. Soon more of the clones started to pile up against each other making a cushion to stop the wagons. "Phew" breathed Naruto.

Turning to the clones they all nodded and soon started to move "Grab the money and seal it inside the scroll" shouted the original. Mozu and Gozu turned to the bridge and used a suiton jutsu to cause some damage. Then a loud bird cry is heard "Perfect timing" smiled Naruto. Kasai on his summons while Naruto clones are quickly sealing all the money inside a scroll.

"What wagons are left with money?" asked Kasai. Naruto's clones turn to him pointing to the last two wagons while Kasai nodded "Good, leave it. If they send some shinobi to retreat it they are going to wonder where did it all go. But with only some of the money missing instead of all of it, they will think it was carried out with the currents instead of stolen." answered Kasai.

Turning to the demon brothers they got the chains ready to remove it, Naruto with the last of the clones dispeled them. "Ready" said Naruto. Jumping on the summons, the demon brothers let the wagons go and also jumped on the summons. "Good timing" smirked Naruto. With the bird already taking off to the clouds the wagons soon started to roll down.

Once on the wooden bridge the rope gave out underneath the wagons weight. With the rope breaking the wagons took a forty foot tumble down the river into the raging currents.

"Great. This is bad" said a shinobi. The samurai all nodded but wondered who was that? One shinobi found an unmark grave with bones and a tail of an animal making them all nervous.

One week later in Hot Water Country.

Kasai with everyone didn't like to hear what is going on in Konoha 'Team Seven to escort the famous actress. Fuun-Hime or better known as Princess Gale and that gaki is a huge fan of hers' dropping his head he wonders why they are sending a team like this all the way out to Snow Country. 'Something smells fishy in my book. I can't help but think something is out there' thought Kasai.

Naruto on the other hand is excited, he can't wait to get her autograph.

When they got to port Kasai looked at Zabuza and nodded "You know the plan. Take the demon brothers, Suigetsu, and Nono to Kiri and do some good there while I gather some info but also a new ally" throwing him a scroll. Zabuza let out a smirk seeing that Nami got two scrolls one for themselves while Tazuna decided to use some of the money on military purposes. The other to start repairs on Uzu, the faster it's built the faster the place can start its own trade right underneath the Fire Daimyo's nose for a few years if everything goes to plan. By then Hi no Kuni will be suffering greatly. We will met back in a month at Kusagakure" spoke Kasai.

Turning to Karin, Hitomi, Rin, Haku, and Naruto "Ok this team is going to be difficult. Karin, Hitomi sense for them and tell us where they are. Naruto use a katon jutsu to melt the ice while Haku will cover us with her Hyoton abilities. Rin will cover as our medic. I'll be a one man army" everyone nodded. Kasai doesn't like this and going into another nation but also taking a mission from Konoha he turns to Naruto smirking. "How good are your acting skills gaki?"

"Ok, I guess. Why?" answered Naruto.

Kasai smirked and turned to Rin "First we need a diversion. Let's go Rin and you three stay out of sight" ordered Kasai.

The three so-called genin got anime sweats while Naruto asked who made him leader. "Well. Who made you leader?" folding his arms. The girls picked him off the ground "Hey wait I am not done here" kicking and screaming.

Kasai sighed. "Let's go" turning to Rin who nodded.

Later

Now when Team Seven arrived at the port in the morning Kakashi is reading his smut. Waiting for the boat to leave in a few hours he wonders what his team is up to. As he turns his page he turned to the corner of his eye "You can come out. You've been standing there for ten minutes. Meaning you are waiting for me to notice you or you are looking for trouble"

Kasai walked out of the shadows with his fox mask "Ahh the son of _Konoha no Shiroi Kiba_" spoke Kasai. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and wondered why is this anbu imposter here and how does he know about his father? "I came to talk". Kakashi turned the next page of his book ignoring him and not wanting to deal with him.

"Kakashi-kun" spoke Rin timidly.

Kakashi turned to the anbu who stepped aside showing Rin right behind him. The book in his hand dropped down like a ton of bricks "Rin? You're alive? But how?" Soon Kakashi started to breath to fast while Kasai raised an eyebrow.

"He's hyperventilating?" said Kasai.

Rin ran towards him and placed her hands on his head and looked straight into his eye "It's me. I'm real" whispered Rin. Kakashi turned to the fox anbu removing his mask "It's a long story. Can we talk somewhere that no one will hear us?" begged Rin. Kakashi slowly nodded since he can't help think how is this possible and when Rin removed her hands from his face he unveiled his sharigan thinkings it's a genjutsu.

He was wrong.

On a Roof

"So where shall we start?" asked Kasai. Snapping his fingers he pointed to Rin while Kakashi noticed her trembling and shaking a bit. Glaring at Kasai he raised an eyebrow "Nope sorry but Naruto and I saved her from Iwa's prison" answered Kasai. When Kakashi heard this his visible eye widened. Thinking it was a joke he turned to Rin nodding her head.

"Hai. Master Jiraiya never came for us. Instead we were captured and thrown in jail. While I..." stopping she soon fell on her knees and started to shake, Kakashi's eye widened even more but soon his facial expression turned dark. He was told by Jiraiya that she was killed in action while no trace of her was found after the mission.

He kneeled next to Rin and gave her a tight hug while she cried into Kakashi's shoulder. Everything that she endured, she wept while Kakashi himself let a tear flow down his visible eye. "You're alive and to me that is more important" whispered Kakashi. Kasai watching this nodded seeing this turned better then he expected. Turning to Kasai he can't seem to shake a feeling he knows about him. 'I know him from somewhere, but where?'

"So where do we go from here?" asked Kasai. Leaning against the wall waiting for Kakashi to answer. He turned to Rin while she nods "So be it. Kakashi Hatake you are known as Sharingan Kakashi. The copy cat ninja. But seeing how Konoha has forgotten its true values, Naruto found me so he can resurrect his kaasan's dream. My sister" the moment Kasai finished Kakashi flinched and turned to redhead.

"Kasai? You're alive? But how?" spoke Kakashi. Rin hearing this wonders what he knows while Kakashi nods wondering what other lies are there "Hiruzen told me he died during Kyuubi's attack. He came to Konoha to surpise Kushina" answered Kakashi. Remembering that night while Hiruzen had to take the hat again and he didn't seem himself?

Kasai snorted telling him Hiruzen lied to him about Naruto dieing during the sealing. Kushina died alongside Minato sealing Kyuubi. He saw the bodies and wonders why did Hiruzen go through great lengths to do this. "But that's a lie, all of it. Minato is alive, so is Kushina but where I don't know. But if you need to know Naruto is safe while I removed the kill seal on his heart and the seal to change his appearance" answered Kasai.

Kakashi hearing this slamming his fist into the wall "I knew it. When I first saw him he had red hair while Hiruzen told me its a side affect of the sealing, that Kyuubi's chakra is still new to him. The next day I saw him he had blonde hair" angry he was lied. He turns to Kasai who tells him he already met Naruto and was in Konoha during the chunin exams.

"But if that's true then why all this?" asked Kakashi, surprised but also confused on how Kasai did it.

Rin explained to Kakashi about the plan for Uzu never to be resurrected. "But why?"

"The Fire Daimyo wants it because of Uzu's resources. Other nations because they fear us. You know the game. But the question is what side are you going to take?" asked Kasai. Kakashi hearing this turned to Rin who stepped next to Kasai. Kakashi has a lot of mixed emotions but one thing came to his mind 'Jiraiya'. He turned to Kasai telling him the argument that Tsunade and him had.

Kasai hearing this raised an eyebrow and will look into this but in the meantime Kakashi continued to explain what Jiraiya has been doing while he told the elders about a certain clan. "That backstabbing traitor told the elders the Uchiha clan made a escape during Itachi's slaughter" spoke Kasai. Kakashi hearing this turned to him while Rin nodded sadly.

"This is unbelievable. The Uchiha clan is alive and out there but where?" asked Kakashi. Wondering if he should tell Sasuke but seenig how he has been he decided to wait a bit. Kasai doesn't even know and wonders the same thing as well about the Uchiha clan. He wonders if Minato and Kushina are connected with the Uchiha clan at least. "Kage" spoke Kakashi. Kasai hearing this wonders what he mean while Kakashi told him about Anbu team one looking for him.

"I've heard of them. Real good. They alone get some of the highest S rank mission in Hi no Kuni but also in Suna, Tea, and Valley" answered Kasai. Sucking his teeth he wonders why the elders sent him for but also maybe Jiraiya wanting to know where is Minato. 'No doubt with the Shiki Fūjin price being changed to life span and chakra. I want to know why Minato changed that. He isn't an Uzumaki. Maybe he wanted Kushina to use it unless he thought of everything. No, she can't use it. No jinchuuriki can be a sacrifice because they already are a sacrifice. Something can't be sacrificed twice. I can't think like that. As much as I hate it Minato loves Kushina.' thinking about Hiruzen he has maybe three to five years top to live and what a befitting way to die, to see Naruto accomplish Kushina's dream.

"So what is your answer?" asked Kasai.

Kakashi looked at Rin and walked towards her pulling down on his mask. When he got close to Rin he kissed her on the lips while Kasai rolled his eyes 'They tell me I'm a pervert'. When Kakashi broke the kiss, Rin giggled and hugged Kakashi but also shook. Kakashi for the life of him held Rin his arms right. "Ok. I have something for you. I got it from Anko-chan who is in league with Tsunade and Hinata. Watch them from the shadows also here are a few gifts. One Tsunade needs to finish while Naruto and I worked hard on this seal for you. The other is well a new you for the time when Konoha will be known for who they really are." when Kasai took out the chakra blade.

Kakashi's eye widened "It's my father blade? But how? The blacksmith told me it was impossible to reforge" turning to Kasai who snorted. He has his way and when Kakashi added his chakra it started to crackle "You added a lightning affinity to it? But how? Those stones and metals are impossible to get" asked Kakashi. Kasai rolled his eyes and asked him to just try the blade.

When Kakashi placed the sheath on his back he quickly drew the blade and remembered his father using it. But also how he earned his name "So I take it Uzu no Shiroi Kiba will be born in a few years?" asked Kasai with a smile on his face. Kakashi nodded and looked ahead "Take your team back to Konoha and show Rin's picture and confront Jiraiya about why he lied. Use this to spread rumors that other nin from Konoha probably were left behind by the orders of the Hokage and the Gama sennin. There's no reason to believe Rin's the only one they abandoned. By now Oonoki's prisonbreak got word to Konoha" smiled Kasai.

Kakashi nodded and took the seal from Kasai "And I take it you are going to take my mission to the Yuki no Kuni?" asked Kakashi. Kasai nodded wanting to know why Konoha is going to take a mission like this. "I had dealt with a mission from Snow Country many years ago when I was anbu" answered Kakashi.

"I see, so it seems logical that someone with experience in the nation knows what to do, ok" spoke Kasai.

Kakashi walked to Rin and kissed her on the lips "I will be back and that is a promise" smiled Kakashi. Rin nodded whispering into Kakashi's ear making him chuckle "For you yes." as he jumped off the roof to look for his team. Rin smiled but also frowned thinking why did this happen to her and why did Kakashi accept her like that so easily.

"He loves you and will die for you" spoke Kasai, noticing Rin's behavior changing a bit.

Later in a tavern.

Sandayū Asama, who is panicking right now, is wondering where is Kakashi and his team. Looking around he comes to the bar and sighs thinking something might have happened to them. 'Did Doto Kazahana find out?' fearing the worst. He overheard a few dock workers talking about Kakashi's team. 'What do they know?'

"Can you believe the last Uchiha was here of all places. I am happy he left" taking a drink of his sake. His friend nodded while Sandayū asked what is he talking about. From what he heard from the civilian council they praised Sasuke to be the best rookie in the history of Konoha. The two men looked at him, then blinked then burst out laughing making him nervous. "Kind sir what is your name?" asked the bearded man.

"Sandayū Asama" bowing to them.

Both man bowed. "So you didn't hear what happened almost two maybe three months ago?" Sandayū shook his head while the bald man sighed. "Rumors say that a noble family hired the Uchiha team to protect someone and his family. The no-good brat used the client as a shield protecting himself. He failed the mission but what's even more shocking is the civilian council from Konoha are trying to force the noble family to pay compensation for the Uchiha for making him have to protect himself on a mission" taking a drink. "What makes that even more infuriating is the fact that no council has ever tried something similar for others on missions who almost died. Oh no, those ninja are told to suck it up and better luck next time since they knew the risk of their jobs, but someone even does something like throw a pinecone at that Uchiha and Konoha will bleed you and your children dry."

Sandayū hearing this paled "But those are just rumors". Both man turned to him while the bartender who overheard the conservation shook his head giving him a drink on the house wishing him good luck on his mission with the Uchiha.

"If I was you I would fire them and get a different team. That brat lost his match in the chunin exams and complained to the civilian council about him not being part of it. He completely ignored the rules of the exams and tattled about how his opponent wasn't letting him win. Spoiled kid you ask me, not like the shinobi from the old days" said the bartender. Giving him the drink Sandayū hearing this slowly got nervous but is happy that Kakashi is nowhere to be found.

Before the bearded man spoke the doors to the tavern violently opened while Kasai walked in without his hood. Many people in the room looked at him while many whispered. When Kasai started to walk in, Naruto walked right behind him making more people talk about the two. The rumors of them spread through wildfire through the Iga Island, Haha Island and now soon to the elemental nations.

"It's them. The Yōso Kage Bunshin (Element shadow clone) and the Aka (red) Kage bunshin. Here of all places? What a treat, I heard he helped a prisonbreak freeing over two hundred people and also protected a town with his son" said the bearded man. As the two redheads took a window seat and began to relax, Sandayū looked over the two and asked the two dock workers are they that strong?

The bald man turned to him with a hardened stare "Rumors say he stood his ground against the Yondaime Mizukage while his nephew not his son, fought over one hundred train shinobi". Sandayū eyes widened to hear this so he turned to the two talking while many people in the room looked over them. "From what I heard they were doing missions to help Kiri out with the bloodline purge. Rumors say they aren't even Kiri natives but from a long forgotten very powerful_ clan_."

Sandayū turned to him while the bearded man nodded "Whoever gets them on the mission will surely be grateful. Those two alone can fight off a Hidden Village and win" taking a sip of his sake. Sandayū turned to the redheads and noticed a few huge guys carrying swords looking straight at them "And we get to see a show"

Kasai and Naruto turned to each other and nodded. "Look guys we don't want any trouble" spoke Kasai.

Naruto nodded "We just came for a drink and resupply. We are heading up north to find some work so if we beat you guys here work is going to be much harder to find". The man with blades ignored Naruto, while one stupid man unsheathed his katana and slashed down the table in one strike. Naruto rolled his eyes and picked up a spoon. "Which is mightier, the spoon or the sword?"

The man with the blade quickly brought his blade to the side to cut down Naruto "Clang" but what NO ONE saw coming was Naruto holding the spoon stopping the strike effortlessy. "I guess the spoon is mighter then the sword" answered Naruto. With the flick of his wrist the blade snapped in half while Naruto stood up and kneed the man in the stomach sending him flying out the door.

Kasai sat down, yawned, and turned to the man glaring at him. "The pencil is also mightier than the sword" holding a pencil. He quickly threw it at the mercenary who used his sword to block it. What NO ONE suspected that the pencil shattered the blade into two, while Kasai backfist him in the face sending him up to the ceiling making him stuck.

"Who's next?" asked Naruto.

Everyone in the room quickly got up and run out the door.

Sandayū and the two man watching this "Rumors also say they go where they are needed the most" answered the bearded man. As he got up the bald man looked at Sandayū wishing him luck on his team from Konoha. Sandayū nodded and thought it was just rumors about a fox anbu stopping an invasion, fighting against Konoha's biggest traitor and that the legendary Ho-Ho came in and fought alongside him.

When the two supposed dock workers reached outside they poofed. Giving the originals the memories and information on what they spoke about.

'Maybe they can be a big help and maybe more' thought Sandayū. With Kakashi's team nowhere to be found he walked towards the redheads and bowed getting their attention "My name is Sandayū Asama. I am in need of some services". Both redheads raised an eyebrow and wonders what kind of services, Kasai got the information from Kakashi who they were hired to escort the movie actress to the Land of Snow.

He gave him information on their skills and also about some armor they have. Which Kasai raised an eyebrow thinking it was a joke. But Kakashi reassured him that when he was an anbu he helped her out the first time. "What kind of services do you need and where is it going?" asked Kasai.

Sandayū gulped nervously finding his calm attitude too eerie for him "Protection and escorting. To the Land of Snow. We are filming the next video shoot there but also to bring back the true heiress to the Land of Snow". Naruto hearing raised an eyebrow and asked the whole story while Kasai began to think more of the situation.

Sandayū looked away and told him about a man named Doto Kazahana taking the throne from his brother which belonged to his daughter. "I heard of that name from somewhere but where?" said Kasai. Naruto turned to him while Sandayū is nervous "We will take the job and we will bring a clan member and allies that will help us with the mission. This is our price" Kasai wrote down a number and passed it to him.

"What dock but also time you want us there?" asked Naruto. Sandayū told where the dock and time to be while Naruto nodded "Good, once you arrive be ready to leave, the faster the better" spoke Naruto. Both redheads got up and began to walk out of the tavern and when Sandayū opened the folded paper he saw a Zero.

'They _aren't_ charging me?' thinking why, he remembers the dock workers telling him they go where they are needed. "Truly are they that strong and will be able to stand against Doto Kazahana?" speaking to himself he soon makes his way out of the tavern and wonders where is Kakashi's team.

Later at the dock

Naruto and the team were watching everyone load the boat while Kasai is on top of some boxes sharping his blade. Hitomi is talking to Haku and Karin while Naruto has a few clones checking the ship but also helping the captain getting the boat ready to leave. The captain is happy to have a few extra hands while the ship's deckhands are taking care more of the supplies.

"Hey kid you think you can teach the deck hands that jutsu?" asked the captain.

Naruto shook his head and told him that using this jutsu could kill them due to not having the chakra reserves he does "So sorry and besides only people from my clan can use this jutsu to its max." answered Naruto. The captain hearing this frowned but is happy that almost everything is done but asked who taught him to start the preparation of a boat. "Someone at Nami taught me. His name was Taki!"

The captain's eyes widened but soon a smirk appeared on his face "Ahh that man is still alive and sailing for civilians? HA. What a treat I should pay him a visit someday" chuckling, Naruto looked at the captain noticing a monkey on his shoulder giving him a peanut.

"I say we should leave now. This place is a dump" everyone turned to a woman shouting at Sandayū. Naruto blinked at her then soon realized it was the famous actress as he grins. "Why are there weird-looking people here?" shouting she wonders why there are a few redheads and a woman who doesn't have any kind of pupils "How is a blind woman going to help us?"

Hitomi got an anime tick mark on her head while it continued to grow "I am not blind" stated a fact. Kasai watching this got a nervous smile seeing that he took this mission from Kakashi and didn't ask any info on the actress herself.

'Perfect but still something isn't right here, I feel that I am missing some information that we need' thought Kasai. The captain soon called everyone onto the boat to leave. Koyuki lifted her hands up in the air happy to leave, with everyone soon started to board.

Karin stopped, feeling a few chakra signatures coming at their location really fast "Trouble." looking at Kasai who wonders what is going on.

Soon everyone heard shouting and when they turned around they saw Kakashi's genin team being escorted by Anbu "Well this is perfect, Anbu team one. Guys mask on now. Captain get ready to leave soon. Koyuki get inside they are after your life" half-lied Kasai. Soon the deck hands started to move around the area to finish the preparation to leave.

While Sandayu quickly grabbed Koyuki to put her inside even though she is ranting about it. 'Please don't be Doto' begged Sandayu.

Naruto and his team all stood in line while Naruto used the henge as looking like Senpu. "You!" shouted Kage without his mask on. When they arrived Kakashi is tied down by chakra wire and one anbu looks to be in bad shape. "You are to be taken to Konoha and to be questioned by the Gama sennin but also the elders of Konoha" spoke Kage in a no-nonsense authority voice. It was the kind of voice that said 'This is going to happen whether you like it or not so just make it easier on yourself by submitting to my intentions'.

Kasai turned to Naruto and nodded and when he stepped forward he remove his mask "Senpu" hissed Sasuke as if he was a mini-Itachi. When Kakashi raised an eyebrow and wonders why he told Senpu to walk forward but when he remembers what Kasai told him removing the seal and 'Naruto' being in Konoha during the chunin exams.

"So I get a rematch against Teme? I already took out the older rookie of the year so I have no problem beating you again" smirked Naruto. The anbu soon started to move while Hitomi removed her mask making them all stop "You don't get it do you? We are doing what is best for our families. You are not aware of what Konoha has been doing for years"

"Nonsense." Kage snorted while the anbu continued to walk forward. Rin decided to be that nail of the coffin and revealed herself shocking everyone "Wait, that girl, she looks like Kakashi-sensei's teammate" spoke Sakura.

The anbu team stopped walking knowing how true that is seeing that she was part of the Yondaime's team who died during a mission which effected a lot of Konoha. "Sensei?" giggled Rin. "I still can't believe Kakashi-kun is a jonin sensei" giggling some more. She turns to Kakashi with a smile while he smiled back to her.

"So are you going to return to Konoha and tell them that the Yondaime's student is alive while everyone in Konoha especially the head of Hyuga clan is too? Still want to know what really happened to the Hyuga clan head's wife?" smiled Kasai. The anbu turned to Kage sucking his teeth while Kakashi's genin team stood there wanting to know what is going on.

"I don't care about the Yondaime's worthless student or that worthless Hyuga. I want to beat the shit out of him and no one is stopping me!" shouted Sasuke pointing to Senpu. As Sasuke took a step forward Kage appeared in front of Sasuke "Get out of my way NOW! I COMMAND YOU!" shouting at the captain of the anbu. Sasuke's sharingan is spinning glaring at them wanting his rematch.

Kasai watching this shook his head "Gaki, permission to use that jutsu granted". Naruto made a clone while Kasai charged forward "Shinra Tensei" pushing some of the anbu away. Haku made a few handseals making a huge gust of cold wind making the genins and anbu team shiver. Hitomi got into a stance blocking all the kunai using a Kaiten.

Kasai summoned Shirohi striking down on Kage while he used his ninjato to block Kasai's blade "I must say you brought a lot of spies to Konoha with that stunt you pulled in the chunin exmas" spoke Kage. Kasai snorted telling him all those spies have been in Konoha for almost a decade while the Sandaime didn't do anything and Danzou knows about them himself to use them to his advantage. "That is a lie!" shouted Kage.

"Rasengan" shouted Naruto slamming the jutsu right into Sasuke's chest. He was thrown right across the area shocking everyone that he used the Yondaime's jutsu but for Sasuke he wanted to know why he couldn't copy it. "Broken bloodline? I never heard of that. Who knew the last Uchiha has a broken Sharingan that can't copy ninjutsu" laughing at Sasuke.

Everyone heard loud chirping while Naruto quickly made a few hand seals "Kaze Crush" charging towards Sasuke who is charging towards Naruto. He slammed the wind spear right into Sasuke's hand cutting and gushing his hand up. "Give up teme. This is a repeat of the chunin exams"

"Guys let's go!" shouted Karin.

The captain already having the sails up making the ship move. Haku made a few hand seals slamming her hands on the ground "Move" soon an ice bridge is made.

"Ninpo Solar Flash" placing his pointer fingers on the side of his head. Everyone covered their eyes seeing the bright flash, Sasuke on the other hand got a full dosage on what happened soon fell on the floor thrashing.

"Sasuke-kun!" shouted Sakura. Running towards him pushing the anbu out of the way, she dropped on her knees to see Sasuke holding his eyes trying to cover them.

Kage's vision soon started to appear and when he saw the fox anbu's location "They are escaping on an ice bridge that is leading on the boat. GO!" trying to give orders. None of the anbu can move and when he turned to them he noticed that they are all glued down to the ground and covered in orange paint making him get an anime sweat. 'How did this happen?'

Looking back to the boat 'Next time you won't escape' thought Kage.

Now onto some answer:

Guest I know you left something about Kasai now starting to take everything more seroius. He is now and soon everything is coming to place and hopefully everything I have plan wil lcome together.

Now onto something bigger.

Now on to a serious problem here. Some of you notice my story "My Parents are Konoha Shinobi" is gone. Well we can thank Critics united for that. "Yes. The same people who wants the purge to happen to Fanfiction who tells us to unleash our imgination.

So I asked them why and this is what they reply.

Note this Admins if you are reading this story and you allow them to talk to us authors like this, then you need to put them in their place.

"Now this is from Son of Palpatine and DarkSacredJewelXoX. I put down their names form their messages which came from my private box, a little over a week ago into two now when the story was deleted."

Devilzknight86 : So you petition a story and it gets deleted ok thats fine. I understand it had many mistakes seeing it was one of my first starters stories but what is even more funny is that you on your profile who has notthin on about Naruto but mostly on DBZ.

I really hope you are happy. 4 hours ago

Son of Palpatine replys : I'm quite happy considering what my girlfriend and I did last weekend. :D

Anyway, did you want something? 1 hour ago

Devilzxknight86 :Your g/f has notthin to do with it bro. First of all I expect you to give me an answer not a joke showing you are not seroius second I spoke about DarkSacredJewelXoX. I understand why it was deleted but didnt any of you bother to read the story or just deleted because you did so? If that is the case then fine. I just hope things turn out fine. 19 minutes ago

and this one is from DarkSacredJewelXoX

Devilzxknight86 :Finally someone can give me answers! 4 hours ago

DarkSacredJewelXoX:What answers are you looking for? 4 hours ago

devilzxknight86: How many chaps did u read my parents before it was deleted. Or has anyone from your group read more than five chaps? Did you guys just skim through the story and find it not your liking or just becasue you guys have the power? Or you just base your judgement on what others says? 4 hours ago

DarkSacredJewelXoX:It doesn't have to do with liking the story or not. It's if it breaks the rules. You knew it broke the rules and didn't fix it. Why are you surprised it was removed? 3 hours ago

Devilzxknight86: I dont know about two years being on FF. Tell me did any of your soo call Moderators even bother to see the next chaps? Then you would have seen that the first five to seven chaps were hard copies while I finally got a beta on the fifth chap. So what you did just delete the story and not bothering to check the rest of the chaps. I see I understand it makes perfect clear to me. 3 hours ago

DarkSacredJewelXoX: Two years and you never read the rules? Sounds like a personal problem. Because we can delete stories? Negative. We can't delete anything. Only the administrators of the site can. It doesn't matter, one chapter violating the rules can get the whole story pulled. You were warned. You didn't heed the warning. You had to deal with the consequences. 3 hours ago

Devilzxknight86: You must have allot of pratice. Alright I hope you can be happy. Laterz. 3 hours ago

DarkSacredJewelXoX:Plenty. I'm already happy dearest.

Toodles.

Those were the messages from some of the members of critics united.

"Sigh. I will keep this short"

It sounds like they're saying 'We can do what we want and there's not a damn thing you can do about it.'

Wow I mean wow this is what the authors have to deal with. Fan Fiction you are going to allow these bullies to do what they want wow. You know I wrote down some good and great stories, like Kitsune Sennin, Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei: The Senju Family. Konoha Yellow Yoko and I helped other authors for thier stories.

I can give a few names out but rather not to for their own safety. And trust me I can and many, many people read their stories.

Heck If I want to _we_ can target their favorites authors. No that is wrong becasue then their favorites authors will blame Critics United for everyone flaming them or worse. Seeing that some people dont have any imgination they dont want others who has good ideas to make this happen. But its also a good way to demoralize critics United seeing their favorite authors blaming them.

So I decided after my vacation I will give Fan fiction readers / authors an answer to see if I will be moving all my work from Fan fiction to another site. Yes I know but seeing that many people works are under attack and Fan Fiction being cowards for not doing anything. Maybe they are afraid becasue critics united are going to make mean comments about their stories.

"This website wasn't designed for one person or group to enjoy, so why would anyone let one person of group be the one to decide what the rest of us can do here. Then the stories out their will never reach its true potential"

I hope my words made many people think on what is going on and admins. I hope you guys do something becasue I can be many of more people leaving Fan fiction.

ALSO CHECK MY NEW STORY OUT "What May Have Been"

LATERZ.


	13. Land of snow pt 1

I do not own Naruto. Kisuke and Sandayu Koyuki

No Flames

ITs been a while since I updated Whirlpool Resurrection. With how Rin died and now Obito showed to be another prick of the Uchiha clan. I can only wonder how Naruto is going to end. "Perhaps him dying to seal the Juubi with him or something I don't know but I get a feeling its going to be a DBZ moment when that happens". So back to this story why I stopped it for a bit was a fan asking me to wait and see what is going to happen next in the manga. To say it gave me a bunch of ideas but also a few things that I can use.

With the thing about Rin well I dont know what to say. Only reason why the prick I mean Obito is doing this is because of Rin's death. But things can change to why he decided to do it. So I thought of a few ideas later on. NOW ONTO THE RESURRECTION.

Konoha One week Later

Though team seven came back to Konoha without Koyuki, they didn't come back empty handed. ANBU Kage, whom had been ordered by Jiraiya and the village elders to find and capture the Kitsune masked ANBU that pulled the stunt in the chunin exams is with them. Though they had not managed to capture the kitsune masked ANBU, they DID have Kakashi under arrest for some reason.

As the group was passing through the village gates, everyone is watching and wondering why Kakashi, one of Konoha's top jonin is in hand cuffs. As if things couldnt get any worse, Jiraiya appeared in front of the group. The moment Kakashi saw him, he shouted the sage's name in rage, and managed to undo the special cuffs placed on him and escape from Kage and his anbu team, who were thrown around like dolls in the process.

Kakashi was a well known ANBU in the past. He therefore knew the procedure and protocol that goes with the job. So the moment he undid the special handcuff, Kakashi disappeared and punched Jiraiya in the face sending the sennin off his feet and towards the wall.

"Kakashi" coughed Jiraiya, wiping the blood from his face. The downed sennin looked up to Kakashi's angry face and asked him "Why the hell did you do that?". Getting up, Kakashi took one step towards Jiraiya but was thrown to the ground by Kage and his anbu team. Jiraiya blinking watches Kage and the anbu team pinning Kakashi to the ground and asked "Would you tell me what is going on here, Kage".

Kage, the anbu captain sighs wonders how he is going to tell the sennin the news. Turning to the genin team, he orders them to head towards the anbu department to debrief the situation to Ibiki. Wondering if the other three were turned or something happen just with Kakashi.

"Lord Jiraiya I think a private debriefing with the elders is best" spoke Kage.

"Right. Lets go and-" before Jiraiya can finish Kakashi shouted.

"Rin!", making the sennin confused. Kakashi turned to him with a harden glare "You allowed Rin to be capture. She is still alive. So why did you do it?" hissed out Kakashi, while trying to break free from the ground. Kage punched Kakashi in the face trying to shut him.

Jiraiya stood there silent. Looking at Kakashi then back to the genin team for confirmation. Sakura nodded while Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and Sai took out his sketch pad and showed the picture of Rin, making Jiraiya's eyes widen. Looking away he lets out a sigh seeing that something he had tried to cover up a long time ago had blown up in his face.

"Sensei isn't going to like this one bit" sighed Jiraiya. Everyone hearing this, including Kage looked at the sennin shocked to hear this. Jiraiya nodded not wanting to reveal anything.

"Kakashi!. The mission we sent you two on was actually a S ranked mission. We learned the truth later on. But when I got there, Rin _wasn't_ compromised _yet_ but their was a large stab wound in her stomach. I assumed Iwa took her from Kiri seeing she was still alive even if just barely. I wasn't expecting her to live with that type of wound, and you on the other hand were passed out on the ground. Sensei ordered Inochi to implant and modify your memories when Minato was not looking." stated Jiraiya.

Everyone is shocked to hear the truth, though the one most shocked is Kakashi. Trying to remember the mission, he remembers him and Rin being surrounded by Kiri anbu. But cannot remember anything past he remembers was Rin dieing and him waking up in the hospital back in Konoha. Looking at Jiraiya he starts struggling and Kage punches him in the face again.

"Why?" kakashi groaned out, coughing up blood from his mouth with his mask preventing the blood from leaving his mouth.

"If she was captured they would have turned her into a jinchuriki of the Sanbi." stated Jiraiya. The older shinobi stood there frozen in shock after hearing this, while Kakashi got a few slivers of his memory back and remembers a few snippets of information. "They were going to use her to unleash Sanbi in hoping to destroy Konoha. So before you say anything else she choose this to happen." Jiraiya stood there not wanting to reveal anything. He looked at Kage who nodded and took them away to the anbu head quarters.

Kakashi looked at Jiraiya

"You made many mistakes, just like Hiruzen did. I just hope sensei learns his mistakes before its too late" stated Kakashi.

Jiraiya stopped breathing and turned to Kakashi angry that he said that. With what Tsunade told him months ago and the short chat they had. Jiraiya at this point is trying to push his sensei along with his former teammates to reveal Naruto's lineage. The only worries are if Naruto would be safe from his father's enemies wherever he was and if with this information out. Would it bring him back to Konoha or force him to find a safe place to stay away from it.

"Take them all to Ibiki" ordered Jiraiya.

Kage nodded and grabbed Kakashi while the genin were escorted as well.

LATER, at theHokage Tower

Tsunade getting the report from Ibiki and Anko. Reading down the line she turns to Ibiki who thinks that Kakashi knows something but is with holding that information.

"I don't think he knows where Naruto is" stated Tsunade.

Ibiki hearing this raised an eye while Anko continues to look at Ibiki.

"With all due respect, Lady Hokage. Kakashi's story doesn't seem to add up. If this anbu appeared in front of him with his former teammate, they must be a motive" explained Ibiki who thought that no one would go through all this trouble without a reason and waits for Tsunade's response.

"If he knew where his sensei's son is...which stays between us, He would have told Jiraiya in a heartbeat" stated Tsunade. Waiting and knowing this would stop Ibiki thinking the problem any further.

"He would, if Jiraiya is on trusting grounds with him" countered Ibiki not paying attention to what Tsunade had said.

Anko blinked and turned around to see the Yondaime picture and let out a huge 'HA',thinking of the irony of how Konoha treated their leaders son. Tsunade nodded while Ibiki soon realize what Tsunade just said a moment ago. He looked at the portrait of the Yondaime and then back to Tsunade who continued to nod, Seeing the light bulb just went on for the torture expert.

"I assume there is much more information that I don't know that is kept confidential to protect him?" asked Ibiki.

"More then you think." replied Tsunade in a sweet tone. Ibiki pinched the bridge of his nose wondering how he got involved in shit like this. "What you just learnt is to be kept between us and no one else. NO ONE, not even JIRAIYA is to be told this, do I make myself CLEAR?" ordered Tsunade.

"I don't have a choice in this matter" stated Ibiki. Bowing he walked to the door and let out a chuckle thinking of the irony on what Minato did during the chunin exams. "It was soo clear" letting out a dry chuckle, he wonders why he didn't see it.

"What do we do now?" asked Anko.

Tsunade leant back on her chair and looked at Kakashi's file. Not wanting one her best jonin in Konoha to be off mission, she writes something down and gives it to Anko.

"You have you orders. Now go" said Tsunade.

"Gotcha".

As Anko left, Tsunade looked at Minato portrait and sighs. Everything has been going down hill and Jiraiya along with Hiruzen's former teammates and Danzo have been causing her problems. Hinata though has been doing great and was learning medical ninjutsu. Anko, too has been improving and learning more.

With Kakashi LATER

Ibiki is sitting on the chair while Kakashi continue to remain silent. AS he taps his arm, he turns to Anko, who passes a scroll to Ibiki. When Ibiki opened the scroll, he chuckled and orders the ANBU to set Kakashi free.

"It seems that Tsunade had a secondary mission for you and that Kage ruined it. But we didn't expect Rin to appear, which meaning the mission was compromised from the start." explained Ibiki. Kakashi nodded, seeing that Kasai and Tsunade are working together and helping each other. "Also, Minato would be proud of Naruto" Ibiki whispered, just loud enough for Kakashi to hear.

The copy cat ninja let out a chuckle and before he walked out of the door smiling.

'Clever Tsunade. Like that Jiraiya thinks that the anbu is ahead of us while he blow my cover with this. I got to admit Kasai, you are playing a dangerous game but hopefully you know what you are doing' thought Kakashi.

With Hinata

Wiping her forehead of sweat, she checks the clipboard of the patient. As she walks down the hall and enters a room, she turns to see Hana and wonders why Kiba's older sister is here. She left team eight due to Tsunade asking Hinata to be her apprentice.

"Hello Hana-san how are you today?" asked Hinata. Looking over to the right seeing her former sensei sitting on the chair waiting for Hana to be checked.

"Would be fine. But Kiba has become more annoying than ever, since you left the team and I been getting these migraines in the center front of my head' explained Hana. Hinata wrote down the symptom and activated her byakugan. Making a hand seal she places her hand over Hana's head and scans it.

"Well it seems to be you have some stress. Anything new in your routine?. More work of some sort?" asked Hinata. Hana gave her a dead look making Hinata giggle. "Kiba may be the problem. He doesn't know when to stop. I would suggest taking a few low ranked missions once a week away from him" answered Hinata truthfully.

Hana, hearing this, raised an eye and turned to Kurenai who was in in the room listening to the prognosis. Hinata saw her and knows she came with Hana but also to see her since she left the team.

"Is there anything else?" asked Hinata.

"Just one thing. Why Hinata?" asked Kurenai. Ever since she left team eight, Kurenai is bothered by her rash decision. Even though its an opportunity of a life time to train under Tsunade, Kurenai cant help but feel betrayed.

Hinata took a deep breath and turned to Kurenai with a sad smile.

"I cant reveal any information under the penalty of death" answered Hinata.

"Funny. Anko said the same thing" replied Hana.

Hinata cursing to herself seeing that Anko's good friends went to her trying to find out what is going on. AS the two older kunochi's wait for a answer and wonders what is so secretive. Shizune walked in glaring at the two before they got any information from Hinata. Getting the memo from Anko and Tsunade, Shizune understands that Kurenai and Hana are only looking out for Anko.

Yugao was thrilled that the anbu saved Hayate from a suna jonin. She couldn't careless if he was Konoha's public enemy number one. To her, the one who saved Hayate is an ally for life.

"I suggest you drop this NOW" ordered Shizune. Glaring, the two kunochi's Hana and Kurenai looked at each other and nodded.

"For now." replied Hana.

Before the two left, Shizune grabbed each of one of their arms and glared at them. Kurenai looked at Hana who looks a little nervous. The dark look that the raven haired woman gave the two made them nervous.

"You do anything to hurt Tsunade or her family and she wont be the one that you will deal with" threaten Shizune. Both older kunochi's looked at each other understanding her threat.

Hinata, watching this looks at Shizune and sees that she is trying to protect her family, which was something that she was doing as well along with also trying to protect Naruto and his family. Watching them leave the door, Shizune turned to Hinata with a smile as she helps the young Hyuga girl.

"Don't worry. I doubt they will come back. But some of the genin are another problem. There has been some questioning going on. Keep an ear out" said Shizune.

Hinata nodded, wondering what the rookies are talking about. Since the chunin exams, she hasn't spoken much to the other rookies. Since she left team eight, Kiba took it hard. Shino understood that she was taking a more serious role in her life. The other rookies are questionable.

With Naruto Two Weeks LATER

Being on a ship for a whole week is nothing new for the redhead. Just staring endless at the sea while the ship rocks back and forth is making him really sick. Turning to Kasai, who appears to be enjoying this and Karin along with the other females have no problem.

"How aren't you guys sick?" wheezed out Naruto.

Kasai opened an eye and looked at Naruto, who was leaning on the ship hand rail looking out to sea.

"That's your problem. You look to the ocean. look at the deck." yawned Kasai. Naruto turned to him watching a smile grow on his face seeing he could have helped him all this time.

Hitomi blinked and frowned at Naruto. Jumping off the barrel she stretches her arms and legs a bit. With the help of Nono and Rin, Kasai had removed most of the seals on her. While the females removed the rest of the seals hidden around her body where Kasai didn't want to go.

"Naruto, here let me help you." Hitomi said. walking to him, she hits a few points on his body making him relax a bit. "This will relax your body for a while". Naruto nodded feeling his stomach settle and stop turning. Turning over, he looked at Sandayū who was talking to Koyuki. Naruto found it hard to believe his favorite actress is a spoilt woman.

Feeling the air getting cold, he looks over to his right and sees land after a whole two week being out on sea. But what surprised himwas the snow he sees as they come closer to the land. Taking a deep breath he molds his chakra , with fire manipulation all around his body. A good way to keep warm while Kasai taught the others a different trick to stay warm.

"When we arrive at port, I want everyone to stay close. Karin, you are on sensor duty. Haku, Rin and Hitomi will stay with you while you stay close to the actress. Hitomi can cover us while Naruto will use the kage bunshin. We will remain in the back. If something happens, tell the clone and he will dispel. then the others will know and so will I" ordered Kasai.

Everyone nodded. Naruto looked at Koyuki, who was complaining about something while Sandayu is trying his best to keep her happy. Wondering why Kasai told him not to talk much to her, He watches her being mean and disrespectful to everyone around her.

'And she is suppose to be the ruler of this country?' thought Naruto. Hearing the bells he turns to the captain ordering everyone to get ready to land soon.

LATER

When the boat finally docked, everyone soon started to move all around. Getting the wagons ready and having everyone carry equipment. Making their way towards a station of some sort. Naruto, who is looking at the clones who are carrying various boxes and the luggage belonging to Koyuki. Kasai on the other hand is carrying at least five boxes that was three times his height.

"How much longer." huffed Kasai.

Sandayu pointed at a location while Naruto blinked to see something.

"WWWWOOOOOO" hearing a loud whistle Kasai dropped the boxes and looked what was in front of him.

"A train?" blinked Kasai. Walking towards it he looks around the train while the others blink wondering what he is talking about. "I thought Sora No Kuni (land of sky) were the only one's with these plans. I guess I was wrong. Hmm I wonder.." as he continues to walk around he accidentally bumps into someone. "My apologize. I was just marveling the work of machinery here" said Kasai.

The man he bumped looks at Kasai.

"A shinobi. And a shinobi who understand and respects machinery. Very interesting." said the man. Carefully looking at the red head he turns to the others, who all are blinking and wondering what is going on.

"Yes. During the third shinobi war, I was assigned to make sure no one found anything at the ruins of Sora No Kuni that would tip the balance into the enemy favor. With the time I spent there. I learnt a few things. Plans, blue prints of some sort were found. I studied a few and destroyed them. The city itself was rumored to be a weapon, but those are just rumors. Oh, forgive my manners. I am Kasai Uzumaki"

"Kisuke Urahara. Head of research and development here in Yuki No Kuni" looking around he notices someone. "Captain Sandayu, is that you?" walking towards Sandayu his eyes widen. "Captain, your alive!"

Sandayu looks worried while Kasai quickly made some kage bunshins ordering everyone to get onto the train. Karin looking around not liking what she feels coming from north of there position.

"Change of plans. Inside quickly" said Kasai.

"But we have no tickets" replied Sandayu

"Then I will take care of any trouble" replied Kasai.

Everyone made there way while Sandayu looked to Naruto and Kasai who both have serious expression. With everyone getting on the train Kisuke quickly turned to Kasai and Naruto, wondering what is going on.

"Kasai. It has high chakra levels, but there is something strange about it. It seems to grow, but also stop..I cant explain it better than that." said Karin.

Kasai nodded and turned to Sandayu, who spoke to the conductor of the train. Kasai sent a dark glare at the conductor. Seeing this, the conductor got the idea and he soon made the announcement to leave. With the train already starting to move, while the conductors soon started to get everyone on to the train. The main conductor in charge walked to Kasai angry.

"Who do you think you are-" before he can finish.

Kasai threw something at him. When he opened the small pouch he blinked and looks at Kasai.

"That will cover our expense. Half now half later" answered Kasai.

"Enjoy your ride" smiled the conductor.

Everyone watching this wonders what just happened.

Kisuke looks nervous. He kept looking back and out the window, hoping that nothing will happen.

"Why do I have to share a cart with the kid?" shouted Koyuki. Naruto rolling his eyes watches Sandayu trying to clam her down or to keep her from shouting again "I don't need this. Why did you bring me here of all places" hissed Koyuki. Not paying attention the train soon started to move, making her lose her balance. Luckily, Naruto caught her before she slammed head first on the floor. "Get off of ME" She screamed.

"Your welcome." said Naruto ,irradiated. Letting her go he walks towards the empty seat near Karin and sighs. Watching Koyuki and Sandayu argue "I don't get it. I mean look at her. She acts like a spoil brat and yells at everyone. And yet she is the next person to rule this land?" said Naruto.

"I understand what you are saying Naruto. But from what Sandayu said she has a complicated past. I mean her own uncle killed her father. His own brother while he wanted to get rid of her. I mean, look at it from her point of view. You left Konoha because you wanted to resurrect Uzushiogakure and prove to everyone that you aren't the Kyuubi" explained Karin.

Naruto sat there nodding, understanding what she is getting at. Taking a deep breath the redhead looks at Koyuki yelling at everyone. Turning to Kasai, who was talking to a few people, trying to get the train under control. He walks to Naruto and gives him a serious look.

"Naruto. I know I said to stay away from her earlier, but now, I need you to stay with her. I got a funny feeling that she might listen to you" asked Kasai.

"you must be joking." replied Naruto. Turning to Koyuki, he wonders what he could say that will make her change her mind on anything. He has seen the woman yell at Sandayu, and yelling at everyone around her.

"Please. I need to think of something for when we go against these guys with chakra armor. So, in other words, ask Kurama for advise and be vigilante" ordered Kasai.

Naruto got up and followed Koyuki towards her private cart. Still following her, Koyuki turned to Naruto who himself didn't look happy to be following her. With them getting closer she walked into her room while slamming the door right into Naruto's face.

"Why YOU" banging on the door "Who the hell do YOU think You are" shouted Naruto. Banging on the door he felt the whole train cart let out a huge shake, and wonders if that was suppose to happen. He continues to bang on the door. "Open up".

Having enough he walks back outside and jumps forward to the private cart. Looking forward his eyes widen to see the beautiful snow covered mountain and the land. Walking forward he stops near the open window and continues to look around him.

"It is beautiful." said Naruto.

"Yea someone like you would say that" replied Koyuki bitterly. "You never felt the harsh winters of this land. My father always told me that spring will come soon".

Naruto sits on the roof of the cart watching the beautiful scenery leave as they travel.

"How were you able to get on the roof?" asked Koyuki. Wondering how he hasn't fallen off or been blow off they are at least traveling thirty to fifty miles an hour.

"Chakra control" answered Naruto. Jumping from his spot he grabs the edge of the roof and enters the room. "that is besides the point. Why don't you want to come back here. I mean you are the next person in line to the throne".

Koyuki looks away not wanting to explain herself.

"Trust me you don't want to know or know how it feels" replied Koyuki.

"Try me." taking a deep breath he collapse on the couch. "I don't know how it feels. I have been an orphan all my life and told I was not important and that no one cared for me. But the truth was that I had been lied to my whole life. My kaa-san was the heiress from a powerful clan and nation that was destroyed during the last shinobi war. My uncle was lied to about my survival by the very man I trusted with my life. So don't tell others that they don't know how it feels, Because there are people out there that do know how it feels" exclaimed Naruto.

Koyuki hearing this turned to Naruto frowning but it soon turned to anger.

"Some story. Have you ever had your uncle try to kill you, and succeed in killing his own brother, who was, incidentally, my father?" hissed Koyuki. "Have you spent almost your whole life running and looking over your shoulder. Like I had since you were a child".

Irony.

That is what Naruto is thinking. What she was saying WAS Naruto's life. He looks at Koyuki with a dead emotional face making her shiver seeing those dead eyes.

"Yes. Since the day I was born. My father, a powerful ninja used a jutsu to seal a demon inside of me, his own son. Since that day, I have been targeted by civilians and shinobi alike who thought i was the demon in human form or that the demon had consumed my soul. Every birthday I had, I had to hide for safety. Hospitals refused to heal me after the villagers and shinobi had their little fox hunts. But the cruel irony about it" as Naruto took a deep breath he sees Koyuki's shocked reaction.

"The demon that everyone hates, it wasn't his fault that he attacked the village." Letting out a try chuckle, Naruto looks to the window. "But where are his parents. Dead. No. Somewhere hiding. My uncle doesn't think I know the whole truth but I do. He talks in his sleep" getting up, Naruto gives one more look to Koyuki.

"My dream was to be Hokage. But its my kaasan dream to see the Village she came from to be resurrected. Her dream was to restore her nation with what ever little family is left out there. To hear that I have a family out there. I would gladly fight anyone to get them back and revive the Village that my kaa-san came from to have my family for My clan to have a place to call home." once Naruto finished, he walked out of the room leaving Koyuki with tears on her face.

She never thought that any one in the world would have a worse life than herself. Seeing door being slammed shut, she looks out the window to see the endless white field of snow.

LATER

Naruto was walking through the train, checking each cart and wondering why Kasai wanted him to check it. AS he got to the last one he notices that the door was open. AS he walks to the end someone hits Naruto in the back of the head and pushes him out the door.

"Whoa" grabbing onto the hand rail he looks down to the see the ground moving very fast. "What hit me" looking at the door he sees a figure running. As if things couldn't get worse, the hand rail snap. "Shit" he screamed, rolling on to the ground.

Naruto quickly got up and soon starts to run towards the train, trying to catch it.

"Hey don't leave ME". he screamed, chasing the train and trying to catch it. Naruto is running as fast he can to catch up to the train. "Come on, give me a break" shouted Naruto, seeing the train getting further away from him he continues to push more to catch it. Feeling his legs is about to give out Naruto, slowly catches up to the train.

"Almost there" panted Naruto. Reaching for the hand rail the train escapes his grasp. "Come on" pushing more, he speeds up and quickly grabs the hand rail.

Pulling himself he launches right into the train cart and slamming against the wall.

"I did it" panting and out of breath, Naruto soon starts to chuckle hating to be in the front of the train if he ever has to out run it or worse carry someone. As he got up the whole train shake. "Whats going on NOW!" cried Naruto.

Kasai right now is wondering how on earth did these guys just land on the train riding on some sleigh with tracks. Kicking the enemy back he looks onto Kisuke and Sandayu making a run.

"What is going on here?" shouted Kasai. Soon the train stop suddenly knocking everyone off their feet. Looking outside he notices a few weapons aimed at them. "Shit. Haku out side NOW". Seeing that Kisuke pointed them out and told what they do, Kasai hopes the jutsus will be enough to protect them from the canons.

With both of them jumping out of the window.

"Hoyoton Ice wall"

"Doton Earth wall" forming large walls of ice and earth. "I want everyone OUT" shouted Kasai. Hearing something over the hill he notices a large group of samurai coming.

"Captain Sandayu, we got your message and we are ready to protect princess Koyuki" soon more and more samurai started to appear. Hearing the canon fire the ice wall and earth wall takes the damage. But soon cracks started to appear on the wall knowing it wont last much longer.

"DAMN IT" shouted Kasai. Hearing more explosions the canons fire breaks through the walls "Shinra Tensei" pushing back the canons force. "NARUTO, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU" screamed Kasai. AS things couldn't get worse everyone heard loud chuckling.

"Shinobi. You all made a mistake to come here. Even a bigger mistake to take the train"

Koyuki froze in place to see the man in front of her. The same man that killed her father the same man that killed his own brother for the throne. Struggling to get free she glares at her uncle.

"Dotō Kazahana" said Kisuke. "This man has funded my research but used it to bring nothing but misery to Yuki No Kuni" drawing his blade from his cane he stares at the man with hate. "NO MORE. I WONT STAND FOR IT" taking a stance along with the other samurai. Sandayu stood next to the others ready to die but also to protect their home.

"You are all fools. To think you can stop me" chuckled Doto.

Kasai snorted and walked forward and looks around him. Seeing the snow mobiles but also the chakra armor. He soon starts to push his chakra around him to get a better idea what he is going against. But as soon he did he felt a familiar chakra signature.

"Well things are going our way" smiled Kasai.

Doto looks confuse pointing to Koyuki.

"Everyone retreat" ordered Kasai. Everyone looks to him as he lost his mind.

"You cant be serious" said Sandayu. Fearing for her life he turns to Kasai who has a smile. "He wont hesitate to kill her we can stop them right now" holding his blade up the other samurai got in line ready to go. Kasai turns to Kisuke who seems calm and wonders if he knows about Naruto hiding.

"There is a time to fight and a time to retreat. But know this I never run from a battle" stated Kasai. Turning his back he looks at Haku who slowly nods seeing that Kasai has a few hand seals ready.

"Kill them" ordered Doto. Soon the canons fire directly at them.

Koyuki watches as the canon balls explodes on impact sending earth and snow high in the air. When the dust and snow finally stop falling holes and bodies were all around the area. Snow covering half the body of the dead man.

"No" whispered Koyuki. Seeing Sandayu body buried half way into the snow but seeing the blood in the snow she quickly covers her face and begins to cry.

"Lets move" ordered Doto. Looking over to Koyuki he smiles seeing that once he kills her no one can challenge his rule as ruler of Yuki No Kuni.

With Kasai

Looking at Rin and Hitomi who is holding up Haku. She used all of her chakra making a ice wall while Kasai used a doton jutsu to protect everyone in a earth dome. The canon balls never broke through the earth dome protecting everyone.

"They are leaving and Naruto is disguise as one of them" said Hitomi. Everyone looks at each other wondering how Kasai did it. All he did was a few hand seals and throw some scrolls high in the air.

"I got to thank Naruto for the pranks. They did come in handy. But those Kage bunshins took allot out of me" chuckle Kasai. Leaning against the wall of earth he looks to everyone who is shocked to hear this while Rin is checking everyone.

With Naruto

'This thing weighs a ton' henging as Mizore. He put on the chakra armor so no one will know who he is. Lucky he was able to knock out the big guy with some home made Hikaridama (flash bomb) He tied him up and took his armor.

"So whats next?" asked Naruto disguised.

Doto smiles and looks to Koyuki who is in tears.

"Why. He should have never try to stop you. I never wanted to come back here?" cried Koyuki. Sad to see Sandayu dead but also all those people. She remembers what Naruto said about his mother's home. How he wants to resurrect it while what ever little family is out there has a home. One thing came to her mind will she be able to protect her people from her uncle.

AND CUT

wow its been a while since I updated this story. I started to write this chap back in jan and we are in WOW in may lol. Yea things got crazy but this time I am going to update this story more regularly with the others.

Also as many of you know Brown phantom has another poll who is the top 100 authors.

Don't forget to vote.


End file.
